Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!
by ElementalDarkness
Summary: Four sisters enter the chuunin exam. Following the naruto plot, except they are damn random girls Gaaraxoc Sasukexoc small Kibaxoc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto blah blah blah..

Birds were chirping happily, and people were walking around the village being wherever they need to be; everything was normal.

"MIIIIIZUUUUU!!!!!!! HIIIIIYOOONNYY!!! AAAKIIIOOO!!!" a piercing scream caused people to stop in their tracks.

"Oh no…not them again," someone muttered.

"They're always causing trouble," someone else spoke.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY CLOTHES!" an Iruka with only boxers on.

"Hahahahaha! Never! It was your fault for leaving it out in the open!" a girl yelled. She is known as Mizu. Her grey hair reached half way to her neck and covered her left eye. Mizu also has grey eyes which are always full of mischief, but if needed to be, emotionless. Her headband is on her left upper arm signifying that she was a Konoha Shinobi. "Oi! Akio! Catch!"

"Got it! Hahaha! Come on Iruka-sensei; you're faster than that-not!" Akio teased. Akio's black hair flew on the side of her face as she looked back at Iruka. Her hair touches her shoulder and her unique purple and green eyes are also full of mischief. But more of hyperness. Akio's headband slants to the side of her head also signifying herself as a Shinobi. "Heads up, Hiyony!"

"Itai! Baka Akio! You threw his pants at my face! Watch it next time!" this girl is also hyper, but could get easily annoyed depending on what mood she's in. Her blonde hair is tied up in a ponytail barely reaching her butt. Hiyony's turquoise eyes look like an innocent child, but looks can be deceiving. Her headband is tied around her neck. "Ne ne, Kairen-chan! Aren't you going to join us?"

"Nah. I'm good," Kairen simply said. Her red-ish hair reaches above her breasts, and her brown eyes shone with amusement of her sisters hijacking Iruka's clothes.

Yes; they're all sisters-and all noisy in their own way I might add. Noisy as the boy who lives next door in orange. (guess who) Kairen's headband is tied around her forehead like common ninjas, but it's slightly slanted to the right.

"You girls give me back my clothes this instant!" Iruka shouted.

"But this is too much fun!" Hiyony answered. "Besides, we have nothing else to do."

"Speaking of something to do, shouldn't we be meeting the Hokage?" Mizu asked.

"Oh crap! She's right!" Akio shouted.

"Let's hurry or we'll be late!" Kairen ordered.

In the rush, Hiyony didn't bother to put down the clothes. No, she just dropped them, and they landed in a puddle of mud.

"Nani?! Gah! I just got them washed, too," Iruka whined.

Hokage Building

"I heard you girls were causing trouble again," the Hokage stated as he smoked his pipe.

"We were bored," Mizu shrugged.

"It was too tempting," Hiyony exclaimed.

"Iruka-sensei started it!" Akio shouted with shifty eyes.

"I had nothing to do with it," Kairen denied.

The Hokage sighed with smoke flying from his mouth. _That's the exact thing they said last time. _"Well, I'm here to tell you that the Chuunin Exams are coming up in one week. You four have been doing single missions, but now I must put you in teams of four. You will only rely on your ninja skills and no use of magic. Understood, Kairen and Hiyony?"

"Hai," they both answered.

"And you will have no special treatment. I know you girls don't think these things, but don't think you guys would have the advantage and underestimate your opponent just because you are in teams of four. Understood?"

"Hai!" They all answered.

"You are dismissed."

Near an Alleyway

"That was it? That was all he wanted to tell us? Geez. We could've figured it out for ourselves," Mizu complained.

"The Hoakge just wants us to prepare in one week seeing as Hiyony and I can't use our magic. But it's not just us; we all have to get ready," Kairen stated.

"Prepare for what? We can kick anybody's asses!" Akio cried.

"We might need to study and practice our techniques. If it's an exam, it's got to have a written test just like in the academy. And who knows what new rival we would face; they could be stronger than us."

"Kairen's right. Hokage did say we shouldn't underestimate people," Mizu added.

"Hey, isn't that Sakura, Naruto, and those kids that follow him around?" Hiyony asked pointing up ahead.

"That ugly wide-forehead girl…is she really a girl?" Konohamaru questioned.

"Uh oh.." Kairen mumbled.

"He's going to get it now," Mizu added.

"Out of his mouth, not mine!" Hiyony claimed.

"We know!" Akio smacked Hiyony.

Hiyony smacked Akio back and soon, they were smacking each other back and forth.

"Enough!" cried Mizu, and they both instantly stopped. "Konohamaru looks in trouble."

"With Sand-nins!? What are they doing here!?" Akio exclaimed.

"The Chuunin Exams, duh! We were just talking about it," Hiyony said.

"Oh..I knew that."

"Never really liked that kid, but let's go help him," Mizu commented.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted.

"That hurt, brat," a boy in black stated as he picked up Konohamaru by his scarf.

"Stop it. We're going to get scolded later," the girl next to him said carelessly.

"I-I'm sorry. I was joking around, so…." Sakura tried to explain. _Who are these people? _

The four girls stopped as they reached Naruto and Sakura's side.

"Ah! Kairen! Mizu! Akio! Hiyony!" Naurto yelled.

"We know we're here. You don't have to yell so loudly," Mizu stated with a smirk.

But Naruto ignored us and went back to yelling at the Sand-nin.

"Hey! Unhand him this instant!"

The boy just smirked wider. _These are Genins of Konoha. _"But I want to play around before some noisy people came," was all he said.

Konohamaru struggled in his grasps trying to get free. "Let me go!" Konohamaru kicked him. Although, it had no affect.

"You're very energetic, kid." And with that, the boy tightened his grip on Konohamaru's scarf.

Naruto was boiling at him picking on Konohamaru and he ran for an attack. "You bastard!"

Naruto suddenly tripped and feel back next to Sakura. "W-what was that?!"

"Kairen, did you see that Sand-nin's hand move?" Mizu whispered.

"Mmm. Just like back in Suna; he's using chakra strings." Kairen agreed.

"Do you think he's.."

"I don't know but we'll find out soon enough."

"Konoha Genin'sare weak." The boy smirked.

_Are these people from outside the country? Why are they here? _Sakura frightenly thought.

"What did you say, kitty litter!?" Hiyony shouted.

"How dare you underestimate us! You have no right to judge when you don't know what we're capable of!" Akio added.

"Hey! If you don't let him go you're going to get it from me, you idiot!" Naruto interrupted.

Sakura jumped on Naruto and strangled him so he would shut up. "You are the idiot! Don't provoke him!"

"You guys piss me off," the boy suddenly said. "I hate short people anyways. And you're so impertinent for someone younger than me. It makes me want to break you."

"Siiigh. I'm not going to be responsible for what you do," the girl muttered.

Everyone gasped except for Hiyony, Akio, Kairen, and Mizu. Mizu was getting tired of standing around so she disappeared and reappeared behind the boy and kicked him on the side. He was in shock, but not enough to let Konohamaru go.

Kairen saw this opportunity and ran full speed and punch him in the gut. He fell back and unhanded Konohamaru who was picked up by Kairen.

"Yeah!! Go Mizu! Go Kairen!" Akio cheered.

"Show that make-up boy not to underestimate us!" Hiyony cheered also.

Mizu landed next to Kairen and smirked at the boy struggling in pain to get up.

"You went a little too far, Kairen."

"Nah. I think that was enough."

"You brats!" the boy shouted and aimed a punch at Kairen. Kairen neither was in shock or flinched. She was waiting for the attack knowing it would have no impact on her. But suddenly, a rock was thrown at the boy's hand and it made him stop in his tracks.

"What the-" the four sisters said.

Everyone looked up in the tree to find a boy with blue hair spiked to the back. He was throwing a rock up and down saying in a cool voice,"What do you think you're doing in another's village." He said as a statement more than a question.

"WAAAAHHH!! SASUKE-KUUUNNN!" Sakura squealed.

The Sand girl and the little girl was blushing at sight of Sasuke as well. The two of the four sisters rolled their eyes, while the other two gave him a deadly glare. Sasuke crushed the rock in his hand and told them to get lost. The rock was nothing but dust.

"Waaahhh! He's so cool!" the two girls squealed.

"You're not cool at all, Naruto!" Konohamaru cried.

"I-I would've beaten that guy..!" Naruto tried to explain.

"Liar!"

_Sasuke! Why do you always stick your nose into everything like this… _Naruto angrily thought.

"Stop being such a show-off, jerk!" Mizu angrily shouted.

"We are not damsels in distress! I could have easily caught that blow! I don't need to be saved!" Kairen also yelled.

"Hey! Come down, kid," the boy said. Sasuke did not reply or made any movement that he would come down. "I hate kids like you, who thinks they're so clever." He grabbed the bandages that was on his back and took it off.

"You're using Karasu on them?" the girl exclaimed.

"K-Karasu..?" Mizu questioned.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Kankuro? Why are you playing with dolls?" A young version of Mizu asked curiously.**_

"_**It's not a doll! It's a puppet! I'm going to be a puppeteer!" a kid version of Kankuro proudly stated.**_

"_**Whatever you say doll-boy."**_

"_**It's not a doll!"**_

_**Mizu ignored his outburst and moved on to something else. "What's its name?"**_

"_**Karasu."**_

"…_**Crow..?"**_

_**End of flashback**_

Mizu grabbed her head slightly wincing. Kairen looked over.

"A flashback?"

"Yeah.." Mizu muttered.

"Kankuro…stop," someone said.

Everyone looked up to find a red-haired boy upside down on a tree next to Sasuke. The four girls noticed that Sasuke had been surprised. _Guess it took that teme by surprise. _Hiyony thought. _He's good. _

"Waaahhhh panda eyes!" Akio squealed.

Kairen, Mizu, and Hiyony strangely stared at Akio.

"…What!? They are!"

The boy chose to ignore the squealing girl and went right back to talking to Kankuro. "You're a disgrace to our village…"

"G-Gaara.." Kankuro nervously replyed.

_When did this guy appear next to me? He's as quiet as Kakashi. _Sasuke thought.

Hokage Building

"I called you all here for a reason." The Hokage said. "You should already know why from the people who are here, though."

"So it's that time of year already?" Kakashi questioned.

"You have already reported this to a few countries? I've seen a few in the village," a man with a cigarette in his mouth mentioned.

"So? When is it?" a woman known as Kurenai asked.

"One week from now."

"That's sudden," Kakashi said.

"I will officially make the announcement.." the Hokage smoked his pipe. "Seven days from now, the first of July, we will begin the Chuunin selection exam."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:….weve been thru this b4…

"You are a disgrace to our village…" Gaara stated. "Why do you think we came all the way to Konoha."

"L-listen Gaara, these guys started it," Kankuro stuttered.

"LIAR!" Akio and Hiyony shouted.

"Shut up, Kankuro…or I'll kill you.." Gaara glared.

"I-I was at fault. I-I'm sorry. Really sorry!"

"Excuse them, you guys," Gaara looked over to Sasuke.

_He has unpleasant eyes. _Sasuke thought.

_T-Those eyes..where…where have I seen them before?_ Mizu thought.

_He hit Kankuro's hand with a rock so easily. He's good. And those two girls. They would've knocked him out if they tried. _Gaara also thought.

Gaara was surrounded by sand and disappeared. He reappeared on the ground telling his team to go.

"Sand.." Mizu whispered.

_**flashback**_

"_**I control sand..that's why they always run away.." a small version of Gaara sadly said.**_

"**_Oh psh! A lot of people can control things! Like umm..that one snake sanin who controls snakes! What was his name…Michael Jackson..? umm no…oh yeah! Orochimaru! Man I was way off!" a child Mizu said._**

_**Gaara gave a small laugh and that was Mizu's goal; to cheer him up a bit.**_

"_**Glad I could make you laugh, Gaara."**_

_**End of flashback**_

Mizu's head was swirling, but she hid it well. _Two flashbacks in one day? Something tells me that big things will happen._

"Wait a minute!" Sakura snapped Mizu out of her thoughts.

The sand team stopped. "What is it?" the girl asked.

"Judging from your forehead protectors, you are ninjas from the Hidden Village of the Sand, right?" Sakura continued. "The Country of Fire and the Country of Wind are alliances, but a treaty prevents ninjas from entering each other's countries without permission. State your purpose. According to your reasons, I will-"

"Sakura, shut up. You talk too much. And thanks for the history lesson, but we already know about these treaties. They are here for the Chuunin Exams, right?" Mizu interrupted Sakura.

"Chuunin Exam? What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Huh! You are so dense. And the girl is right; we are here for the Chuunin Exams. Here is our traffic pass. As you have guessed, we are Genins of the Hidden Village of the Sand from the Country of the Wind," the girl known as Temari stated.

"You talk too much, too," Kairen pointed out.

Kankuro snickered but shut up when Temari glared at him.

"What is a Chuunin Exam!?" Naruto asked again.

"It's where a Genin can advance to a Chuunin if they pass," Konohamaru explained.

"Really!? Then I should take it, too!"

The Sand-nins walked away again, but were stopped by Sasuke. "Hey, what's your name?"

"M-me?" Temari asked hopefully.

"Yeah right, Goldilocks," Hiyony said.

"No, the one with the gourd next to you," Sasuke pointed to Gaara.

"Sabaku no Gaara," he answered nonchalantly. "I'm also interested in you. Name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," he smirked.

"And you two," Gaara looked over to Kairen and Mizu.

"Huh? Us? Well, I'm Mizu, and this is Kairen….what are you glaring at cockatoo! You mad that he took his attention away from you!?"

"Calm down, Mizu. And bug off, Sasuke. We can take care of ourselves so don't tell us to be careful of them," Kairen said as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Hey hey! What about me?!" Naruto pointed to himself happily.

"I'm not interested," Gaara stared expressionlessly at Naruto.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Hiyony and Akio laughed.

"It's alright, Naruto! You'll always be interesting in my book!" Akio patted Naruto on the shoulder.

_This is getting interesting. _Sasuke smirked.

Naruto was sulking and asked Konohamaru if he looked weak.

"Weaker than Sasuke," was Konohamaru's reply.

"What?! I'm not going to lose to you, Sasuke!"

But no one saw three people staring down at them; They were in the shadows of the trees.

"What do you think?" a boy with spiky blue hair asked.

"I don't think they're much," another boy that looked like a mummy replied. "but we need to keep an eye on the black hair from Konoha and the guy with the gourd from Sand. The two girls are only a nuisance. Their sisters are just the same."

Hokage Building

"Now that we are going to start the Chuunin Selection Exam, those who are in charge of the new Genin step forward," the Hokage ordered. "Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma, are there any Genins you wish to enter into the exams among the ones you teach? You probably already know this, but any Genins-"

"If we already know this, then why are you telling us? Just get on with it. The faster we finish this, the faster I can get back to doing…..something that only I should know about.." someone interrupted.

"Siigh. Michiko, just because you're the youngest Jounin here doesn't mean that-"

"No no Kakashi. It's quite alright. Let's start with you, Kakashi," the Hokage continued.

"From the seventh squad that I lead, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. I recommend those three to the Chuunin selection exam under my name, Hatake Kakashi."

"From the eighth squad that I lead, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. I recommend those three to the Chuunin selection exam under my name, Yuuhi Kurenai."

"From the tenth squad I lead, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. I recommend those three to the Chuunin selection exam under my name, Sarutobi Asuma."

"What about the four sisters? Kairen, Mizu, Akio, and Hiyony?" Michiko asked.

"I have already talked to them and they will be in a team together. but it should not make a difference just because it's four against three. They can easily worked together without a teacher," the Hokage said.

People were whispering among themselves by these choices.

"Please wait!" Iruka yelled. "Please let me speak Hokage-sama. Excuse me for interfering, but the nine who had their names called were students of mine at the academy. Every one of them is talented, but it's too early!" Iruka would've continued, but Michiko interrupted him.

"It may be too early, but they have been chosen for a reason. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai aren't so careless of their choices. If they believe their students are ready, then they are ready. If not, then well I don't know," Michiko shrugged at the end.

People either whispered in an agreement or still argued by the fact that their rookies.

"Iruka, I understand what you are saying," the Hokage spoke. "So, we will put the rookie Genins through a special preliminary exam."

Somewhere

"Waaahhh! I just wanted to poke that one guy with the panda eyes! He looked squishy!" Akio cried happily.

"Baka! He could break you like a twig if you try to touch him. As much fun as it would be to poke him, he can still rip us to shreds," Hiyony tried to sound smart.

"Siiigh. You guys are so…" Mizu stopped mid-sentence.

"Mizu? Mizu, what's wrong?"

"Come out! For a guy from another village, I expected a lot more!" Mizu shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke walked out from the shadows.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here," Kairen glared at him.

"Don't you understand, Cockatoo? We don't like you! Why must you insist on stalking Kairen here!?"

"HE STALKS HER!?" Akio screamed in horror.

"YOU BASTARD!! YOU STALK OUR SISTER?! IF I EVER CATCH YOU, I'LL-" Hiyony was interrupted by Sasuke.

"I just want to say…I'm sorry," he muttered. "I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk. Can we start over?"

"Sasuke…that's….the worst acting I've ever seen! Mizu!" Kairen shouted.

Mizu quickly appeared behind "Sasuke" and put a kunai to his neck.

"Even Hiyony and Akio act better than you."

"Oh that hurt right here, Mizu," Hiyony patted her heart.

"How did you know?" "Sasuke" asked.

"It's easy! Sasuke has a lot more chakra than you. And if he didn't, then the chakra waves would be different! Your chakra waves are very very different compared to the real bastard," Akio stated happily.

"Akio's right! For once.." Hiyony muttered the last part. "And Sasuke has too much pride to apologize. There's also no way he would say sorry to us of all people. Besides it's easy to recognize this chakra wave, right Iruka-sensei?"

"Heh. So you guys knew. I guess the rookies this year are good," Iruka transformed back to himself.

"Rookies!? We prefer to be called….Early exam takers."

"Hiyony…? What's the difference?" Kairen asked.

"A big difference!"

"Where did Iruka-sensei go?" Akio asked out of no where.

The four girls looked around in wonder.

"Aw man! I was going to steal his weapons to!"

"Better luck next time, Mizu. But you know, there will be a lot of new weapons you can steal from others," Hiyony slyly said.

"Yeah! And we can squish them to death!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE SQUISHING, AKIO!" they all shouted.

"Well, let's go prepare. We only have one week!"

At night on a roof

"How were they?" Kakashi asked.

"Although we went through the trouble of setting up a special preliminary exam, all thirteen rookies passed. It seems that their skills are growing, just like the three of you have said," Iruka reported.

"But in the real Chuunin exam isn't going to be that easy," Kakashi added.

Training area

"Hey, have you heard?" someone asked. "This upcoming Chuunin exam will have rookies for the first time in five years."

"No way. The Jounins must be trying to look good." A girl answered twirling her kunai.

"I heard that three of them are from Kakashi's unit. And those four sisters that always do separate missions."

"That's interesting." Another boy said.

"Either way…" the girl continuously twirled around her kunai, but threw it at the dummy above a boy.

"It's pitiful for them," the same boy finished.

One week later

"Yawn I stayed up too late last night," Mizu said sleepily.

"You shouldn't push yourself so much, Mizu. Did you train every night or something?" Akio asked.

"….Yeah…something like that…"

"..Mizu..? Are you keeping something from us?" Hiyony asked suspiciously.

Mizu let the question sink in and remembered four days ago.

(yea that's rite another flashback)

_**Flashback**_

"**_Huh! Ha!" Mizu shouted as she kicked and punched a dummy. But she stopped as she felt the air grow tense. She looked around making sure there was nothing there and went back to hitting the dummy. Suddenly sand surrounded her leg and wrapped around her. _**

"_**What the!?"**_

"_**Pathetic.." she heard someone say.**_

_**In a swirl of sand, Gaara appeared.**_

"_**What do you want? And if I'm so pathetic, then how can I do this?" **_

_**Mizu pushed past the sand and landed on the ground unhurt. Gaara was stunned, and he showed it. But he went right back to his cold glare and called forth the sand again.**_

"_**Oh come on, Gaara. You know better than that," Mizu jumped out of the way and if the sand ever reached her, she would simply escape it. **_

"**_He wants blood.." Gaar seemed to be talking to himself than to Mizu._**

"_**Who?" Mizu wondered as she continuously dodged the sand. "It doesn't matter. You don't remember me, do you. Well actually, I didn't remember you at first but that's not the point. No wait, I have an excuse. It's pretty hard not to remember you since you're a different person now. And-" Mizu continued to ramble on and on and acted as if the sand wasn't even there.**_

"_**What are you talking about!?" Gaara finally snapped.**_

"**_Maybe Michael Jackson kidnapped you and made you forget," Mizu said happily._**

_**Gaara stood there for a moment confused. But then his face lit up with realization.**_

"_**You're that girl who controls water…my sand could never hurt you back then."**_

"_**It still can't," Mizu jumped next to Gaara. "I'm not going to hurt you, so quit glaring at me like that."**_

**_Gaara didn't say anything and walked away. The next night, Mizu found Gaara on the roof and decided to join him. After that, she's been sitting with him on the roof doing nothing. (_**haha yea..they don't talk..well cause gaara doesn't talk much so…yea..)

_**End of flashback**_

"What ever do you mean?" Mizu snapped out her thoughts and asked.

"You can't hide it from us! We'll figure it out eventually!" Hiyony claimed.

"Come on you guys. Let's go to room 301," Kairen said.

As they went into the building, they saw a huge crowd gathered around. A boy with black hair and bushy eyebrows was thrown back and landed near a girl with meatball hair.

"Tch. What now.." Mizu complained.

Two boys were blocking a room that was 301. The girl with meatball hair told them something and tried to walk in, but was punched back.

"How cruel," someone in the crowd said.

"What did you say? Listen up, we're being kind to you. The Chuunin exam is extremely difficult," one of the boy guard said.

"We have seen those who gave up on becoming a ninja or become seriously taking this exam," the boy next to him stated.

"Before you guys can continue lecturing us, it's best that you don't underestimate us because you have no idea what some of us are capable of," Kairen said in a deadly voice.

"I agree," Sasuke walked up along with Naruto and Sakura. "And undo this field you've created using illusion technique. I want to go to the third floor."

A boy in the background asked his friend what Sasuke was talking about.

"Oh? You noticed," the guard questioned.

"Sakura, how about you? You should've noticed first. Your analyzation skills and illusionary techniques know-how is the best in our squad."

"Sasuke-kun…? Arigatou..Of course, I've noticed it already. Because, this is the second floor."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded.

_Sasuke's acting nicer. I wonder if what I told him last night got to him. _Kairen wondered.

_**You're hard-headed, Sasuke. People who are nice to you, you don't care. But people who don't like you, you always try to get their attention! You also try to work alone! You have Naruto on your team who balances you. And Sakura is not as useless as you think no matter how annoying she is! You try to get attention from people, and girls have been trying to get your attention and you call them annoying. Sort of ironic, don't you think?**_

_The words probably stabbed him like a dagger to the heart…What am I saying! I shouldn't feel guilty! He deserved the truth! _

"Yo, Kairen? Heeellloooo?" Akio waved her hand in front of Kairen's face.

"What what?"

"That bushy eyebrow guy stopped Sasuke's kick _and _the other weird boy," Akio pointed.

"Hey you broke the promise," a boy with long brown hair with white eyes said. "You're the one who didn't want to gather attention by doing something that stands out."

"But.." bushy brows turned to look at Sakura and blushed.

"She must be why.." his teammate shook her head.

He walked up to Sakura with his back straight and introduced himself. "My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura-san, right? Let's go out together! I will protect you until I die!" Lee winked and put a thumbs up.

Eeveryone gave him a funny look and Sakura's face was priceless…

"N-no way…" Sakura answered.

Lee's happy face turned upside down. "What?" he asked sadly.

"You're too "unique" for my tastes." Sakura's answer made Lee sulk.

"Hey, you there." The boy with white eyes walked up to Sasuke. "Identify yourself."

Naruto overhearing this got upset and pissed off. _"Damn it, again?! They only talk_ _to Sasuke!_

"You're supposed to identify yourself before you ask," was Sasuke's reply.

"You're a rookie, aren't you?" the boy ignored the statement. "How old are you?"

"I'm not obligated to answer that," Sasuke said coolly.

"What?" the boy asked angrily.

_Haha. He's cute. _The girl blushed.

"Ugh..Sasuke's trying to act cool again," Kairen rolled her eyes.

Lee suddenly walked up to Kairen, Mizu, Akio, and Hiyony. "Will one of you four be my girlfriend?! I'll protect you until I die!"

Akio looked around curiously. "Are you talking to us?"

"Who else would I be talking to?"

"You think we're….pretty?" Hiyony asked curiously.

"Of course!" Lee nodded.

The four sisters glanced at each other…then fell on the floor laughing.

"O-oh my goodness! Hahaha. H-he thinks we're pretty!" Akio laughed.

"Dude! How desperate are you?!" Mizu laughed clutching her stomach.

"What?! No! How can you say you're not pretty!?" Lee wondered.

Naruto walked up and put his arms around Kairen. "Don't look now, but I think Sasuke-teme is getting angry that he's hitting on you."

"What? Sasuke? Jealous!? Hahahaha! This day just keeps getting better and better!" Kairen exclaimed. "But seriously who's he jealous of?"

"Uhh…you?" Naruto points to Kairen like it was obvious.

Kairen just stood there and blinked.

"Ah never mind," Naruto went off his way sulking again at the fact that everyone is interested in knowing Sasuke and not him. Lee was back to sulking as well.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, let's go!" Sakura happily ordered.

"Speaking of which, we should get going, too," Hiyony mentioned.

"Yeah! Room 301, here we come!" Akio grabbed Hiyony and Kairen's hand and ran up the stairs. Kairen quickly grabbed Mizu's hand before she got left behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ……nahhh

"Sasuke..Uchiha Sasuke?" Neji asked himself.

"Does he interest you?" Tenten ask. "Those four girls interest me."

"Hmph," was all Neji said.

"Lee, let's go. What are you doing?" Tenten asked.

"You two go ahead. There's something I need to check out." And with that Lee walked off.

Meanwhile, Kairen, Mizu, Akio, and Hiyony went to turn in their applications.

"Man..there are weird people in this exam," Mizu said boredly.

"Tell me about it. And the annoying thing is, most of them think they're better than everyone. That pisses me off!" Hiyony clenched her fist a shook it.

"Ah, those people are nothing but slack-off wannabe dweebs," someone commented.

"Ah? Michiko? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your team?" Akio looked up to see Michiko sitting on the stair railing.

"Since I'm only 15 and I've been Jounin for a year now, I can't have a team until I turn 16. I think it's a stupid rule!"

"Ahahahaha suuuckkerrr!" Mizu pointed at Michiko. That earned her a slap in the head. "Ow! Grr…why must you still insist on using your strength on me!?"

"Because it's entertaining?" Michiko said looking innocent.

"Hey! It's that weird guy with the eyebrows! And…" Akio stopped mid-way.

"He's hugging a bigger version of him…" Hiyony finished.

"Well at least Sasuke's face his priceless. He looks freaked out," Mizu snickered.

"Who wouldn't be? And what's with the turtle?" Kairen wondered.

"How about we not ask and just turn in our applications.." Hiyony said.

"Oh! Guys, before you go, just remember, don't give up. Got it?" Michiko sternly told them.

They all nodded and went off.

classroom

"Siiigh. Finally! Room 301," Kairen announced.

"Huh. Everyone's here except Team 7. I guess I can't poke Naruto," Akio sulked.

"Well I'm going to go play with Dog-boy's dog! Ja ne!" Hiyony ran off.

"Mizu, is something wrong? You haven't said a single word ever since we neared this room," Kairen asked.

Mizu had spotted Gaara and they both had a staring contest.

"_**You've changed. Why won't you say anything? You're so cold now…"**_

"Iie..it's nothing," Mizu looked away from Gaara.

"Sasuke-kun! You're late!" an annoying voice squealed.

"Oh look, they're here," Mizu mumbled.

Kairen and Mizu walked over to the gang. Akio was already poking Naruto's squishy arm, and Ino's arms were slung over Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke gave her an annoyed look, but she ignored it.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted.

"Here they go again.." Kairen placed her hand on her forehead.

Mizu of course chose to ignore the argument and…freeload Chouji's chips! Naruto went on introducing everyone. Then some guy with glasses and grey hair walked up to us.

"Hey guys, you should quiet down a bit. So you're the nine rookies that graduated from the academy, correct? You're all fooling around with those cute faces..Geez, this isn't a field trip." He said.

"Oh he did not just call us cute!" Mizu gave him a deadly glare. "I'LL SHOW YOU CUTE YOU ASS-WIPE! I'LL WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!"

Kairen, Hiyony, and Akio had a hard time trying to hold back Mizu from pulverizing the guy.

"Who are you to tell us that!?" Ino also cried out.

"I am Yakushi Kabuto. Look around you…"

Everyone turned around to look, but Mizu couldn't control her anger, so she continued to try and beat him up.

"I don't care what your name is! Who do you think you are to call us cute! And I could clearly see those people glaring at us! if they like to stare so much, they could take a picture and go fu-!" Kairen covered Mizu's mouth and they all pulled her away from the boy to calm her down.

"She's feisty, isn't she," Kankuro watched from afar with his team.

"Didn't you ask that girl out, Lee..? I think you should be glad that she rejected," Tenten commented.

"Mizu! You need to calm down or you'll end up killing half of the people here and there might not be a Chuunin exam!" Kairen exclaimed in a whisper.

"But he-!"

"I heard what he said! But don't worry. You might get the chance to fight him."

"Ne, Mizu? Leave a piece for me, okay!?" Hiyony happily yelled.

Back at the front of the room, Kabuto was showing the group a bunch of cards.

"Maybe I should give my cute underclassmen some information, then…With these recognition cards." Kabuto pulled out orange cards from his pocket. Although they appear to be blank, he used his chakra to reveal what was on the card. There were about 200 total.

"Are there any cards there that have detailed personal information?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Is there someone that interests you?" Kabuto smirked.

"Yes." Was all Sasuke said.

"Tell me whatever you know about the people you know that interests you. I'll look it up for you."

"Gaara from the Hidden Village of Sand, Rock Lee from Konoha, and those four sisters over there from Konoha."

"Oh, you know their names? Then it won't take much time." Kabuto took out six cards and twirled them around. "Here we go."

"Show me," Sasuke ordered.

Naruto crossed his arms and nodded. _I don't know what's going on, but I'll pretend I do. _

"First, Rock Lee…He's one year older than you. Mission experience, 20 D-rank ones and 11 C-rank ones. His sensei is named, Maito Gai. His hand-to-hand combat skills have increased dramatically this past year, but his other skills are terrible. He was a skilled Genin but did not take the exams last year. His teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten."

"Huh? Hyuuga?" Naruto asked and looked over to Hinata.

"Next, let's see Sabaku no Gaara. Mission experience, 8 C-rank ones and… This is amazing! He did a B-rank mission as a Genin. He is a foreign ninja and it's his first time taking the exam, so I don't have any more information on him. But… It seems that he has returned from all of his missions unharmed."

"He did a B-rank mission as a Genin, and was unharmed?" Shikamaru asked astonished.

"Who is he..?" Naruto wondered.

"Now for the four sisters. Mission experience, 15 C-rank ones, and also 1 B-rank. It seems that they each did their missions separately. They all are excellent in their ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. They have no squad leader, but it is said that a fifteen year old Jounin sometimes accompanies them in missions."

"Mizu, Kairen, Akio, and Hiyony… They all did their own missions? No working together? just separately?" Sakura asked.

"Who knew they were strong. I mean I know they are, but they never show it," Ino added.

"A fifteen year old Jounin?" Shikmaru questioned. _That must be Michiko. _

"Konoha, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, and Sound. This year, many talented Genins from these hidden villages have come here to take the exam. The Hidden Village or Sound is a village of a small country that was just made recently, so I don't have much information on them. Either way, all of them are powerful hidden villages."

"I'm s-starting to lose confidence.." Hinata stammered sadly.

"It's too late to say that!" Ino yelled at her.

"In other words, the examinees here are all…" Sakura said.

"Right..it's not only Lee or Gaara. All the people here are top elites chosen from each country. This isn't that easy," Kabuto explained.

_Even this stubborn guy is nervous with the number of people and tense atmosphere. That's not surprising though. Even if we're all Genins, we're just rookies. I feel uneasy about it, too. But…looking at Naruto not acting like himself is kind of hard. Maybe I should cheer him up. _Sakura thought. "Hey, Naruto. You don't need to be scared…huh?" Sakura noticed Naruto clenching his fist. Suddenly..

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE TO ANY OF YOU! GOT THAT!?!?" Naruto's sudden outburst was also heard from the outside.

"Naruto…" Mizu said with a sweat drop.

"He's lost it…" Kairen added.

Ino and Sakura started arguing again which also earned them glares.

"That felt good," Naruto relieved.

"That guy is the person we met a while ago," Kankuro smirked.

"The weakest dogs bark the loudest," Temari commented.

"Is he an idiot?" Tenten asked.

"Looks like he's in good spirits," Neji said.

"He's burning with passion," Lee commented.

"Hmph. Maybe you didn't beat them hard enough, Lee."

Everyone watched as Sakura choked Naruto and got glared at. She started blaming Naruto for that. Then ninjas from the Sound attacked Kabuto. The one that looked like a mummy tried to punch him but missed. But Kabuto's glasses got broken, his vision got blurred, and he started to puke.

"Whoa, what happened to him?" Akio asked. "Is he going to start seizuring?"

"Sound ninjas? I think they're the only ones," Hiyony looked around trying to find more.

"Can't wait to squish them like a bug…" Mizu clenched her fist.

"You still have a grudge against them?"

"Hell yeah."

"QUIET DOWN! YOU PUNKS!" smoke appeared out of no where. When it cleared, it revealed a whole bunch of Chuunins.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I am the examiner of the 1st test of the Chuunin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki," a man with two scars introduced.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:...siiiigh yea...don't own naruto

"You three from the Hidden Village of Sound, don't think you can do anything you want before the exam. Do you want to fail already!?" Ibiki scolded them.

"Sorry. I got excited since this is my first exam," the guy in bandages explained innocently.

"Heh. This is a good chance to say this... you are not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission by the examiners. Even if the permission is given, you are not allowed to kill each other. Pigs who go against me will fail immediately. Understood?" Ibiki sternly told everyone in the room.

"Aw..can't kill? Well that's a bummer.." Hiyony whined.

"What if they accidently walked into our kunais?" Mizu asked.

"Then you still fail!" Ibiki yelled when he heard their conversation.

"Geez, is he trying to get everyone scared?" Akio whispered.

"I think he did," Kairen said as she looked around.

"We will now begin the first exam of the Chuunin Selection Exam," Ibiki continued. "Turn in your application, take one of these number tags, and sit where the number tells you to. Then we will pass out the papers for the written exam."

"Written..? Papers..?" Naruto muttered. "Paper..? A PAPER TEST!?"

"Ha! Told you it was a good idea to study!" Kairen exclaimed pointing at Akio and Mizu who had not listened before.

"Yeah yeah.." Mizu looked away.

Everyone went to their assigned seats. Either disappointed because they sat to someone they don't like, or by someone they don't know so they can't copy.

_Everyone I know got separated from each other. What should I do? _Naruto sadly thought.

Sakura laughed at Naruto from far away. But also pitying him..by laughing. Guess it's the same difference.

_Ah what? I get to sit next to Gaara? Why didn't I see that coming... _Mizu thought.

"I get stuck with you, kitty litter?" Hiyony pouted seeing as she had to sit with make-up boy.

"Grr..it's Kankuro!"

_Wah!? I have to sit next to this jerk?! _Kairen thought. "Goshmyoh! I'm sitting next to the king of emo's, dattebayo!" she shouted in his face.

_She's imitating Naruto just to annoy me.. _Sasuke glared.

Everyone who heard either ignored it or snickered. And of course, the fangirls glared. Naruto would've laughed his head off, but he was too busy worrying about the paper test.

"N-Naruto-kun," a girl whispered.

"Huh? You're Hinata, right? When did you..?" Naruto spoke.

"L-let's do our best," Hinata cheerfully said.

"Uh? Sure." _I didn't notice her at all. She needs to talk more_

"This first exam has a few important rules," Ibiki spoke. "I will not accept any questions, so listen carefully. First rule is you all...are given..ten points..."

Mizu had zoned out Ibiki and decided to sleep. But it was difficult seeing as she felt someone's stare on her. She looked around, but everyone was listening to Ibiki..except for that Shikamaru guy. Realization struck her and she turned towards Gaara. Indeed, he was the one staring at her.

"Nani nani?" Mizu asked. Of course, Gaara did not reply. So Mizu decided to have a staring contest with him just to pass the time.

Gaara's P.O.V.

I watched as the girl fell asleep ignoring the pathetic man.

**Her blood would be delicious **Shukaku laughed evilly in my head. I ignored him this one time. _She still does not run... _

"_**Why do you not flee from me. You say that I am cold, yet you stay."**_

"_**Why should I flee? Wouldn't want to leave you alone at night. It gets pretty lonely."**_

_One minute she's annoyed with me, the next, she treats me like I'm her friend...why...?_

The girl stared right back at me, but her eyes were getting watery.

Normal P.O.V

Mizu eyes were getting watery, but she refused to give up! _He'll blink eventually! _

"What are you doing..?" Gaara asked blinking slowly.

"Ha! You blinked! I win!" Mizu shouted out loud receiving strange stares from people.

_Is that girl for real? _Temari thought.

_I'm surprised Gaara hasn't killed her yet. _Kankuro thought.

Sasuke was concentrating on the explanation that Ibiki was telling the class about. Kairen noticed and evil ideas started to fill her mind. As she found the right evil idea, she smirked as she started the plan. Her leg started to go up on Sasuke's leg which took him off guard and he almost jumped. "Oi, Sasuke- _kun,_" Kairen exaggerated the last part.

"W-what are you doing?" Sasuke growled in a low whisper. But he was trying hard not to blush.

_Oh my gosh..it's coming out better than I expected. _Kairen thought slyly. "You look so handsome concentrating like that," Kairen flirted getting closer to his face. "NOT!" she yelled.

It stunned Sasuke that he almost fell back and would've landed on the guy next to him.

"You have an hour for the exam...Begin!" Ibiki cried.

"Eh what? Oh..guess you start the test," Mizu flipped over her paper.

"Blink blink What the hell is this!?" Akio whispered angrily. "Damn..maybe I should've studied with Kairen and Hiyony.."

_Hm! Piece of cake! _Kairen and Hiyony thought at the same time.

"The parabola, B, represents a shuriken's maximum throwing distance of the enemy ninja, A, from a height of 7 meters. Figure out the trait of the enemy ninja that can be observed from the ellipse formed by the shuriken, and figure out the maximum throwing distance on flat ground. Explain your reason? Crap. I'm too lazy to pay attention to this..." Mizu mumbled.

"If you don't do the test, you'll fail," Gaara stated.

"Huh? Why do you care?"

"I don't. I'm just saying," he glared.

_Shit. Akio and Mizu won't be able to figure these out...nor can anyone else here. I wonder..what if you have to cheat? _Kairen thought. Kairen curiously looked over and noticed Sasuke using is Sharingan Eye. "I guess you do.." Kairen whispered. _Please figure this out, Akio..Mizu._

_Hmm? Damn! I'm stuck on this question! I promised to not use any magic either. What do we have here? Cat-boy is copying answers? Hmm..I wonder.._ Hiyony smirked. She stepped real hard on Kankuro's foot and he groaned in pain. At this distraction, Hiyony quickly copied down the answers.

"What was that for?!" Kankuro quietly yelled.

"There was a spider on your foot," Hiyony smiled and looked at him innocently. "Oh look. There's another one." Hiyony stomped on his other foot which made him wince even more. She quickly copied down the answers once again, and sat there smiling.

"Do you have a death wish?" Kankuro growled.

"I can easily beat you up like my sisters did," Hiyony gave him a deadly glare.

_I got to get away from this girl.. _"Oi! May I please go to the bathroom?" Kankuro raised his hand.

"Yeah that's right, run away!" Hiyony whispered triumphantly.

Akio looked at the two boys between her and smiled. "You know. You guys should hook up together! I mean you two would make such a great couple! Boys kissing each other is so funny!"

_This chick is crazy! _They both thought.

"No way! Besides, I have a girl waiting for me back home!"

"Who your mother!?" Akio shouted in his face. The other boy snickered but stopped when she looked over his way. "Did your mother tell you that you were sweet, funny, and special?"

"..Yes...?"

"Well she lied! You need him to complete you!"

"Huh! Whatever! Once this is over. I'll defeat you in a battle so you can shut up!"

Akio gave the deadly family glare. "You underestimating me, punk?" her voiced changed from hyper to cold.

The boy was frightened, but he just growled at her and went back to the test.

Mizu caught something flashing above the ceiling. Her eyes squinted to adjust to what it was. _Ah no way! The answers reflected from a mirror! This must be my lucky day! _She was careful to make sure the Chuunins weren't looking, and wrote down the answers. Suddenly, sand went into her eye. Normally, people would take forever to rub them off. But she just blinked twice and it cleared. In front of her was a floating eyeball. She made a questioning look and smashed it. It turned into sand and went back to...Gaara.

"What the-! Your were going to cheat off of me!?" Mizu angrily whispered. I know you should cheat, but me of all people?!"

As Mizu continued to ramble, Gaara of course, ignored it.

_My technique failed on her.. _Gaara thought.

_**What do you expect, idiot. She controls water.**_

_Can't you ever shut the hell up, Shukaku._

Kairen looked over at Sasuke, and once again he was concentrating real hard. She didn't have to worry because she already finished the test, so why not entertain herself? Kairen quickly smacked Sasuke's head real hard.

"Gah! What was that for!" Sasuke glared.

"There was a bug on you, dattebayo," Kairen held up piece sign.

Naruto was grabbing his hair panicking about the test. _Time is running out! Crap! Cheating is the only way now...! But, if I get caught, it's going to cause trouble to Sakura-chan and Sasuke. But if I get a zero, Sakura-chan and Sasuke will fail along with me... _

"N-Naruto-kun..?" a whisper snapped him out of his thoughts. "I'll show you me..test." Hinata said shyly.

_What is she saying? Why would she do this for me? Is this...some sort of trick? But... Hinata isn't the type who does that sort of thing. No, maybe Kiba told her and the other guy to trick me. _"Hinata, let me ask one thing. Why are you going to show me?"

"W-well..I-I.." Hinata gulped. "I don't want you to disappear at a place like this. Y-you know, the nine of us are the only rookies, and there will u-uncertainties in the future, so.."

"Oh, I see!" Naruto smiled. "I doubted you for no reason." _Anyway, this is a really lucky chance for me. I'm glad Hinata was next to me. _Naruto slowly looked down, but a kunai flew right by him. The kunai landed on someone's paper, surprising them.

"W-what is the meaning of this?" the boy asked.

"You screwed up five times. You fail," the Chuunin answered. "Teammates of his, get out of here!"

One by one, teams were caught and failed immediately. They were either dragged out of the room , or sadly walked out. One boy was slammed against the wall fo arguing.

"See? I told you to go out with him. If you did, none of this would've happened!" Akio wagged her finger.

"H-how would that work!?"

"IT WOULD'VE GAVE ME INSPIRATION ON THIS TEST! So, who's going to get beaten up now?" Akio snickered. Without anyone looking, she swiftly switched his paper with hers, and wrote her name in place of the boy.

"H-hurry and look Naruto-kun," Hinata pretended not to pay attention and let some of her answers show.

Naruto was shaking, but he toughened up and told Hinata, "Don't you get it, Hinata? A great ninja like me doesn't cheat!" Naruto smiled at her "Also, you might get in trouble for aiding in the cheating."

Hinata blushed at Naruto's comment.

"PENCILS DOWN!" Ibiki yelled. "It's time for the tenth question."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: no need! Lets get on with story!

_Looks like we've already dropped the incompetent ones. I will now give the tenth problem since 45 minutes have already passed. _"Okay, I will now give the 10th problem!" Ibiki announced.

Everyone grew tense. And the four girls, well...they were just bored.

_Man, this guy easily scares people. I wonder how they'll survive when they meet someone scarier._ Hiyony thought.

_Hurry up, Kankuro. If the 10th problem is given, you can't help us out. _Temari thought worriedly.

"Yes, but before that, there's one thing I must say..There will be one special rule for this last question," Ibiki explained.

By then, Kankuro walked in. It turns out, Ibiki already knew that Karasu was pretending to be a Chuunin.

"Sit down. I will now explain. This is..a hopeless rule.

Somewhere outside

"Now that our subordinates are gone, it sure is boring," Kakashi stated.

"We'll get busy soon," Asuma replied.

"Ah psh. I don't have subordinates, and I still find things to do," Michiko leaned back against the chair

"Well this year's first Examiner is Morino Ibiki," Asuma continued.

Michiko smirked. "Guess it'll be difficult this year, hm? Maybe even too difficult for your guy's team."

"You haven't won the bet yet, Michiko! After all, I have a better chance of winning since your cousin is in my team."

"Shikamaru? Eh, he's just like me so I doubt it."

"I may have betted, but I believe Michiko will win. She always wins in something like this," Kurenai debated.

"Ha! What now!" Michiko cried

Back in room 301

"A hopeless rule?" Naruto gulped.

"First," Ibiki began, "you are all going to choose if you wish to take this tenth problem or not."

_Choose whether we're going to take it or not?_ Sasuke wondered.

_I'm not good with choices.. _Hiyony and Akio thought at the same time.

"If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero. In other words, you will fail. Your two teammates will fail along with you," Ibiki smirked.

People were yelling about how it's stupid not to take the question. Ibiki continued.

"And here is the other rule. If you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you will lose the privilege to take the Chuunin Exam forever."

"That seems a little harsh.." Hiyony grumbled.

Kiba angrily stood up from his chair and pointed," That's a dumb rule! There should be people here that have taken the exam before!"

"Yeah! What the Eskimo and his dog said!" Akio screamed.

All Ibiki did was laugh, which made everyone tense even more. "You were unlucky. This year, I am the rule. That is why I gave you the option of quitting. Those who are not confident can choose to not take it, and take the exam next year, or the year after that."

_In other words, if only one out of the three people chooses not to take it, all three will fail. If someone chooses to take it, and fails to answer it correctly, that person will be a Genin forever. Either way, it's bad news. A normal person won't be able to choose which. _Sakura thought confusingly.

"Let us begin... Those who will not be taking this tenth question, raise your hands. After we confirm your numbers, we will have you leave."

Some people were confident and knew they would be able to answer. But others were debating on whether or not they should take it. Finally, a person raised his hands, and his teammates failed along with him. One by one, hands were raised. People who had confident even lost their confident. Sakura remembered that Naruto was always talking about how he wanted to be Hokage, so she raised her hand that he may not stay a Genin forever. But before she was able to, he had started to raise it. Slowly and shakily, his hands were up, struggling with his words.

"Naruto..." Mizu mumbled.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Akio whispered. But suddenly,

"**BAM! **Screw you! I'm not going to run away! I'll take this problem! Even if I become a Genin forever, I'm going to become Hokage no matter what anyway!" Naruto angrily yelled and stood up from his chair. "I'm not scared!" he sat back down and crossed his arms.

_He wasn't even thinking about us... He has quite a spirit. _Sasuke thought.

_Yes, you were an idiot. _Sakura thought.

"That's our Naruto!" Mizu yelled. "Show them what you're made of!"

"I will ask one more time. This is the choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit, now is the chance." Ibiki said.

"I'm not going to take back my words. That's my 'Way of the Ninja'," Naruto smirked.

Everyone at least smirked or smiled at his courage. Kairen looked around at everyone's confident faces. _Amazing... Naruto wiped out everyone's uncertainty with his positive big-mouth speech._

Ibiki look over to the Chuunins questioning them with his stare. They all nodded and Ibiki continued. "Nice determination. Then... for the First Exam, everyone here... passes!"Shocked looks were on everybody's faces. Even the usually bored sisters. It was all silent, except for the drop of a pencil and Naruto's idiotic, "Huh?"

"Wait, what's the meaning of that?! We pass already? What about the tenth question?" Sakura questioned.

All Ibiki did was laugh. It wasn't the laugh that made everyone tense; this laugh was a more amused laugh. "There was no such thing to begin with. Or you can call the two-choice question the tenth question."

"Hey! So what were those previous problems?! It was all a waste!" Temari shouted.

"No it's not," Ibiki said bluntly. "The nine problems accomplished their purpose. The purpose to the test each individual's information gathering skills."

"Information gathering skills?"

"First, this test's purpose lies in the first rule... Your pass-fail decision is based on your three person teams. By giving that idea, we have given you an unprecedented amount of pressure to try and not be a nuisance to your team."

"Yes, yes, I was kind of sensing that in this test," Naruto nodded.

Mizu and Kairen sweat dropped, Akio just laughed, and Hiyony coughed a, "Liar!" Hinata giggled at Naruto trying to sound smart. Sakura glared a hole into Naruto's neck. (Metaphorically...)

"But these test problems cannot be solved by you Genins. So, most of the people here must have come to the conclusion... 'I have to cheat to get points.' In other words, this exam assumed that everyone was going to cheat. So we snuck in two Chuunins who knew the answers to be targets of cheating."

Naruto was in shock. _Really!? _"Hahaha! It was so obvious. It would be weird not to notice it. Right, Hinata?" Naruto stated casually.

Sasuke had a sweat drop on the back of his head as well as Kairen. _He didn't notice it... _they both thought at the same time.

Ibiki continued. "But those who just cheated like a fool failed, of course. Why? Information can have greater value then life at times, and in missions and battlefields... Information is contested with the lives of people!" Ibiki had took off his headband that was around his head. There were scars, and holes drilled into his head. It was like a messed up brain that was popping out.

"W-whoa!" Akio shouted in shock.

Hiyony winced. _Ouch. That must've hurt. _

"How awful... Burnt marks, screw holes, and cut marks..." Sasuke muttered.

"They're the scars of torture..." Kairen finished.

"The information that an enemy gets after being noticed by a third person will not be necessarily be accurate," Ibiki tied his headband around his head again. "Remember this. Getting incorrect information can cause great damage to your teammates and village. So, we made you all gather information in the form of cheating. We kicked out those who were lacking in that field. That's what went on."

_And he didn't catch me stepping on Kitty Litter's foot? I'm good! _Hiyony cheered on the inside.

"But I still can't agree to that last question..." Temari argued.

"Waahh!! Shut up already people! Can't we just move on? Man, I hate to be related to her.." Mizu angrily whispered.

"I'm related to her," Gaara spoke.

"Oh... Hahaha...sucker," Mizu smirked at him. And of course, he stayed silent.

"But this tenth question was the main question of this First Exam."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Let me explain."

Mizu quietly banged her head against the table, eagerly wanting to move on. Gaara just simply stared at her.

"The tenth question was a 'take or not take' choice. Needless to say, it was a painful two-choice problem. Those who did not take it failed with their teams. If you chose to take it, and could not answer it... you right to take the exam would have been taken away forever. It was a very insincere problem. How about this two-choice problem... Let's assume that you have become a Chuunin. Your mission is to capture a secret document. The number of enemy ninja, their abilities, and armaments are unknown. And there may be traps that the enemy ninja have set up. Now, will you accept this mission or not? Just because you life and the lives of your teammates may be in danger, are you able to avoid dangerous missions? The answer is... No. There are missions that carry heavy risks, but cannot be avoided. The ability to show your courage to your teammates when needed, and the ability to get through a bad situation... That is what we look for in a Chuunin, a squad leader. Those who cannot get their fate in a critical situation... Those who give up when given the chance because there is a next year, and let their minds sway over an uncertain future... Fools who only carry light determination like that have no right to become a Chuunin. That is what I believe."

"What you believe...? I can't believe that I actually listened! I'll just sleep for now... I mean if this was some sort of story, he might as well have one whole chapter on this speech..." Mizu mumbled to herself. "Although... it was very inspiring.." Mizu looked over at Naruto. "Show courage to your teammates when need...eh?"

"You have broken through the entrance. The First Exam of the Chuunin Selection ends now. I wish you luck." Ibiki smiled.

"All right! Wish us luck! All right! All right! Yeah! Yeah!" Naruto cheered. Everyone gave Naruto weird looks again.

_What an idiot... _all four sisters thought.

Suddenly, something crashed into the window, making everyone alert. Someone threw kunais which made a banner

"W-what the-?" Naruto went wide-eyed and stopped cheering.

_Siigh..Geez, she's... _Ibiki thought.

"EVERYBODY, THERE'S NO TIME TO BE HAPPY!"The woman made a simple pose in front of them banner that said, "Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko is here." "I am the second Examiner, Mitatashi Anko!"

"It already says that on the banner..." Kairen stated boredly.

"LET'S GO TO THE NEXT EXAM! FOLLOW ME!" Anko raised her fist up.

Everyone just sat there silently, wondering who the crazy woman was.

Ibiki stepped out from behind the banner which had covered him. "Grasp the atmosphere," he said simply.

Anko blushed angrily from embarrassment.

_That examiner is like Naruto. _Sakura grumbly thought.

Anko ignored what had happened before and just continued. "Seventy-eight? Ibiki, you let twenty-six teams pass? The First Exam must have been too soft," Anko complained.

"It looks like there are a lot of excellent students this time," Ibiki defended with a smirk.

"Huh! Oh well... I'm going to make more than half of the teams fail in the next exam."

"Huh?! F-fail more than half?" Sakura asked.

"I'm getting excited. I will explain the details tomorrow. We will go somewhere else, so ask your Jounin teachers about the rally point and time. That is all. Dismissed!"

"Bah!? That's it?! You crazy lady crashed in the window for nothing?! Huh! And I thought you were going to say something more interesting," Mizu crossed her arms boredly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU BRAT?!" Anko angrily cried.

_She's at it again... _the three sisters tiredly thought.

Sometime afternoon

Ibiki went around the tables collecting the test everyone had done. He stopped when he reached Naruto's; everything was blank. Ibiki smiled. "Someone actually passed with a blank paper. Uzumaki Naruto, eh? He really is an interesting guy."

Next day

The trees were swaying in the wind. Everyone had reached the rally point and stared.

"W-what is this place?" Naruto stuttered.

There was a sign on the fence, "Forbidden Area."

"This is where the Second Exam will take place. The 44th training area... Also known as the Forest of Death," Anko smirked.

"T-the Forest of Death?" Naruto repeated.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: blah blah (hangs over bed looking at the ceiling)

A centipede crawled up a tree, and a bird landed on a branch... which only made it get eaten by a huge snake. Everyone from below probably saw that. You can hear a bellowing laugh from Mizu and a, "I pity that bird.." from Hiyony. Other than that, everyone was pretty much silent.

"T-this sure is a creepy place," Sakura said frighteningly.

"You will be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death," Anko chuckled.

Smoke came from Naruto's nostrils. He placed his hands on his hip, and stuck out his butt. "You will be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death," he mocked. "There's no point in trying to scare us like that! I'm not scared at all!"

"Really? You sure are energetic," Anko smiled innocently. Then she suddenly threw a kunai at Naruto barely missing him, but gave him a scar at the least. Anko quickly disappeared from her spot and was instantly behind Naruto. "Boys like you die the fastest!"

"Yeah.. People who are loud die the fastest.." Mizu looked over at Hiyony and Akio.

"That hurt right here, Mizu!" Hiyony patted her chest.

"She said 'boy'!" Akio screamed.

"Your name means 'smart boy'," Mizu pointed out.

"...Damn."

Anko had suddenly pulled out her kunai again, ready to strike. But it was only a woman with a long tongue handing Anko's other kunai back.

"But don't stand behind me like that," Anko said. "That is, unless you want to die young."

"Well, I get itchy when I see blood. Also, my precious hair was cut, so I got a little excited," the woman answered.

"I like her," Hiyony pointed to Anko. "But the other lady is just plain weird."

Mizu narrowed her eyes as she glared at the woman with the long tongue. _Her chakra wave is... too familiar... _

_W-what's with that Examiner? _Sakura thought. "She's dangerous... and this guy, too" she whispered as he passed her.

"THAT PERSON IS A GUY!?" Kairen, Mizu, Akio, and Hiyony screamed. "OMG! IT'S MICHAEL JACKSON!" and they all ended up on the floor laughing.

The boy turned around smiling oh-so innocently. "Do you girls wish to die young?"

"Pfft. Oh please. You don't scare us!" Hiyony scoffed.

"Or your weird tongue!" Akio added.

"Besides, Heaven doesn't want us," Mizu smirked.

"And Hell's afraid we might take over," Kairen finished.

_Those girls don't seem it, but they may be bloodlust as well.. _Temari thought as she glanced at Gaara.

_Why does that guy have such a weird tongue...? _was all Naruto thought. He stuck out his tongue trying to stretch it.

"It looks like there are a lot of hot-headed people here today," Anko smirked. "This is going to be interesting."

_You're the most hot-headed person here! _Naruto glared.

"Ha! Like your not? You're probably the most hot-headed person here!" Mizu pointed at Anko.

Anko ignored it wanting to move on. So she walked up near a sign that said, "Warning: You may die." (Gee. Nice warning eh?)

"Before we begin the Second Exam, I'm going to pass these out to everyone," Anko took out consent forms. "Those taking the exam must sign these."

"Nande?" Naruto asked.

"From here on, people will die. Therefore, we need people's consent before we continue. Otherwise, I'd be held responsible," Anko laughed.

"Sweet! Did you hear that you guys!? We can kill people and not get yelled at!" Hiyony jumped up and down excitedly.

"Now, I will begin the explanation of the Second Exam."

"Aaaaaannnndd...my excitement is now over..." Hiyony stood boredly.

"To be concise, you will all go through an extreme survival match," Anko passed around the forms.

_A survival match, eh? What a toublesome exam. _Shikamaru sighed.

"First, I'll explain the training area's geographical features," Anko unrolled a map.

_Iiieeee! Not this again! Blah blah blah. That's all they ever do! Hmmm..? What's that? _Mizu noticed scrolls with "Heaven" and "Earth" on them. _I don't know that they are, but..I'll just borrow some... _Mizu smirked. She looked around making sure no one noticed. When it was clear, she used the tiniest drops of water to flow over and swirls around the scrolls. When the other Chuunins weren't looking, she made the scrolls disappear, and quickly replaced them with fake scrolls looking exactly alike.

"Excuse me, can we quit in between?" Shikamaru raised his hand.

"As a rule, you are not allowed to give up during the exam. You will spend five days in the forest," Anko grinned.

"Just as I thought... How troublesome..." Shikamaru complained.

"While we're at this topic, here are the conditions that will fail you. First, a team that cannot bring both scrolls to the tower with the three teammates will fail. And that goes for you four girls. Even if you have three, you will still fail considering you started out with four."

"Heh! Who says we'll get killed?" Kairen smirked.

"Anyways, second. The team that loses a teammate or produces an unrecoverable teammate will fail."

"Isn't that the same thing as number one?" Akio mumbled.

"Also, just as a note... You are not allowed to look inside the scrolls until you reach the tower."

"What happens if you look?" Naruto asked.

"That's a surprise you'll see when you look at it," Anko mocked. "If you become a Chuunin, you will be handling top secret documents. It's to determine your reliability. That is all for the explanation."

"Finally!" Mizu cheered.

Anko pointed out that the hut is where you get the scrolls, and that they get to choose their gates. "A little word of advice," Anko sighed. "Don't die!"

"Gee, nice advice..." Akio mumbled.

Then sun rose high in the air, and teams were in their own groups separated from other teams' sight or hearing. Two Chuunins were covering the hut with curtains.

_I see... So we don't know what type of scroll each team has and which of the three is carrying it. _Sasuke thought as he watched. _It's just like Ibiki said. In this exam, gathering information is done by putting your life on the line. Everyone is an enemy. The determination of everyone here is solid. That means we will have to kill each other if needed._

"Guys! Don't get any of the scrolls," Mizu whispered.

"Nande?" Hiyony asked.

"You didn't.." Kairen eyes widened.

Mizu carefully looked around and nodded, smiling. "I did. I have enough for all of us actually. We can reach the tour at least thirty minutes! Buuut."

"But what?"

"I want to have fun. You know, venture off...on our ooowwwnnn?"

"Hokage-sama said we can't do things separately," Kairen pointed out.

"We can call it... improvising? Besides, Hiyony! You want to get weapons, don't you?" Mizu tempted Hiyony. "And Akio, I saw you eye that Eskimo's dog."

"He's so squishy:3" Akio grinned.

"Well, Kairen? Pleeeaaassee?"

"...Sigh. Fine. But on one condition. We have to choose to be with at least one team.

"I choose Eskimo's!" Akio raised her hand.

"I'll choose whoever I run into that I know!" Hiyony shouted.

"I choose Gaara's," Mizu stated. Everyone looked at her like a freak. "...Nani?"

"Gaara's team? That's interesting.. Naaannnde?" Kairen smirked slyly.

"Yeah. Don't think we don't know about you sitting next to Gaara every night," Hiyony also smirked.

"Waahh! Panda-chan! I forgot all about him!" Akio squealed.

"..."

"What?! Why are you all staring at me!?"

"I nominate that Kairen goes on Sasuke's team," Mizu raised her hand.

"I agree!"

"Me, too!"

"Nani!? Why do you all get to choose and I don't?!"

"The crowd has spoken, Kairen," Hiyony put up her peace sign.

"Fine.." Kairen twitched.

Everyone was called to get their scrolls.

"If you have received a scroll, follow the person in charge and move to your designated gates! We will begin in thirty minutes!" Anko ordered.

Thirty minutes later (gee..such a long time skip)

(Door 16)

"Yahoo! Survival is our specialty. Hinata, you better not go easy on anyone," Kiba smirked.

"O-okay.." Hinata stuttered.

(Door 27)

"We have to put our life on the line for this. It's troublesome, but we have to do it," Shikamaru muttered. "We'll go after Naruto."

"Let's see what snacks I have... Potato chips, cake..." Chouji drooled.

_You two... _Ino tiredly thought.

(Door 12)

"All right! I'm not going to lose!" Naruto pretended to punch an invisible enemy. "We'll beat those who get near us first!"

_YES, DAMN IT! _Inner Sakura yelled.

Sasuke smirked and nodded. But narrowed his eyes at the forest.

(Door 20)

"The chance has finally arrived... to accomplish our task," Dosu said.

(Door 6)

_I bet the other teams are, too, but I'm scared of spending five days with him. _Kankuro looked over at Gaara.

(Door 15)

"So we're going after the rookies first, right?" a man asked.

"It seems we can kill from here on, so it will be easier for us," Michael Ja- I mean...tongue guy said.

(Door 41)

"Gai-sensei, I will do my best! I will get through this!" Lee shouted, fire burning in his eyes.

(Door 10)

"All right, Akio, Eskimo got gate sixteen, which is only six doors away from ours. You should be able to get to them with your hyperactive speed. Kairen, Sasuke's door is only 2 doors away from ours', so you'll have no problem. Hiyony...uhh...you find anyone you want.. And you limit of weapons are only twenty," Mizu informed.

"Nani?! Only twenty?!"

"You want to make it ten?"

"No no. Twenty is fine with me," Hiyony chuckled nervously.

The Chuunins looked at the wristwatches, and unlocked the gates.

"We will now begin the Chuunin Selection Exam!" Anko announced.

Instantly as the gates opened, everyone sprinted to find scrolls and the tower.

"All right! Let's goooo-! Huh? Aw! Ah! Kairen! You're hurting my ear!" Naruto cried.

"Now you know how my ear feels when you scream so loud," Kairen continued to pull Naruto by the ear.

"Kairen? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your teams? Unless..." Sakura became alert.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to steal your scroll. I just want to hang out. My sisters are doing the same."

Sasuke stared intently at Kairen and looked away remembering what she did at the exam. _That girl..._

"Hm? Gasp! Goshmyoh! I'm stuck with the King of Emo's again, dattebayo!" Kairen put her hands to her cheeks.

"Bahahahahahaha! King of Emo's! Hahaha!" Naruto bursted hahaha out laughing.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that!" Sakura angrily cried. But her inner Sakura was laughing like crazy as well.

"Oh? Sasuke-_kun_? You got yourself a girlfriend!? I can't believe you cheated on Naruto! Didn't that kiss at the academy mean anything?!" Kairen went all dramatic again.

Sasuke growled and turned away slightly red.

"Oi! I don't like the king of emo's! I'm not gay either!"

Inner Sakura continued to crack up. While Kairen kept on provoking Naruto saying how she believed him sarcastically.

Team 8

"Okay, we're going to look for the thing that we talked about first," Kiba said. "Hinata, can you look for it?"

Hinata nodded and gathered chakra to her eyes. "Byakugan!"

Team...older team

"Don't get so hasty, Lee," Neji said. "It has just begun."

"I know. But… I can't stay still when I think of the strong enemies that awaits us," Lee confidently said.

"Heh… Hot-blooded fool," Neji smirked.

Team 8

"First of all, everyone is going towards the tower, right?" Kiba asked. "That means it would be smart to set up traps in the vicinity of the tower. Hear that? It looks like we got one already. Where are they?" Kiba asked Akamaru.

"Heh. They're just kids. They must want us to find them since they're in the open like that," a man said.

"Looks like they noticed our presence, but they don't know our location yet," his teammate informed.

"What's wrong? You don't look so well," the 3rd man asked the first.

Under the man shirt revealed some sort of insect biting on the man's neck. Techniquely, sucking his blood. More fell from the trees landing on the men.

"The leeches in Konoha are able to detect perspiration and body temperature, and they jump onto the target in groups. If they suck your blood for about five minutes, you'll die. We used their habit to set up a trap at the enemy's escape route," Kiba explained.

When one of the men touched a string, they were all suddenly hurled up in a net.

"One down."

"Waahh!! Akamaru!" Akio jumped out of nowhere and was ready to tackle Kiba.

"What the-?!" Kiba jumped out of the way. But Akio did a flip and was able to take Akamaru away. "What do you plan on doing with Akamaru?! Give him back!" _Impossible! I wasn't able to detect her at all! And she avoided our traps!_

"You're so kawaii, Akamaru!" Akio hugged him. "Whoa, nice catch, Eskimo."

"Give. Akamaru. Back."

"Geez! I'm not here to steal your scroll or anything! There's no law that says I can't play with Akamaru! Besides, if Akamaru didn't like me, he would've bitten me by now," Akio let Akamaru go.

"S-so.. you're not here to fight us?" Hinata wondered.

"Nah. I have enough scrolls anyways. Can I just hang out with you guys?"

Kiba and everyone huddled together whispering whether they should let her come, or even trust her.

"Ah! K-Kiba-kun! Akamaru-kun! L-look out!" Hinata yelled as a kunai was headingstraight for them from those men. Akio jumped in the way and threw the kunai back at the men. Then she threw two more killing all three of them.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT THE DOG, BASTARDS!" she angrily yelled. She grabbed Akamaru again and hugged him closely. "Wahh! Are you okay, Akamaru!? Don't worry! Those stupid jerks won't hurt you ever again!"

Everyone had a sweat drop on the back of their heads.

"Guess that settles. You may come with us if you like. But any intent of killing us, you'll wish you never came," Shino said.

"Yay!"

Team 7

"Did you guys hear that scream?" Sakura asked.

"No need to scream, Sasuke! The girls here are going to protect you!" Kairen mocked him.

"Can't you take this seriously? I'm starting to get nervous."

"It's nothing, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto went all quiet… then, "I need to pee," Naruto said running towards a tree.

Kairen had a sweat drop on her forehead.

"BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO IN FRONT OF LADIES?!" Sakura bonked Naruto on the head. "GO BEHIND THE GRASS!"

"It's not like I haven't seen stuff like that before," Kairen muttered.

Everyone ended up giving her strange looks.

"What?!"

A few minutes later, Naruto came back yelling, "I peed a lot!"

"Like I said, don't say such things in front of ladies!"

Sasuke and Kairen narrowed their eyes and attacked Naruto at the same time. He ended up hitting a tree.

"Sasuke-kun! You didn't have to go that far! And Kairen! It's not like you to just kick him like that!" Sakura yelled worriedly.

"W-what did you do that for?" Naruto asked rubbing the kick marks.

Sasuke ran to kick him again, and Kairen aimed a punch at him. But Naruto was able to dodge all of them and landed on a branch above. Sasuke just jumped after him, and Naruto fell hard to the ground.

"W-what are you doing all of a sudden?" Naruto asked.

"What you ask? That's my line!" Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"Fine!" Naruto took out his kunai and ran at Sasuke as well. Kairen took out her kunai and aided Sasuke in the battle. Naruto was able to deflect both of them…

"Sasuke-kun, Kairen, please, stop!" Sakura tried to stop them.

"Look at him closely!" Sasuke yelled.

"Spill it! Where's the real Naruto?!" Kairen yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto answered.

"Sakura! There's no scar on Naruto's cheek! Remember? Anko gave him that scar with her kunai. This is not Naruto," Kairen explained.

"Also, his shuriken holster was on his left leg," Sasuke added. "You're even worse than Naruto at transforming, you fake loser," Sasuke told "Naruto."

The fake Naruto transformed back to his real form. He wore a….weird thing… "How unlucky," he stated. "I guess I have no choice since you found me out. Which one of you has the scroll? If you give it up quietly, I'll spare your lives."

No one said anything; they just glared at the man ready to attack.

"I see. I have to use force now!" the man ran at them and they stood their grounds.

Somewhere in the forest

"Let's see… I went right, then went straight for five minutes, then turned left. I should be at the tower by now! Didn't I go through this place before…? ….GAH! I'M LOST!" Hiyony shouted kicking a tree.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: ……zzzzzz…(author is asleep)

As the man ran at Kairen, Sasuke, and Sakura, Sasuke jumped up and did handseals. "Fire element: Mystical Fire Flower no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as fireballs were spitted out from his mouth. Kairen ran full speed at the man, but tripped over something.

"Itai! Ah! Kairen! Untie me, please!" Naruto tried to wiggle out.

"Yes, there's an opening! Lucky!" the man shouted as he threw a kunai at Kairen.

"Kairen!" Sasuke threw kunais to deflect the ones the man threw. The kunais landed near Kairen and Naruto. But there were exploding tags on them. Sasuke grabbed Kairen who grabbed Naruto and jumped off. The explosion barely hit them, but it took them some time to get back up. (cept naruto who was still tied up) 

"Now this is lucky! Move, and I'll kill the girl here." 

"You dare underestimate me!?" Kairen ducked down and twirled a kick which caused the man to fall down. She did handseals and fire came out of her hands. She kept on throwing fireballs at him who kept dodging.

"Heh! You can't get me, girl!" 

Kairen just smirked at him. "You just fell right into my trap."

"Nani!?" the man barely dodged a kunai thrown by Naruto. (he had 2 untie himself) "Bastard!"

"You won't get away!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke continued to fight the man and managed to stab him. He looked down at Sakura and yelled at her. "Don't just stand around! There could be more of them! Listen! If you're too relaxed, you really will be killed!"

"How unlucky!" the man shouted.

"Ugh! Quit saying lucky this and unlucky that! What the hell is your problem!" Kairen jumped and stabbed him in the same place from behind.

"Uhhh.. Kairen, you didn't have to go that far," Naruto sweat dropped.

"He deserved it. You know he did."

"This is no time for a blunt conversation!"

"Okay okay, Mr. Emo. Sheesh!"  
As they were talking, the man had run off. Sasuke ordered everyone to gather around.

"If we get separated, and you meet anyone, even if it's one of us, don't trust them. There's the possibility an enemy is using Henge like just now," Sasuke explained.

"Then what should we do?" Sakura asked. 

"We'll make a code phrase."

"Hm? A code phrase?" Sakura wondered.

"Listen… If they get the code phrase wrong, assume they're the enemy, no matter what they look like. Listen carefully. I'll only say it once."

"We're listening, we're listening! Geez! Quit saying listen!" Kairen complained.

Sasuke decided to ignore Kairen and continue. "The ninja song, 'Ninki'… When this is asked, answer with… 'A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi. Hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time: when the enemy is tired and ill prepared.' That's it."

"Okay!" Sakura said confidently, proving she already memorized it.

"…Can you say it again?" Kairen and Naruto asked.

Sakura gave them both a "baka.." look.

"I said, only once." 

"You guys couldn't memorize it? Are you stupid? I memorized it instantly."

"Of course I memorized it, too! I was thinking I'd ask for one more time just in case…" Naruto tried to lie.

"Well sorry for not being as smart as you oh mighty pink haired one," Kairen pretended to "humbly" bow. 

"I'll hold the scroll," Sasuke said standing up. 

"Hey, wait, Sasuke! Oww.." Naruto felt pain. "What?" 

Everyong looked from to the left. Then suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew at them. Everyone was trying to hold their ground, eventually getting cut by the wind. The wind caused a huge explosion separating the four of them. When the dust cleared, three people appeared.  
"You guys just play around over there. I'll take care of them myself," the man who was called Michael Jackson said. 

Sasuke was hiding under the bush with Kairen. _Yippy...I get stuck with him.. _Kairen thought gloomily. There was suddenly a presence behind then. "Sakura?" Sasuke turned around.

"Sasuke-kun! Kairen!" Sakura yelled running toward them. "Stay away!" Sasuke held up his kunai. "First the code phrase. Nin song, 'Ninki'!" 

"Oh…yeah! 'A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi. Hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time: when the enemy is tired and ill prepared.'" 

"Good," Sasuke put down his kunai.

"Owww… Hey, you guys all right?" Naruto shouted running toward them. 

"Naruto, wait a second," Sakura stopped him. "The code phrase."

"I know… 'A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi. Hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time: when the enemy is tired and ill prepared.'"

"Phew.." Sakura relieved.

Sasuke just smirked and threw a kunai at Naruto, who jumped out of the way.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto shouted.

"This time, we have someone good enough to dodge my attacks?" Sasuke glared.

"Oh please...anyone can dodge that attack! I mean Naruto can easily dodge it..if..he...wanted to?" Kairen stood there in thought.

"W-what are you talking about, Sasuke-kun?! Naruto said the password correctly," Sakura asked.

"Sakura, Naruto's too stupid to remember such a long code. Even I couldn't remember it," Kairen explained. (Actually she didnt want 2)

"If I were to ask 'What's the password?' what do you think the normal Naruto would say?" Sasuke added.

"'Sorry, I forgot,'" Sakura answered.

"And the way Naruto dodged Sasuke's attack is different from Naruto's. People just love to transform into Naruto these days don't they? Well...it's probably because he's easy to capture..." Kairen started to talk to herself.

"Show your real self, faker," Sasuke ordered.

"Hehe," "Naruto" chuckled as he licked his lips. "I see." He transformed back into his real form; it was the man with the long tongue. "But if you knew he was going to forget it... why didn't you use a shorter password?"

"I knew that you were eavesdropping on our conversation inside the ground. That's why I made a long password," Sasuke said.

"WAH?! HE WAS EAVESDROPPING!? YOU MICHAEL JACKSON STALKER!" Kairen pointed angrily at the man.

"Kairen..? People are suppose to be after us; this is a five days exam," Sakura muttered.

"I know! But of all people, why the long tongue freak?"

"Looks like I can have more fun than expected," the man licked his mouth again.

_He's too creepy... Also, where did Naruto go?_

Somewhere far

The explosion had sent Naruto all the way to a tree where it stopped. "Ow..." was all he said. "Huh? Where did everyone go?"

There was suddenly a loud rumble, and a shadow cast over Naruto. A snake had appeared with hunger and craving in its eyes.

"S-so huge!" _I've never seen such a huge snake, dattebayo!_

It slowly slithered nearer, and nearer. Naruto waited for the right moment, then jumped away when the snake attacked. But as Naruto landed, the snake grabbed him by its tail, and wrapped Naruto around. It chomped on Naruto, and swallowed him. (Really..I think it should learn 2 chew..but 4 narutos sake, im glad it didnt) Naruto gave a loud cry as he was slowly falling down the snake's stomach, making a lump on the snake's throat. It then slithered away, satisfied.

Back to the other three

The man with the long tongue took out his scroll. "You guys want the Earth scroll, right? Since you three have the Scroll of Heaven." Then the man's tongue swirled around his scroll, and he slowly stuffed it in his mouth and swallowed it.

"Ew.." Kairen said.

"Now, let's begin the fight over our scrolls by putting your lives on the line!" he announced.

Then man did something with his eye which made Sasuke and Sakura gasped. They both saw illusions of their death, and both fell breathing heavily. Kairen on the other hand was unaffected; after all, she is not afraid of death nor intimated by it. Sasuke started puking and couldn't get up.

"Hm...You were unaffected...I see..." the man smirked at Kairen.

"Sasuke! Sakura! What happened!?" Kairen took out her kunai getting in a defensive stance.

_I-it..was just an intent to kill! I can't believe it... After seeing his eyes, I was imprinted with an image of death. Who is he...?_

"S-Sakura..." but Sasuke stopped seeing Sakura shaking and crying.

_This man who makes even Sasuke stutter. Guess it's time to get serious. _Kairen glared.

Another place

"LET ME OUT! THROW ME OUT!" Naruto yelled from inside the snake. He repeatedly stabbed the snake's organs, but nothing happened. "It's no use... Is there something else I can use? Huh? The rice ball that I kept for lunch."

The rice ball slipped from Naruto's hand, and rolled off. But it was enough for Naruto to see it melt.

"Am I going to get digested like that rice ball...? No! Let me out! Let me out!" Naruto desperately cried.

Back to the others

"You can't move already?" the man laughed at the two.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?! Get up and run!" Kairen angrily shouted at him.

Sasuke fought within himself to move. His mind told him to, but his body didn't respond.

_Move! Move! _Sasuke struggled. He desperately reached for his kunai and stood up shakily.

"What are you going to do with that?" the man chuckled.

_What _is _Sasuke going to do with that? It's likely he would be able to fight him. I would stand a chance, but im not allowed to go all out. Wouldn't want others getting suspicious... so what are we to do?! _Kairen thought angrily.

"Don't worry, I'll end this quickly. I was hoping for a good fight. I must say I'm a little disappointed," the man smirked.

Sasuke was struggling to move, Sakura was still out of it, and Kairen was ready to battle. As the man threw three kunais toward their heads, Kairen stood ready to block all three. But suddenly, blood scattered everywhere.

Snake's stomach

"Am I... going to die here?" Naruto asked himself. "Iruka-sensei...Old Man Hokage... Konohamaru... Kakashi-sensei...Sakura-chan...Kairen...Mizu... Akio...Hiyony...Sasuke... A lot happened between me and him. We always fought with each other, but when we fought Zabuza, we cooperated and rescued Kakashi-sensei. During the chakra training in the forest, we both stubbornly continued the tree climbing exercise. Oh yeah! I haven't settled things with him yet! If you're not going to throw me up, I'll make you!" he angrily shouted at the snake.

Back at that one..place..

The man stood over a small amount of blood, and looked up at the tree branch where three kunais were sticking out. "I see.." he smirked.

Someone near there hid Sasuke, Sakura, and Kairen. A heavy breathing Sasuke held a kunai that was stabbed into his leg. Kairen stared calmly at his injured leg and Sakura was highly worried.

Meanwhile, the man sorted out the escape of the three kids, Sasuke had hurt himself at the last second to erase his fear of pain. "But the girl could've easily blocked my attack... they both aren't normal prey," he concluded.

Once again the snake's stomach

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" a voice from inside the snake cried. The snake instantly woke up to find itself inflating like a balloon. And like a balloon with too much air, he exploded and died. Many Narutos bursted out from the snake and were covered in slime. "I'm the ninja that's going to become Hokage! I can't become snake crap here!" he proclaimed.

...And we're back

Sasuke forcefully yanked the kunai from his leg with blood splurting out.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly. But Sasuke had gripped his hand to her mouth to make her be quiet.

"Oi! Sasuke-baka! You need to bandage that or else-!" Kairen, too, got her mouth covered.

Unlike Sakura who was still like an obedient dog (im not implying that she is 1...), Kairen struggled to get his hands off of her mouth. _Ewww!!! King of Emo has his hands on my mouth!! Get off!!!! _She thought.

_He'll find us soon! We need to run! _Sasuke thought shakily.

A shadow loomed over the three of them. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw a gigantic snake. "Mmm!! Mmm!!" Sakura screams muffled.

Kairen finally got free and shouted angrily," Baka! There's a snake right next to us!!"

The snake went forward and chomped at them. Fortunately, they all jumped away before he swallowed them.

"I was so upset that I didn't even notice the snake...?" Sasuke was trying to sink it all in. Sasuke saw the image of the man's eyes coming at him to kill him. He was so frightened that he threw six shurikens at its mouth. "Don't get near me!"

Kairen jumped up at Sasuke and covered his mouth. "Shh!! Don't scream like a girl! You might wake up the dead snake!"

"K-Kairen! Take this seriously! We can really die!" Sakura yelled.

"For one thing, I'm not afraid of death. Another I'll only get serious when Sasuke gets a serious courage recover. Are you sure you're even Sasuke!?" Kairen half angrily yelled and half messed around.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke cried out. "Don't you understand?! We have to run or we'll die!"

Kairen was going to argue back, but was stopped when the snakes dead body began to crack.

"You can't let your guard down for even a second," a familiar voice said as it pushed itself up from the snake's dead body. "Preys needs to strain their minds all the time, and run around in the presence of a predator," the man licked his lips.

"Then why the hell would a prey run around just to get eaten..You're bad at metaphors you creep," Kairen pointed at the man."

"Well then, you shouldn't underestimate your predator either," the man's body twirled around a tree heading straight for Sasuke and Kairen. Sasuke screamed again but kunais and shurikens suddenly stopped the man in his tracks.

"Well you shouldn't underestimate your prey either!" an annoying voice cried out. Sakura gasped and looked up. "Sorry, Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around at the voice, and Kairen smiled. There stood Naruto, arms crossed trying to look cool, and he had a foxy grin upon his face.

"NARUTO!" Sakura happily cried.

"I forgot the password," Naruto grinned.

a random place

"DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?!?!" Hiyony shouted angrily.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: blah blah u kno wat ill say...

"I forgot the password, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned.

"Good Naruto, you look kind of cool!" Sakura yelled.

"No way! Did that just come out of Sakura's mouth? Eh well, she's right. You do look sort of cool," Kairen gave a small grin and shrugged.

"Naruto! You must have come here to show off by helping us, but don't get involved! Run! He's way above our level!" Sasuke screamed.

"Looks like you defeated that big snake, Naruto-kun," the man stated.

"Your new nickname..snakeman.." Kairen muttered.

A small flashback of Naruto getting eaten by the snake ran through his mind. _I see. So it must have been that guy's doing. _

Everyone was silent. Even Kairen. Sasuke tried to figure out what they should do, but thought of nothing.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Naruto annoyingly shouted at the man. "Looks like you were picking on the weak, eh?"

"We're not weak!" Kairen angrily shouted at Naruto. But he ignored her and continued with his "hero's speech".

"Now that I, Uzumaki Naruto, am here, I'm going to beat you to a pulp!"

Kairen formed a sweat drop on the back of her forehead, and Sasuke was getting frustrated.

_All four of us are going to get killed at this rate! What should I do? _Sasuke thought.

Naruto stood on the tree branch, proud at his words that he had spoken. Sasuke leered at the man, and deactivated his Sharingan.

"Matte! I'll give you the scroll," Sasuke took out the scroll. "Please, take this and leave us in peace."

Everyone gasped while the man just smirked.

"BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?" Kairen was ready to beat him up. Unfortunately, if she did, everyone would be in trouble.

"What do you think of giving the enemy our scroll!?" Naruto added angrily.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Sasuke argued back.

"What did you just say...?" Kairen was close to snapping. One more word from Sasuke and he would've crossed the line.

"I see. You're smart," the man looked at Sasuke.

_Pfft.. Yeah right! _Kairen thought angrily.

The man continued. "The only hope the prey has from a predator is to hand over something else to eat to save itself."

"Take it," Sasuke threw the scroll at him.

Kairen pounced and grabbed the scroll before it reached the man. She then threw it to Naruto who had tried to grab it as well. _Better he took it then me. _Kairen thought.

"You two! Don't butt in!" Sasuke angrily exclaimed. "Do you guys understand the situation you're in!?"

Kairen couldn't take it anymore; he had crossed the line. She punched him in the face and he flew back spitting blood. Sakura was in shock, but Naruto was glaring at Sasuke angrily. Sasuke landed on another tree branch, obviously shocked as well.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Sasuke yelled.

"It's _you _who don't understand the situation! Quit being a coward! I've had enough!" Kairen pointed angrily at him.

"Nani..?" Sasuke glared.

"I..forgot the password, so I can't make sure of this but...you're a fake Sasuke, aren't you!?" Naruto panted heavily from anger.

"What are you saying, Naruto?!" Sakura cried.

"Baka! I am the real one!" Sasuke answered.

"Iie! I agree with Naruto! The coward we see isn't the Sasuke we know! He may be a jerk, but he is no coward! We have no idea how strong this man really is, but I highly doubt he'll let us go just because you hand over the scroll! You were blind not to notice that! You are a coward!" Kairen spoke with all her might.

"Heheheheh.." the man chuckled. "Kairen, you are correct!" he smirked. "I just have to kill all of you to take the scroll." The man with the long tongue bit his thumb, and rubbed the blood across his arm.

Naruto saw this and ran at the man with his kunai. "Bastard! Don't mess with us!"

"Stop! Run, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

_Damn it! I've lost faith in you, Sasuke! _Naruto thought.

The man did handseals so quickly, it was hard to read. Suddenly, a huge gust appeared along with a gigantic snake...again...

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out in worry.

With Naruto in the air, it was hard to dodge the snake's attack. But Kairen managed to grab Naruto and landed on a branch.

Outside the forest of death

Anko was enjoying her food when a man with glasses suddenly appeared. It was urgent and he made her come with him immediately. They reached a place with a bunch of statues (don't kno wat theyre called), and there laid three dead bodies.

"But as you can see..." a man began.

"Their faces are gone," Anko finished. She slowly reached up to something near her neck, and gripped it. _There's no doubt... This technique is...his...but why is he at the exam?! _An image of a person crossed her mind. He was standing in the shadows with a snake nearly wrapped around him.

"Show me the pictures of these Grass ninjas!" Anko ordered.

The man with the glasses handed her a profile, and her suspicion was right. A small flashback of the man with the long tongue appeared in her mind. She had wondered why his eyes were so familiar.

"This is serious! You three let the Hokage-sama know about this right away! And request for a mobilization of at least two ANBU squads to the Forest of Death! I will go after those guys, got it?" Anko frantically said.

"Hai!" and the three men dispersed.

Anko gripped something from behind her neck again and glared ahead. "He's... He's back in the Village of Konoha..."

Back to place

"Kawaii," the man chuckled. "I have such cute preys; protecting each other like that."

"Kawaii!?" Kairen shuddered. "Do you know why we help each other!? Because that's what make us stronger than you can ever imagine!"

"Heh!" the man scoffed.

The huge snake's tail broke the branch Kairen and Naruto were on. Both Naruto and Kairen fell on tree branches. But with their force in falling and their weight combined, they broke about three branches. When they finally hit a solid one, they collided with such force that they coughed out blood. They then started to fall head first toward the snake.

"Naruto! Kairen!" Sasuke and Sakura screamed.

_Okay... That was unexpected.. _Kairen winced.

"Eat them for now," the man ordered his snake.

Kairen was pissed that the man was able to catch her off guard. She couldn't take it anymore. This anger and more anger from Sasuke's idiotic stunt caused her to forget about her promise. As for Naruto, his pupils became slits and turned red. His whiskers grew thicker, and his teeth became fangs. Naruto raised his fist and punched the snake with great force, it shook the man from where he was standing.

"KREI! (FIRE!)" Kairen shouted. Nothing happened at first. But suddenly, the snake exploded from the inside and it became nothing but ashes.

_What is this!? It's no jutsu, that's for sure.. _the man glared at Kairen. He quickly summoned another snake and charged at them both.

But Naruto continuously punched the snake's nose like a raging mad man. Kairen saw her mistake the first time, and calmed down. The man looked into Naruto's red eyes and smirked. _Is this kid...? _

"Naruto's gone berserk... But why is Naruto so strong?" Sakura wondered in fear or worry..(I don't really kno..).

"Damn... What the hell has gotten into him?" Kairen's eyes widened.

The snake's tongue flicked Naruto into a tree. But he jumped from the tree and headed straight back at the snake with force. The man smirked and blew fire from his hands. Naruto once again broke branches and landed on his back.

_Those eyes... I am sure of it now. _he confirmed.

"That's... Naruto? And... what did Kairen do just then? It.. was definitely not a technique. It was something..out of this world..." Sasuke eyes widened in shock.

"This is getting interesting. You're next!" the man turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, how will you fight?"

The snake charged right at him, but he did nothing to move. He just stared in horror as the snake came at him, hunger in its eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried hoping Sasuke would snap out of it.

Naruto and Kairen jumped from their tree branches and landed right in front of the snake. Naruto had stabbed the snake from the side of its nose. While Kairen had a long earth stick that she stabbed from above the snake's nose.

"Hey.." Naruto panted heavily. "Are you hurt...Scaredy-cat?" Naruto glared.

Sasuke had a small flashback of him calling Naruto the same thing; a scaredy-cat.

"_You are a coward!"_ Kairen's word echoed through his mind.

"This idiot and coward I see isn't the Sasuke I know," Naruto repeated himself.

The man's long tongue suddenly wrapped around Naruto and Kairen. Kairen took out her

kunai to cut off his tongue, but he threw her to a tree before she was able to do anything.

"Kairen!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto on the other hand, struggled through the grip of the man's tongue. He cussed at him

to let him go. The man smirked at Naruto and did a handsign. Suddenly, five purple flames

appeared on each fingertip. The tip of the man's tongue lifted up Naruto's shirt and on his

stomach was a seal.

"Oh my gosh! The man's going to rape Naruto!" Kairen pointed frantically.

"Gogyo Fuuin!" the man screamed. He slammed his fingertips onto Naruto's stomach, and

five new seals appeared. Naruto screamed in agony and Sakura cried out to Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun! Please! Help Naruto!"

Sasuke of course just stood there in fear and shock. Naruto eyes turned back to normal and

went unconscious. The man took the scroll from Naruto's pouch and threw Naruto...well

to wherever he may land. Kairen was ready to catch him, but Sakura acted quicker. She

threw a kunai at Naruto which hooked him to a tree. She turned around to face Sasuke.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke didn't say a word. He was shaking with his eyes wide open. That's all he could do.

Sakura was on the verge of tears. She glared at him and spoke.

"Naruto's different than you, Sasuke-kun. He's dumber and a nuisance sometimes, but... At

least he's not a coward! Right?!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke has a small flashback of a voice. _Foolish brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, _ _detest me, and survive in an unsightly way... Run.. Run and cling to life._

_No! _Sasuke thought angrily. He activated his Sharingan and glared. Sakura brightened up at the sight of Sasuke's confidence. But Naruto was still unconscious.

"Goshmyoh! The loser is back, dattebayo!" Kairen clapped.

"I will take my time to see how strong you are," the man said.

The snake disappeared and stood on the branch smirking. Sasuke just stared right back at him, waiting and watching.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke took out his kunai and put it in his mouth. _I have to survive to kill my brother. When that thought came to my mind... I realized that I was the one who was acting like an idiot. Naruto. Sakura. Kairen. How can someone who can't even risk his life here kill him? _And with that, Sasuke ran with full speed and jumped at the man. He threw many kunais which the man easily dodged. With a battle cry, Sasuke aimed kicks and punches. The man was barely able to block them and backed up slightly. With such speed, they both kicked, punched, and dodged. _I can see him. _The man disappeared and ran with all his speed around Sasuke, trying to confuse him. But Sasuke was able to spot him, and jumped away. _I can see him! _Sasuke blew fire at the man to make him stop. And with all his might, he blew out a ball of fire from his mouth which turned into a fire hurricane around the man. Unfortunately, the man went underground and tried to grab Sasuke's feet. Sasuke jumped away and waited for his next move.

"Pretty good," the man complimented. "He was ale to predict where I was going to move, and attacked accordingly. He must be able to see me."

The man's fist slammed into the ground making a sonic boom. Sasuke jumped to another branch and grabbed the man, making him fall headfirst, while Sasuke was safe with his legs wrapped around the man so he wouldn't escape.

"I got you!" Sasuke screamed.

With a sickening crack, the man had his eyes open, and was motionless. But the man suddenly turned into mud and disappeared.

"A replacement?!" But it was too late. Kunais were thrown at Sasuke and he barely managed to dodge them.

Sasuke took out thin wires and wrapped it around a tree. He swung all the way around and landed on a branch. But Sasuke got punched in the face, took a blow to the stomach, and got kneed in the face again. Sasuke landed with a thud, unconscious.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried.

"I'm getting bored just sitting around..." Kairen muttered. "I'll go in when Sasuke really needs help."

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Shh. Watch."

"That was too easy," the man told Sasuke. "You're not living up to the Uchiha name. Oh well. I'm going to slowly beat you, and then kill you...just like a bug!"

Sasuke slightly opened his eyes, and there hung three tiny bombs on the man's clothes. It exploded making the man fall in shock and in pain. Sasuke jumped up and threw shurikens, but all missed the man. But there were wires attached to the shurikens he threw. Sasuke pulled the shurikens back making them move accordingly to the direction he wants.

"T-this is..! Sharingan-Controlled Triple Windmill Blades," the man stuttered. He was then wrapped around tightly to a tree. And with the wires nearly cutting his skin, he was obviously in pain. Sasuke quickly did handseals and shouted,

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!"

Once again, he blew fire from his mouth. But this time, the fire followed the strings, and went directly toward the man he had no escape. The man shouted in pain as he got burned furiously by the fire.

"He did it!" Sakura happily cried.

"Told you," Kairen continued sitting there bored. "Although, it's a shame the man didn't get a hole burned through his stomach. I mean it went through the tree."

"Kairen, that wouldn't be a pleasant sight to see," Sakura said in disgust.

"It's better than Sasuke having a hole through him."

That got Sakura quiet, but was frightened at the thought. She regained her herself and ran toward Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Kairen also jumped down to where Sasuke was before Sakura got there. Sasuke heavily panted like he was running out of air.

"Pull yourself together, Sasuke," Kairen looked at him. Somewhere deep down, she was slightly concerned.

Suddenly, the man forced himself out of the wires. He did a handseal which paralyzed Sakura, Kairen, and Sasuke. Sakura fell down from trying to move and they continued struggling.

"I'm impressed that you can use your Sharingan so well at your age," the man's voice suddenly changed into a deeper voice. "You live up to the Uchiha name. I want you after all." the man's Grass headband changed into a Sound headband.

"Ewww.. You _are _Michael Jackson, aren't you." Kairen shuddered.

The man continued and ignored Kairen. "You two are definitely brothers. Your eyes say that you carry more potential than Itachi."

This caught Sasuke's attention. "Who are you?!"

"My name is Orochimaru," he took out their scroll. "If you wish to see me again, get through this Exam as if your life depended on it." He started to burn the scroll and even the ashes disappeared.

"The scroll!" Sakura gasped. "What nonsense are you chattering about!?" Sakura questioned.

"I highly doubt Sasuke and Sakura would even want to see your face again. I mean have you looked in the mirror lately?" Kairen insulted.

"Heh!" Orochimaru did a handseal and his neck grew longer. He rapidly moved toward Sasuke, and opened his mouth to reveal fangs.

"Oh no you don't!" Kairen took out kunais and threw them at Orochimaru. Unfortunately, the kunais just bounced off, and he sank his teeth into Sasuke.

His neck went back to his original place and smirked. "So, my paralysis didn't have any affect on you. You are very interesting, Kairen-chan. You may be even stronger than Sasuke-kun. But Sasuke-kun is the only one I want. So you're lucky," Orochimaru chuckled.

Kairen slightly shuddered. Suddenly, three marks appeared behind Sasuke's neck. He grasped it and screamed out in agony.

"Sasuke-kun!? What did you do to Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura angrily shouted.

"I gave him a farewell present. Sasuke-kun will seek me. He will seek me for power. It was fun being able to see a lot of your moves. And Kairen-chan, I'll be finding out more about you," he evilly chuckled. He sank into the tree and was almost gone.

"Not if I can help it!" Kairen threw flaming shurikens at him, but he was gone before it got to his face. "Damn it!"

Sasuke continued screaming out in agony and was on his knees. They were all able to move again. Sakura ran to his side and so did Kairen.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura begged with worry.

_Even if I were able to use my magic, I don't know any healing spells! _Kairen yelled at herself. "Try not to think of the pain," Kairen tried to comfort.

Sasuke slightly stopped screaming, but was still in pain. He gripped Kairen's hand and clutched real tightly. Kairen didn't mind for now; Sasuke needed help. With one last cry, Sasuke sank onto Kairen and went into a dark world. _Oh geez... _Kairen sighed. Sakura started to cry and cried out, "Naruto! Sasuke-kun! He... he...! Naruto!" Sakura called again. But Naruto was still heavily unconscious.

"Sakura...no one will hear you. He can't hear you," Kairen muttered.

"Wh-what should we do!?" Sakura's tears fell from her face.

"...We find shelter... Take Naruto. I'll take Sasuke seeing as he's umm...yeah..." Kairen ordered.

Another place

Orochimaru appeared out of another tree branch and was trying to regain all of his body.

_I feel him... _Anko thought. She leapt all the way down to another branch and continued running toward him. _He's close! _

Orochimaru put all of his body back on the tree and left only his face and hair out. He slightly opened his eyes to see someone coming close to him. He chuckled at the sight of the person.

"It's been a long time... Anko," he said.

"You are an extremely dangerous S-class wanted criminal. That's why I'm going to kill you, even if it costs me my life. It's my job as your former subordinate who learned everything from you, right... Orochimaru?!" Anko took out needles.

"You can't," he stated.

Anko prepared to throw the needles, but Orochimaru's tongue lunged out at her. It came right at her and grabbed her wrist which caused her to drop the needles.

"Hidden Snake Hands!" Anko shouted. Four snakes came out of her sleeve and attacked Orochimaru. "I won't let you get away!" She pulled the snake's back causing him to fly from the tree. She slammed him into a tree and called back her snakes. She stabbed a kunai into her hand and his and left it there. "I got you. Orochimaru, I'm going to borrow your left hand." Anko did a handsign and Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"This seal is..!"

"Yeah. You and I are going to die here. Dual Snake Destroyer."

But before Anko could activate it, she heard a voice.

"Are you trying to commit suicide?" a man slowly rose from behind her. She gasped and slowly turned around.

"That's a replacement," Orochimaru smirked as he ripped left over skin on his face.

She looked back and the fake Orochimaru turned to mud. Anko looked down with sadness and frustration.

"You're one of the village's special Jounin... so don't use the forbidden techniques I taught you," Orochimaru walked toward Anko.

Anko grabbed the kunai from her hand and threw it at his face. But he caught it with the slightest of ease.

"I told you that it's useless."

Anko was then paralyzed by his technique and he continued walking toward her.

"Why did you come...?" Anko struggled.

"We haven't seen each other in a long time, but you're treating me so coldly,"

"Did you come to assassinate Hokage-sama?"

"No, no. I still don't have enough men to do that. So I was planning on "reserving" some outstanding ones in this village."

Anko suddenly sank down gripping something behind her neck again.

"I just gave someone that same cursed seal as a present a while ago."

And there behind her neck, was the same marking as Sasuke's

"There's a boy I want."

"As usual, you do what you want... But that boy is going to die!" Anko shouted with hatred.

"Yes, there's only a 10 chance that he'll survive. But he might not be like you, and not die."

"You seem quite interested in this boy."

Orochimaru placed his hands on her cheek. "Are you jealous? Are you still angry that I used you, then cast you off like trash? Unlike you, he seems like an excellent ninja. After all, he is a boy that carries the abilities of an Uchiha. His body is beautiful, and he is capable of becoming my successor. If he survives, things will become interesting."

"And what if he doesn't?" Anko glared.

"Then there will be this girl. I will find out more about here, and if he dies, she might be my successor. Whatever you do, don't cancel this Exam," he answered nonchalantly. Orochimaru disappeared into purple flames, and Anko was able to move again. But not before saying, "If you take my joy away, it will be over for the village of Konoha." (I swear this couldve been a raping scene)

Near a river

"We were able to secure food and water in the first twelve hours. And right now, there should be a lot of teams who are resting. As planned, we will use this time to our advantage. We will separate and go scouting. However, whether you see another team or not... come back here," Neji used his kunai to mark the place. "Got it?"

"Okay," Tenten answered.

"Roger!" Lee answered as well.

Suddenly, out of no where, a fast shadow jumped from tree to tree and ran toward Neji. Neji was ready to defend himself, but something unexpected happened. The shadow jumped in the air, yanked Neji's jacket, and put them on. Did I forget to mention it stole his shirt, too?

"Waaahhh!! Soooo waaarrmmm!!" Hiyony hugged herself wearing the shirt and jacket.

So Neji was practically half naked. (U like that neji fans?) Tenten madly blushed and Lee's mouth was wide open in shock. Neji was furious!

"Give that back, now!" Neji took out his kunai.

"Ehhh? That's not nice letting a girl get cold like that," Hiyony pouted.

"Tenten's wearing a Chinese outfit and she's not cold," Lee pointed out.

"Well I'm special!" Hiyony grinned.

Neji repeatedly threw kunais at Hiyony, but she playfully dodged all of them.

"Whoa.." Tenten said. (I don't kno if its "whoa neji looks hot like that" or "whoa the kid could dodge")

Neji activated his Byakugan and ran at Hiyony with his palm.

"Neji! Yamatte!" Lee tried to protect the little "helpless" girl.

Hiyony just ducked down, rapidly spun behind Neji, and poked his cheek. "You're squishy," was all she said.

"Give back the jacket!" Neji was ready to kill her.

"All right. But first, a deal to get your shirt back."

_Her aim was to get the scroll the whole time! _Tenten concluded.

"I'll give you back the shirt if! You get me a lot of weapons!" Hiyony held out a peace sign.

Everyone, but Neji, did an anime fall at her request. Neji calmed down a little bit, but got frustrated.

"Why can't you do it yourself? You are a ninja. You should already have weapons."

"Because I feel lazy, and I want new weapons. Like this interesting one," Hiyony took out a bamboo-like sword and started whacking the tree. The bamboo sword started to form electricity and sliced the tree branch in half. "Yeah! Something like that!"

Neji hesitated wondering if it's worth getting his shirt back for an obnoxious child.

"Think of it this way, Neji," Lee said. "If she were really going to hurt us, she would've done it long ago. I mean look at that sword!"

"You better not be saying this because you like her!" Neji growled.

"I know you love me too, Neji!!" Hiyony had a goofy grin on her face.

_I swear, it's like they're brothers and sisters. _Tenten thought with a smile on her face.

"...Fine...but your limit of weapons are ten!"

"TEN?! NANDE?!"

"Take it or leave it."

"I can always take this jacket you know!"

"I have a lot more back home. So you'll end up being empty handed."

"Grrr! Fine!" Hiyony pouted and jumped off. "When you get the weapons, I'll find you, so don't go looking for me!"

"That annoying brat..." Neji muttered. "Okay. We continue with the plan."

"You're going around like that?" Tenten tried not to blush again.

"Unfortunately, yes. But it does not matter. Getting a scroll is more important. Okay? Break!"

And with that, the three spilt up.

Under a huge tree root

Sasuke winced at slightly from the pain, but went quiet again. Kairen felt his forehead.

"His breathing his back to normal, but his fever is still high," she stated.

Naruto was still unconscious, but he slept soundly.

"This is such a pain..." Kairen sighed. "That stupid snake man. He just had to come. Sakura, could you please go find some water? We need to cool down his temperature."

Sakura nodded and went off. _Kairen knows what she's doing... She's very brave.. I couldn't do anything but stand around! ...Iie! No matter what happens, I will protect them! _Sakura ran to find water with determination in her eyes.

"Sasuke...you are a fool. You stood there like a coward, you got me so pissed off that I broke my promise, and you even got Naruto to be heavily asleep. If we didn't look to see him breathing, we'd probably think he was dead! Whatever your fear of not fighting was, I'm pretty glad you got over it. Protecting your friends is far greater than surviving on your own.

"I've heard of your childhood, Sasuke. It's awful, yes. But really, you got to stop being such an ass. I don't know if you can hear me, but," Kairen flicked Sasuke's headband off with ease. "If you stopped being such a show-off, maybe me and my sisters might've became your friend. But apparently, me helping you right now, I guess we're sort of friends. But I'll still dislike your jerk side, Baka." Kairen slightly poked Sasuke's cheek.

Later that day, Sasuke never winced even once from pain. But he was still slightly sick.

Later that night

Sakura fell asleep sitting up, while Kairen just sat there with her eyes close, pretending to be asleep but really guarding. Three shadows suddenly appear in the trees.

"I found you," the boy that's wrapped up like a mummy said. "We're going to strike at daybreak, just like Orochimaru-sama ordered us to do. Our target is strictly Uchiha Sasuke."

"But if the other two get in the way, we can kill them, right?" a boy with spiky hair asked.

"Of course," he answered.

Kairen slightly leered at the trees, but made undetectable movements, so they don't think she's awake.

Daybreak

The sun shone on Sakura making her wake. Naruto and Sasuke were still asleep.

"Finally awake, Sakura?"

Sakura was slightly frightened, but remembered that Kairen was there.

"Yeah," she nodded. "You didn't sleep at all?!"

"I rested here and there," Kairen shrugged. "Couldn't sleep because of the weird noises outside. So, I might be a little grumpy later."

Sakura chortled and looked outside at the sunrise.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura folded a towel and dipped it in a bowl of water she collected. She took the other towel off of Sasuke and replaced it with the new wet towel. Kairen had gone to search for more water and left Sakura to watch over them. Sakura sat there getting drowsy and her head got heavy.

_No! Don't sleep! _Sakura struggled. _I have to..protect them... _Sakura went into a deep sleep.

Sometime later, Naruto loudly yawned that it woke up Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura happily cried.

Sasuke woke up as well and looked over at Sakura.

"Did you nurse us?" Sasuke wondered.

"Kairen helped, too! She'll be glad to see you guys awake when she gets back!" Sakura answered.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. I feel a lot better now! I'll thank Kairen when she gets back!" Naruto yelled happily.

"I'm so glad..." Sakura had small tears of joy.

Suddenly, the bush rustled and Orochimaru, with half his face burned, appeared.

"One who is prey needs to always strain his mind and run around in front of a predator!" he said.

Orochimaru stretched his neck coming toward them. Then his face turned into that of a snake. Sakura warned Sasuke and Naruto, but her voice did not come out. _I can't talk! _Sakura was slowly pulled away from them and could only sit and watch. The snake went straight at Sasuke and was ready to bite Sasuke into bits. Sakura tried to yell for help, but her voice once again, never came out.

"Sakura!" Kairen shook Sakura awake.

Sakura gasped and confusingly looked at Kairen. She looked behind her to find Sasuke and Naruto still unconscious.

"It was just a dream, Sakura. You practically screamed for all three of our names," Kairen explained. "You slept pretty long, too. It's already dawn."

Then there was a rustle in the bush behind them. Sakura eyes widened fearing that her nightmare was true. Kairen and Sakura took out their kunais. Sakura slowly turned around only to find the noise to be a squirrel.

"A squirrel...? Geez! Don't scare me like that," Sakura looked at ir with bored eyes.

Kairen's eyes widened and threw a kunai at the squirrel. She only meant to drive it away, not to kill it. It indeed got frightened and ran off to the bushes.

"That was close..." Sakura was relieved.

From the trees where the people were watching them, the one with spiky blue hair asked, "Did she figure out that there was an exploding tag on the squirrel?

"No, that's not it," the mummy boy answered.

"Yeah? Then why? Explain."

"We will probably find out if we get closer. So let's get going, soon."

With Lee

Lee jumped through the trees hoping to find a team. As he landed on the branch, it caused the leaves to fall off. He looked at the leaves and fire burned in his eyes.

"Yosh! If I can catch all twenty leaves before it touches the ground, Sakura-san will fall in love with me! Even if I miss one, this will be the end as a one-sided love forever," Lee told himself.

He jumped from the branch and caught nineteen leaves before his back landed on a branch really hard. He spotted the last leaf and shot forward at it. But before he reached it, he found a squirrel about to burn up. He shot at it and there was a loud explosion. From the smoke, there laid Lee holding the squirrel and the explosive tag.

Somewhere else

Neji walked forward and glared.

"Stop hiding and come out," he ordered.

Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru got scared.

"But we hid as fast as we could...!" Ino whispered angrily.

"Geez, a troublesome guy found us," Shikamaru explained.

"Plan Number One- Hiding failed! Now that this happened, we have to execute Plan Number Two."

"What? Really...?" Chouji complained.

"What? Do you have a problem with that? It'll work for sure!" Ino reassured.

"Oh my!" The three ran out and acted excited. "How lucky of us to meet last year's number one rookie, Hyuuga Neji-sama here..." Ino praised.

"Can I have your autograph?" Shikamaru tried to sound excited.

But then the three stopped in their tracks when they realized Neji had no shirt on! Ino blushed like crazy and was practically drooling. Shikamaru and Chouji just blinked at the awkward sight.

"Oh.. It's just you guys," Neji ignored their stares.

_No! Snap out of it, Ino! You'll be drooling over _my _sexiness! _Ino untied her hair and let it flow in the wind.

"I've always wanted to see you once..." Ino said in a seducing voice.

"Begone," Neji turned around and walked away.

Ino was pissed! "Nande?! Why didn't my charm work on him!? Now I'm pissed off, damn it!"

"You're pointing your fist towards me... Does that mean you want to fight?" Neji asked without turning around.

"N-no! Nothing!" Ino had a sweat drop.

"Then begone. Even if I take a scroll from cowards like you, I'll just become the laughingstock of the village."

But Ino didn't keep her mouth shut. "Laughingstock!? Well I'm not the one with no shirt on! Did an animal eat it or something?!"

"Ino.. Shut up..!" Shikamaru mumbled.

"What did you say?" Neji turned around and glared.

"Nothing! We'll be going now!" Ino said in a rush. The three of them jumped in the bushes and ran.

"Hmph. They're like cockroaches," Neji glared.

Ino laughed hysterically as she ordered her team to go find "weak people." Shikamaru thought they were the weakest of all.

Back to the four

Sakura was drowsy every time. She tried to keep her eyes open, but no luck.

"You should just sleep, Sakura. I'll watch over them," Kairen suggested.

"Iie. I must...protect my teammates..." Sakura insisted.

"Not sleeping and taking the watch for the entire time," a voice suddenly said. "But there's no need to do so."

Kairen and Sakura looked up to find three people.

"Can you wake Sasuke-kun? We want to fight him," the mummy one stated bluntly.

"Oh yeah. Sasuke can definitely fight with that huge fever of his. Hmm! Very interesting and ironic. Isn't it?" Kairen asked sarcastically.

"What's your purpose!?" Sakura stood up bravely. "We know about Orochimaru! What's that weird bruise on Sasuke-kun's neck?"

The three gasped at the mention of Orochimaru's name. One of them smirked.

"Now that we've heard that, we can't just ignore it. I'll kill both of these girls, too. I'll even kill the Sasuke guy," the boy with blue, spiky hair said in a cocky voice.

"Matte, Zaku," the mummy boy suddenly said.

"Nani..?"

"How unoriginal. The color of the dirt indicates that it has just been dug up. This grass doesn't grow here. There's no meaning to a trap if it isn't made well," he explained.

"What are you, the trap police?! We know you're observant but don't rub it in asshole!" Kairen pointed angrily.

"How dare you!? You don't know whom you're speaking to!" Zaku pointed back at her. "Let's kill them now!"

The three jumped in the air, and Kairen smirked. She nodded to Sakura. Sakura pulled out her kunai and cut a string. A log suddenly appeared heading straight for the three.

"There was a trap above us, too?! Crap...Not!"

Mummy-boy held his palms out, and the log shattered.

"To be blunt, you have no talent at all."

"We'll see," Kairen smirked at them again.

Kunais suddenly appeared behind the three ninjas. They had no time to dodge, so they had to catch some. But then they heard something sizzle.

"...An explosive tag!" Zaku cried.

But it was too late. The tag exploded making the three fly back.

"What now, suckers!?"

But the three of them turned into a log and shattered on the ground.

"Shit!"

The three ninjas appeared in front of Kairen and Sakura.

"You need to work harder!"

"Konoha Whirlwind!" a voice cried out.

A green blur kicked all three of them out of the way.

"Then the three of you also need to work harder," Lee stated with a squirrel on his shoulder.

"Who are you!?"

"Konoha's beautiful blue beast... Rock Lee!"

_...Beautiful...? (cough cough) _Kairen thought.

After a period of silence, Sakura finally spoke up.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"When you are in danger, I will appear at anytime. Just kidding. It was thanks to you. Now go," Lee said to the squirrel.

_Now he's talking to a squirrel... maybe that's why he thought I was cute; because he's crazy in the heeeaaddd. _Kairen let out a goofy smile that no one noticed. But if they did, they'd give her a funny look.

"But right now, I am your enemy, too."

"I told you before. That I will protect you to the death," Lee said in a cool voice.

Sakura had a small flashback of him asking her out. "Oh, Arigatou."

_I did it! I did it perfectly, Gai-sensei! _Lee cried and cheered on the inside.

Kairen came up to Sakura and whispered. "Maybe you should go out with Lee. Sasuke barely pays attention to you."

"There's no time for that, Kairen!" Sakura glared at Kairen's grin.

"We have no other choice. Zaku, I'll give Sasuke-kun to you. I'll kill these three," the bandaged boy threw the Earth scroll to Zaku.

"Why is it that everyone thinks we're weak just because we're girls! I'll show you that I can kick your butt and-"

"Iie, Kairen-san. I will fight. You need your rest," Lee interrupted.

"Uh..but.." Kairen tried to argue.

"No. I cannot let two pretty girls fight in a condition like this."

_...He still thinks I'm pretty? Hahahahahahaha!!!! _

_No response from her! _Lee cried sadly.

"Looks like I can have some fun," the boy wrapped up run toward Lee to attack.

Lee reached into the ground and pulled out the root of a tree. "Your attack has some trick to it, right? I saw it before."

It slightly fazed the guy in the air. Sakura's eyes were shaking. _He's... strong..._

"Not bad..." Kairen complimented.

_I'm still at a disadvantage here. But... I will defeat them one at a time with everything I have!_ Lee looked determined.

Somewhere else

A sound of someone munching on something was heard. There sat Chouji in a tree eating chips.

"We can't find any weak looking people at all!" Ino complained.

"Actually, only Naruto's team is probably weaker than us," Shikamaru explained.

"Baka! Do you know what you're saying?! Naruto and Sakura _are _weak, but they have super genius, Sasuke-kun!" Ino blabbered.

"Huh. I don't know about that. Geniuses can become quite fragile in real combat." Shikamaru stopped when he saw Ino glaring at him. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry that I upset you." but he didn't sound like he meant it. _Geez, what a troublesome girl. She always glares at me whenever I speak badly of Sasuke._

Ino continued blabbering about Sasuke-kun this and Sasuke-kun that. Chouji interrupted them saying how Sasuke's on the ground while Sakura is fighting. Shikamaru and Ino jumped on the tree branch and Ino gasped at the sight.

Another place

"He's late. That Lee.." Tenten sighed. "Something's wrong. He's always on time. Maybe he encountered an enemy.Did he..?!"

"That's not possible. Anyways, let's go look for Lee," Neji answered.

"Yeah..and that girl for your shirt..." Tenten slightly blushed as she looked again.

Neji ignored it and they both jumped away. Neji had a small flashback.

_**Flashback**_

"_**I did it! I finally did it!" Lee cheered as a log was cut in half.**_

_**Neji and Tenten were out of breath and dirty from whatever they were doing. Neji glared at Lee and continued panting heavily.**_

"_**Only Lee was able to master this move in the end," Gai thought proudly.**_

_**Lee continued to cheer and did a funny dance continuously in a circle. Gai kept calling Lee's name but he payed no attention. Gai finally punched Lee in the face.**_

"_**Listen to your teacher's burning message!" Gai scolded.**_

_**Lee began to cry and answered, "What is it? Please say it in cool words!"**_

_**Tenten and Neji made a face at Lee and Gai's weirdness.**_

"_**This move, the Lotus," Gai continued. "will be treated as a forbidden technique."**_

_**Everyone was shocked. "What's the meaning of that?" Lee ran up to his teacher.**_

"_**This technique is a last resort move that places a heavy burden on you muscle cells," Gai explained. "Normally, people only use 20 percent of the power that the muscles possess. If you try to extract a 100 percent of its power, your muscles will break down. That is why your brain limits your powers. However, this move forcefully removes that limiter from your brain using Chakra and enables you to produce enough power to execute high-speed continuous hand-to-hand combat moves. In other words, it's a dangerous technique that enables you to use powers that challenge the human body's limit. That's why you can only use this move under this condition."**_

"_**What is that condition?" Lee questioned.**_

"_**Listen carefully. The condition is..."**_

_**End of Flashback **_

"The condition is..." Neji repeated and sped off.

Back to Lee

_Gai-sensei, I will now use the move without reservation. Because now is the time to... _"...protect an important person!"

The guy ran at Lee, and Sakura gasped in fear. Kairen let Lee's words sink in. That made her remember her words. _"Do you know why we help each other!? Because that's what make us stronger than you can ever imagine!"_ "That is why...he is strong," Kairen looked at Lee.

Lee disappeared for a second, leaving the enemy confused. Suddenly, Lee was under the enemy, and kicked him upward. "I'm not done yet!" Lee claimed. The bandages that Lee unwrapped wrapped around the boy. Lee sent him head first into the ground.

"That's not good. He can't break the fall like that," Zaku mumbled to himself.

"Take this!! Secondary Lotus!" Lee started to spin causing the boy to spin as well. But before Lee touched the ground, Zaku punched his hands underground making it rumble.

"Oh boy... Looks like I made it in time," Zaku smirked.

He had made a burrow underground so his teammate wouldn't get smashed into the ground.

"That is a terrifying move. I was dropped onto this sponge ground, but it still hurt like hell. Now it's my turn."

_This isn't good... My body is still weak from that move... _

Lee managed to dodge the boy's punch, but somehow, his vision and hearing was affected.

"Lee-san!" Sakura cried.

Kairen narrowed her eyes at the boy's move. _Didn't he do the same thing to that weird guy in glasses? If he's from the Sound... that means he affected their hearings. I better be careful when it's my turn to fight._

"Your move is indeed fast. But our moves are the speed of sound, and exceed yours. I will teach you that there is a wall that you can't get past just by hard work."

Lee was already kneeling on the ground, exhausted. The enemy had the upper hand now.


	11. Chapter 11

Lee's vision and hearing got off balance. A split second later, something inside of him began coming up and throwing itself out of him while his ear started to bleed. His eyes widened in shock as his left ear could not hear any sound as it used to have, regularly.

"People throw up a lot...don't they..." Kairen blinked.

"My..left ear!" Lee held it.

"There's a little trick in my attack. Just dodging it won't help. It's sound. You dodged my fist, but the sound attacked you."

"Sound?"

"So I was right.." Kairen muttered.

"Do you know what sound is?" the boy asked.

"Noooo. Please care to explain to us what sound is, oh mighty one," Kairen 'humbly' bowed. "They're vibrations! Duh!"

The Sound Ninja girl sent her a small glare and Zaku sneered.

The boy continued on. "Being able to hear something means that your eardrum catches the vibration in the air. And the human eardrum will shatter at anything above 150 decibels. On top of that, by applying a shock to the semicircular canals-"

"You lose balance from it and go deaf. Ok, ok. We don't need a lecture about sounds!" Kairen interrupted.

"Pathetic girl! How dare you mock us! Your outdated fighting skills won't stand a chance against us. I have already showed my technique. I can control supersonic waves and air pressure..." in the middle of Zaku's hands were holes with air escaping.

"What did you call me!?"

Before Kairen could go any further, the boy ran toward them and aimed to kill. Kairen had no time to take out her weapon at his speed. Lee ran at him and tried his previous attempt again. Unfortunately, Lee still couldn't move so well from the sound waves that wounded his ear. The boy aimed a punch, and out of instincts, blocked the move, making sure the sound moved the other direction instead of in his ear.

"This arm amplifies the sound that is generated inside to its maximum like a speaker! But the sound of impact is not limited to the direction of my hand. I can use my Chakra and join it into the target!"

Lee screamed with agony as the sound that had entered his eardrums. He fell to the ground unconscious and with a horrible bleeding ear.

"Lee-san!"

"Lee!"

"Now then... time to finish you two off!"

"I won't let you!" Sakura threw shurikens at the boy, but he blocked it with his metal arm.

"Geez.."

"Sakura! Can I trust you to watch Sasuke and Naruto for a while?!" Kairen asked quickly, ready for an attack.

"...Hai!" Sakura determinedly nodded.

"Hold them off for me then. You! Mummy-boy! You like sound waves? Well you'll definitely not like this place!" Gomen..Hokage-sama... I'm afraid I need to break my promise in order to protect them. Even if I'm not that close, they still feel important."

Kairen formed handseals and shouted, "Bekko Sunpou! (Different Dimension)"

The background started to deteriorate around her and the boy. The boy found himself standing in a grassy plain. But..everything was black and white.

"Where did you take me!?" the boy cried. A sudden shock of realization had hit him. He knew what he had said, but he couldn't hear his own voice, saying what he wanted to say. He looked around and saw the birds fly, but no sound came out of them either.

Kairen knew where she was and what she had said afterwards to the boy. He however, could not hear what she had said. Although, he was able to read her lips. "Welcome... to the world of silence."

_If I use my sound waves, it won't have any affect! She's got the upper hand! Who is she? _What_ is she?!_

He saw Kairen mouth the words, "Ready or not, here I come!" She sprinted at him, disappeared, appeared behind him, and kicked him on the head.

Without the sounds, I can't detect where she'll appear! The boy thought with frustration.

Kairen continuously circled around him, punching and kicking him, continuously. He was able to block here and there, but wasn't able to block Kairen's punch at him at the stomach. The sudden pain knocked him unconscious. She did another handsign and brought them back. Kairen appeared behind a bush where Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji hid.

"Hm? What are you guys doing here?" Kairen blinked.

When they turned around, they were scared out of their minds.

"But.. But..! you disappeared! How did you get here in ten seconds!?" Ino stuttered.

"'Different Dimension.' If I'm correct, you went to another dimension with a different time zone instead of this one. That's why he's unconscious," Shikamaru explained.

"Smart one, aren't you, pineapple head," Kairen ran out of the bushes when she saw Sakura being held by her hair.

"Your hair is glossier than mine," the Sound Ninja girl stated. "If you have time to care for your hair, train more! Trying to be sexy? Zaku, kill that Sasuke guy in front of this pig!"

"The only pig here is you!" Kairen threw a kunai at her, but Zaku reflected it. "I'd say you're jealous of Sakura's hair."

"What did you do with-"

"I wouldn't be worried about him. Worry about yourself," Kairen answered quickly. "You're next air head."

But before Kairen could do any techniques, Zaku air holes blew at Kairen so she wouldn't be able to move. She could've countered it, but unfortunately, Zaku added sound waves with his air pressure as well. Kairen covered her ears. The massive air pressure blown her back, and was smacked into a tree near where Sasuke and Naruto were resting. _Damn...him... I was...slow..again... _and she slipped into a world of darkness.

Sakura stared in horror and looked down with sadness. She began to cry with frustration.

_I'm... just being a nuisance again. I've always been protected. This is vexing... I thought that I won't be one this time... I thought that it was my turn to protect my important people. _Sakura clutched her fist grabbing some dirt in her hand.

"The let's do this," Zaku walked towards Sasuke and Naruto.

But what no one noticed was small amount of purple aura coming from Sasuke. No. It was coming from the curse seal.

"Hey! Sasuke and Naruto are in trouble!" Shikamaru shouted.

_What..should I do? _Ino thought frightenedly.

Sakura took out her kunai.

"There's no point to that. That won't work on me."

Sakura turned around and smirked, raising her kunai. "What are you talking about?"

"What?!"

Sakura didn't take out her kunai to stab the girl. She took it out and sliced her hair.

Everyone was shocked. But Ino was the most.

_I've always been acting like a grown-up ninja... and I've always been saying that I love Sasuke-kun. And I've always lectured Naruto like I was better than him. But all I've been doing was watching their backs. Still... they always fought to protect me. Lee-san. You said that you liked me... and fought with your life while protecting me. Kairen... even though you and I were never that close, you still fought to protect me and my friends. Even if you weren't that serious about it. I think you both taught me something. _Sakura-chan! Sakura-san! Hmph... Wasabi, Pinky! _I want to become like you four. Everyone... this time... please watch my back! _Sakura had determination written all over her face and eyes. She stood there glaring.

"Kin! Kill her!" Zaku cried.

Kin stabbed Sakura, but a log was in her place. "Replacement technique?!"

"Who does she think we are? She's going to fight me using such a basic technique," Zaku smirked to his right.

"Kin! Stay back! Air pressure, 100 percent! Supersonic waves, 0 percent!" Zaku released air pressure blocking all the kunais Sakura threw and aimed it back at her. "Does she only know one technique? So obvious. She's above. I'm telling you, it's not going to work more than two or three times." He threw kunais at Sakura thinking she was just a replacement.. "Now where did she go?" Big mistake! Sakura didn't use a replacement this time! Sakura stabbed his arm and bit the other hard.

Zaku punched her head trying to make her let go. But even as she started to bleed, she held her mouth tightly. Ino watched intently at Sakura's behavior. She remembered Sakura's words when they were kids.

_Ino-chan! I heard Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair!_ Those words repeated over and over in Ino's head as she looked down at Sakura's cutted hair. Sakura coughed out blood from Zaku's continuous punching. She was finally punched to the ground.

"You bitch!" Zaku cried.

A kunai flew at Zaku and hit his shoulder. "Nani!?"

There stood Kairen, breathing heavily and supported herself resting her arms on her knee. "It's bad to cuss, idiot." Kairen's ear was bleeding, but lucky for her, she was still able to hear. But she had slightly lost her sense of balance.

"Kairen!" Sakura shouted with either shock or happiness.

"Heh. It's not like you can move after what I did. You're done for. After I'm finished with this bitch, you're next."

"You're not killing anyone. Not while I'm here. You don't get to hurt my friends or call them names. I get to do that."

"What are you going to do about it, pig?" Kin grabbed Kairen's hair this time. "You can't fight back with no balance."

Kairen smirked and moved her head back to look at Kin. "You want to bet?"

Kairen grabbed Kin's arm and flipped backwards, kicking Kin away from her. Kairen ran at Zaku with kunais and shurikens.

"Air pressure, 100 percent. Supersonic, 0 percent. Power. Air Cutter!" Zaku shot air out of his hands again.

"Won't work this time! KNID! (Wind)" A tornado lifted Zaku off his feet and swirled him furiously around. He slammed into a tree and struggled trying to get up.

"Damn you," Zaku said.

Kin ran at Kairen from behind and threw a kunai at her. Kairen quickly took out her kunai and blocked it. But Zaku had thrown another one at Kairen from behind as well. She had no time to block it and was struck in the shoulder.

"With no balance, you don't have fast reflexes. And that stunt you pulled was weird, but you're going to die."

Kairen fell down kneeling; her vision was getting swirly. Zaku walked up to her and kicked her. He raised his hand to punch, but as his fist came down, Kairen moved out of the way and bit down on his arm.

"Gah! Not this again!" Zaku cried angrily.

This time, Kairen's bite was harder than Sakura's, so she bit through his skin, making him bleed. Zaku was pissed! With all his might, he punched Kairen in the face making her land near Sakura.

"Kairen!" Sakura helped Kairen sit up.

"You girls interfere too much. You bitches!" Zaku cried.

Suddenly, three people appeared in front of them.

"Heh. Some new weird ones are here now."

"Ino..?" Sakura muttered.

"Sakura, I promised that I wouldn't lose to you, remember?" Ino glared ahead.


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke woke up in a weird, yellow, shiny place. He looked around confused. "Where am I..?"

Sasuke suddenly heard sobbing. He looked around, and stared at someone in front of him.

"Who's that? The young me?"

"Dad and mom didn't have to die..." the young Sasuke said angrily.

The world around Sasuke suddenly changed into a room. Two people on the floor were dead. "Everyone was killed..." the young Sasuke continued. "Because I didn't have enough power, the clan was wiped out."

Back in the real world, Sasuke struggled as a purple aura came from the seal on his neck. It was steadily growing and growing. Sakura was still on the floor with Kairen, and three people stood in front of them.

"Ino..." Sakura spoke up. "Why are you here?"

"I'm not going to let you take all the good parts in front of Sasuke-kun!"

Suddenly, someone came out of the bushes. "I see you were slow on killing Sasuke-kun, Zaku."

"Dosu!"

"They just keep swarming in... Konoha's bugs have wandered in here again," Dosu glared.

Chouji was scared out of his wits and complained, "What are you two thinking!? These guys are too dangerous!"

"It's troublesome, but we have to do this," Shikamaru held Chouji's scarf tightly so that he wouldn't run away. "Since Ino revealed herself, we men can't just run away."

"Sorry to get you two involved, but we're a three-man team. We do everything together," Ino chuckled.

"Oh well. Whatever happens, happens," Shikamaru smirked.

"No! I don't want to die yet!" Chouji yelled. He struggled trying to get away. "Let go of my muffler!"

"Shut up! Stop moving!"

"Heheheh. You can run if you want, fatty," Zaku chuckled.

Chouji stopped struggling and his ear twitched. "What did that person just say? I couldn't hear him too well."

"Those words are taboo to Chouji... If he says it again..." Shikamaru started sweating.

"I said you can go jack off in the woods if you want, fat-ass!" Zaku repeated.

Chouji angrily turned around and shouted, "I'm not fat!! I'm big-boned! HURRAY FOR BIG-BONED PEOPLE!"

"...Wow... " Sakura mumbled.

"...Does that mean he's insulting the skinny people?" Kairen asked with confusion.

_Eh... Kairen's back to her old self... _Sakura sighed.

"Okay! You two understand that this is a fight between Konoha and Sound, right?!" Chouji said with fire burning in his eyes.

_We're lucky! He got pissed off. _Ino smirked.

"Geez.. This is going to be troublesome."

"That's our line," Zaku corrected. _Damn it. We were told to kill Sasuke before the exam ended..._

"Sakura. Kairen. We'll take it from here, just take care of those two. The Ino team is going to go with everything they have! Formation Ino!"

"Shika!"

"Chou!"

"Go for it, Chouji!" Ino ordered.

"Ok! Baika no Jutsu!" Chouji became a big ball in a way. He stuck his arms, legs, and head inside and began to roll. "Metal Tank!"

He furiously rolled over to Zaku.

"What the hell is this? It's just a fat-ass rolling. Air Cutter!" air came out of Zaku's hands once again. It stopped Chouji, but he continued rolling, pushing himself nearer and nearer to Zaku. "Why you!" Zaku increased the air pressure, but Chouji still continued to roll.

Chouji made himself fly all the way in the air and forcefully came back down to crush Zaku.

_With his rotation, the air pressure from the Air Cutter doesn't work very well. But even if I want to send supersonic waves into him, my arms would break touching that thing._

Dosu ran to help Zaku. "I won't let you..." Shikamaru was ready to stop him. "Since you're the most troublesome one. Ninpou, Kage Mane no Jutsu! (Shadow Imitation)" Shikamaru's shadow ran all the way to Dosu.

"My body..." Dosu struggled. He looked to see that he was trapped in something that was held by Shikamaru.

Chouji had reached the ground and slammed on Zaku, but he dodged. When he turned around, he saw Dosu..in an interesting pose.

"Dosu!? What are you doing!?" Kin cried. When she turned to look behind her and saw that Shikamaru was making Dosu do that pose.

"This must be the Shadow Bind Technique.." Dosu growled.

"Ino, now it's up to you," Shikamaru stated.

"Okay. Shikamaru, take care of my body. Ninpou, Shintenshin no Jutsu! (Mind Transfer Technique)" Ino fainted and Shikamaru caught her body.

Chouji rolled at Zaku again, but he had dodged once more. "Damn it.. Kin!" Zaku called out to her. But she was calmly standing still.

"What's wrong!?" Dosu shouted.

"This is it," Kin/Ino smirked as she raised a kunai to her neck. "If you move, this Kin girl is dead. If you don't want to retire here, leave your scroll and get out of here. Once you two back off far enough where we can't sense your Chakra, I'll let this girl go," Ino stopped and narrowed her eyes when she saw both of the boys laughing. "Chouji!"

"Matte!," Kairen cried out. "It's a trick!"

But it was too late. Zaku had used his air pressure and blew Kin/Ino into a tree. Blood came from Kin's mouth, and Ino's mouth.

"I'm dizzy..." Chouji said while trying hard not to throw up.

"Wh-what's wrong with them...? They hurt their own teammate," Kin/Ino wondered.

"They have issues up here," Kairen pointed to her head. "Besides, I don't think they care for the scroll because... theirs got burnt," she pointed to Sakura.

"Heheheh. That is correct, Kairen," Zaku chuckled.

"Nani!?" Ino gasped.

"It's Sasuke-kun," Dosu smirked from beneath his bandages. Suddenly, Shikamaru's shadow retreated. "Oh? I see that your Shadow Bind technique can only be used for five minutes at the most."

"It's not Shadow Bind, it's Shadow Imitation," Shikamaru corrected.

"And that girl's technique... It seems that she is able to slip into another person's mind and take control of the body. See that blood from her mouth, it looks like that if we kill Kin, that girl will die, too."

"You're going to kill a teammate?" Shikamaru glared.

"If we have to, yes," Zaku raised his hands toward Kin/Ino.

"It's over.." Shikamaru sighed.

"Damn it!" Chouji shook.

"Close. You almost had us."

"You let your guard down."

"Hmph! How disgusting," a voice suddenly spoke.

Everyone looked up to the trees to see who it was.

"A mere minor Sound ninja...acting like victors by beating those second-class ninja?" Neji questioned. Tenten was along side with him as well.

"They're from Lee-san's team..." Sakura muttered.

_How come that guy doesn't have a shirt on...? _Kairen wondered. But it didn't seem like anybody noticed with the tension they've been put into.

"Lee!" Tenten cried when she saw him unconscious.

"It looks like he screwed up," Neji commented. "That bobbed hair kid there is on our team... Looks like you went overboard with him!" Neji eyes became different from before, and he had veins near his eyes, too.

Everyone looked at him fearfully, except Kairen of course.

"What's with his eyes? It looks like he's able to see everything with it..." Dosu mumbled fearfully.

"What's the matter? Afraid of pair of white eyes?" Kairen mocked.

"Will you ever shut up?!" Zaku yelled. He used his Air Cutter and blew Kairen into a tree. Fortunately, Kairen was able to block most of it. But with her lack of balance, she wasn't able to stand the impact. When she fell from the tree, she discovered that she got splinters in her back. _Son of a..._ Kairen winced.

"Kairen!" Sakura yelled.

Tenten was about to jump down and help, but heard Neji deactivate his eyes. "What's wrong, Neji?"

_This Chakra is... _

"If you don't like what we're doing, stop showing off and come down here," Dosu provoked.

"Iie. It seems that there's no need for me to do that," Neji smirked.

Dosu's eyes widened and looked to his left. There, purple Chakra was coming from Sasuke. The Chakra ignited and became even bigger.

Sasuke's mind

"If you don't have power... you can't do anything!" young Sasuke stated angrily. "Because I didn't have power... everyone was killed! No...you let them die. You just watched them die."

Young Sasuke grabbed his left eye and smirked at older Sasuke. "If only I had power..." young Sasuke continued. But when he peeled his left eye open, an image of Orochimaru's eye appeared. And his voice spoke, "If only you had power..."

That was the last thing Sasuke heard before rising to wake up.

Back with everyone

"Sasuke-kun! You woke up..?" but Sakura stopped at what she saw. Kairen was fearfully staring at the sight before her. (Since she landed against the tree, she's technically staring straight up at Sasuke.) Sakura could see that Kairen could barely move, and too, fearfully looked at Sasuke...Everyone...looked fearfully at Sasuke.

"Kairen.." Sasuke started. "Who did that to you...?" Sasuke glared at her bleeding left ear, and the splinters in her back.

_The cursed seal has covered his body...! _Dosu thought with fear.

"Wh-what happened to you is my question..." Kairen stared at the black markings.

Sasuke stared down at his hands for quite a while. He finally answered, "Don't worry. More importantly, I can feel power surging inside me. I'm feelings good right now. He gave it to me... I finally understand now. I'm an avenger. I must obtain power no matter what. Even if I must let the devil take hold of my body."

Kairen let all his words sink in. She slowly shook her head in disbelief.

_I see...just as I thought. The bruise on his neck that girl was talking about was that cursed seal. Still, I can't believe he woke up. _Dosu continued to tremble.

"Kairen, tell me! Who the hell hurt you!?" Sasuke commanded.

"I did," Zaku said with cockiness in his voice.

Sasuke immediately looked over at Zaku with burning hate in his eyes.

"Ino!" Shikamaru called from the bushes. "You're going to get confused as the enemy like that! Return to your own body! Chouji, you come here, too. We're going to hide."

Chouji ran for the bushes, and Ino released her technique, leaving Kin unconscious.

The more Sasuke intently glared at Zaku, the more the seal spread across his face and body.

"This is...!" Dosu was shaken back. Sasuke gave him an image in the back of his mind. Orochimaru... "This is too much for us! His Chakra is too huge!"

"Dosu! Don't be afraid of that half-dead guy!" Zaku cried.

"Iie! Yamatte, Zaku! Don't you understand?!"

"I'll kill them all with this! I'll finish it in a flash!" Zaku ignored Dosu. "Maximum Air Cutter!" Zaku's air pressure was extremely high. It blew over where Shikamaru and everyone was hiding, and it even blew over to the trees. When the dust cleared, Zaku had left a huge crater like line in the dirt. "Heh! They blew up into pieces!"

"Who did?" someone asked instantly.

Before Zaku could even turn around, Sasuke had barely whacked his arms at Zaku's neck. Zaku already went flying back near Dosu's feet.

"He's fast. On top of that, he moved instantly while holding all three of them!" Dosu stated.

Sasuke immediately stared at his enemies and his handseal performance was faster than ever. "Katon: Housenko! (Fire Element: Phoenix Fire)" Fire balls flew from Sasuke's mouth heading toward Zaku.

"Don't get so cocky! I'll erase it!" But when Zaku blew air at the fire, shurikens appeared. It sliced Zaku forcefully. Dosu warned him where Sasuke's potion was, but before he could even recover, Sasuke was already under him. Sasuke grabbed Zaku's arms and placed a foot on his back. Sasuke gave a small smirk giving Kairen goose bumps.

_That...smirk... _an image of Orochimaru entered Kairen's mind.

"You seem to be proud of your arms," Sasuke stretched out Zaku's arms slowly.

"Stop it..." Zaku struggled. Zaku let out an agonizing scream as the sound of popping came from his arms.

Sasuke dropped Zaku to suffer the pain and turned over to Dosu. "That leaves just you. You better entertain me better than him." Sasuke walked over to Dosu who was too terrified to move.

'_Sasuke-kun will seek me. He will seek me for power.' _Those words played in Kairen's head. _He wouldn't... He would never...! _But what Sasuke had said about entertainment struck Kairen with disbelief. She shook her head and slowly stood up. _That's..not like him... It's not like him at all! You..promised...Sasuke...You promised! _Kairen sprinted toward Sasuke with anger and sadness. "You promised!" Kairen's words echoed in the air. Her arms wrapped around Sasuke making him stop in his tracks. Sasuke glanced behind him and gave Kairen a small glare. "You promised..." Kairen whispered.

_**Flashback**_

"_**...Sasuke..?" a child Kairen asked.**_

"_**Nani?"**_

"_**We may not be best of friends. But promise me one thing."**_

"_**Nani? What would that be?" Sasuke wondered.**_

"_**Don't ever change."**_

_**Sasuke was slightly surprised at the request to promise this. He gave a small smile and grabbed Kairen's pinky with his pinky.**_

"_**I promise.."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"You may have slightly broke it when you were being cocky. But I was willing to give you another chance... Don't break it again..." Kairen pleaded.

Everyone was quiet. The black markings on Sasuke's body began to retreat back behind Sasuke's neck.

_The cursed seals are disappearing... Looks like I'm okay for now. _Dosu was relieved but still trembled.

Sasuke fell down breathing heavily. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran next to Sasuke's side.

"You are strong," a voice suddenly boomed. "Sasuke-kun, we cannot defeat you." Dosu held out the earth scroll and set it on the ground. "Let's make a deal... Please leave us for now. We might be asking for too much, but we have something to confirm." Dosu picked up Zaku and Kin getting ready to leave. "In exchange, I will promise this... If we are to fight each other in this exam for the second time, we will not run or hide."

Sakura stared at Sasuke with worry, but remembered the bruise on Sasuke's neck. "Matte!" Sakura called out. "Who is Orochimaru!? What did he do to Sasuke-kun!? Why Sasuke-kun!?"

There was a long pause before Dosu replied. "I do not know. We were just ordered to kill Sasuke-kun." _You ordered us to assassinate Sasuke-kun, yet you went ahead and did something. And instead of killing Sasuke-kun, you left that cursed seal. What are you thinking? _Dosu walked away carrying his teammates, and disappeared into the forest.

"Oi! Are you guys okay!?" Chouji ran toward Kairen, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"It's troublesome Ino, but go make sure that Lee guy is okay!" Shikamaru ordered.

"Okay!"

"That Chakra was abnormal. The Uchiha clan's power is beyond my knowledge," Neji stared in wonder. He turned around to see a shadow coming his way. He barely had time to duck when the shadow landed on the ground frightening everyone.

"Damn it! I was so close!" Hiyony cried in disappointment.

"Hiyony?" Kairen asked.

"Ah? Kairen?! What happened!? Why's pinky's hair cut? WHY ARE YOU HOLDING SASUKE?!" Hiyony frantically asked.

"What are you doing with Neji's shirt...?" Kairen muttered.

Everyone stared at Hiyony then looked up at Neji finding him without a shirt.

"Long story..."

"Oi! Give me back my jacket! I've got what you need," Neji yelled from the trees. Neji threw all ten weapons near Hiyony's feet.

"Yosh!" Hiyony cried happily. "The jacket's so warm though..." Hiyony mumbled.

"Hiyony...give the guy back his jacket," Kairen commanded.

"..Hai.." Hiyony threw the jacket back at Neji who caught it and put it back on.

"Sakura-chan, watch out! Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Naruto talked in his sleep.

"...What did I miss?" Hiyony asked curiously.

"Not much..." Kairen glanced at Sasuke.

"What should we do with him?" Shikamaru tiredly asked.

"Let's kick him awake," Chouji suggested.

"No! No! Let's poke him with a stick!" Hiyony cried happily.

Sasuke had been in his own world through all the conversations. He looked at his shaking hands with fear in his eyes. "What was I...?"

Kairen eyes even shown concern for him as he asked that question. Sasuke never ceased shaking at the thought of what he had done.


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke was on the floor unconscious, and Sakura was trying to cover herself from danger. Naruto was in front of her, guarding her. He gasped when Orochimaru came at him with his kunai. Naruto was jolted awake by a huge bump on his head. Naruto noticed Kairen and Sakura by Sasuke's side. When he turned the other direction, he saw Ino trying to help Lee stand. He suddenly remembered Orochimaru. _Where is he...? _"Everyone hide! No! Get down! Where is he damn it...?" Naruto looked around on the ground.

"Ah? Naruto?" Kairen turned around.

_Baka... He finally woke up. _Ino thought.

Hiyony started poking Naruto bump with the stick that Chouji smacked him with. "Baka... Whoever you're looking for, he's gone now. Can't you tell by the way everyone's calm now?"

"You're pretty dumb, aren't you?" Shikamaru added. "Actually, watching you pisses me off.

Naruto looked pissed, but then noticed Sakura's short hair. "Sakura-chan!? T-that! Sakura-chan! What happened to your hair?" Naruto ran over to them.

"Oh? This? Just changing my image," Sakura weakly smiled. "I like long hair. But you know, it gets in the way when I move around in a forest like this."

Naruto slightly nodded. _Naruto will believe anything... Guess it makes it easier to not make him worried so much_. Kairen shook her head slowly. What she didn't notice was Sasuke staring at her for a long time.

"Oh! By the way. Why are you guys here?" Naruto glanced at Shikamaru.

"Explaining it to you is too troublesome for me," Shikamaru sighed.

"Everyone helped us," Sakura answered.

Tenten jumped in front of Ino. "I'll take him for now," Tenten told Ino. When Ino handed him over, Tenten shook Lee furiously. "Wake up, Lee!"

"Wow...Meatballs on a rampage," Hiyony muttered.

Lee slowly opened one eye and stared up at Tenten. "Tenten? Why are you here? Where did the Sound ninja go?"

"That Sasuke boy drove them away. Why did you take action on your own?!" Tenten scolded. "On top of that, you're hurt badly!"

"Sakura-san and Kairen-san were in danger, so as a man, I had to..."

"You really are an idiot."

"I can't argue with that..." Lee hugged his knees.

Naruto ran over and pointed at Lee. "You're the fuzzy eyebrows guy!"

"Naruto! Don't talk like that to Lee-san!" Sakura punched Naruto in the face, sending him flying.

"What happened while I was sleeping..?"

"If you keep the stupidity up, you'll be sleeping again," Hiyony stepped on Naruto's stomach.

"Wahh!! Get off!!" Naruto struggled.

"Naruto is such an idiot," Shikamaru commented.

"He's the type of person who can't become a main character in a story," Chouji added. (Cough cough yea rite!)

Sakura sadly looked over to Lee. "Lee-san. Arigatou. Thanks to you, my eyes are wide open now. I think I've become a little stronger. You too, Kairen. Arigatou," Sakura slightly bowed.

"Uhh...No problem?"

"Sakura-san!" Lee cried happily. "It looks like I need more training. Sasuke-kun. You live up to the reputation of the Uchiha clan. You drove the Sound ninja away. You truly possess great potential and power. While I lost horribly."

Kairen looked at Sasuke uncomfortable when she saw his eyes widen with shock. _Nani? He lost? What's going on? Were they that strong? _Sasuke wondered.

"Sakura-san. The Lotus in Konoha blooms twice. The next time we meet, I promise that I will be a stronger man," Lee said with determination in his eyes.

"Psst! Sakura. Maybe you should go out with Lee. I mean you two seem to have a thing," Hiyony nudged Sakura. Naruto lay on the ground glaring with jealousy. "Hmph!" he pouted.

"Oi! Sakura!" Ino cried out to her. "I'll fix up your hair!"

"Thanks.." Sakura smirked.

"Sasuke. Do I have something on my face? You keep staring," Kairen asked him while staring off somewhere.

"Hn," was all he said.

"Hiyony! I think we should head for the tower. Mizu and Akio are probably waiting for us. It's been about two days after all," Kairen walked over to Hiyony.

"Eh? But I still want more weapons!" Hiyony complained.

"You have plenty! And most of the dangerous ones are kept away from you. Remember?"

"...Fine..."

"You're leaving already, Kairen?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Yup. Hope to see you guys at the tower. Ja ne."

Everyone said good-bye to them and they were off.

Somewhere

Akamaru was whimpering and shaking with fear. Kiba petted him to comfort him.

"Is he still shaking? He's been shaking for twelve hours now," Shino asked Kiba.

"Akamaru..." Hinata whispered worriedly.

"It's natural though, since he saw that scene..."

_**Flashback**_

_**Team 8 and Akio were jumping from branch to branch getting closer and closer to the tower. They had already retrieved the other scroll.**_

"_**At this rate, we'll be at the tower first!" Kiba exclaimed excitedly.**_

_**Akio happily twirled around hugging Akamaru who was used to it. He found it comforting, so Kiba let it go.**_

"_**Do not get too carried away for that is dangerous," Shino warned. "Even a small bug protects itself by staying alert so that it won't encounter any enemies. This is safe."**_

"_**Yeah. What Bug boy said, Eskimo," Akio stuck her tongue out.**_

"_**I know that. Geez. You talk in such a weird way. And you! My name is Kiba! Not Eskimo!" **_

"_**And my name isn't you. It's Akio," Akio shrugged.**_

'_**Naruto-kun, I hope you're okay...' Hinata thought worriedly.**_

_**Kiba started to sniff and told everybody to stop. Akio let Akamaru down seeing that Akamaru wanted to be by his Master's side for now.**_

"_**Hinata, can you scout one kilometer ahead in that direction?" Kiba asked.**_

"_**Okay. Byakugan!" Hinata's eyes became different and her veins popped out near her eyes.**_

"_**You have pretty eyes, Hinata," Akio stated at her new found curiosity.**_

"_**There's someone over there," Hinata confirmed.**_

_**Shino put his ears to the bark of the tree and listened. "Sounds like...seven people."**_

"_**Let's go look!" Akio clapped.**_

"_**Are you mad?" Shino said in a strict voice. "You cannot do that."**_

"_**Why not?" Kiba defended. "The Examiner just told us to bring a set of the Heaven and Earth scrolls. She didn't say we could take more than that."**_

"_**Uhh...that's not what I meant," Akio stepped in. "I just want to see what's going on."**_

"_**Demo..!" Hinata tried to talk Kiba out of it.**_

"_**We'll just observe. If it seems bad, we won't fight." Kiba jumped off in a rush.**_

"_**I kind of hate him," Shino muttered.**_

"_**You and I both. It's the dog I love!" Akio pouted.**_

_**When the three arrived, they saw Akamaru shaking like crazy.**_

"_**What did you do to Akamaru!?" Akio gasped.**_

"_**Shh! Be quiet! And I didn't do anything.. Akamaru shook on his own."**_

_**Akamaru climbed into Kiba's jacket, terrified.**_

"_**He just started to get frightened," Kiba added.**_

"_**Nande?" **_

"_**Akamaru is able to sniff an enemy's Chakra and find out how strong he is."**_

"_**Or she," Akio added.**_

_**Kiba continued, "This is the first time I've ever seen him so frightened. The guys fighting here aren't normal."**_

"_**Uhh...Shino..? Didn't you say there were seven people? I only counted six," Akio whispered.**_

"_**Iie. The seventh person is around here somewhere."**_

_**In the battle, there were three Sand ninjas and three Rain ninjas.**_

"_**Kids from the Sand challenging us straight on...is quite foolish," one man said.**_

_**Gaara intently glared at them; his eyes ready to kill.**_

"_**What is that small kid thinking challenging those guys?" Kiba asked from the bushes.**_

"_**Oh my gosh! It's Panda-chan!" Akio was ready to jump up from her hiding spot. But Kiba held her down and covered her mouth.**_

"_**Be quiet, baka!"**_

"_**Hey kid. You should be more careful in picking your opponents. You are all going to die," another man said.**_

"_**Cut the chatter and let's fight, old man from the Hidden Village of Rain," Gaara replied emotionlessly.**_

"_**I never knew Gaara had a sense of humor," a voice came from behind Team 8.**_

_**They swiftly turned around, half scared to death.**_

"_**Ifss Miffuuu!" Akio muffled under Kiba's hand.**_

"_**...Yeah..." Mizu blinked. "I'm going to go out there now."**_

"_**Are you insane?! It's dangerous. Akamaru is terrified because of that man's Chakra," Kiba argued.**_

_**Mizu looked from left to right at the six people getting ready for battle. There was a slight pause before she answered. "I'll be fine," Mizu shrugged it off and walked out of the bushes.**_

"_**She's insane.." Shino muttered.**_

_**Akamaru whimpered even more and Kiba had a shocked look on his face.**_

"_**Wh-what's wrong now, Kiba-kun?" Hinata stuttered worriedly.**_

"_**That girl's Chakra...Akamaru said she's dangerous if she wishes to kill."**_

"_**Mizu? She's always been dangerous. What are you talking about?" Akio finally got out of Kiba's grip. "She's my sister after all."**_

"_**She's what!?"**_

"_**Oi, you guys. Mind if I stay and watch for a while?" Mizu called out to the Sand ninjas.**_

"_**What are you doing here?!" Temari asked getting ready to fight.**_

"_**Calm down. I'm not here to steal your scroll. I already have my own."**_

_**Mizu turned to look at the man from the Rain village. "This is a new generation, old man. Don't underestimate kids, teme," Mizu stated with a deadly glare.**_

"_**What did you say...?" the man shivered with anger.**_

"_**Your s-sister knows who they are...?" Hinata stuttered.**_

"_**I don't know. I never lived in Suna," Akio said with a puff. "I can't believe she met Panda-chan. He must have been so squishy back then!"**_

"_**..." was everyone's thought.**_

"_**Gaara. It's not necessary to get into a fight if we don't know what their scroll is," Kankuro tried to reason. "Maybe if we try to follow them and gather information-"**_

"_**It doesn't matter!" Gaara interrupted.**_

"_**I see the way you look at Gaara now," Mizu whispered to Temari. "What's going on?**_

_**You're more afraid of him than ever."**_

"_**Long story... but what I can't believe is that you still remember us. I'm surprised I even remember you."**_

"_**It's hard to forget a red hair boy with no eyebrows," Mizu smirked.**_

"_**Careful, Mizu. He can kill you if he heard you say that," Kankuro warned.**_

'_**No he wouldn't. He can't. Even if he tried.' Mizu smirked inwardly.**_

"_**Then let's do this!" the Rain ninja pulled out five umbrellas and twirled them in the air. "Die, kid! Ninpou Jouro Senbon! (Sprinkling Needles)"**_

_**The umbrellas twirled even faster, and needles came flying out of them from above, right, left, and below. There was no way anyone could escape. Gaara just stared blankly and slowly blinked. The needles crashed down on Gaara leaving dust in the air.**_

"_**Oh my God! Why the hell did they aim at Mizu!?" Akio shouted angrily.**_

"_**Heh! That's what you both get. This is too easy!" the man smirked.**_

_**When the dust cleared, Gaara was surrounded by sand which had blocked the needles. Mizu was standing there with her eyes brows raise. The needles were all on the ground around her, and she was unharmed.**_

"_**Is that it?" Gaara asked.**_

"_**Why the hell did you aim at me?" Mizu sighed.**_

"_**What...? Not even one hit? They're both unharmed? This can't be!" the man took a step back. The man attacked Gaara and Mizu again with needles. But Gaara's sand easily blocked them while water twirled around Mizu letting the needles sink in and drop to the floor.**_

"_**A rain of needles, eh? Then I'll make a rain of blood," Gaara glared.**_

"_**Hasty one, aren't you, Gaara?" Mizu chuckled.**_

"_**Both of their Chakra is so huge. And the boy's sand as a strong smell to it. It smells like blood," Kiba shook.**_

"_**Wow. Bloodlust right there. Not even Mizu is that bloodlust. Or any of us for the matter," Akio rambled.**_

"_**A wall of sand? And water?" the man glared.**_

"_**That's right. It is absolute protection by the sand. He controls the sand inside the gourd and-"**_

"_**Blah blah blah. Gaara could automatically defend himself. No need for such a huge explanation, Kankuro. Man...you guys talk too much the last time I saw you. Except for Gaara. He got quieterer...more than before..." Mizu tried to find the right words.**_

"_**All that matters is you can't defeat our Gaara," Kankuro glared at Mizu for interrupting.**_

"_**Don't take me lightly!" the man ran at Gaara.**_

"_**You took us lightly," Mizu pointed out. She glanced over at one of the man's teammates. One of them smirked at her, giving her a look as if to say, "You're only a little girl and we can beat you easily." Mizu's eyes turned into a deadly emotionless glare, and she ignored everything that was happening around her. Mizu had barely noticed one of the man getting crushed by Gaara's sand and that bloody sand was falling on her. Team 8 stared in fear at the sight.**_

"_**...Wow..." Akio whispered with wide eyes.**_

"_**We'll g-give you the scroll!" another Rain ninja stuttered as he put down his scroll.**_

"_**Please, let us go!" another cried.**_

'_**Cowards,' Mizu hissed.**_

_**Sand wrapped around one man and crushed him. But Mizu ran at the other man and stabbed him in the gut. He screamed in pain and fell down clutching his wound.**_

"_**Gaara may kill you instantly so that you won't feel any pain. But I'm not as merciful compared to him. Your intestines will spill out slowly, and you will die painfully," Mizu looked down on him.**_

_**Temari and Kankuro looked at Mizu with shock and fear. But Gaara just stood there silently. Team 8 also stared at her in fear while Akio pouted. "I could've poked that guy. He looks jiggly."**_

_**Mizu noticed them looking at her and she shrugged. "What!? He looked at me funny!" she defended herself.**_

"_**This isn't good. Run!" Kiba ordered everyone. "He'll kill us if he finds us."**_

"_**Aww..." Akio followed.**_

"_**Okay, let's head for the tower now. We have the right scroll," Kankuro said.**_

"_**Shut up. I still haven't had enough," Gaara stared dangerously at the bushes.**_

_**Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and even Akio froze. 'Crap... Did he notice us?'**_

"_**Let's stop, Gaara," Kankuro said again.**_

"_**Are you afraid, coward?" Gaara glared.**_

"_**Gaara! You might be okay, but it's too dangerous for us! We just need one set of scrolls! We don't need anymore," Kankuro exclaimed.**_

"_**You slacker. Don't order **_**me **_**around."**_

_**Kankuro got angry and grabbed Gaara by his leather strap. "Cut it out! Why don't you listen to what your older brother says once in a while!?"**_

"_**I have never thought of you two as siblings. If you get in my way, I'll kill you." **_

_**Mizu glared at the two boys and looked over at the bushes. "Damn it," she muttered.**_

"_**Gaara, stop it. Don't be so cold. This is your big sister asking you. Okay?" Temari pleaded.**_

_**Gaara held his palm near where Team 8 was frozen stiff, and sand swirled around.**_

"_**Gaara!" Mizu glared. "I could care less whom you choose to kill. But leave **_**my **_**friends out of it. If you even lay a finger on my family, I will stop you no matter what. Even if you are my friend," Mizu mumbled the last part so only Gaara would hear.**_

_**Gaara glared back colder than ever. Mizu also glared back challenging him. The sand continued swirling and Gaara crushed his hands. Kankuro closed his eyes and Temari was standing there in fear. Mizu stopped glaring and calmed down. Gaara had crushed his hands to hold the cork to his gourd.**_

"_**Fine," was all Gaara said. He walked away silently.**_

'_**I can't believe it. This girl actually convinced Gaara. It must be how people like her and Gaara communicate...' Kankuro thought.**_

_**Akio had come running out of the bushes poking the slowly dying man. "See? He **_**is **_**jiggly!"**_

"_**Akio! Quit it! Come on. Let's head to the tower and wait there for Hiyony and Kairen. I'll meet up with you guys later," Mizu turned to the Sand ninjas. Temari nodded, but Kankuro and Gaara could care less.**_

"_**Bye Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Eskimo!" Akio waved.**_

_**At the tower**_

"_**No one's here," Hinata whispered.**_

"_**So are we the first ones here?" Kiba chuckled.**_

"_**Iie. I sensed another presence," Shino replied.**_

"_**Is Akamaru okay? He's been shivering ever since. And Mizu-san and Akio-san said they were going to be here," Hinata petted the white dog.**_

"_**Oh yeah. What did Akamaru say a while ago?" Shino wondered.**_

"_**Akamaru said that the big guy is going to get killed by the kid from the Sand," Kiba answered.**_

_**Speaking of the Sand ninjas, they were entering in Team 8's direction arguing about something. Temari and Kankuro turned to stare at them while Gaara merely leered. Just that small stare froze Kiba, Shino, and Hinata once more. 'I don't know who this guy is, but he's dangerous!' Kiba thought.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

(Damn...that was a very long flashback...)

Another room

Anko was about to explain to two ANBUs why they couldn't cancel the Exam when another man entered. He held up a video for Anko and two ANBU's to look at.

"These ninjas from the Sand finished in one hour and thirty-seven minutes after the Exam started. They finished in just ninety-seven minutes... This is abnormal. They are not Genin. They broke the old record by four hours."

"That's not only the weird thing," Anko added. "It's approximately ten kilometers from the entrances to this tower. There are wild beasts, poisonous bugs, and steep forest trails, and they're acting as if nothing happened. The boy with red hair closest to us in particular."

"I see.."

"He has no wounds. Also, his clothes aren't dirty at all," Anko continued.

"Right now, even I.. No.. It's impossible for the other Chuunins to arrive to this tower unharmed._**"**_

"It's been a long time since a promising guy has emerged."


	14. Chapter 14

"When is Hiyony and Kairen getting here?!" Akio cried impatiently. "We've been waiting for two days now! We're not allowed to pass unless we have all our team members. They better hurry up! I want to play with Akamaru!" Akio now had her eyes flowing with tears.

"Eh...calm down. I'm as bored as you are. They have excuses to be late. Hiyony is direction retarded, and Kairen's hanging out with Naruto. You know how much Naruto gets in trouble with things. It's like he's a magnet for mischief," Mizu boredly stated looking around from the tower roof. "Ah! There's another team! No one we know so, it's your turn, Akio."

"Yosh!" Akio jumped down from the roof and landed in front of the three people. "Lali Ho! Good job working hard and making it this far! Follow me into the tower!"

"We're not falling for such a trick! What if you're trying to steal our scrolls!?" one boy accused.

"I am a Chuunin here to guide you, baka! Why would I want a scroll? Besides, you guys aren't worth my time if I'm trying to steal it."

"You? A mere little girl? A Chuunin?! Ha! Don't make us laugh!"

"All right. Whatever. If you don't want to pass then that's fine with me!" Akio shrugged and walked off.

"Hey, man," one of his teammates whispered. "What if the chick is telling the truth? We won't be able to pass without her."

"...Fine..we will follow you! Take us to the tower! But if you try anything funny, you'll regret it."

_Sweet... _Akio thought. "All right. Follow me!!" Akio jumped in the air and ran off.

She led near the tower, but was careful not to take them there, or get far from the tower.

"Well, I'm sure you know where to go from here," Akio replied happily.

"Huh? You said you were taking us there! How would we know where else to go?"

"What!? What kind of ninjas are you!? Not knowing where to go. Go straight then take a right, baka."

"Hmph! Whatever," they walked straight like Akio told them to. When suddenly, they fell into a hole. "Ah! A trap!"

"Suckers! It's what you get for being idiots! Yeah, I was never really a Chuunin so bye now!" Akio waved with a grin. She threw a vine net with thorns over the hole and walked off. When she reached the tower, she jumped on the roof and sat next to Mizu.

"They fell for it again? Man, even us rookies wouldn't fall for such traps," Mizu rolled her eyes and yawned.

"Gah ahhh!!!" a voice yelled through the trees.

"Oh? Looks like someone got caught in my trap," Mizu blinked.

"...Pfft..You mean got killed."

"Ah come on. My traps aren't that bad."

"I barely escaped them!"

Mizu was about to reply before they heard a loud boom. Below the trees, there was smoke and a loud voice cried, "Daaaaamnnn!!!"

"...Well they're here," Mizu stood up.

"You set a bomb as one of your traps!?" Akio shouted.

"Only someone oblivious enough would set it off," Mizu stared at Akio for some time.

"...I WOULDN'T SET THAT OFF!"

"Hiyony would set it off, too," Mizu muttered and jumped off the roof.

"Hey! I wouldn't set it off! I wouldn't!" Akio followed.

Mizu ran toward the explosion and stopped in her tracks as the dust cleared. There stood Kairen and Hiyony in a barrier, so the bomb didn't kill them. Hiyony stared wide eyed at the three dead ninjas that was killed by Mizu's traps while Kairen had a huge sweat drop on her forehead.

"I told you to be careful not to set it off, Hiyony.." Kairen sighed.

"Come on. Let's go before a team tries to take our scroll. Seeing as we only need one set, let's have fun with the rest of it," Mizu smirked.

"...Mizu...Are you at it again?" Hiyony crossed her arms.

"At what again?"

"Setting up your traps..again!!"

"Akio and I were bored! What did you expect? You guys were taking too long, too. Did you get lost again?" Mizu slyly smiled.

"Nani!? Iie!"Hiyony cried with shifty eyes.

"Come on. Come on!" Akio impatiently hopped. "I want to play with Akamaruuuuu!"

"All right, all right. Just don't kill the poor dog," Kairen laughed.

The four headed off towards the tower... But not before Mizu set up her traps... (Sweat drop).

"If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess Earth, run through the fields and seek strength," Mizu read. "Oro? What does that mean?"

"If you open both Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe ones," Hiyony continued. "Well, it said open the scrolls. So let's open them!"

"Matte. Finish reading it first," Kairen interrupted. "Just incase we need to do something in order to open it."

"This is the secret of...something something...It shall lead you on your way," Akio finished.

There was silence and everyone glanced at each other. "Anybody know what that means...?"

"I don't know. But it says to open the scroll so I'm doing it!" Hiyony cried and opened both of them.

"Hiyony!? Are you mad?! It could-" Mizu blinked and looked at the scroll. "'Person. Jin?'"

Suddenly smoke started to come from both of the scrolls causing Hiyony to throw them across the floor. There was a loud poof and a figure appeared from the dust.

"A summoning?" Akio wondered.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed-

"Michiko?" Mizu asked.

"Huh...?" Michiko looked up since she was laying down on the floor. "Oh. What's up?"

"...What are you doing here...? Why are you laying on the floor?!"

"I'm tired. Duh." Michiko glanced at Hiyony and Kairen with wonder. Kairen was obviously hurt and very dirty while Hiyony's clothes were dirty from the dust. But Mizu and Akio were clean and unharmed. "What the hell happened to you two?"

"We split up. Akio and I managed to come out okay. Hiyony got lost," Mizu said simply.

"Hey!"

"And Kairen was with Naruto."

"Oh. That explains it. You never knew Naruto was a mischief magnet, Kairen? I mean he practically gets beaten to a bloody pulp," Michiko stated.

"By _you_..." Kairen muttered.

"Pfft. He deserved it. You know he did. Anyways! I'm here to say you guys pass, good luck, blah blah. And no matter what don't give up! Got it?!"

"Why do you keep saying that? You know we won't."

"What are you hiding Michiko...?" Hiyony asked suspiciously

Michiko smacked her head and crossed her arms. "Nothing! I'm hiding nothing!"

(Cough cough secrets and lies! Cough cough)

"Right...So that's it? We open the scroll and pass?"

"Ah..I'm supposed to explain to you what it says on that board," Michiko pointed to what the four sisters had read before. "Heaven means your brain, so if you have no brains, Akio!" Michiko coughed. "Then go study more. And Earth is the body. If you have no strength, Hiyony!" Michiko coughed again. "Then train more and quit being lazy! But if you have both Heaven and Earth, then you'll be safe. And my job here is done! See you guys in three days." Michiko poofed away leaving Mizu snickering and Kairen blinking.

"I have brains! Just because I don't study, doesn't mean I'm not smart!" Akio argued.

"It's not my fault I'm allergic to pain!" Hiyony cried.

"Nice excuse you guys..."

Mizu and Kairen walked off leaving Akio and Hiyony running after them. When they reached a room, it was quiet and empty.

"Is no one here?" Kairen asked.

"Iie. I know Kiba is here. And Panda-chan," Akio pointed out.

"Ah...So what are we suppose to do now?" Hiyony asked.

"Well, Hiyony, you need to get cleaned up; we all do. Kairen the most, though. You're in bad shape and if we're going to get pass this Exam, we all have to be healthy and prepared," Mizu stated. "And also, we don't want Michiko beating us up."

Everyone shuddered at the memory of what Michiko did to Naruto when he crossed the line. (Really..you don't want to kno...also, I don't kno if theres a shower or anything but lets pretend there is). Kairen and Hiyony went to wash up, so it gave Mizu and Akio time to look around.

Somewhere in the tower

Shino had gone to find food while Hinata went to wash up. Kiba was there comforting Akamaru after the incident.

"At least you've stopped shaking for a bit, Akamaru," Kiba patted his dog's head. "That guy is really dangerous, isn't he?"

Akamaru suddenly looked around and sniffed curiously. Kiba noticed this and started to sniff, too.

"Oh no, it's her again!"

But it was too late. Akio had already grabbed Akamaru and hugged him like the world was going to end soon.

"Wah!! Akamaru! I've missed you! Kiba didn't do anything to you did he? You're still scared!" Akio glared at Kiba.

"Hey! I take care of Akamaru very well! I will not ever harm him!" Kiba defended himself.

"Guess I was wrong about you caring for yourself then," Akio said bluntly.

"Nani!?" Kiba growled.

Akamaru started to bark at Akio as if talking to her.

"Oh, really? I'm sorry Akamaru. But if he had an attitude change, then I'd be saying sorry to him."

"You can understand him?" Kiba asked astonished.

"I can understand cats, too! I used to have so many of them as a little girl. But I don't know where they went."

"Probably got scared and ran off," Kiba muttered to himself.

"What did you say!?"

"Nothing."

Kiba sat there and watched Akio play with Akamaru for a while. Akamaru barked happily and wagged his tail every time Akio laughed or giggled. Kiba had a smirk on his face for he had never seen Akamaru warm up to a stranger so quickly. _She looks a little cute like that.. Did I just think that...? _Kiba was stunned at his thought that he slightly zoned out.

"Kiba. Kiba. Kiba...Kiba! Kiba! KIBA!!!" Akio screamed in his ear.

Kiba shot back covering his ears in pain. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I thought you were dead," Akio shrugged. "Anyways, you should cut your hair. It looks horrible when it's long like that!"

"...Long hair? What are you talking about?"

"Look at it!" Akio pulled the brown hair sticking out of his hood. "It's freakishly long!"

Kiba stared blankly at Akio like she was a freak. He unhooded himself revealing his short spiky hair.

"OH MY GOD!" Akio shrieked.

Akamaru and Kiba had a sweat drop and there was a slight silence for Akio was still recovering from her shock. All of a sudden, she was rummaging through Kiba's hair like a monkey.

"You could be Naruto's twin! I mean you have the exact same length of hair, and you have marks on your cheeks! Oh my gosh! Another Naruto!" Akio squealed.

"Hey! Stop playing with my hair!" Kiba moved away from Akio's hands.

Akio grabbed Akamaru and ran near the doors. "I'm taking Akamaru out for a walk!"

"No! Stop it! It could be dangerous for him!"

Akamaru barked at Kiba reassuring him that he'll be fine.

"Are..are you sure?"

"You think I'm weak, dog-boy!? I can take care of Akamaru just fine! He thinks so, too! Don't you Akamaru," Akio nuzzled him. With that, Akio walked out happy as a little girl getting a scoop of ice cream.


	15. Chapter 15

Mizu walked around aimlessly hoping to find something interesting. She had no need to wash off or play with someone else's dog. She had suddenly heard a loud crash in one of the rooms and decided to investigate.

"Why did you blow away my puppet!?" someone yelled.

"Its eyeball freaked me out! Don't do that again!" someone yelled back.

_That could only be the voice of Temari and Kankuro arguing again... _Mizu thought.

"Shut up you two," another voice coldly hissed.

"Y-yes, Gaara," they both stuttered.

Mizu rolled her eyes and waltzed into the room. Temari and Kankuro had been standing and now looking straight at her. Gaara was leaning against the wall just glancing at Mizu with a cold stare.

"You know with the way you guys talk, it's not that hard to notice who you are. Especially someone who wears make-up all the time," Mizu smirked at Kankuro.

"It's paint!" Kankuro hissed. He had not shouted so loud frightened that Gaara might hurt him.

"Right... So how are things going, Temari?"

"Um. Good..?"

"...Geez. Not talkative just because you're afraid Gaara's going to kill you?"

No one answered. Gaara broke the silence seeing that he was clearly annoyed with Mizu's presence. "What do you want?"

"What? I'm not even allowed to talk to you guys? It's been a long time since I've seen you, you know." _A very long time.. What happened when I was gone..?_

"Mizu? Why _did _you leave," Temari wondered.

Everyone was silent, waiting for her reply. Even Gaara seemed to want to know why she left.

"...It's..nothing. Okay?" Mizu said quietly and walked off. _Guess it's back to being bored._

Sand suddenly swirled in front of Mizu. Gaara appeared from inside the sand and gave her an emotionless stare.

"Nani?" Mizu glared.

"Roof. Tonight," Gaara stated bluntly.

"Uhh..okay?" Mizu stared curiously as Gaara walked back into the room. "He may have changed a lot, but he's still weird." Mizu blinked.

Back with Kiba

"What's taking her so long?!" Kiba cried out.

"I'm s-sure she's coming s-soon," Hinata whispered.

"If she didn't squish that dog to death," Shino stated.

"You're not helping, Shino!" Kiba yelled.

"I wasn't trying to."

"K-Kiba-kun? I think she's b-back," Hinata pointed to the door.

"Lali Ho!" Akio cried happily. The sight of her was wild! Her hair was dripping with mud and her face was splattered with it! Her clothes were muddy and wet as well. There was even a vine twisted around her arm and shoulder. Akamaru was also muddy, but he had muddy spikes.

"What did you do?!"

"I tried to spike Akamaru's fur. But had...problems trying to do it..." Akio had a sweat drop at the thought of her struggling and slipping when trying to spike Akamaru's fur. "But don't worry! I'll go wash him off!"

"Iie. Give Akamaru to me and I'll go wash him off!"

"It's fine. I'll do it."

"I'll do it!"

"No! I want to!"

"He's my dog!"

"So!"

"W-why don't you b-both go wash him...?" Hinata stepped in.

"If it would stop their yapping, I agree with Hinata," Shino stated bluntly.

"Fine.." they both agreed.

In bathroom or wherever

Akio scrubbed Akamaru with soap while Kiba rinsed. When they were done, Akamaru shook the water from his fur.

"Akamaru!" Kiba chuckled.

Akio and Kiba were both wet and Akamaru wagged his tail. Akio looked from left to right, then she splashed Kiba with water. Kiba growled and splashed her back. Both of them were wetting each other back and forth, laughing, and running away from each other. Kiba accidently slipped from a puddle and fell on his back. Akio tripped over Kiba and landed on his stomach causing him to grunt in pain. They were both soaking wet and on the floor. Akamaru yipped happily and jumped on Akio's head. Kiba and Akio then burst into a fit of laughter.

Around evening, Akio, Kiba, and Akamaru had fallen asleep. Akio's head accidently dropped onto Kiba's shoulder. Akio didn't know what she fell on. All she knew was, it was comfy. Kairen and Hiyony fortunately walked into this scene and smirked.

"Damn! I should've brought my video recorder!" Hiyony quietly yelled in frustration.

"I can always sketch this! ...Oh my gosh! Kiba's hair is short!" Kairen pointed.

"Nani!? So it was the fur on his hood? Wow... Anyways, hurry up and draw it, Kairen!"

Another place during evening

Gaara sat on the tower roof letting the wind blow on his face. There was suddenly a noise coming from behind him and walked closer to him.

"What do you want," Mizu asked.

"Why did you leave," Gaara stated in a command more than a question.

Mizu rolled her eyes and bluntly said, "I don't want to talk about it. I already said that on my way out. Here I am on my way out again."

Mizu turned around and walked away only to be held back by sand. Gaara never turned around, but his voice was getting slightly impatient. "Why did you leave."

"Why do you care?" Mizu stated as bluntly as before.

The sand wrapped around her and pulled her in front of Gaara's angry glare.

"You're no better than the rest. You ran away like all of them. You're afraid of me. It would be nice to have your blood in my sand."

"Wait, what?! You think I ran away!? WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?! I'M NOT A COWARD!" Mizu shouted.

"Shut up. This will be a quick death," Gaara's hand was closing up into a fist.

"Yeah... Like I'll let you crush me. You're way in over your head." Mizu broke out of the sand's grip and ran to the door.

"Running away again?" Gaara asked with a malice smirk. He sent his sand after her, of course.

"For the last time! I didn't run away!" Mizu threw water at Gaara which turned into icicles. Of course, Gaara's sand blocked it. _I am freaking tired right now! I don't want to fight him!_

Sand wrapped around Mizu's leg and forced her to the ground. The back of her head contacted the ground with a loud thud. She became dizzy and her head was slightly bleeding.

"Your water may beat my sand, but with you weakened, you cannot do anything," Gaara concluded.

The sand rapidly wrapped around Mizu once again. She winced from its roughness and swore her skin was scratched from it. Weakly, Mizu opened one eye to glance at Gaara. His malice face smirking at her with his hand outstretched, ready to squeeze it. But the image of him turned into a sad boy with pleading eyes. His hand seemed as if it was trying to reach something, or someone.

"..Gaara..." Mizu mumbled. "For the last time...I didn't run away."

"Lies!" he glared.

Mizu was fed up with it. Three times she claimed she did not run away. And three times he denied it.

"What do you want to hear?! Hmm!? I ran away because I hated you, and you scared the living shit out of me?! Is that what you want to hear? Well, you're wrong! If I was scared of you, I would've never approached you!

"For the fourth and finally time! I did not run away! You want to know what happened?! I was taken away! Kidnaped by a Sound ninja! My mother was also killed by them! It was too painful to talk about it! What's more is, I didn't want to tell you because of the way you act now! My thought was that you wouldn't care about the matter!"

Mizu waited for any response from Gaara. But all he did was glare, so she continued.

"I would've told you, Gaara. But you're so cold now that it didn't seem like you would care. But I do regret not coming back."

Mizu probably would've continued, but she was tired and dizzy. Gaara's sand released her, turned his back, and sat on the edge of the roof once more. Understanding that he wanted to be alone, she told him goodnight and left. As she walked down the stairs, she saw Temari standing there, leaning against the wall.

"Let's take a walk," she suggested.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"More like came to make sure Gaara didn't kill anyone."

"Well, he almost did," Mizu said sheepishly.

After a few minutes of silence and walking toward a room, Temari spoke up.

"I've been wondering ever since you practically lectured Gaara. Why didn't you come back?"

"...After my mother died, I thought I had no other family members. It was shocking when I found out I had three other sisters in Konoha. I was so happy that...I had forgotten about him... But the worse part is, I can barely remember my childhood at all. Certain flashbacks come to me if someone in my childhood was..."

"Was what?"

"Was important to me," Mizu looked dazed as she said those words. It seemed as if she tried to remember something else, too. "Also, I remember random things that might help me identify them, too. Like Kankuro's doll."

"You remembered Karasu?" Temari laughed.

"Yup. Where is make-up boy anyways?" Mizu wondered.

It was answered by a loud snoring coming from the room Temari was staying in. There slept Kankuro who had his head on the bundled bandages.

Mizu twitched by his snoring and walked up to him. She took out a piece of paper, rolled them up, and stuck them in Kankuro's nose. Temari snickered and waited for his reaction. After a few silent moments, Kankuro sat up greedily sucking in air and glared at Mizu. Temari bursted out laughing while Mizu sat there smirking.

"You little brat! Are you trying to kill me!?" He yelled.

"Well I was actually trying to make you stop snoring, but maybe that's not a bad idea," she said with a happy face.

The night went on with a couple of arguments between Kankuro and Mizu. But in the end, Mizu won.

Sunrise

Akio slowly opened her eyes and looked around wondering where she was. She suddenly realized she had accidently slept on Kiba's shoulder and lightly blushed from embarrassment.

"Bleh...Why is my cheek wet?" Akio asked wiping her cheeks. She looked down on Kiba's jacket to find a huge wet spot. "...Uh oh.." She had drooled on him... Akio stood up and snuck out of the room before Kiba woke up and yelled at her. When she reached the door, she ran quickly and searched for her sisters.

Shortly after Akio left, Kiba stirred. He immediately looked down at his jacket and groaned in disgust. "Akamaru! Did you pee on me?!"

Akamaru woke up with a confusing look. He moved his head slightly to the side and questioningly barked.


	16. Chapter 16

couples days later

"Pleeeaaseeee!! Kankuroooo!!" Hiyony cried.

"Iie!"

"Come on! My birthday passed already!"

"I am not giving you a piggyback ride!"

"Make-up boy!"

"What did you call me!? Call me that again and I'll squish you like a bug!" Kankuro glared at Hiyony.

Hiyony glared and looked dead into his face. She lifted up her foot and brought it down hard on his foot.

"You little brat!" Kankuro fell clutching his injured foot.

"Mizu! Kankuro won't give me a piggyback ride! And he called me a brat!" Hiyony accused.

Mizu let out a tired sigh and smacked her across the head. "That's enough. Leave the guy alone. I'll make him give you a piggyback ride later." With that, Mizu walked out the door.

"Nani!?" Kankuro angrily cried.

"Yatta!" Hiyony shouted happily and ran after her sister.

The whole time, Temari had a hard time keeping in her laughter. "Looks like little kids pick on you now."

"Shut up, Temari."

Gaara sat above them glaring down at his pathetic brother.

Somewhere else

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Akio screamed at Kairen.

"I sketched a little someone sleeping on someone else," Kairen said slyly.

"Rip it! I command you!"

"...Nice try, Akio.. But no."

"Waahh! How could this have happened!? If Eskimo knew, I don't think he'll let me play with Akamaru any more!!" Akio cried sadly.

"Pull yourself together.. It's not like I'll show this to him. Hiyony and I will just keep it as a memory of this oh-so-wonderful Exam." Kairen rolled her eyes.

"Attention all teams! Please assemble to the room with the big hand sign statue. Thank you!" the speaker announced.

"...Was that Michiko?" Hiyony asked.

"Sounded like her. Let's go find Kairen and Akio."

the battling place..thing..

Every team that passed had assembled to the room along with their senseis. The Hokage and the Examiners were present as well.

"First off, congratulations on passing the Second Exam!" Anko congratulated. _Heheh.. There were eighty-two people who took the Second Exam, and twenty-five were able to pass. I said that I was going to make half drop out, but I was really thinking less than ten would be left._

Everyone was silent. The first words to be spoken were, "I'm hungry..." (Obviously from Chouji).

"There's still this many people left? Mendokuse.." Shikamaru muttered.

Ino looked to her right and piped up happily. "Ah! Sasuke-kun's team passed, too!"

"Of course. We went through a lot of trouble helping them. Our efforts would've gone to waste if they didn't pass," Shikamaru answered.

"Damn. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura look really worn out," Mizu glanced to her left.

"Kairen would look worn out as them if she continued to stay with them," Akio pointed out.

"Hey look! It's Michiko!" Hiyony pointed.

"Your team is pretty good," Gai complimented. "Perhaps they were lucky. But as long as my team is here, they can't go any further."

"Uh...Gai?" Michiko spoke up. But Gai ignored her and continued.

"Since, in the next stage, personal abilities will be critical."

"Gai...

"Youth is sweet and sour, and sometimes strict, Kakashi," Gai smiled at his...amazing speech and looked over at Kakashi.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked.

_OH MY GOOOOOD! That was pretty good, rival Kakashi! That attitude is somewhat "modern", and pisses me off! _

"I was trying to tell you that he wasn't listening. But would you listen to me? Nooo. I tired to stop you from humiliation, but noooo," Michiko started lecturing.

Kairen covered her mouth and snickered. Michiko still continued to lecture Gai as he had tears flowing down and was...burning with youth!

_Michiko...you're so troublesome... _Shikamaru inwardly sighed.

_Ehh? So that's Gai-sensei's eternal rival? Gai-sensei completely loses to him in looks, but... _Tenten thought.

_Gai-sensei is the coolest one among the other teachers! He's shining! Just watch, Gai-sensei... I will shine, too! _Memories of Lee's fight with Dosu entered his mind. Then he remembered Sakura crying when one of Dosu's teammate held her hair. _I never want to see the tears of an important person again... so, I will never lose again, Gai-sensei!_

One of the sound ninja's sensei smirked at Kabuto who stood up straight. Michiko noticed this and leered at the Sound ninja sensei suspiciously.

"Ne ne! Why do I have to be the one all the way in the back? I'm lonely!" Hiyony cried.

"You're the youngest," Mizu smirked.

"But that's not fair!"

"You'll be fine, Hiyony," Mizu shrugged.

"I feel rejected!" Hiyony pounded her chest.

Kurenai looked at her team with wonder and noticed Akamaru's strange behavior. Akamaru was still slightly shaking in Kiba's jacket. _Those guys from Sand... _Kiba leered at them

"Wah.. Poor Akamaru" Akio cried.

Hinata shyly glanced at Naruto silently cheering that he made it passed the Second Exam.

"All of the rookies from Konoha are here," Sakura looked around.

"We like to call ourselves early exam takers!" Hiyony confirmed.

"Ano sa, ano sa! Old man Hokage, Iruka-sensei, and the super brows are here, too. Feels like everyone important is here!" Naruto said excitedly.

"I don't have a good feeling about it, though," Sasuke grabbed his shoulder.

_So this many remains... And most of them are new. No wonder why they recommended them. _The Hokage glanced at the teachers.

"We will now have an explanation of the Third Exam from Hokage-sama. Everyone listen well!" Anko announced.

"Awww..More explanations?" Mizu groaned.

Hokage stepped up and cleared his throat. "We will now begin the Third Exam. But before the explanation, there's one thing I want to make clear to all of you."

"I sense a lecture coming up..." Akio mumbled.

"Shh!" Kairen shushed her.

"It's about the true purpose of this exam."

"True purpose?" Hiyony asked a question that everyone seems to be asking.

The Hokage continued, "Why we do a joint exam with the allied nations. 'To maintain good relations with the allied nations' and 'heighten the level of the ninja'... Do not let those reasons deceive you. This 'exam', so to speak is..."

He paused and smoked his pipe. Mizu's eyebrow twitched and thought, _get on with it ojii-san... _

"The epitome of a war between the allied nations," he finished.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tenten questioned.

"If we go back through history, the allied nations right now were... neighboring counties that have fought each other over and over again. To avoid-"

Mizu completely zoned out and looked around. She saw Naruto ask something, but didn't know what he said. She eyed Kabuto and glared. _Cute ninjas my ass. Cocky ass son of a- _

"Mizu!" Kairen whispered harshly. "Are you paying attention?"

"Absolutely!" Mizu replied quickly with a nod.

Her sisters had sweat drops on their heads and gave her a look.

"Nani?! You guys can always explain it to me later, right?" Mizu tried to defend herself.

"Were you looking at Gaaaraaa again?" Hiyony mocked.

"Uhh...no. And what exactly do you mean by that?" Mizu leered suspiciously.

"I saw you two on the roof!"

"You were on the roof with Gaara at night?!" Kairen turned around in shock.

"Not in that way! Geez! Perverted thought!" Mizu pointed at Kairen.

"...I don't get it.." was all Akio said. "Aren't we suppose to be listening to the Hokage?"

"Oh yeah.. Right.." Hiyony focused on the Hokage again.

"The custom of wearing out one's life and fighting to maintain balance," the Hokage spoke. "That is how we keep a good relationship in the world of ninjas. This is a life or death battle for your dream and your village's dignity."

"Heh! I understand now," Naruto spoke with a proud smile.

"Are you sure about that, Naruto?" Kairen asked sweetly.

Naruto ended up giving her a pouty look.

"I don't care," Gaara spoke up. "Tell us the details of this life or death exam."

"Hasty now, are we?" Mizu smirked.

Gaara turned and stared at her coldly. She returned it with the same stare which scared Kankuro and Temari thinking Gaara would kill her.

The Hokage nodded and continued. "Then I will begin the explanation of the Third Exam, but..." he paused and coughed.

A man suddenly jumped in front of him and bowed. "I, Gekkou Hayate, the judge, will explain."

"Please do," the Hokage nodded.

The man quietly coughed and turned around.

"Holy! The guy looks like a dead fish!" Akio cried silently.

"Everyone, before the Third Exam..." he paused to cough again. "There's something I want you to do..."

"Hmm?" Hiyony raised an eyebrow curiously.


	17. Chapter 17

"Everyone, before the Third Exam..." he paused to cough again. "There's something I want you to do..."

"Hmm?" Hiyony raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Ehh.. Fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance the Third Exam's main battle."

"Preliminary matches?" Sakura asked.

"Preliminary matches!? What do you mean?!" Shikamaru said with an outburst.

"Sensei, I don't understand what you mean by preliminary matches. Why can't we just start the Third Exam with the remaining examinees?" Sakura questioned.

"Sakura, look around you. There are way too many people. Unless you want at least twelve battles in all, I think they need to cut down some people," Kairen pointed out.

"Hai. According to Chuunin regulations, we must decrease the number of participants for the Third Exam," Hayate added.

"Oh no!" Sakura said worriedly.

"As previously mentioned by the Hokage-sama," Hayate continued. "There are many guests for the Third Exam, so... we cannot just have a lot of matches. We are limited on time, as well. So, those who aren't feeling well... " he paused and coughed hoarsely.

"He's the one that doesn't seem to be feeling well.." Hiyony muttered with a grumpy look.

"What do you expect? He looks like a dead fish!" Akio whispered.

"The Hokage mentioned that?" Mizu asked.

"Maybe you would've known if you were listening!" Kairen yelled.

"I zoned out!"

"Excuse me. If anyone wants to quit after hearing the explanation...please let me know. The preliminary matches will begin immediately," he finished.

"IMMEDIATELY?!" Kiba shouted.

"Nani!? But what about those who are hurt?!" Mizu slightly glanced at Naruto's team.

"That is why I said that you may quit if you want to."

"Mendokuse.." Shikamaru complained.

"Ehhhh? What about my meal?" Chouji asked disappointedly.

Naruto clenched his fist with determination.

"Ehh..oh! I forgot to mention this, but you will have one-on-one matches from here on out. So please withdraw if you wish," Hayate added.

_I'm not going to withdraw... _Sasuke thought. Suddenly, the pain on his neck started to appear again. He grasped his shoulder and struggled to keep the pain down. _The time intervals between the points are getting shorter._

"Sasuke-kun, you should withdraw from the preliminary matches," Sakura told him with worry. "Because you've been acting weird ever since that Orochimaru guy beat you. That bruise hurts even now, right?"

Kairen overheard their conversation, and her memory went right back to Sasuke's curse mark. She remembered his face, and how he acted. It was a very unpleasant memory.

"Please...please stop. I'm afraid..." Sakura wipes her tears.

"Just as I thought," The Hokage spoke to Anko.

"What should we do?" Ibiki asked.

"We should take him out of the exams, and isolate him with ANBU escorts," Anko replied. "We need to advise him to withdraw immediately, and-"

"He's not the type that'll listen to you that easily," Kakashi interrupted. "He is part of the famous Uchiha clan, after all."

"Stop fooling around! I'll make him quit even if I have to use force!" Anko cried. "That cursed seal reacts when he tries to mold Chakra, and it will try to extract power out of him! It's a forbidden technique that undermines the affected person! It amazes me that he is able to withstand it. A normal person would be dead. There was also another girl Orochimaru talked about! She could have the curse mark, too! It's not safe and we don't even know who it is! Hokage-sama!" Anko yelled.

The Hokage stared sternly at Sasuke, thinking of something in his mind.

You're not in any condition to fight normally, Sasuke-kun," Sakura pleaded.

"Shut up," Sasuke said.

"I know it!" she continued.

"Be quiet!"

"You've been bearing with the pain all this time!" she started to cry.

"Just be quiet!" Sasuke glared.

"Whatever you say, I'm going to tell the teachers about that bruise...then!" Sakura started to raise her hand.

Suddenly, another hand was raised which stopped Sakura in her tracks.

"What is it?" The Hokage wondered.

"I'll quit," Kabuto replied happily.

Everyone stared at him silently. Naruto eyes were full of sadness.

"Eto..." Hayate searched in his clipboard. "You are Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto-kun? You may leave, then.

"Hai," he replied and walked away.

"Kabuto-san!" Naruto stopped him. "Why are you quitting?! Nande, dattebayo!?"

"Gomen, Naruto-kun, but my body is completely worn out already," Kabuto replied.

Mizu and Hiyony glared at the boy, angry that they didn't get a chance to fight him.

"Damn it.." Hiyony cursed silently.

"Maybe another day.." Mizu sighed tiredly.

After Kabuto left, Hiyony eyes lighted with excitement. "Ha! An extra spot!" she squealed. She ran to the spot where Kabuto had been standing and smiled happily. "Hokage-sama! I can see now! And I'm not lonely! Ah! There's Panda-chan! And- the boy who gave me weapons...chan!"

Most people had sweat drops on their foreheads. Even the senseis looked at her tiredly.

"Pathetic girl," Gaara muttered.

"Eh?! I'm not pathetic you son of a-"

Hiyony was interrupted by the bottom of a kunai hitting her head. Everyone looked to see Mizu put her hand down. Kairen walked over and dragged Hiyony back by the collar.

"Gomen, Hokage-sama," she sighed.

"Eh!? I don't want to be alone!" she cried again.

"Fool," Neji muttered.

"I heard that!" Hiyony pointed accusingly at him.

Everyone was quiet for a while until Sakura remembered she had to tell the teachers about Sasuke's bruise. She slowly raised her hand which was forced harshly back down by Sasuke.

"Be quiet about this bruise!" Sasuke whispered.

Sakura started to cry and yelled at him.

"Why are you acting so tough? I don't want to see you suffering any more."

"Sakura, Sasuke can handle it by himself. He isn't weak," Kairen told her.

"Demo!"

"I am an avenger," Sasuke spoke up. "This isn't just an exam to me. I don't care about being a Chuunin, either. Am I strong? I just want the answer to that. I'm going to fight the strong guys, and..." Sasuke thought of all the strong people he met during the beginning of the Chuunin Exams. "And those strong guys are here! I will not allow even you to take away my path."

"Stop acting cool, you idiot!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"Sakura was just worried about you. There was no need for that whole I-must-defeat-people-to-be-strong speech! And another-!" Kairen was interrupted.

"Kairen. Naruto. I want to fight you, too. Along with your sisters, Kairen," Sasuke smirked.

"What are they talking about?" Hiyony whispered to Akio.

"I don't know, but they're staring deeply into each other's eyes... Maybe Sasuke's finally revealed his feelings to Naruto!" Akio squealed.

"Eh?! No way!"

"Baka! Sasuke just wants to fight Naruto!" Mizu whispered back.

"Oh.." they said disappointed.

The Hokage blew on his pipe and stared at Sasuke. "What Orochimaru said worries me a little. Let's let Sasuke go on, and just observe him for now. We will also observe to see which girl could have the curse mark as well."

"Hokage-sama!" Anko gasped.

"However," The Hokage continued. "If the cursed seal opens up and his powers become uncontrollable, stop him."

"Hai."

"But..!" Anko began to protest. But she held her tongue and agreed.

"Psh! Sasuke will be fine! Like Kakashi said, he's from the Uchiha clan," Michiko waved it off.

"Ehh..then, let's begin the preliminary matches," Hayate spoke up. He started to explain the rules and suddenly, an electric screen opened. "This electric bulletin board will randomly display the names of two fighters for each match. Without further ado, I will now display the names for the first match."

The electric board started to randomly search for names. The names chosen shocked most people.

_Akadou Yoroi vs. Uchiha Sasuke_

_Right off the bat, eh? _Sasuke smirked. Even as he felt pain on his neck, he still smirked. Those who had wanted to fight him stared at him with disappointment or curiosity.

"Damn! I wanted to be first!" Hiyony cried.

"Well look at it this way. You can still annoy Sasuke during his battle," Mizu pointed out.

"Yosh!"

As the two opponents stepped up, everyone else left and walked up the stairs.

"Michiko!" Hiyony cried happily.

"Yo!"

"What are you doing here?"

"What I can't see you guys battle?"

"Michiko..we know you're hiding something. Spill it!" Mizu claimed.

"I'm hiding nothing!"

_Riiiiight... _was everyone's thought.

"Looks like Naruto's as hyper as ever," Kairen said as she looked down at Naruto waving happily at Kakashi. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed Sasuke flinching at something Kakashi said. _Does Kakashi know?_

Michiko still continuously suspiciously leered at the Sound ninja sensei as he focused strongly on Sasuke.

_Wonder how Sasuke will fight with that horrid cursed seal now.. _Kairen wondered.

Sasuke and his opponent stood still for quite some time. What Sasuke didn't notice was Yoroi gathering Chakra to his hand. Yoroi threw shurikens which were reflected by Sasuke's kunai. Unfortunately, the seal acted up, and Sasuke lost his balance. Yoroi aimed a punch at Sasuke. But he dodged it and used his legs to lock Yoroi in his grip.

"He got him already?" Akio asked.

The man grabbed hold of Sasuke and Chakra formed in his hand. Sasuke's grip began to loosen, and was punched by his opponent.

_M-my strength is gone... _Sasuke winced.

"What the-?!" Mizu gasped.

Yoroi ran at Sasuke and grabbed his forehead. Sasuke was forced to lie back down. Sasuke's grip on Yoroi's arm weakened and could no longer move.


	18. Chapter 18

Yoroi had his palm on Sasuke's forehead, and had forced Sasuke on the floor.

"Are you... my Chakra...?" Sasuke barely managed to say.

"Have you noticed now?" Yoroi chuckled.

"What's going on?" Hiyony asked confused.

"It seems like Sasuke's Chakra is being sucked out," Mizu answered. "His opponent has the ability to suck Chakra..."

"But that would mean..." Kairen muttered. _That would mean Sasuke might be forced to use..the seal's power... _she thought with horror.

Sasuke could barely move, but with determination he kicked Yoroi off of him. Sasuke struggled to stand, but was still weak.

"You still had some strength left?" Yoroi chuckled. "You're just a guinea pig, though. Relax, I'll end this quickly." He ran at Sasuke once more.

Sasuke wobbly stood up and dodged Yoroi's palm. But even as Yoroi slightly touched Sasuke's hair, his strength was sucked out. Sasuke continued to struggle to stand up.

"What's wrong? Are you done for already?" Yoroi mocked.

Sasuke aimed a kick, but was dodged. Sasuke stood panting, trying to form a plan to win this battle. From above, everyone was watching intently.

_Uchiha Sasuke... is that all you've got? _Gaara thought.

_Sasuke-kun! _Lee thought worriedly.

Naruto was so frustrated that he screamed, "SASUKE! You call yourself Uchiha Sasuke with that?! Stop acting like an idiot! Get serious!"

"Yeah! Where's the cocky jackass we know?! Start showing off or something!" Hiyony added.

Sasuke turned around and saw Lee. His eyes lit with realization. Yoroi began running toward Sasuke once more.

"You don't have time to look the other way. This is it!" Yoroi claimed.

Sasuke still continued to dodge and everyone still continued to watch intently. Sasuke suddenly disappeared and appeared under Yoroi. He kicked him into the air. Lee gasped at Sasuke's movement.

_That's my! _Lee thought with realization.

_Nani? _Gai wondered.

Sasuke jumped under Yoroi and spoke, "From here on out, it's all original, though. This is the end. Eat this!"

But before Sasuke could do anything, his seal started to react. He coughed up blood and was not able to move. Suddenly, his seal started to spread. _Damn it... It responds when it doesn't need to... _Sasuke cursed.

_You promised! _Kairen's words shouted in his head. _Where's the cocky jackass we know!? _Hiyony's words also shouted. _Sasuke-teme! Stop acting like an idiot! _Naruto's scream rang in his head.

_I can't believe I've gotten them worried. I won't... let this thing take over! _Sasuke thought determinedly.

The teachers thought it was all over for Sasuke. But something happened that shocked all of them.

The seal began to retreat.

_The cursed seal withdrew? _Anko was astonished.

"Let's get this on," Sasuke smirked when the seal was stable.

Sasuke turned to kick Yoroi, but was blocked. "Heh! You're not good enough," Yoroi mocked.

_Iie. _You're _not good enough. _Kakashi thought.

Sasuke flipped over again and slammed his arm down on Yoroi's chest. Sasuke punched him again. Yoroi was nearing the ground, but Sasuke was not done yet. He flipped over once more and brought his leg down. "Shishi Rendon! (Lion combo)."

Yoroi coughed up blood and Sasuke slid back. Both lay on the floor motionlessly. Hayate examined Yoroi and looked over at Sasuke who struggled to stand. Orochimaru/Soundninja sensei looked at Sasuke with awe and happiness. (Which is really creepy.)

"I will stop this match now. The first match winner is Uchiha Sasuke. This means he passes the preliminary round," Hayate declared.

"YATTA!" Naruto cried.

Before Sasuke had the chance to faint, Kakashi poofed behind him, supporting him up.

"Hmph! Show off!" Hiyony pouted. Everyone gave her a you're-stupid look. Michiko slapped her over the head.

"Baka. You told him to show off," she pointed out.

"SASUKE! You won in such an idiotic way! You're all worn out! Baaakkaa!" Naruto laughed.

"Geez..that idiot," Sasuke panted.

Kairen inwardly smiled at the fact that Sasuke forced the cursed seal back. Sakura was also glad. Naruto was just more determined to win. Lee just stared at Sasuke.

_Lee, I was able to win thanks to you. If I didn't see your move up close, I would've been done for. _Sasuke smirked. _Although, it seems that I can't use the move consecutively too much... _He held his chest in pain.

_I see, so you copied part of the moves I used on you just once. That must be your ability. Sasuke-kun, you are incredible. You become stronger and stronger. I even feel some fear for you. _Lee thought.

Neji and Gai stared at Sasuke intensely.

_I'm shocked. The cursed seal almost got out of control, but he held it in with his will. _Anko thought.

Gaara clenched his arm and his breathing became abnormal as he glared at Sasuke. _Damn it... again? _Kankuro looked at Gaara.

"SASUKE-KUN IS SO COOL," Ino squealed.

Mizu leaned forward on the railing boredly. "Sasuke this..Sasuke that..Blah blah blah."

"I know! Why can't they talk about Naruto! He's great, too!" Akio cried.

Naruto over heard this and blushed with flattery.

"I agree!" Hiyony shouted.

"Hey, what's Kakashi saying to Sasuke?" Mizu gave a questioning look below.

"Probably about the cursed seal," Michiko shrugged.

"Does _everyone _know about it...?" Kairen mumbled.

"What's the cursed seal?" Hiyony asked.

"I'll tell you later."

Everyone noticed Sasuke walking away with Kakashi. "Eh? Isn't he staying for the other fights?" Mizu wondered.

Naruto watched Sasuke walk off, but noticed Sasuke's hand on his shoulder. A vague image of Sasuke with black markings around him appeared in his mind.

"Sakura-chan, did you see some sort of weird wound on Sasuke's neck during the match?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"What are you talking about, Naruto. I didn't see anything," Kairen spoke up before Sakura could answer.

"Uh...Huh?" Kairen's sisters gave her a questioning look.

"Sokka," Naruto blinked.

Akio opened her mouth to ask Kairen why she lied, but was interrupted by Hayate.

"Now, we will begin the next match."

_Zaku Abumi vs. Aburame Shino_

"Heh. Who's the other weakling?" Zaku smirked confidently.

Shino, under his glasses, glared heatedly at Zaku.

"We will now begin the second match," Hayate announced.

Sakura looked worriedly down at the battlefield. _He's the Sound Ninja that got his arms broken by Sasuke-kun. He's going to fight with just one arm?_

"Will Shino-kun be okay?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he's strong. I don't want to fight him, either," Kiba answered.

"Hey! It's the weird bug-boy I met! HI BUG-BOY!" Akio waved.

"Urusai, baka," Michiko slapped her over the head.

"He seems so mysterious," Kairen commented.

"I like his glasses," Hiyony grinned.

"I hope that Zaku guy dies..." Mizu gave him a deathly glare.

Akio and Hiyony slightly backed away from Mizu, sensing her dark aura.

"Eh..Mizu..you need to stop holding a grudge against Sound ninjas! The anger and bitterness will destr-"

"Iie, Kairen. That guy hurt you bad, right? I'm not letting him get away with hurting my sister," Mizu interrupted.

Kairen became silent and looked back down at the battlefield.

Because everyone was into the upcoming battle, they didn't notice the Sound Ninja sensei poof away. But Michiko looked up and glared. _Where is he going...? _Michiko began to walk away.

"Oi, Michiko? Where are you going?" Mizu asked.

"Somewhere in the world," Michiko answered nonchalantly.

"...Gee...what a specific answer..." Mizu rolled her eyes.

_My gut is telling me to find Kakashi. And that's where I'm going. _Michiko thought.

Meanwhile, Shino had spoken up. "If you fight me here, you will never be able to fight again. Retire."

"This one somehow moves. One arm is good enough!" Zaku ran at Shino attempting to punch him. But Shino blocked it like it was nothing.

"You can't beat me with just one arm."

"Stop talking back! Take this! Air Slicer!" Zaku used the air from his palm to attack Shino.

Shino was knocked back and laid there, sizzling from the Air Slicer.

Someplace else

Screams echoed through the dark room and ended with a thud.

"It looks like he's tired out," Kakashi smirked down at the unconscious Sasuke. (I think he's smirking..)

"So you can use sealing techniques now. You've grown, Kakashi," a dark figure appeared from behind.

"You're..." Kakashi fearfully turned around.

"It's been a long time, Kakashi-kun," the man smirked.

"Orochimaru," Kakashi glared.


	19. Chapter 19

You kno?? Re-looking thru my chapters, I realized I havent been using the disclaimer. 0.o sooo.. I don't own naruto. There! lets continue.

"Orochimaru..." Kakashi glared.

"I'm sorry, but I have no business with you. But I do have business with the boy behind you," Orochimaru smirked at the unconscious Sasuke.

"Why are you after Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned.

"Hmph. You're lucky, since you got what you wanted already. You didn't have _that _a long time ago. That...Sharingan in your left eye. I want it, too. Uchiha's power, that is."

At the battle

"Come on, stand up," Zaku smirked.

The dust cleared. Shino had stood up looking dirty, but not injured whatsoever.

"Nanda?" Zaku gasped.

Skittering noises could be heard throughout the stadium. Everybody looked around, but saw nothing.

"Holy shit! What's that!?" Hiyony pointed at Shino.

Everybody looked and saw tiny bugs coming out of Shino's jacket.

"What kind of trick are you trying to pull?" Zaku smirked.

He froze and instantly turned around. There behind him, were thousands of bugs! He stood there in place, quivering. Shino held up one of the bugs on his finger and began to speak.

"These guys are called Kikai Bugs. They attack their prey in groups and consume its Chakra. If I attack you with this many, you will never be able to fight again."

Zaku grunted and glared back at Shino. For once, he had nothing to say back.

"If you don't want that, give up. That is recommended. If you use that move with your left hand, I will make the bugs attack you from behind. If you use that move on the bugs, I will attack you. Either way, you cannot get through this situation. You're supposed to keep your trump card until the end," Shino continued.

"Eww," Kairen commented on the bugs.

"Damn. That's a lot of bugs," Mizu blinked.

"Shit," Zaku cursed. _Fight for me... Then I will make you stronger. _Orochimaru's words spoke in his head. _Now... live up to my expectations. _

_I can't... _Zaku struggled. _The great me can't... screw up anymore! _

Zaku gave a cry and faced his palm at Shino. "Don't underestimate me!"

He lifted other his broken arm and opened his hand. Shino was slightly shocked at this performance.

"...Dude..that guy is crazy..." Mizu mumbled.

"It's actually impressive that he can move a broken arm, though," Akio said.

"..I still say bug-boy will beat him!" Hiyony grinned.

"How?"

"I don't know! He will! Just you watch!" Hiyony shouted.

"Okay, okay. We get it," Kairen had a sweat drop.

"You're supposed to keep your trump card until the end, right?!" Zaku cried. "Take this!"

But when Zaku used his air slicer, the chakra in his arms went out of his arms instead of his palm. This caused his arm to explode in a way. Most people gasped at the sight.

"My arms...!" Zaku struggled to look at his hand. When he turned it around, he saw many bugs crawling out of the hole on his palm.

Shino appeared behind him and began. "When I recommended that you give up, I told the bugs, 'Block those annoying air holes with your bodies, and stay still.' This is what a true trump card is."

"Shut up!" Zaku tried to punch Shino.

He only ended up getting punched back and landed on the ground.

That dark place

"What is your purpose?" Kakashi questioned.

"The recently-made Hidden village of the Sound is mine. You understand if I just say that, right?" Orochimaru answered.

"What a stupid ambition," a voice spoke up.

"Michiko?!" Kakashi gasped.

"Ah, Michiko. Long time no see. Why did you escape to Konoha- to live a life of luxury?" Orochimaru glanced behind him.

"Yeah, I'm quite sure that living in an apartment is the most luxurious life I lead," Michiko said sarcastically.

"You were always a stubborn bratty child."

"No, I wasn't!!! I'm NOT, NOT, NOT!!!!"

"My point proven..."

"Shut up, you were always an arrogant douchebag."

"Oh my... Learning bad words are we? What foul language."

"Takes one to know one."

"Hmph. My business is not with you. It is with Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru stepped forward, walking slowly to Kakashi.

"Don't get any closer to Sasuke!" Kakashi took a stance. Lightning like Chakra came out of his hands, and he stood his ground. "Even if you're one of the legendary Sannin, I can sacrifice my life to kill you!"

"Kakashi! Are you mad?! Seriously, do not sacrifice your life for that boy!" Michiko cried.

"Heheh..She is right," Orochimaru smirked. "He is an avenger. Eventually, he _will _seek _me _out. For power, that is. Unless, Michiko, is willing to come back," Orochimaru glanced to the side.

"Hell no!" Michiko took a fighting stance. "I'll kill anyone who tries to take me back to you!" she hissed.

"Hmph," Orochimaru smirked. "You still have a lot of potential, Michiko-chan. Also, Kakashi-kun. You said that you could kill me? Try. That is, if you can..."

Kakashi froze feeling the killer intent from the Snake Sannin. Michiko, however, shrugged it off and continued to stay on guard. When Orochimaru disappeared, Michiko stood up straight and looked over at Kakashi.

"I _was _crazy.. Wasn't I...?" Kakashi shivered.

"...ummm..yes. Yes you were." Michiko smiled.

To the battlefield

Zaku groaned in pain. Hayate inspected Zaku's arms and stared at the holes made from the collision of Chakra and Shino's bugs.

"It seems that this match is over. Winner, Aburame Shino," Hayate declared.

"I told you he's win!" Hiyony stuck out her tongue.

"Yes. Too bad you didn't bet on it, huh?" Mizu smirked.

"Wah?! I should've bet on it!" Hiyony smacked herself.

"Who is he, Neji?" Lee asked.

Neji used his Byakugan and was shocked at what he saw.

"What a guy..." Neji began. "I would understand if he summoned those bugs with a technique, but... he lets the bugs live inside him."

"EWWW!!" Kairen shrieked.

Her sisters looked at her and had sweat drops on their foreheads.

"Oh, oh!" Akio jumped up and down. "I know about Shino's clan! He's part of that clan that controls bugs!"

Mizu whacked her across the head. "Baka! He was obviously controlling the bugs before!"

"Iie!" Akio held her head. "I know more than that! It's said that his clan gives their bodies as a home for those bugs as a baby. They let the bugs feed on their Chakra and in return, the bugs would battle for them."

"Wow, Akio. You actually studied!" Hiyony grinned.

"Urusai!" Akio smacked Hiyony.

They started to smack each other again until Naruto interrupted them with his loud cry.

"What the hell, Shino!? Were you that strong?! Damn it!" Naruto yelled at Shino.

As Shino reached the stairs, his teammates congratulated him.

"I would like to move onto the next match, now," Hayate announced.

_POOF! _A noise made behind Naruto and Sakura.

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried.

"Yo!" he said.

"Don't just 'yo' us! What about Sasuke-kun?! Is he all right!?" Sakura questioned.

"Psh. With that boys hard head, I'm sure he'll be fine," a voice scoffed.

"Eh! There you are, Michiko! Where were you!?" Hiyony screamed.

"Here and there," Michiko shrugged.

"And everywhere..." Kairen finished.

"Yup," Kakashi reassured. "Sasuke's in the hospital sleeping."

Sakura gave a relieved sigh.

_But he has ANBU escorts with him. _Kakashi thought.

"Hey look! Make-up boy is up!" Mizu shouted.

_Tsurugi Misumi vs. Kankuro_

From across the stadium, Kankuro cried angrily, "MY NAME IS KANKURO, YOU BRAT!" But then Kankuro went right back to smirking at his opponent.

_Kankuro is completely underestimating the enemy. _His sensei thought.

Gaara glared over at Kankuro's direction and the only that came to his mind was, _Baka. _

Kankuro and Misumi faced each other down at the battlefield.

"Unlike Yoroi, I won't go easy on you just because you're a kid. Let me warn you. Once my move gets a hold of you, it's over. Then give up. I will finish this quickly, too," Misumi said.

"Then I'll finish the match quickly, too!" Kankuro put down his mummy-like ..thing..ahem..moving on!

"Now, begin the third match," Hayate announced.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

Kankuro unstrapped the bandages off his shoulder and slammed them on the ground.

"I'll finish this quickly, too!" he smirked confidently.

"I won't let you do anything," Misumi claimed. "Victory goes to the swiftest!"

Misumi aimed a punch at Kankuro which was quickly blocked. Without warning, Misumi started to wrap himself around Kankuro and tried to choke him. Kankuro is now unable to move.

"Sugoi!" Naruto exclaimed. "What's with his body?"

"...Kankuro has a big nose.." Mizu randomly said.

"I know! He does, doesn't he!" Michiko blinked.

"The guy is getting choked, and all you can think about is how big his nose is?!" Tenten asked with shock.

"Umm...yes?" Mizu raised her eyebrow.

"Well whatever that guy is doing, it looks so wrong!" Akio laughed.

"Unless you give up," Misumi stated. "I will continue strangling you. I don't know what kind of tool you use, but there's no point to it if I immobilize your body like this. I can break your neck, as well. So hurry up and give up."

"No," Kankuro smirked.

"Do you want to die?" Misumi choked him harder.

"Baka. You're the one who's going to die!"

"MISUMI SOUNDS LIKE A GIRL'S NAME!" Hiyony shouted from above.

"Hmph. That girl is pathetic," Dosu stared.

"After I'm finished with him, you're next little girl," Misumi glared.

Hiyony just stuck out her tongue provoking him more. It worked because Misumi had accidently broke Kankuro's neck. Most people gaped with shock and fear.

"Heheh. Whoops?" Hiyony smiled.

"Baka. That was your intention, wasn't it," Mizu smacked.

"Itai!"

"How stupid," Gaara muttered.

"Damn it. I got carried away and broke it." Misumi was about to release Kankuro's body. But suddenly, his skin started to fall off. Kankuro's head suddenly turned fully around. The face was cracked, and one of Kankuro's eyes looked bigger and more wooden.

"Now, it's my turn," Kankuro/thing claimed.

Many arms forcefully wrapped around Misumi. In place of Kankuro, was a marionette. The bandages unwrapped itself, and there was Kankuro controlling the puppet with his Chakra.

"He's...a puppeteer," Misumi muttered to himself.

"There's Chakra coming out of his hand. That must be how he controls the puppet!" Sakura observed.

"Nooo, Sakura. The puppet is moving on its own," Kairen rolled her eyes.

Mizu smirked and shook her head. The puppet tightened its grip on Misumi ever so slowly.

"I..give..." Misumi tried to say, but the puppet had cracked his ribs, preventing him from saying anything.

"You can become softer if I break your bones," Kankuro had no intention of releasing his puppet's grip.

Misumi collapsed and became unconscious. Hayate declared Kankuro as the winner.

"Two against one is unfair. Is that allowed? Is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto rudely pointed at Kankuro.

"It's not unfair," Kakashi answered.

"It's just a doll after all," Michiko stated.

"Ha! Even Michiko agrees it's a doll!" Akio pointed at Kankuro. "What now make-up boy!"

"You all call him that as if you know him," Sakura stated worriedly. "Aren't you afraid that he'll crush you or anything? I mean..he does look scary."

"Yeah right! We can whoop and break that doll of his any day!" Akio shouted.

"Can you beat Mizu though?" Hiyony asked.

"Huh?"

Everyone stared at the board.

_Mizu vs. Akio_

"Eh? Against my own sister?" Mizu wondered. She looked over at Akio who had a horror look on her face, as if it was the end of the world.

"Hahaha! Get down there, Akio!" Hiyony smacked Akio's back which caused her to fall over the railing.

She screamed bloody murder and landed on her butt. "STUPID HIYONY!" Akio raised her fist.

Mizu had a sweat drop on her forehead and jumped off the railing. Akio and Mizu both stepped forward and faced each other.

"Begin," Hayate announced.

Instantly, Akio and Mizu began to fight hand-to-hand combat. Kick, punch, block, dodge, dodge. They both moved so rapidly that, that is what most people only saw. Mizu managed to punch Akio right in the face. She was sent flying into a wall and cracked it.

Whether or not Akio became unconscious, Mizu ran straight at her. Mizu aimed a punch at Akio, but hit the wall instead. Akio had disappeared and reappeared behind Mizu, grabbing her by the neck. Mizu grabbed Akio by her arm and flipped over, ready to give her a kick. But she managed to dodge and pull Mizu to the ground.

"I see you trained a lot more on your Taijutsu," Mizu smirked.

"You know Minamoto. He always pushes me," Akio smirked back.

They both wrestled with each other on the ground, until Mizu finally kicked Akio off. She was sent flying into a wall again. This time, Akio jumped off the wall and flew back at Mizu. Akio grasped Mizu and held on her back.

"This is no time for a piggy-back ride, Akio," Mizu grunted trying to get her off.

"I'll ask for one from Kakashi!" she cried.

From above, Kakashi gave the oh-man look and his head slowly went down. Akio came down, and bit Mizu's neck. Mizu stopped moving and was wide-eyed along with everyone else. Akio finally jumped off and started spitting. Mizu's eye twitched and slowly glanced at Akio.

"Bleh! You taste like nickels!" Akio wiped her mouth.

"Uh oh," Hiyony and Kairen mumbled at the same time.

"Uh oh? Uh oh, what?" Naruto asked obliviously.

"Mizu's slightly annoyed. You never should annoy her," Kairen answered.

"And Akio tasted blood," Hiyony said simply.

"Oro? What does tasting blood have to do with anything?" Lee blinked.

Hiyony did not have to answer. The battlefield was silent. And the blood was floating in the air. Akio looked the same, but she had cat ears, a tail, fangs and claws, and purple eyeshadow. Mizu on the other hand, leered over at Akio with red eyes. Gaara stared at the blood lustfully, shivering at the thought of its metal, cold taste in his mouth.

_Damn it.. _Kankuro glanced at Gaara again.

Akamaru whimpered in Kiba's jacket.

"Yeah..I know, Akamaru. It's not the same person we know," Kiba stared at Akio.

Akio jumped up and landed on the hand sign statue. Without saying a word, she gathered all the blood that was floating and rose it in the air. With no hesitation, Mizu took out her kunai and ran full speed at her. Akio guided all the blood and shot it down at her sister.

The blood sliced right through the floor like a piercing sword. If lucky, the blood would only burn you. Mizu rapidly dodged every one of them. She jumped up attempting to stab her, but Akio jumped out of the way and began to run on the walls, continuing to throw the blood at Mizu. The blood sliced through Mizu's kunai, but she still continued to run after Akio.

Mizu punched the wall, missing Akio, leaving a huge crack on it. This continuously happened as Akio kept trying to dodge. Unfortunately, Mizu managed to grab Akio's arm and throw her across the battlefield.

"You know, at this rate, we might not even have a stadium anymore," Michiko sighed tiredly.

"Come on, Akio. Cats always land on their feet," Mizu taunted.

"Not if you shoot them at walls!" Akio shouted.

"..Even in a fight, they can still kid around," Kairen shook her head.

"..Wow..." Hiyony blinked.

"They're Taijutsu is amazing! Such power and speed! Yosh!" Lee's eyes had a spark in it.

"I don't understand. Why is Akio like that?" Sakura asked.

Kairen and Hiyony hesitated before answering.

"Akio...has a cat demon within her," Kairen stated.

Everyone who heard Kairen, except the Jounins, looked at her in shock.

"But do not think of her any different, you hear?" Kairen glared. "Cause if you treat my

sisters differently,"

"You mean Mizu has a demon, too?" Sakura cut her off.

"Umm..well. Actually..." Hiyony had shifty eyes.

A piercing scream interrupted Hiyony. They all look back down to see Mizu clutching her ankle.

"Heh. So you got me, huh?" Mizu gave a small smirk.

Hayate debated on whether he should stop the match, seeing as Mizu could not move her ankle. But she slowly rose and ran at Akio again.

"Impressive. She can still run perfectly as if her ankle was not broken," Temari looked astonished.

"This is getting troublesome.." Shikamaru sighed.

"They might break the stadium at this rate!" Ino cried.

"Girls are scary..." Chouji crouched down, hold onto the bar railing.

Kicks, punches, body slams, and not once did any of them go unconscious.

"Their battle is really long!" Tenten exclaimed.

"That's our sisters all right!" Hiyony laughed. "None of them can ever black out!"

Akio tried to slash Mizu with her claws, but always missed. Mizu sighed and her eyes turned back to normal.

"Kuso. This is taking too long..." Mizu mumbled.

She grabbed Akio's claw, flipped her over, and gathered water all around them.

"Suirou no Jutsu!" Mizu cried. The water formed into a sphere and trapped Akio inside.

Team 7 were shocked out of their wits.

"Th-that's!" Sakura stuttered. An image of Zabuza trapping Kakashi in the same sphere of water appeared in her mind.

"How does she know that?!" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi examined it more closely and shut his eyes, thinking.

"It's not the same," he confirmed. "The original doesn't allow you to move. As you can see, Akio is trying to claw her way out of the prison. Same name, but not same technique."

"She..did not use any Chakra either," Neji deactivated his Byakugan as he finished observing.

"Mizu doesn't need to use any Chakra to control water. It's her very own gift," Kairen explained.

"Akio on the other hand, needs to use Chakra to control the blood," Hiyony pointed out. "But she never seems to ever get tired."

"So..Akio is a cat demon you say?" Sakura wondered.

"Mm hmm! It only appears when it tastes blood. But don't worry! Akio is not a blood loving person. She doesn't like the taste of nickels," Hiyony crossed her arms and shook her head childishly.

"You don't see her any different, do you?"

"Iie! Of course not! She's still as annoying as Naruto!" Sakura cried.

"Eh!? Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

"Because Akio cannot further battle, Mizu is the winner!" Hayate declared.

Mizu released her water prison and Akio fell out coughing. She no longer had any ears, a tail, or any signs of her still in demon form.

"I HATE WATER! YOU KNOW THAT!" Akio shook her fist.

"I do!" Mizu smiled oh-so-kindly. "But don't worry. I wasn't going to drown you. You're my sister after all. If not then, who knows."

"Thank Kami-sama I'm your sister, then..." Akio mumbled.

"You two, we must bring you the hospital to treat your wounds. Especially you," a medical Nin looked at Mizu.

"Iie. We're fine," Mizu stated bluntly.

"You have a twisted ankle! We need to-"

But he was interrupted when Mizu grabbed his collar.

"I said, 'we're fine.' These wounds are nothing. Besides, I hate hospitals," Mizu hissed.

"L-let go this instant!" the Nin showed fear in his eyes.

Mizu shoved him back and walked away. Akio stuck out her tongue and followed.

"Those sisters...they're interesting after all, eh..?" Dosu muttered.

_More people like Gaara...? _Kankuro thought. _But there's no way they can match up to his strength. He's too dangerous..._

"Good job you two!" Hiyony cheered as she saw Mizu and Akio approach. "OMG! ARE YOU LIMPING?!" Hiyony pointed at Mizu.

"...Hai..?"

"WHY DID YOU REFUSE THE MEDICAL NIN, THEN?! YOU NEED TO BE HEALED!"

"I'll be fiiiine," Mizu waved it off. She suddenly tripped which caused Akio to trip over her.

"...Nice," Michiko commented.

"Grrr!" Hiyony had an anime vein.

"Baka," Kairen stuck her tongue out.

"Damn it, Mizu!" Akio cried.

"I meant to do that..." Mizu had shifty eyes.

"Everyone here is so weird!" Naruto cried.

"And you're not?" Kakashi asked.

"I agree," Sakura smiled.

"Ah! Not you too, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

Sakura gave a small giggle, but was stopped by Kakashi's hand.

"I don't think you should be laughing.."

Sakura looked at the board and gasped.

_Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino_


	21. Chapter 21

"Well we all know how this is going to end," Michiko looked at the board thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah? How is it going to end...?" Kakashi asked.

"YOUR FACE THAT'S HOW!" Michiko shouted.

"And how does that work..." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"I don't know. I just felt like saying it! But we all know that it's going to be a tie.." Michiko said, leaning back against the wall.

"No way! Sakura's definitely going to win!" Naruto shouted. "How would _you _know anyhow?!"

"'Cause I'm a bloody genius..." Michiko stated sarcastically. "NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I SLAP YOU SILLY, BOY!"

"Michi-chan is scary," Hiyony whispered to Akio. Akio nodded in agreement.

"I don't think it will be a tie, Michiko," Asuma started. "Ino was the top ranked kunoichi in the Academy."

"You want to bet on that Mr. I-think-I'm-so-great?" Michiko glared.

"That's fine with me," Asuma smirked with the cigarette in his mouth.

"I still believe Sakura-chan will win! It doesn't matter how strong someone is! As long as you keep trying, you can win!" Naruto shouted raising his fist up.

"YOSH! WHAT YOUTHFUL WORDS, NARUTO-SAN!" Lee shouted with passion burning in his eyes.

"You're so loud.." Naruto covered his ears.

"Like you should be talking..." Mizu mumbled to herself.

"Well, I think Michi-chan is right! I bet you money on this, too, Naruto!" Hiyony pointed.

"You're on!"

"Kids, kids! You shouldn't be gambling," Kakashi tried to reason with them.

"SHUT UP, OLD MAN!" Akio and Hiyony shouted in his face.

Kakashi had four blue lines on his forehead and lowered his head, giving a mushroom sigh. The fight with Ino and Sakura had begun long ago. They were both fighting equally matched, and Asuma and his team saw something wrong.

"Just as I thought..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Sakura-chan is having an advantage!" Naruto cried happily.

"Baka. Are you an idiot who's sleeping?" Shikamaru asked, boredly.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Kunoichi can't fight.. It's obvious they're fighting skills are lower than average," Neji commented out of nowhere.

Tenten gave a small grumble. "It's not that they're kunoichi. Gender has nothing to do with this battle. Mizu and Akio showed that in their last fight."

"Yeah! So shut up, Mr. I-think-I'm-so-great!" Kairen yelled at him, ready to punch him.

Mizu held her back and tried to calm her down. _We switched jobs..._

"That's my line!" Michiko whined.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Akio shouted down below.

"Michi-chan is totally going to win this bet!" Hiyony cried.

Kakashi looked back and forth at all five girls shouting one thing and whining another. He gave a tired sigh and looked back at the fight. _Aren't they suppose to be the strongest team in Konoha...? _

"I HEARD THAT OLD MAN!" Kairen shouted, trying to punch Kakashi this time.

"Calm down, damn it!" Mizu yelled.

A slap was heard throughout the stadium, and they all went quiet. Everyone stared down, and saw that Sakura had been slapped by Ino. Almost everyone was shocked. The silence was broken by Michiko.

"Oh my God! Sakura got bitch-slapped!"

"You never leave anything tense, do you..?" Mizu stated in a bored tone.

"Nope!" Michiko slapped Mizu upside the head.

"What was that for?!"

"For being stupid! Duh!"

"...How was I being stupid?" Mizu asked with confusion.

"...You just were!" Michiko smacked Mizu again.

"Hey! They're actually fighting against each other real hard now!" Akio pointed.

The fight between Ino and Sakura continued. Everyone was actually quiet and watched it. Some more than others since a certain bet was made. At last, the two made the final blow, punching both in the face, causing them both to slide back. Their headbands flew off to the side as well. Each struggled to sit up and stand to be the victor. But as quickly as the tried to get up, they both fell back unconscious.

Hayate examined them and finally declared, "Both are unable to fight. Due to a double KO, no one passes this preliminary match."

Most people were bewildered and whispered amongst themselves. Asuma and Kakashi both went down to pick up their student. Both sighing as well, might I add.

"Hey, Ino!" Shikamaru cried running over to her. Chouji ran to her as well.

"Sakura-san!" Lee cried.

"Sakura-chan! A-a-are you okay?!" Naruto asked worriedly.

Kakashi shushed him and Michiko slapped him.

"Baka. Can't you see she's unconscious! I don't think she's going to reply to your question!"

"They didn't even require medical treatment. They'll wake up in a bit," Asuma claimed. "I'm surprised, though."

"I know," Kakashi answered. "I knew that Naruto and Sasuke got stronger, but I didn't expect the unreliable Sakura to become stronger as well."

"Well, way to go for believing and having faith in your student," Mizu rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! Good job!" Akio also yelled, sarcastically.

"I wasn't finished yet. A lot happened, but I'm glad, from the bottom of my heart, that I entered them in this Chuunin Exam..."

"...You replaced some of those words from your book that you always read, didn't you," Kairen accused.

"Where's my money, you smelly, smoking person?! What did I tell you, huh?! What did I say!" Michiko screamed in Asuma's face.

As she continued to yell, Shikamaru looked at her and sighed. "That's Michiko for you... Troublesome woman."

"NARUTO!! YOU OWE ME MONEY, TOO! I TOLD YOU MICHI-CHAN WOULD WIN!" Hiyony pointed at Naruto.

"A-ah!? Wait a minute!" Naruto tried to talk his way out of it.

The board flashed through names again.

_Tenten vs. Temari_

"My turn, eh?" Temari jumped down from the railings. Tenten also followed.

They both stepped up and looked at each other determinedly.

_I'm getting pumped up after watching that match. _Tenten smirked.

Lee cheered from above with all his might. Surprisingly, Gai nor Neji was getting deafened by him. They just stood and watched Tenten.

"Begin!" Hayate announced.

Tenten suddenly jumped back and stood there waiting. Temari never moved from her place.

"FIGHT, TENTEN!" Lee shouted, if possible, even louder.

Unfortunately, Gai was yelling with him as well.

"BELIEVE IN YOUR POWER, TENTEN!"

"TENTEN! WE'RE WITH YOU! FIGHT WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!"

"THAT'S IT! SHOW YOUR SPIRIT!"

"YES, SIR!"

This continued for a while, so since everyone gets the idea, moving on!

"These two are noisy," Naruto winced and covered his ears.

"How do you put up with them, Neji..." Mizu wondered.

"You learn to ignore them," he replied.

Temari began to speak. "You want to observe what I do? This is just a warning, but if I start attacking, you're going to be finished in a second. You're not skill-"

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT ALREADY, BIG MOUTH!" Akio yelled from the stands. "WE DIDN'T COME HERE TO HEAR YOU TALK! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"I agree with her! Fight already, Blondie! Meatball head!" Hiyony shouted along with Akio.

"I guess I wouldn't be the only loud mouth, then?" Temari glared at them.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?" they both screamed.

"I'm going without hesitation, then!" Tenten spoke up.

She jumped up in the air and threw shurikens at Temari. Temari never moved from her spot, but the weapons missed her. She still stood there smirking.

"I missed? That can't be!" Tenten stood there, stunned.

"How unsightly..." Shikamaru began. "Sand wins again."

"We don't know that yet!" Naruto argued.

"I know."

"Nande? How do you know?! You and Michiko! Explain it to me in a way I can understand!"

"Baka. I'm not going to do such a troublesome thing," Shikamaru sighed.

"If Shikamaru says so, then that's what will happen," Chouji supported.

"Michiko and Shikamaru are both related after all," Mizu muttered.

"Yeah, but we know who the smart one is by default..." Kairen whispered.

Unfortunately, Michiko heard and slapped Kairen over the head.

"I don't understand these guys..." Naruto pouted.

"Are you calling us weird, Narutard!?" Michiko yelled. "You're unusual yourself!!"

Michiko punched him over the head.

"...Michi-chan... We know we're weird," Hiyony pointed out.

"And we're fine with that because everyone in the world is weird anyway," Akio added.

"Yeah. LIKE PANDA FACE!" Kairen yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I know! I just wanted a reason to punch him," Michiko replied with a happy face.

"..."

"S-scary..." Chouji stuttered.

"Whoa! What happened to Ten-chan!" Hiyony gaped.

Tenten was swept in the air by a huge gust of wind. Her skin was cut from its pressure. And the roar of the gust blocked her high-pitched scream.

"The wind has Chakra embedded in it," Neji observed.

"What?!" Lee exclaimed.

"Tenten fought well, but she can't escape that tornado," Neji stated.

"Oh? Sounds like someone's concerned if you know what I mean!" Hiyony piped happily.

"This is no time to joke around, Hiyony," Mizu smacked her.

"Itai!"

There was a loud thud that echoed through the stadium, and everyone finally paid attention. Tenten landed smack-dab on Temari's fan on her back. She coughed out blood.

"H-how cruel..." Naruto muttered in fear.

"Tenten..." Lee mumbled.

"That was boring... Very boring," Temari commented.

"Oh my gosh! I just realized something!" Kairen burst out.

"Nani?"

"Shikamaru had said that they would win! HE'S A FORTUNE-TELLER!"

Everyone fell down with sweat drops on their foreheads.

"He predicted it because there was definitely more of a chance that Temari would win!" Akio cried.

"Yeah. He's not _that _smart," Michiko said.

"Smarter than you actually..." Mizu mumbled.

And once again, she was slapped.

"Should you guys really joke around during serious situations?" Kakashi sighed.

"..."

It was silent for a bit as if everyone was thinking for an answer.

"We make a tense mood lighter?" Hiyony shrugged.

"Besides, this fight doesn't really have anything to do with us. So why bother watching?" Akio pointed out.

"To understand your opponents' attacks," Kakashi said.

"Yeah well! GO WITH THE FLOW!" Akio pumped out.

"'Go with the flow'? Hmm... That sounded familiar!" Kairen wondered.

"You can think about it after your fight, Kairen," Mizu pointed at the board.

_Kairen vs. Akimichi Chouji_

"Hey, wasn't he that guy who insulted skinny people?" Kairen blinked.

"Just get down there..." Mizu pushed her.

Kairen managed to land on her feet, but still had a clueless look on her face. Yeah. That's Kairen for you.

Chouji crouched down and held onto the railing.

"I-I don't want to fight her! Remember what she did to that Sound guy!?" Chouji whined.

"Chouji! A man shouldn't lose to a woman," Shikamaru tried to convince him.

"I don't care!"

"Chouji? If you win, I'll take you to your favorite BBQ place," Asuma bribed.

"Really?!" Chouji stood up with excitement.

"Of course! And if things get out of hand, I'll come and help!"

_Liar... _was everyone's thought.

"Okay! I'll do it!" Chouji jumped over the railing.

Kairen and chouji stepped up and faced each other. Kairen still had her blank face on, while Chouji's eyes were determined.

_I will win and eat BBQ! _Chouji thought.

"Begin!" Hayate announced.

_I don't know what she can do, but if I attack her straight forward, maybe she wouldn't be able to do anything!_

"Ninpou: Baika no Jutsu!! (Double Weight Technique)" Chouji cried. "METAL TANK!"

Chouji's arms, legs, and head popped inside his clothes, and he rapidly rolled toward Kairen. Kairen easily jumped out of the way, but Chouji continued to follow her.

"COME ON, CHOUJI! CRUSH HER!" Ino cheered.

"Ah? Ino?" Shikamaru blinked.

"You're awake I see," Asuma smiled.

"Then that means...?" Naruto looked over and noticed Sakura standing there. "Ah! Sakura-chan! Are you okay?!"

"Yes. I'm fine now. So Kairen's fighting against Chouji?"

"Yeah, but she's not trying hopping around like that..." Mizu slouched over the railing. "I'm so bored... When will these fights become more exciting?"

"Who knows..." Hiyony sighed as well.

"Hmm... Maybe I should just end this?" Kairen wondered to herself.

"Yes, please! Just end it!! I'm tired of seeing someone roll around!" Akio cried.

"Okay then," Kairen jumped far away from Chouji and waited for him to come.

As he got closer, Kairen's hands lit on fire. She faced them toward Chouji and stood her ground.

"Chouji! Look out!" Ino cried.

Suddenly, the fire on Kairen's hands exploded into a stream of fire heading straight for Chouji. Chouji was still rolling, but the fire stopped him in his tracks. There was a struggle of Chouji beating the fire and getting pushed back. After a few minutes, the fire started to surround him. Kairen put her hands down and stood there prepared to step out of the way. Chouji rolled around madly trying to put out the fire.

"Great balls of fire!" Mizu pointed.

There was silence, and the sisters and Michiko bursted into fits of laughter.

"I don't find that funny... That must really burn," Naruto shuddered.

Chouji finally lost control and rolled into a wall. The fire was instantly put out, but Chouji was already unconscious. There were no burnt marks on him, but he was still hurt from crashing into the wall.

"Winner, Kairen!" Hayate said.

"No burnt marks? Did she use Genjutsu?" Sakura wondered.

"Nah... It was real fire. She didn't want to burn his skin though, just slow him down," Mizu replied.

"Are you okay, kid?" one of the medic nins asked Chouji.

"I'm hungry for BBQ..." he mumbled.

"Chouji's opponent went easy on him..." Shikamaru sighed.

"At least he's not severely hurt?" Ino said.

"I guess I'll take him out for BBQ anyway," Asuma gave a sheepish smile.

"See...? Boring.." Mizu said.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: don't own naruto

The electric board began to shuffle once more. Everyone anxiously waited.

_Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba_

"MY TURN! MY TURN! MY TURN!" Naruto cheered happily.

"Hell yeah! We got lucky!" Kiba exclaimed. "We can win against him for sure, Akamaru!"

"Don't get too cocky dog breath," Mizu mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, he just called you weak," Hiyony snickered.

But Naruto was too hyped up to hear. Grinning from ear to ear, his eyes filled with determination. As Kiba and Naruto stood in the battlefield, everyone stared intensely at them.

"Phew! I'm tired from all that waiting! It's finally my turn to show off my moves!" Naruto cried.

"That's my line!" Kiba yelled. "Drawing you as my opponent means I've already won! Right, Akamaru?!"

"Keep dreaming! You can't win against me!"

As they continued arguing, the four sisters looked back and forth.

"...They look alike.." Kairen muttered.

"Two Narutos..?" Mizu wondered.

"Or two Kibas.." Akio added.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP AND START FIGHTING?!" Hiyony leaned over the rail and shook her fist at them.

But then they continued fighting over Akamaru.

"Acting tough, eh? Fine. Akamaru, don't do anything. I'll do this alone," Kiba smirked.

Akamaru whined, but obeyed nonetheless.

"DON'T LOSE TO THIS GUY, NARUTO!" Sakura commanded with a scary, pissed off look.

_Naruto, eh? Sorry, but it's Kiba's going to win this after all, Kakashi. Maybe I'll win this game after all. _Kurenai thought.

_Keep dreaming... _Michiko pouted. _Oh wait. She can't hear me... So I'm talking to myself... Hello Michiko! How are you today? Well, I'm bored to death since whiskers and dog-breath aren't doing anything interesting!_

"Michiko stop talking to yourself," Kairen whispered.

"But I'm bored!"

THUD!

Naruto fell and slid near the wall.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, YOU BAKA!! GET UP DAMN IT! NARUTO! FIGHTO!! HEY!" Hiyony rambled angrily.

Everyone had already assumed that naruto was down. That he was weak, and that one stupid elbow blow made him lose. How foolish they were.

_There's no way Naruto could lose so easily. _Mizu thought. _But Sakura and Kakashi doesn't seem to be worried at all.. Nande..?_

_**I'm going to become greater than the Hokages! Then I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence!**_

Those words suddenly screamed in Mizu's head. Her eyes widened slightly, and by the looks of it, Kairen, Akio, and Hiyony heard it, too.

"I see..." Mizu smirked. They all continued to watch.

_Naruto! Tell everyone! _Sakura mentally cheered.

"Don't... Don't underestimate me!" Naruto stood with a small smirk on his face.

"Bah! And they continue to talk!" Michiko complained. "Yap, yap, yap! Action! Let's see some action! IF YOU WANT TO PROVE SOMETHING, FIGHT ALREADY! GAWD!!"

"Fine! Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba cried as they both ran to Naruto.

"Finally!" Michiko shouted.

But suddenly, Kiba threw purple smoke bombs, fogging Naruto's vision... As well as Michiko's...

"WHAT THE HELL?! NOW I CAN'T SEE!"

"Michiko... I think you should calm down now... can't we just watch one fight in peace?" Mizu muttered.

"Never!"

Naruto popped out of the smoke, but was then bitten back by Akamaru. As the smoke finally cleared, Naruto was unconscious on the ground once more, while Akamaru sat there, victoriously, wagging his tail.

"Good job, Aka- huh?" Kiba was interrupted.

Akamaru, who had been running toward Kiba, suddenly growled and bit him on the arm. He bit down harder and didn't give any sign of letting go.

"W-why?" Kiba wondered.

"You fell for it!" _Akamaru _taunted.

Akamaru poofed, and in his place was Naruto biting him.

"You...! Transformed!?" Kiba cried in shock. "Ow! Damn it! Let go!"

"You taste like a dog!" Naruto spitted.

"...How does Naruto know the taste of dog?" Akio had a weird look on her face.

"W-where's Akamaru!?"

"Right here," Naruto held the dog up with a grin.

"Are they still talking..." Michiko asked.

"..Maybe," Kairen said with shifty eyes.

"Naruto, you're going to give me my Akamaru back," Kiba stated.

Kiba reached for a small pill of some sort and threw it at Akamaru, who swallowed it. Akamaru's innocent growl soon turned into a fierce one. His fur instantly turned from white to red. He kicked the clone Naruto and ran back to his master's side.

"H-he turned red?" Naruto stuttered.

"He's not named Aka for nothing. (Aka red)."

Kiba, too, swallowed a pill. Kiba bent down, making a hand sign. Akamaru jumped on his back, ready for anything that his master did.

"Gijyuu Ninpou! Jyuujin Bunshin! (Beast Mimicry Technique: Half-Beast Clone!" Akamaru had turned into Kiba, and they both looked ready to end the battle here and now.

"Whoa! A Kiba on a Kiba... Heheheh," Akio chuckled with glee.

"Ew. Don't be a pervert, Akio!" Hiyony smacked.

"I didn't start it! Kiba did!"

The Kibas jumped at Naruto, swiping their claw at him. Naruto did a back-flip and continued standing there, stunned. Kiba ran and attacked Naruto nonstop with speed. Naruto could barely dodge the both of them. Some people were worried, but Hinata was even more worried. Akio noticed this and smiled slyly.

"What are you thinking about now..." Mizu sighed.

"Nothing! Nothing!"

Kiba got closer and closer to hitting Naruto. Even after Naruto put every ounce of Chakra in his legs, he still could barely keep up. At last, Kiba found a vulnerable spot and attacked Naruto with a spinning move. Everyone was shocked. Naruto flung into the air and landed with a thud, coughing out blood. Hinata couldn't bare to look any longer.

"That's our difference in skill!" Kiba bragged.

Naruto twitched and struggled to move.

"I'm..." Naruto struggled, " going to become a Hokage... I can't... lose here."

"You? Hokage? When you're weaker than me?" Kiba chuckled with amusement. "I'll become Hokage for you!"

Kiba bellowed with amusement. Mizu slammed her hand on the rail and was ready to jump off. Kairen, Akio, and Hiyony tried their might to hold her back.

"What do you know!?" Mizu hollered. "You know nothing about Naruto! You and people like you mock him! Laugh at him! And ignore him! And now as Naruto lay on the floor bleeding, you continue to do so?! You have no damn right! Are you satisfied?! What do you know! WHAT DO YOU KNOW!"

_That's wrong, Kiba-kun... _Hinata thought. _Naruto-kun... isn't weak. Naruto-kun is different from me in that he believes in his own worth. I really think he's amazing. It's a very hard thing to do... I understand. But still, no one tried to... look at the true Naruto-kun. No one tried to recognize the real Naruto-kun._

"Mizu, you've got to calm down! Let him think what he wants!" Kairen tried to reason.

"Yeah! He'll learn later, right??" Hiyony added.

Michiko walked up and smacked Mizu over the head, which caused her to fall.

"O-ow.." Mizu rubbed her head.

"Just watch!"

_But now... _Hinata continued watching Naruto. _Everyone is watching._

Kiba scoffed, but looked down at Naruto. Slowly and steadily, Naruto was standing.

"I you compete with me over the title of Hokage... You're going to become the underdog!" Naruto smirked.

Kiba was shaken at first, but he smirked and pointed at Naruto.

"Geez, you sure are a persistent guy! Fine. Then I'll make sure you can never stand up!"

As Kiba and Akamaru ran at Naruto again, Naruto smirked with determination. Kiba and Akamaru spun once again at Naruto. Naruto managed to dodge, but still weakly landed. Kiba wasted no time and threw more smoke bombs. Hit by hit, Naruto tried to form a plan. But it was futile.

"Heh! You seem to be losing your confidence," Kiba mocked.

"Hah! I'm as confident as ever! I can still manage even if your numbers increase by three to four times!"

"Huh! You just don't ever shut up, do you?"

"Oh my gosh.. None of them ever shut up..." Hiyony leaned over the railing, tiredly.

Kiba used the smoke bombs again. But as the smoke cleared...

There were three Kibas.

"OH MY GAAAWDD! THREE?!" Akio went nuts over that. "WHY THREE ESKIMOS! WHY NOT THREE AKAMARUS?! HUH!?"

"Geez..." Kairen sighed. "You know, this is why I'm the oldest..."

"You sure don't act like it most of the time," Mizu smirked.

"You caught me off guard. But your transformation won't work on me anymore!"

Kiba punched a Kiba in the face. "I can smell it. Don't underestimate our sense of smell, Naruto. Heh. We've won."

But as the transformation was broken, there lay Akamaru.

"Nani!?"

"Ahh!! YOU'VE HURT POOR AKAMARU?! HOW COULD YOU?!" Akio cried.

"What the-... Even I know that a dog's nose can never be wrong," Mizu slightly wondered.

"Then you are Naruto!?" Kiba punched the other one. "Play me for a fool, eh?!"

But that Kiba, too, turned into Akamaru.

"NANI?!" Kiba was even more confused. As was everyone else.

"OMIGOSH! YOU PUNCHED AKAMARU TWICE?! FREAKING ESKIMO!!" Akio tried to tackle Kiba, but was held back by Kairen. "LEMME AT 'EM!"

"The truth is... this is an everyday thing..." Hiyony sighed.

Naruto transformed back and managed to kick Kiba away. Kiba was shaking. But not from Naruto's kick. It was from anger and frustration as he looked down at Akamaru next to him.

"Was Naruto this smart?" Ino asked with astonishment.

Even the all mighty cold Gaara was slightly acknowledging Naruto. But just for now...

"Wow. Naruto did his homework," Michiko complimented. "But he's still stupid in my eyes!"

"Use your technique carefully after giving some thought to what you're doing! Or it'll be used to the other person's advantage, baka!" Naruto gave Kiba the thumbs down.

"That's my line, word for word," Kakashi nervously chuckled.

Kiba bit himself to calm himself down. After that he stood there glaring with weapons in his hand.

"So you've finally gotten serious, Kiba? Then I'll finish this with a new move I've been saving up, dattebayo!" (Just had 2 add that)

"What.. New move?"

"Eh? When did he make a new move?" Sakura wondered.

"He still had a new move hidden up his sleeve? He's good!" Lee complimented.

"New move my ass. You're bluffing!"

"We'll see if it's a bluff or not!"

"I don't know what your new move is. But all I have to do is stop you from executing it!"

Naruto was caught off guard with Kiba's weapons. Kiba ran at him with full speed and punched him over and over and over. Naruto managed to stand, but Kiba kept on attacking.

"Take this!" Kiba went in to slash Naruto with his claws.

But Naruto caught it, even if he was hit.

"Take this!" Naruto flung Kiba away.

Naruto tried to mold Chakra again, but Kiba continued to attack. Naruto evaded with only a slash on his arm. Of course, Kiba continued talking, but stopped midway when he saw Naruto begin to stand.

"I won't lose!"

_He's finished. I'll finish this with my next move. _

"I'll rip at my new move at any time!"

"I won't let you!"

Kiba ran at Naruto, slid behind him, and was about to attack.

_FART_

"..."

"..."

Kiba flew back and held his nose.

"Was that his new move..?" Hiyony asked.

"I don't think so..." Kairen mumbled.

"That wasn't on purpose though... was it.." Akio sighed.

"I c-c-c-can s-smell it f-from here...!" Mizu held her nose and rolled around.

"Poor Mizu," Michiko shook her head.

"Damn it. I strained too much! But this is the good part of my new move! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Four Narutos were formed. "Yosh! I'll get you back for what you did to me with this move!"

They all surrounded Kiba. Kiba had no idea what to do. Finally, one Naruto attacked. He punched Naruto with all his might, which made him crouch down.

"U!"

Another Naruto jumped on the first Naruto's back and jumped high in the high. The three Naruto's on the bottom all kicked Kiba straight at the other Naruto.

"Zu!"

"Ma!"

"Ki!"

Naruto, in the air, came down and smashed Kiba's face into the ground.

"NARUTO RENDAN!"


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: don't own naruto

"New move...eh?" Kakashi sighed. "He _was _watching Sasuke's move awhile ago."

"And the naming is a copy, too..." Michiko leaned up against the wall. "How unoriginal."

Naruto stood panting heavily as his clones disappeared. Hayate slwoly walked over to Kiba and inspected him.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto," he announced.

Everyone cheered. Everyone was excited. Everyone couldn't believe that Naruto, of all people, beat Kiba. Naruto ran up the stairs.

"Easy! Easy!" Naruto exaggerated.

Naruto walked closer and closer to Hinata.

_What should I do...? What should I do?? _Hinata panicked.

Hiyony noticed this and decided to give Hinata a little push. Hinata gasped and almost fell on Naruto, but he already walked by.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata stuttered.

"Huh? Hinata? Did you say something?" Naruto wondered.

Hinata struggled, trying to find the right words and fiddled with the object in her hand.

"U-um..."

Hinata walked over and glanced over at Hiyony. Hiyony gave her a happy nod and inwardly told her to go for it. Hinata paused, but held at the object for Naruto.

"Huh? What's this?" Naruto had a stupid face on.

"An ointment," Kurenai answered, also noticing this cute little scene.

"Why me?" Naruto still asked.

"Just take it, Naruto," Kurenai smiled, knowing Hinata was lost for words.

"Okay. Thanks! You're a good person, Hinata!" Naruto complimented.

Naruto applied the medicine Hinata had given on his wound. It healed instantly.

"This medicine works so well!" Naruto exclaimed. "Here, Sakura-chan! Don't you want to use it, too?"

Sakura just stared at it as if the medicine will bite her head off.

"You're about the only guy that can heal so quickly, Naruto..." Mizu mumbled to herself.

"WHACHA MUMBLING ABOUT, HM!?" Michiko decided to smack Mizu over the head.

"Ow! What!? Stop that!"

"What? This?" Michiko smacked her again.

Mizu just twitched and decided to ignore her.

"DON'T IGNORE ME! I SEE HOW IT IS!"

Michiko and Mizu began to feud once more over... well nothing. Akio noticed that one of the Medic-nins had Akamaru, so she jumped down in front of him.

"Mine! You don't get to touch this dog! You're not worthy!!" Akio pointed.

"E-eh! But we need to heal him!" the man tried to reason.

"No! Never! Get away! Hsss!!" Akio tried to "claw" him.

Kiba laid on the stretcher, grumbling. He knew Akio would help Akamaru, but she makes a scene about everything... Hinata walked over with some ointment and their attention was now on her. As they were talking, Akio made her escape. She ran up the stairs and hugged Akamaru.

"Akio? What are you doing with Akamaru?" Kairen asked.

"Those stupid wannabe Medic-nins were going to heal him! But they don't deserve to touch this precious dog! Isn't that right, Akamaru! You don't need them! You're too good for them! Oh! You're so cute I want to stab you with a kunai! But I won't because you're so cute!" Akio continued to ramble on about Akamaru.

"Why did dog breathe let Akio take Akamaru. Too many punches to the head?" Mizu sighed.

"Maybe he trusts her?" Kairen shrugged.

"Big mistake..."

"And you're hurt, too! Her's some ointment!"

"Oi! That's mine!" Naruto pointed angrily.

"Geez..." Kairen and Mizu sighed.

"I will now announce the next match," Hayate coughed.

_Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji_

"W-whoa. Rewind. Did that board just say what I think it said?" Kairen eyes widened.

"That's an... interesting match..." Mizu stared at the board as well.

"Wow..." Akio whispered.

"I didn't think that I would be fighting you, Hinata-sama," Neji glared.

"Neji-nii-san..." Hinata sadly said.

"Nii-san?" Sakura blinked.

"What? Those two are siblings!?" Naruto shouted.

"They came from Konoha's oldest noble family, the Hyuuga Clan," Kakashi began. "But they aren't siblings."

"They're cousins," Mizu answered before anyone can ask anything.

"And please spare us any history or lesson about the Hyuuga.. It's like, so boring," Akio waved it off.

"Well, to the point, this fight is between relatives. It must be difficult for those two to fight," Sakura glanced at the two below.

"That's where you're wrong," Mizu replied. "There's a slight quarrel going on between their families."

"You mean like the Head and the Branch?" Sakura asked.

"Exactly."

"Head... and.. Branch?" Naruto wondered.

"Don't hurt yourself, Naruto. Just know that this will be... an interesting fight."

"Oh? It's about to begin," Kakashi perked up.

"Please begin the match," Hayate said.

"Before we fight, let me warn you about one thing, Hinata-sama," Neji began. "Give up. You're not suitable to become a ninja."

"Ouch.."

"So blunt.."

"You are too kind. You seek harmony and avoid trouble. And you just go along and follow someone else's idea. Also, you have no self-confidence. You always feel inferior. That's why you thought it would be fine to remain a Genin. But you cannot register for the Chuunin Exam unless there are three people."

"Neji's just getting straight to the point, isn't he," Mizu rolled her eyes.

"He was always like that," Kairen pointed out.

"I want to yank on his hair..." Akio huffed.

"People cannot change!" Neji shouted.

"What did he just say...?" Mizu clutched the rail.

"A failure is a failure. His personality and power will not change!"

Naruto began to shake with anger as well.

"People cannot change, so that is why terms like "elites" and "failures" exist. Everyone judges you by how good your face, head, abilities, body, shape, and personality are. People suffer due to their limits, and live. Just like-"

"You're wrong," Mizu blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Neji turned to glare.

"Ever heard of, 'Don't judge a book by its cover,' blockhead? Don't act so smart you son of a-"

"My Byakugan has seen everything. That's why I know. Hinata-sama is just trying to be tough!"

"Th-that's not true! I really want to..." Hinata tried to explain.

"Byakugan?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"It's the origin of the Sharingan," Kairen explained. "It's sort of the same, but the ability of insight exceeds the Sharingan."

"His eyes are weird!" Akio sat up with Akamaru. (Akamaru is asleep.)

Everyone glanced at them. Neji's Byakugan stared intensely at Hinata. Not to mention it was with hatred. Neji went on with his observation with only a few of Hinata's movements. Hinata was already breaking down. Neji felt no pity for her at all.

"That's why you cannot-"

"YOU CAN!" Naruto interrupted.

"Interrupted again...?" Neji glanced behind him.

"DON'T LABEL PEOPLE JUST LIKE THAT, YOU IDIOT! BEAT HIM UP, HINATA!"

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered.

"Hinata! Why don't you say something back, dattebayo!? It's making the people watching get angry!"

"Hell yeah. I agree with Naruto here," Mizu nodded.

"What a noisy guy," Neji muttered.

Neji turned back to face Hinata, but was slightly surprised. Hinata glared. Hinata was standing firm. Hinata was determined.

_Her eyes changed... _Neji thought.

"So you're not going to give up? Don't blame me later on."

_I... don't want to... run away anymore! _Hinata thought with determination as she remembered Naruto's words.

"Byakugan!" Hinata cried.

Both got into a fighting stance. But as determined as Hinata looked, her stance wasn't as firm as Neji's. They began to fight. They dodged every hit. They blocked every move. They were evenly matched.

"Whoa! Bitch slapping!" Akio laughed.

_Hinata has the advantage! _Shino thought

"YOU'RE DOING GREAT, HINATA!" Naruto cheered.

"Are they talking about Hyuuga's eyes again...?" Mizu asked.

"Yeah.."

"Is there ever a time where we don't have any lessons on stuff?" Mizu sighed.

"Nope..." Kairen shook her head.

"Although, I do admire their talent. It's beyond unique for the style of fighting."

"Yeah, but the sad part is they can never get Michiko no matter what..."

Mizu and Kairen both stared at Michiko who was watching the fight.

"..What are you looking at!" Michiko yelled.

"Nothing..." Kairen and Mizu muttered.

_**SMACK! **_

"Did she get him!?" Sakura asked.

There was silence. None of them moved.

_**Ba -Bum- CRRRKK! **_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: don't own naruto. Just my characters.

CRAP!! My friend pointed out that I forgot to add Shikamaru's fight. Since I don't wanna redo stuff, just pretend it happened. I mean we all know he won right ;

_**Ba-Bump Ba-Bump Ba-Bu- CRRRK**_

Hinata ended up coughing out blood. It dripped all over Neji's hand where he had touched her neck.

"So this was the best the Head family could do," Neji stated bluntly.

Everyone gasped.

"Impossible..." Akio whispered.

"Nande?! Hinata's attack hit him, too!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata tried to hit him again only to get hit in the arm by him. He lifted Hinata's sleeve and there were red holes all over.

"Ew! What the hell is that?!" Akio pointed.

"In the Chakra circular system, there are 361 points known as Chakra holes," Kakashi began.

"Oh my gawd..." Mizu slid down the wall, "isn't there a time in the day where we don't have to learn history?"

"Well, they don't know much about the Hyuuga clan like we do," Kairen pointed out.

"Yeah, but even if we didn't know, I still wouldn't be listening," Mizu smirked.

"If it wasn't for Hiyony knowing about Neji, we would have never known about them in the first place."

"...Speaking of Hiyony... haven't you noticed how quiet she's been?"

"Nah... She's fine," Kairen waved it off.

"But she hasn't spoken ever since this fight started."

"..."

"..."

"OH MY GAWD!! HIYONY'S DEAD!" Akio cried.

"WAIT, SHE'S BREATHING! SHE HAS A FEVER!" Kairen shouted.

"Uhh, guys? Hinata was knocked back," Mizu stated nonchalantly.

"Ah! Hinata!"

"Hinata-sama, this is the difference in our unchangeable powers. It's the difference that separates the elites from the dropouts."

"Not this crap again," Mizu said angrily. "You think you know so much?! You don't know crap!"

"This was destined," Neji glanced back at Mizu. "You can't change this either."

"Why you!"

"Mizu. Look," Kairen stopped her.

"I'm..." Hinata struggled, "not going to...take back... my...words!"

"Naruto's words?" Akio gasped.

"That's my way of the ninja," Hinata stood determined.

"I didn't know that Hinata was so tough," Naruto said suddenly.

"She's very similar to you," Lee replied.

"Come to think of it, she's always been watching you," Sakura added.

_Hinata... _Naruto thought.

"Come!" Neji activated his Byakugan.

Before Hinata managed to do anything, her heart started to hurt again. She coughed out blood once more.

Hiyony just stood staring. Not just at the fight, but also at Neji.

_**Flashback**_

"_**I challenge you, Neji!" a young Hiyony pointed. "I will totally beat you someday!!"**_

"_**Hmph. A mere girl like you thinks that it's possible to defeat me?" a younger Neji ignored her.**_

"_**I can! It's possible!" she whined.**_

"_**Begone," Neji walked away.**_

"_**DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!"**_

"_**I don't have time to babysit girls like you."**_

"_**Babysit!? ...Hey... I've decided! If I beat you, you get to become my big brother!" Hiyony cried happily.**_

"_**What..." Neji turned back, annoyed.**_

"_**Yeah! You become my big brother when I beat you!"**_

"_**Why would I agree to an absurd deal."**_

"_**Because you always seem lonely," Hiyony said as if it was obvious.**_

_**They stood silent for a while. Neji just glared. Finally he activated his Byakugan and went into his stance.**_

"_**Fine. But I'm not holding back."**_

_**End flashback**_

"HINATA! DO YOUR BEST!" Naruto cheered on.

Hinata continued fighting. This made Neji feel uneasy but he still fought anyway. But soon, Neji hit her upward which sent her back. Even with not being able to use Chakra. Even when she was coughing up blood. Hinata didn't back down. Neji was getting angry. Hinata ran at him, ready to strike, but Neji struck her first. She coughed up more blood and fell.

"Hinata!" Akio cried.

"It's over," Neji stated.

Hayate slowly walked over and observed Hinata.

"I'm going to assume that she can't continue anymo-"

"Don't stop the match!" Naruto said with an outburst. "Don't stop the match."

"What are you talking about, baka! She can't fight anymore! She fainted...huh?" Sakura scolded, but then saw a smirk come to Naruto's face.

Sakura looked down and gasped. Everyone was surprised. Even Gaara. Hinata was getting up. She stood panting heavily.

"Why did you get up?" Neji wondered. "If you push yourself, you're really going to die. Naze!?"

Hinata didn't answer. But her reason was simple. Naruto. Naruto was watching her. Naruto was cheering for her. She can't give up now. Neji was shaking with anger. He activated his Byakugan once more.

_An intent to kill? _Mizu glared.

"I.. can still," Hinata struggled to walk.

"There's no point in acting tough. You're barely able to stand. I can tell with these eyes that you have carried the destiny known as the Hyuuga Family. You cursed your powerlessness, and blamed yourself. But people cannot change. This is destiny. There's no need to suffer. Let yourself go," Neji reasoned harshly.

"You're wrong, Neji-nii-san," Hinata shook her head. "Because I can see... that you're suffering more than me."

"Nani?"

"You are the one who is confused and suffering inside the fate of the Head and Branch families," Hinata barely said.

_**Flashback**_

_**Hiyony fell over on her back and panted heavily. But she continued to try and stand up.**_

"_**You're only hurting yourself," Neji reasoned while deactivating his Byakugan. "Why do you keep trying. You'll never win. I'm more stronger than you. Because of that, I'm not going to become your 'big brother.'" **_

"_**No! You're wrong! I will defeat you someday! And it's not all about strength! It's will and determination! Don't go on about destiny again! I'll will keep training and I'll defeat you. Just you watch! I'm going to go against destiny's wishes!!"**_

"_**Destiny can't be controlled."**_

"_**Can too!"**_

"_**You're being childish."**_

"_**So?!"**_

"_**Just forget about this stupid deal. I don't want a little sister," Neji walked away.**_

"_**It doesn't matter what you want. I want you to be my big brother!" Hiyony yelled after him.**_

"_**Why?" Neji stood there. "There's no importance or significance to this deal. No one would ever make a bet about sibling matter."**_

"_**It's significant to me! You always look lonely, so I'm going to change that and bother you as a little sister! I'll fight you until I win!" Hiyony pointed.**_

"_**You're already bothering me," Neji continued walking away.**_

"_**So I won!?"**_

"_**No!"**_

_**End flashback**_

_Neji... _Hiyony clutched the rail.

Neji stood there glaring. But he lost his calmness and ran at Hinata screaming.

"Stop, Neji! The match is over!" Hayate shouted. _This isn't good!_

Neji continued running at Hinata with an intent to kill. But suddenly an arm grabbed him. Gai held him by the neck. Kurenai held him by the arm. Kakashi held his other arm. Hayate held his stomach. And Hiyony held his wrist where his palm was supposed to strike.

"Neji, cut it out," Gai ordered. "You have made a passionate promise with me that you will not argue about the head family."

"Why did the other Jounins come out?" Neji gritted. "And why you?! Does the head family receive special treatment?!"

Hinata fell and began to cough blood.

"Hinata!" Kurenai shouted.

"Hinata!" Naruto jumped down from the railing.

Naruto, Sakura, and Lee all ran at her.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto worried.

"Naruto-kun... I.." Hinata began.

Naruto was listening, but soon Hinata wasn't even able to talk, but her mouth still moved.

_Was I...able to change...a little...? _Hinata fainted after that.

"Why did _you _come down as well," Neji glared at Hiyony.

"You're my precious brother! I can't have you tainted with blood. This is how much I love you!" Hiyony poked both her cheeks with a big goofy grin.

"Brother..? You haven't even won."

"That doesn't mean I can't love you like one!" Hiyony walked away humming.

Neji stared off at Hiyony and grunted. He turned back over to Naruto.

"Hey, the dropout there!" Neji called out. "Let me warn you about two things. If you're a ninja, stop with the unsightly cheering for a stranger. And one more thing. A dropout is a dropout. They cannot change!"

"Do you want to try?" Naruto challenged.

Neji just smirked, which provoked Naruto more. Naruto ran at Neji, but was stopped by Lee.

"I understand how you're feeling, Naruto-kun. But you should fight in a proper match. A dropout will defeat a genius through hard work. The main matches will be exciting!" Lee reasoned. "But I may be his opponent. I will hold no grudge if you were to match up with him."

Lee and Gai both gave each other thumbs up with a shining smile.

"...Weirdos," Mizu muttered.

"Thank goodness Akamaru wasn't awake to see this!" Akio snuggled with Akamaru. (Remember she still had him.)

"You sure stumped Neji, didn't you, Hiyony," Kairen looked over at Hiyony.

"I did? How so?"

"Er. Nevermind."

"Say. How come every Jounin came except for Asuma and Michiko?" Akio wondered.

"..Now that you mention it..." Mizu turned over to Michiko.

"...I was lazy! Besides, she would've been fine. Kakashi went anyway. Also, I'm not too fond about this whole Hyuuga problem. I don't want to get involved in something pointless," Michiko defended herself.

"..Then why did you make that bet over us?" Hiyony asked.

"...My business!" Michiko pouted.

"The bet? Let's see... Sasuke won. Naruto won. Sakura lost. So Kakashi's good," Kairen counted.

"Kiba lost. Hinata lost. And Shino won. Kurenai is busted," Akio giggled. "But Akamaru beats all!"

"Geez... Let's see. Chouji lost. Ino lost. Shikamaru won. So Asuma's busted, too," Mizu glanced over at them.

"And so far, Neji won. Tenten lost. There's still Lee, so Gai hasn't lost yet. And I'm sure he wants to beat Kakashi real bad," Hiyony nodded.

"Don't forget. You need to fight, too," Mizu said.

"As long as I didn't have to fight you, I'll be fine!"

Hinata coughed out a lot more blood than usual. This caught everyone's attention.

"Uh oh. Looks like Hinata's not doing so good. Do think she'll be okay?" Akio asked.

"Well, she did stand up every single time. I'm sure she'll pull through. After all, if she doesn't, she'll never see her admired person anymore," Kairen winked.

"Yeah. She's pretty stubborn," Mizu smirked.

"Does she interest you?" Hiyony asked.

"If she can take Neji's hits, I might be able to do something with her. Her movements remind me of something."

"YOU'LL TRAIN HER BUT NOT ME!?" Akio shouted.

"You have Minamoto..."

"But he makes me sleep on trees!"

"Shh! Look! Naruto's doing something!" Hiyony pointed.

Naruto wiped some of Hinata's blood on his hand. He turned around and held that hand out into a fist.

"I will win!" Naruto declared.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. Just my characters.

* * *

A man brushed the blood off the floor, so that the next match would be clean.

"You know Hiyony, you're left with strong people," Mizu observed them. "..Well... Maybe just one that I acknowledge as strong."

"Ehhhh..? Lee's pretty strong though," Kairen complimented.

Everyone was pretty silent after that.

"No one's going to say anything about that Sound guy?" Akio asked.

"No," Kairen and Mizu both said.

"I'll be fine," Hiyony laughed. "If I get Gaara, I'll just give up!"

"NO! NO GIVING UP!" Michiko smacked her over the head.

"Itai! But I don't think I can win-"

"No! Bad Hiyony! Bad!" Michiko smacked her again.

"Hiyony, you have more chances of getting Lee and that Sound guy. I think you'll be fine," Kairen pointed out.

"So if I get Gaara, can I quit?"

"No. If you do, I'm going to have to take Gaara's place and fight you later on," Mizu stated bluntly.

"...But!"

"You fight Gaara or no deal."

"Fine..."

On the other side, Mizu noticed Gaara was shivering.

_He's in a dangerous mood... _Kankuro thought.

_He must've watched the battle... _Temari began.

_And gotten excited... _The Sand Jounin finished. _The beast inside him, that is._

_Geez... Can't you calm down, Gaara? I can sense your excitement from over here. _Mizu rolled her eyes.

_That Neji guy catches my attention... _Kankuro smirked. He looked over at Naruto who was standing alone. _Let me go do something._

"Kankuro?" Temari asked.

"I'm going to go on a little reckon mission."

Mizu noticed Kankuro walking over to Naruto. She got suspicious and decided to walk over there herself.

"What are you up to, Kankuro?"

"His name's Hyuuga Neji, right? From the looks of that match, it seems that he hasn't used all of his powers. So what kind of guy is he?" Kankuro asked Naruto.

"I'LL BEAT HIM!" Naruto declared.

"I didn't ask that..." _Actually, you are way below his level. _"You're an interesting guy. I like you."

"You're not an interesting guy. I don't like you dattebayo!" Naruto pouted.

_This brat... I'm going to kill him!_

"Naruto's the one person you shouldn't try to get information from, Kankuro. You won't get anywhere," Mizu chuckled.

"What do you want?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't want your sanity disappearing by hanging out with Naruto here."

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean!? Mizu!" Naruto shouted.

"Sh! The next match is coming," Mizu ignored Naruto.

"Okay! It's going to be your turn this time. Now go, Lee!" Gai gave him the thumbs up.

"No! I've come this far. I want to be last now." Lee stood firm.

_Lee-san is sulking? _Sakura wondered.

Everyone awaited anxiously as to who will be next. Before the board even chose anyone, Gaara transported down to the stadium.

"Hurry up and come down," Gaara glared above.

"YOOOOOSSH!!" Hiyony cried.

Everyone gasped thinking it was Hiyony's turn.

"GO, LEE!" Hiyony pointed at Lee.

"..."

"..."

"Baka! Don't trick us like that!" Akio smacked.

"Just don't look at her," Mizu sighed.

_Gaara vs Rock Lee_

"Lee-san!" Sakura cried worriedly.

"You fell for it!" Lee kicked the air. "If I say that I want to be last, that doesn't happen. A rock thrown at the pole will not hit, but if you throw it without aiming at the pole, it will hit! That was the law I used!"

"That's my student!" Gai congratulated.

"I do _not _want to be last! I was able to trick them!"

"...Who got tricked?" Akio whispered to Kairen.

"Let me give you some nice advice!" Gai said. "No one has noticed yet, but that gourd is suspicious!"

"I see!"

"Don't write it down! You have no time to look at it during battle! You fool!"

"I see!" Lee continued taking notes.

"...He didn't notice?" Michiko whispered.

"Will Lee be okay...?" Kairen wondered.

"Hiyony and Naruto are smarter than that..." Mizu shook her head.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked.

"Nothing. Nothing," Mizu patted him.

"How do you deal with them..?" Hiyony whispered to Neji.

"You ignore them."

"ALL RIGHT! GO! YEAH!!" Gai pointed.

"YOSH!!" Lee cried with burning eyes. He jumped off the railing and went into his stance. "I'm very happy that I can fight you so early," Lee smirked at Gaara.

Gaara just stood emotionless, yet his eyes were deadly.

"I don't know what kind of moves that bobbed hair guy uses, but he can't beat Gaara," Kankuro said aloud.

"He has speed, but his kick wasn't that great," Temari smirked.

"No," Naruto spoke. "He's strong."

"Lee may be strong. But even I have never been close as to leaving a scratch on Gaara. I just didn't get many injuries," Mizu admitted.

Lee noticed something coming at him and caught it.

"Don't get so hasty," Lee advised.

Lee dropped the cork that was from Gaara's gourd.

"Now let the next match... begin," Hayate declared.

Right after, Lee ran at Gaara.

"Konoha Senpu! (Konoha Whirlwind)" Lee cried.

Lee kicked Gaara, but sand blocked him. A huge amount of sand rose and slammed down on Lee. He managed to dodge it barely. The sand merely slid back into the gourd.

_Everyone seemed shock at Gaara's sand.. I wonder why. After all, he transported with sand, he carries a gourd made of sand, and he made up his name. But then again, I already knew what Gaara could do. _Mizu sighed.

"Oh yeah!! I remember him now!" Akio cried. "He almost killed us. Ah! and another thing! PANDA EYES! SQUISHY, SQUISHY!"

"..."

"You can't even remember someone who almost killed you?!" Hiyony shouted.

"You don't remember either!" Akio accused.

"How can someone not remember a guy like Gaara?" Kankuro muttered.

"Because bananas are yellow," Mizu muttered back.

"..."

Lee attacked over and over again. He even took out his kunai to slash the sand. He dodged. He kicked. He punched. But he couldn't get past the sand. All Gaara did was stand there and stare straight ahead.

"Lee-san's fast attacks aren't working at all!" Sakura said.

_No duh. _Mizu thought.

"Physical attacks have no effect on him," Kankuro explained. "Regardless of Gaara's will, the sand will shield and protect him. That's why no one has _ever _hurt Gaara."

"...Iie," Mizu spoke up.

Naruto and Kankuro looked at her curiously.

"You're wrong, Kankuro. In fact, I can't even describe how wrong you are."

"What do you mean?" Kankuro glared.

"Someone like you wouldn't understand. So forget it," Mizu glared back.

_What's her problem? _Kankuro thought.

"Is that it?" Gaara asked. "Let me enjoy this a little more... There isn't enough... blood!"

Sand rushed at Lee and grabbed him by the ankle. The sand threw Lee into a wall and tried to crush him into it. But Lee dodged and ran at Gaara again. He attacked over and over again, but it was futile.

"Why is Lee-san only using taijutsu?" Sakura wondered. "Winning with close combat is going to be tough. He needs to get back and use some ninjutsu."

"It's not that he isn't using them. Just that he _can't _use them," Gai replied. "Lee has no talent in ninjutsu and genjutsu. When I first met Lee, he had no sense in anything. No talent at all."

"No way!" Sakura gasped.

"Huh.. That's impressive," Mizu blinked.

"Sugoi!" Hiyony clapped.

"So appearances aren't everything after all," Akio nodded. "But Akamaru will always looks cute!"

Lee dodged, but sand went under his feet making him slip. The sand was ready to crush him, but he managed to jump onto the tip of the fingers of the statue. Gaara glared. Lee was frustrated.

"It is true that ninjas who cannot use ninjutsu and genjutsu are rare. That's why the only thing left for Lee, if he was to survive as a ninja, was taijutsu. But that's why he can win!" Gai smiled with confidence. "Lee! Take them off!"

"Eh?!" Akio backed away.

"But Gai-sensei! I thought that was only permitted when protecting many important people," Lee reminded.

"I don't care! I will allow it!"

Akio was freaked out.

"OHMYGAWD!! DON'T TAKE THEM OFF! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT! ARE YOU CRAZY?! GASP! DON'T LOOK, AKAMARU!" Akio covered hers and Akamaru's eyes.

"...Uhh.. Akio? It's just Lee's weights.." Kairen said with a seat drop.

"Oh.."

"He was even wearing weights? Maybe I should do that," Mizu thought.

"Don't! You're fast enough already, damn it!" Hiyony waved her fist at Mizu.

"Yosh! I can move easier now!" Lee cried while letting the weights drop.

_Hmph. Taking off some weights won't enable you to catch up with Gaara's sand-_

But Temari's thoughts were cut off when the weights went

**BOOM!**

That caused a small earthquake.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...SUGOI!!" Hiyony applauded.

"Isn't that too much, Gai?" Kakashi wondered worriedly.

"GO, LEE!"

"OSSU!"

Lee jumped off and disappeared which made Gaara's eyes widen. Lee landed behind Gaara and punched him. Although it was blocked by sand, Lee punched through and was close to hitting Gaara. This repeatedly happened. Gaara couldn't even tell where Lee was going to hit next. Lee punched through the sand with all his might. He went right through it, but missed Gaara. Everyone was shocked and amazed.

"He can't use any ninjutsu and genjutsu. That is why he spent his time on taijutsu; he worked hard and did everything for them," Gai smirked. "Although he cannot use any other techniques, he is a taijutsu specialist who won't lost to anyone!"

Lee jumped in the air and kicked Gaara downward in the face. Gaara was left with a deep scratch on his face.

"I give him props," Mizu blinked.

Lee ran at Gaara with speed once more. Gaara tried to attack, but nothing worked. Then, Lee finally managed to send Gaara flying. Everyone cheered for Lee as Gaara slowly stood up.

"This isn't good.." Kankuro mumbled.

"Yeah! It's not good for that dark-eyed guy!" Naruto grinned. "He took a heavy hit, dattebayo!"

"That's not what I meant," Kankuro said.

Sand began to crumble from Gaara's face. He looked up with a psychotic smile as sand fell from his face.

"What the... His face is crumbling," Naruto shook.

_Just as I thought. He had sand covering himself. _Kankuro gritted. _But it's been a while since I've seen that expression on Gaara._

_I felt that he had become more unstable during this Chuunin Exam... _Temari thought, horrified.

"...So you're telling me that behind all that calm, deadly expression... is an unstable, psychotic face?" Mizu blinked.

"That's right..." Kankuro was slightly sweating. "And he seems to be getting more unstable."

Mizu didn't listen to the last comment Kankuro said. She just simply stared at Gaara's wild face. Her expression was blank, but her lips twitched up. Suddenly she began snickering then chuckling. (This is totally true. When I first saw Gaara like that. I stared for the longest time but then bursted out laughing. I just found it really funny. Yes I'm weird like that. Shut up.)

"M-Mizu? What's so funny about that?" Naruto was freaked out.

Mizu chuckled so much that she had to hold her stomach.

"Don't mind Mizu. She has issues," Hiyony backed away.

"I'm all the way over here," Mizu stopped laughing.

"SO! YOU'RE STILL WEIRD LAUGHING AT THAT!" Akio pointed at her.

"His skin must be really smooth if sand covers him all the time," Kairen thought.

"How can you guys be so calm about this?" Sakura asked. "This guy is... weird and you act like it's nothing."

"The only reason we act like it's nothing is because Mizu thinks it's nothing," Hiyony said.

"What..?"

"Mizu and Gaara go a long ways back... in a way," Kairen muttered and looked over at her sister.

"Is that all you got?" Gaara asked.

Lee thought for a long time. After a while, Lee looked like he was asking for Gai's consent. After Gai nodded, Lee smirked and started to unwrap his bandages. Lee ran at Gaara with all the speed he had. He ran around in circles for some time.

"Hurry up and come," Gaara got bored.

"As you wish!"

Lee kicked Gaara in the chin which sent him flying.

"I'm not done!"

Lee continuously kicked Gaara over and over and over. The sand couldn't even catch up to them. But suddenly, Lee stopped for a brief moment. Gaara's eyes widened. Kakashi and Michiko both gasped.

_Oh no... _Mizu thought.

Through that brief pain, Lee still continued. He wrapped the bandages around Gaara and turned him upside down. Lee began to spin making Gaara spin as well. They spun closer and closer to the ground until Lee let go of Gaara. The floor was heavily cracked.

_That's not bad, Lee. Demo... _Mizu narrowed her eyes.

"That should've hurt," Lee panted.

Gaara lay there, cracked all over. His expression was that of astonishment, but he didn't even move.

"Is he dead?" Hiyony blinked.

"Maybe he went into a coma," Akio held back a snicker.

Hayate went over to examine Gaara. What surprised him was the fact that the sand crumbled right through. It was just en empty shell.

"Nani?!" Lee exclaimed.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: naruto doesn't belong to me just my characters

"A shell made of sand!?" Sakura cried out in surprise.

"When did he switch!? That's impossible!" Gai was outraged and worried at the same time.

"When you were closing your eyes," Kakashi said.

"And praying," Michiko added.

Gai gasped and everyone looked over for an explanation.

"Lee briefly paused from the pain. Gaara used that to make a clone of himself," Mizu explained. "Hmm... a symbolism of what Gaara really is on the inside."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Mizu confusingly.

"No. Nothing."

"IT'S ALIIIIIIVE!" Akio pointed at Gaara who was rising up from the sand.

Michiko and Hiyony both smacked her.

"Shut up! You're interrupting the battle!" Hiyony shouted.

Gaara chuckled evilly as he licked his lips and stared blood-lustfully at Lee.

"No doubt about it... Those eyes are..." Kankuro whispered with fear. "_It _has awakened...! The monster within him."

It _makes him look like a living doll... _Mizu thought randomly.

"Mizu?" Naruto began.

"Nani?"

"Wasn't that guy your friend?"

"..."

Mizu was taken back by Naruto's question. Because, for one thing, it was a mature question that came from his mouth. Also, it was an out-of-no-where question.

"He... I... I don't know anymore," Mizu answered truthfully.

_**Flashback**_

_**In the hallways, Mizu and Gaara confronted each other before everyone actually gathered for the preliminary battle.**_

"_**We are enemies from now on," Gaara stood glaring at Mizu. "Even in the beginning, we were never friends."**_

"_**Then why was I able to sit next to you all the time," Mizu glared back.**_

"_**It was just a privilege, not a right."**_

"_**Excuse me? I am a person who can do what they want. You don't get to tell me what my right is, Gaara."**_

"_**You'll just get in my way," Gaara stated as he began to walk away.**_

"_**We're not finished here!" Mizu called back to him.**_

_**Gaara ignored her and continued to walk away.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"If he doesn't care then why should I?" Mizu asked Naruto.

Naruto was slightly shocked.

"If you told me that, Mizu, I wouldn't easily let our friendship end!"

Mizu was taken back even more. She stared down at the empty shell of sand as it began to pour back into a pile of sand.

Gaara began to attack. Lee tried to block it, but was thrown back. His legs also prevented him from standing back up. Lee turned over to Gaara. Gaara took this opportunity to attack again.

"RUN!" Naruto cried out.

A tsunami of sand came crashing down on Lee, throwing him up into a wall. But the sand didn't stop there. The sand violently crushed Lee into the wall.

"The bobbed hair guy can barely move now," Kankuro examined. "Gaara is just playing with him."

"Nande? Why isn't Lee-san dodging them?" Sakura asked. "With Lee-san's speed, he should be able to dodge those attacks easily!"

"It's not that he's not dodging them, but that he _can't _dodge them," Gai answered.

"What do you mean?" Sakura gasped.

"That moved he used, the Lotus, is a double-edged sword," Kakashi began.

"Why do you think the Lotus move is considered a forbidden technique?" Michiko looked at Sakura. "The Lotus is not ninjutsu or genjutsu. It's just a combat move that requires the user to move at a high rate of speed."

"...I was going to say that," Kakashi sighed.

"You just wanted to show off," Michiko stuck her tongue out.

"Basically, he can't move, right?" Kairen stated.

"Ouch..." Akio huddled with Akamaru. (Who's still sleeping by the way.)

"...He's dead," Hiyony stated bluntly.

As the sand slid back to Gaara, Lee was breathlessly kneeling. He barely dodged Gaara's sand attack again. As Gaara stood up straight, Lee was on high alert.

"He can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu..." Kairen began.

"And his only hope, taijutsu, is inferior even by normal standards. He can't win," Mizu added.

"At this rate, he's going to..." Kairen stopped with concern.

Everyone continued to watch as Lee was attacked, or he tried his hardest to escape.

"I always saw him practicing. He was at this log for like... 24/7!" Akio remembered.

"Sugoi... he must have worked real hard to attain taijutsu!" Hiyony gaped.

"He should just give up already," Temari smirked.

"At this rate, Gaara will just toy with him before he kills him," Kankuro said.

Naruto gasped. "Kechi Maiyu!"

"Iie. I won't let him," Mizu spoke up.

"Hmph. It's not like you can stop Gaara," Kankuro argued.

"Don't compare me to you _Older Siblings_," Mizu glared.

Kankuro just glared back.

Lee was thrown back by the sand again. He stood up quickly and took a stance to block the sand again.

"Hmph... So useless," Gaara smirked evilly.

"The bobbed hair had bad luck matching up with Gaara," Kankuro continued to ridicule Lee.

Mizu was going to ridicule Kankuro, but Gai interrupted her.

"Iie. Lee is not a guy who will surrender to something like this. That is because Lee is..." Gai stopped midway. _That is because you kept working hard, Lee._

"He's a hard worker," Kairen concluded.

Lee was breathless. He stood there taking in all of Gaara's attacks. But in no way could he fight back now. But as he stared up at the railings, he started to tear.

_Arigatou... Gai-sensei! _Lee thought as he stared happily at his smiling teacher.

"Iie, Lee-san! If you fight anymore, you'll die!" Sakura cried.

Gaara attacked Lee once more. Suddenly, Lee disappeared and reappeared in front of the sand. Gaara stood there emotionlessly, but confused nonetheless.

"Lee's movement!" Neji shouted.

"It's back!" Naruto exclaimed.

Everyone was shocked.

_Sensei is smiling for me. That alone can revive me and make me stronger! _Lee thought with determination. _Stronger... Far stronger!_

"Lee-san is laughing, even when he's cornered!" Sakura was astonished.

"Actually, he has yet to be cornered," Mizu pointed out. "Even I can see that. Lee can really keep up with Gaara."

"After all, the Konoha Lotus blooms twice!" Gai smiled wider.

"Blooms twice?" Sakura questioned. "Lee-san said that, too!"

"Gai! Who did you-!" Kakashi finally figured it out.

"It's just as you suspect," Gai smirked.

"You didn't.." Michiko stared at Gai.

"Didn't what? What? What? What?" Hiyony was curious.

"So a Genin... is capable of opening inner gates of the Eight Gates and use Primary Lotus?" Kakashi sounded worried.

"Whoa! ...What's that?" Hiyony wondered.

"That's correct," Gai answered with concern as well.

"What a disaster..." Kakashi sighed. "Gai. How many gates is that boy capable of opening?"

"Five."

"Huh. Not bad," Michiko complimented.

"Oh no. I feel a long lecture coming up..." Mizu leaned against the railing tiredly.

"Well, don't you want to know what it is?" Akio asked.

"What's there to know? From the sound of it, it's bad. Forbidden. Deadly. A disaster as Kakashi put it. And this five gate thing must be strong if Michiko were to say something about it."

"Yeah, but the fact that it's so dangerous, I want to know what it is!" Hiyony jumped up and down.

"Whatever is, you're not using it," Mizu stated bluntly.

"EHHH?! NANDE?!" she cried out.

"Because you'll die," Michiko shrugged.

"Psh! I'm too stubborn to die!"

"Judging by this so-called gate, it must mean opening something inside you. And if Kakashi's worried about it, there's only one thing it would lead to," Mizu stared sternly at Hiyony.

"Nani?"

"Death," Kairen completed Mizu's thoughts.

"..."

Wind began to surround Lee.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but you're finished here," Gaara declared.

"Yes. Either way, this move will end everything," Lee agreed. "Neji, Sasuke-kun, and... Naruto, I cannot be the only one who loses here!" _Gai-sensei! Please acknowledge this. Now is the time... to abide by and protect me way of the ninja!_

Chakra violently and rapidly flowed everywhere around Lee. And when he released his stance, his whole skin was red.

"Third... Life Gate, open!" Lee cried out.

Everyone stared in astonishment. Even Gaara! Gai just smiled proudly.

"What's happening to him?" Kankuro gaped.

"He opened the third gate, the Life Gate," Kakashi stared with wide eyes. "He's going to make his move now!"

"No. Not yet," Gai said.

"Nani?" Kakashi questioned.

But Gai stood silent.

"Now for the fourth gate, the Wound Gate... OPEN!" Lee cried out.

The ground began to crumble, and the rocks flew past Lee following the strong wind and swirling Chakra.

"What a guy! This isn't something that can be achieved with hard work alone! Is he a genius after all?" Kakashi asked with shock. (Boy everyone's just shocked and surpised huh)

Lee finally made his move. He disappeared instantly and kicked Gaara across the stadium with such force that everyone was almost blown back from the railings.

"He's fast!" Mizu tried to hold her balance.

"Gaara?!" Kankuro cried with worry and looked around.

"Where did they go?" Naruto also looked around.

"Up there!" Shikamaru cried.

Gaara was being thrown up into the air, his body was crumbling and cracking.

"But I can't see Lee anywhere!" Ino cried.

"Where is he?!" Chouji also searched.

"The sand can't keep up at all anymore..." Mizu stared with astonishment.

_Damn it! _Gaara gritted.

"The armor of sand again?" Lee asked. "Then how about _this_?!"

To Lee, he was slowly hitting Gaara back and forth. But to everyone else, Gaara was like a ping pong ball. (Sry couldnt help it! If it wasnt so crucial I would b laughing my head off.)

_Nani!? This armor of sand is... being penetrated! _Gaara thought in pain.

_...Gaara...! _Mizu couldn't help but thought.

"You are tough!" Lee shouted. "Then...!"

"His muscles have ripped!" Kakashi examined with his Sharingan.

Even Neji brought out his Byakugan. "That's Lee?" he wondered. _When did he become so...?_

"THIS IS THE END!" Lee declared. "Fifth gate, the Forest Gate... OPEN!"

_I can't guard myself! Is this really human movement?! _For the first time, Gaara was scared for his own safety.

_Neji... This was the secret move to defeat you! But, I will show it to you! _Lee thought as he stared at Neji, but quickly turned back to Gaara.

As he was coming close, Lee disappeared for a moment leaving Gaara anxious of what Lee will do. But right after that small gasp, Lee appeared and punched him in the stomach. Gaara was rapidly falling back down to the ground. Suddenly, he was yanked up by something. Gaara tried his hardest to look up and found that Lee was holding him with his bandages. The sand could barely follow...

_This will be the last move! _Lee struggled in pain with his thoughts.

Lee pulled Gaara up with all his might, and came down with his fist and foot.

"PRIMARY LOTUS!"


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: don't own naruto. Just my characters.

The stadium was filled with a loud explosion causing wind and rocks to fly everywhere. There was no section of the whole room where it was not filled with so much dust. Lee was screaming in pain at his arm and leg of which he attacked Gaara with. But as Gaara was falling at a high speed, his gourd began to crack and sand flew out.

_No! _Gai screamed in his thoughts

_The gourd turned into sand!? _Kakashi eyes widened.

Lee also fell and rolled out from the dust in pain.

"That should have finished him for good this time!" Naruto shouted with excitement.

"Gaara!" Kankuro cried out.

_So big-nose actually cares...? _Mizu slightly glanced at him. This left her in her thoughts, and she glanced over at Temari. _She looks relieved..._

Back down at the stadium, Gaara's gourd was nothing but sand and guarded his back from taking a lot fo impact. But nonetheless, he was breathless and had a hard time bringing his hand up. But as he raised his hand toward Lee, the sand slowly crawled toward him. Lee, too, was breathless and couldn't even crawl away. Gaara's sand began to form a huge hand.

"That move is..!" Shino remembered.

"Sabaku Kyuu... (Desert Coffin). Gaara's finishing move..." Mizu whispered.

"No way... I used Primary Lotus on him, but he's still able to attack?" Lee examined breathlessly.

The sand slowly made its way on Lee's left arm and left leg. Lee struggled to get out, but even the sand struggled to take its hold on its target.

"Sabaku Kyuu!" Gaara cried.

Lee screamed bloody murder as the sand finally crushed him.

_I can't lose here! _Lee still thought. _I must protect my way of the ninja! _

Unfortunately, that was his last thought before he fell to the ground unconscious. But the sand didn't stop there. It continued to crawl and aimed to demolish Lee for good.

_This isn't good! _Hayate panicked.

"DIE!" Gaara shouted in a raspy voice.

"Gaara! Yamete!" Mizu pounded the railing.

But as the sand flew toward Lee, a quick figure blew it away. Gaara sat up to clearly see who the figure was. Gai stood there, guarding Lee like a treasure. Gaara was clearly taken back by a lot. Suddenly, images of people came into Gaara's thoughts which caused Gaara to clutch his head.

_Those were interesting images...? _Kairen looked down at Gaara. _I couldn't help but read them!_

"Naze? Why did you help him...?" Gaara wondered.

"He's... an important subordinate I love!" Gai looked sternly at Gaara.

Mizu gasped a bit. _Important subordinate..? _She couldn't help but glance at Gaara, but she still hesitated on the thought and clutched the railing.

Hiyony looked over and saw this and worry was written across her face. _Mizu..._

Gaara had confusion written all over his face.

"A subordinate you love?" Temari also wondered.

_Gaara would never understand those words... _Baki stared down at Gaara.

Gaara's gourd began to turn back to its original form and he walked away.

"I quit," Gaara stated bluntly.

"He quits?" Sakura wondered.

"The moment Gai went down there, Lee lost," Kakashi explained.

"Winner. Gaa- huh?" Hayate stopped midway.

Everyone gasped as Gaara and Gai slowly turned back.

"This can't be..." Gai muttered.

Lee stood there, bleeding by the leg and arm in a trembling stance.

_He opened five gates, and his arm and leg crushed... He shouldn't be able to stand up! _Kakashi was shocked.

"Lee, it's okay. It's over," Gai comforted him. "You shouldn't stand up!"

But Gai stopped and, too, began to tremble.

"Lee..! You...! You're!" Gai began to cry. "Are you still trying to prove your way of the ninja even after you have lost consciousness?"

Of course everyone was now fully in a state of shock. This uniquely clothed person who was known as the hot-blooded drop-out fought a blood-lusting opponent, caused his body to go extremely over its limit, and had broken bones still stood up even after he blacked out.

"What a guy..." Kairen whispered.

"Lee... you are already... an excellent ninja!" Gai hugged him.

"Winner, Gaara," Hayate finished.

Gaara ignored Hayate and glared at Gai and Lee confusingly. He slightly scoffed after some time. Sakura was about to jump down, but was told to stay back by Kakashi.

"There's no way you can defeat Gaara," Temari still smirked.

"Looks like he had a tougher battle than I expected," Kankuro stood there smirking as well.

Naruto was trembling with rage. After a few seconds, he jumped down and ran toward Lee, running pass Gaara. As he ran past Gaara, he glared at him.

_I can't believe Kechi Maiyu lost to a guy like him...! _Naruto thought.

Gaara looked back at Naruto as he made his way to Lee. As the paramedics arrived, Naruto sadly looked down at Lee.

"Kechi Maiyu..." Naruto sounded as if he was about to cry.

Mizu was worried about Lee, too, but, she was having an inner battle with herself.

_I want to... I want to go down there and say something... anything to Gaara! Demo..._

"_**You'll just get in my way."**_

_Why do those words bug me so!? Chikuso!_

Her clutch on the railing became harder, resulting the railing to slightly bend and get crushed together. And of course, Kankuro was scared out of his wits, but didn't say anything. Mizu's sisters all sensed her aggravation and was concerned. But Akio looked down at the paramedics and noticed a private conversation.

"What's going on?" Akio asked.

"Hold on, I'm listening," Kairen answered.

After a while, she gasped.

"What? What? What is it?" Hiyony wondered.

"This is..." Kairen couldn't find the right words.

"With his body damages, Lee will no longer be able to live as a ninja..." Michiko answered for everyone and leaned back on the wall.

"That's terrible!" Hiyony gasped.

Gai looked like he was about to start bawling. But a few tears did start to surface.

"WHAT'S KECHI MAIYU SUPPOSED TO DO IF HE'S TOLD THAT?!" Naruto cried out to the exiting paramedics. "He said... THAT A DROPOUT WAS GOING TO DEFEAT A GENIUS THROUGH HARD WORK! CAN'T SOMETHING BE DONE?!"

"Calm down, Naruto," Kakashi transported down to Naruto and covered his mouth.

"But... Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto took Kakashi's hand from his mouth. "He wanted to fight Neji and Sasuke so badly!"

"That may have caused this unfortunate incident," Kakashi said. "To make those wishes come true, he used a self-damaging forbidden technique to try and win. And that is the result... He tried to abide by the wordless promise that he made with Sasuke, Neji-kun, and you, Naruto."

Naruto was close to tears at those words, but said nothing else. Gaara watched as Lee was being taken away. Gaara closed his eyes and transported back to where Temari and Baki were.

_So everything ended without anything serious happening... _Baki was relieved.

"Welcome back, Gaara," Temari smiled.

Gaara just leered at her.

"I'm curious, Gaara. Why did you hesitate when that girl shouted at you?" Baki asked with a serious face.

Temari was a little taken back, but Gaara ignored him and said nothing.

Gai, Naruto, and Kakashi left the stadium and waited for the next battle. Mizu walked back toward her sisters as if nothing happened.

"So, Hiyony's finally next, huh?" Mizu smirked.

"...Really?" Hiyony wondered with confusion.

"..."

"Just go already!" Michiko smacked her.

"Itai! Hai, hai! But which way? Should I jump off the railing or walk?" Hiyony asked with a happy smile.

"I'LL HELP YOU OUT!" Akio pushed Hiyony off the railing with one hand.

Hiyony managed to land on her feet, but she turned back to Akio to argue.

"Akio-chaaaan! YOU BETTER LOCK YOUR WINDOWS AND DOORS TONIGHT!" Hiyony pointed.

"...Shit... I'LL HAVE AKAMARU TO PROTECT ME!" Akio shouted back.

"DON'T PULL AKA-CHAN INTO THIS! TAKE IT LIKE A WOMAN!"

"I'M A CAT-WOMAN... THINGY!"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Michiko and Mizu yelled at them both.

"She started it! She abusively pushed me down the railing!" Hiyony accused.

The Hokage puffed his smoke tiredly and yanked his hat down. _These girls... _

"The tenth and final battle will now start," Hayate tried to interrupt.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU FISH OUT OF WATER!" Hiyony ignored Hayate.

"HEY! JUST BECAUSE MIZU TRAPPED ME DOESN'T MEAN I'M A FISH YOU CHIPMUNK FACE!"

"AT LEAST I HAVE A CUTE FACE!"

Mizu and Kairen tiredly sighed at their arguing sisters.

"THAT'S WHY IT'S AN INSULT!"

"BETTER THAN BEING DEAD!"

"GET ON WITH IT OR I'LL SLAP YOU BOTH SILLY!" Michiko finally budded in.

"Hai... but she still started it!" Hiyony stubbornly stated.

_Dosu Kinuta vs. Hiyony_

"Now... tenth match, begin!" Hayate announced.

"Wait a minute! Man in bandage... Sound village... Makes sound..." Hiyony observed. "I know! You're a singing mummy! SING, SING, SING, SING!"

Everyone from above did an anime fall.

"I actually thought she was getting somewhere, like she was about to say something smart!" Ino sighed.

"Will she really be okay...?" Kakashi whispered.

"She'll be fiiiine," Michiko waved it off.

"I HEARD THAT YOU OLD PERV!" Hiyony shouted at Kakashi.

Her sisters began to snicker at Kakashi who had formed a sweat drop on his forehead.

"How does she expect to win...?" Kankuro muttered.

"Don't underestimate her," Shikamaru looked over at Kankuro. "If her older sister can defeat that guy, there's a high chance she can too."

"If so, then I better finish this quickly," Dosu smirked. (His first name is kinuta but its so much easier with dosu...) _I need to complete my mission and win this battle so I can reach Orochimaru-sama's expectations. I need to fight Sasuke-kun._

Dosu jumped at Hiyony and threw a punch at her. She easily dodged it, but Sakura was still worried.

"Hiyony!" she cried out.

"Hmph. Even if you managed to dodge it, my sonic waves will have impacted your ear. Even if you did cover them, since 70 of your body is made of water, it will just reflect off of that. Basically, your whole body is an ear," Dosu lectured confidently.

"...Neji! Translation!?" Hiyony cried to him.

Some people let out a gasp.

"It didn't affect her?!" Ino cried in shock.

"Ear plugs can't help in this one either!" Shikamaru cried.

"What's going on?" Naruto wondered.

_Impossible! _Dosu thought.

"Just for the record! I'm not cheating!" Hiyony turned to the Hokage.

"Cheating? What's that supposed to mean?" Temari raised her eyebrow.

"IT MEANS STAND THERE AND SHUT UP!" Mizu shouted from annoyance. After all, people shouldn't be knowing anything about their strengths or magic.

"Someone has mood swings..." Shikamaru sighed.

"FIGHT ALREADY! I'M GETTING BORED!" Akio shouted at Hiyony. "SCREW A MUMMY SINGING! THEY'RE NEVER THAT GREAT ANYWAY!"

"But haven't you ever wondered how sucky a singing mummy is?" Hiyony clapped. "I mean, you can look back five years from now and laugh at him!"

"We can already laugh at him when you kick his bandaged ass," Mizu stated bluntly.

"...Your entertainment. Not mine," Hiyony gave her a well-duh look.

By this time, Dosu growled slightly and grew a small anime vein. _I'm not losing to a pest like her. Not again. Not like her sister. I must live up to Orochimaru-sama's expectations! So I need to calm down and attack her in the right places..._

"Hey I know!" Michiko snapped her fingers. "How about you beat him up to make him sing for you! I mean, it doesn't look like he's going to listen to you right now."

"You're right!" Hiyony gasped.

_Michiko's good... _all the sisters thought.

"I LOVE YOU, MICHI-CHAN!"

"Defeat me? You haven't got a chance. You're just an annoying little-"

Dosu was interrupted when Hiyony disappeared and appeared right behind him.

"PRESSURE POINT!" she cried out happily.

Dosu turned around with his eyes widened. Hiyony came down at him with her fingers and poked a pressure point. Dosu rolled away, but held his shoulders in pain.

_I barely managed to dodge that! _

Nonetheless, Dosu attacked Hiyony again with the sonic waves. Hiyony, of course, stood there blinking. Dosu let out a grunt of frustration.

"Whack him with your bamboo stick!" Michiko advised her.

"DON'T GIVE HER IDEAS!" Mizu and Kairen scolded.

"But I can't pull that out now."

"Think about it! A whacking will get it right out of him!"

"Hmm..."

After some thought, Hiyony appeared in front of Dosu and whacked him with a shoe. The shoe fell off his face leaving an implant of it and an angry looking Dosu.

"He's getting mad!" Chouji cowered in fear.

"NO! HE'S NOT SINGING! USE YOUR BAMBOO STICK!"

"I'm starting to see your point, Michi-chan!" Hiyony smiled as she pulled out her sword.

"I don't know what you're going to do with that bamboo stick, but I'll break it before you do," Dosu attacked her sword.

Hiyony just stood there feeling no impact at all.

"...Yeaaahhh... Swing that arm away! Sooner or later you'll hit me..." Hiyony formed a sweat drop.

"She's just playing with him!" Kankuro stuttered.

"Well duuuuh," Mizu rolled her eyes.

"That was fast!" Naruto exclaimed.

Somehow, Hiyony managed to hit Dosu's stomach with the bamboo stick.

"APOLOGIZE!" she shouted at him.

_I didn't even see that! Looks like I've underestimated her. I better give it my all!_

(This is now totally made up)

Dosu created a sonic wave ball and held it in the air. It grew bigger and bigger and went right above Hiyony, who was staring at it playfully. After a few moments, Dosu let it drop on Hiyony causing another huge wind to erupt through the stadium.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: eh... too lazy... it's like... 11 p.m. so it'll be short.

"Of course the impact of sound only went into you. The wind cutting your skin should have been unbearable as well."

"HIYONY!" Sakura exclaimed.

"HIYONY-CHAN!" Naruto cried in worry.

However, through the dust, a figure jumped right at Dosu. A certain bamboo stick whacked him on the head causing him to plummet down into the ground face first.

"THAT'S NOT APOLOGIZING!" Hiyony scolded him. "IT'S NOT A STICK! IT'S A WEAPON! AND IT HAS FEELINGS TOO YOU KNOW!"

Hiyony whacked him again as he struggled to rise.

"...That was the apology? Geez..." Mizu sighed.

"WHACK HIM MANY TIMES AND HE'LL APOLOGIZE!" Michiko waved her fist.

"WE TOLD YOU TO STOP GIVING HER IDEAS!" Kairen and Mizu shouted again.

"YOOOOSH!" it was too late. Hiyony was already pumped up and began to whack him countless times.

"I don't understand! How come it's not affecting Hiyony?" Naruto questioned.

"The reason why it didn't work is because the human body sensory system is run on impulse. Including the hearing, and since this sword contains 1000 colts, there is no way the sound wave can be a threat to the holder. In other words, it's because of electricity! ...Said Neji," Hiyony smiled up at Neji.

Neji stared back at her emotionlessly.

"Of course I remembered!" Hiyony waved at him. "NOW APOLOGIZE!"

Hiyony went back to whacking Dosu and started to jump on him.

"Whose are those girls?!" Ino exclaimed.

"They're people who you shouldn't fight in the main battles... Mendokuse! I can't believe I won..." Shikamaru complained.

"That's really impressive thought; her sword," Sakura complimented. "Who would've known that she brought a random electricity sword and ended fighting someone who is at a disadvantage with her."

"They actually did their homework..." Kakashi questioned more than stated.

"Winner, Hiyony," Hayate announced.

"PSH! He's still conscious!"

"He means you need to stop now, Hiyony," Mizu stated.

"And he isn't conscious," Kairen added.

"Yes he is! Watch!"

Hiyony punched Dosu which caused him to groan in pain.

"See?!"

"That usually doesn't mean they're conscious..." Shikamaru sighed.

"I actually feel sorry for the guy..." Ino muttered.

"You're the winner. That's enough," Hayate gave one last warning.

"Hai, hai!"

"The innocent, hyper Hiyony can do that!? I'M JEALOUS NOW! I'LL GET STRONGER THAN YOU, TOO!" Naruto pointed at him.

Of course, Kairen and Mizu laughed their head off, but Akio was on Naruto's side.

"I'LL CHEER YOU ON, NARUTO FACE!"

"Aww... he was boring! I didn't get to pull out my blade!" Hiyony pouted.

"WHACK HIM AGAIN!" Michiko continued to yell.

"I think she should stop..." Kakashi had a sweat drop on his forehead.

"NO! BEAT HIM UP! THAT LITTLE SISSY!! I'LL SHOW HIS BOSS THAT-!"

Kakashi muffled her so she couldn't talk any further. Of course, Michiko resisted and struggled violently.

"Naru-chan! Duck!" Hiyony warned him happily as she walked back upstairs.

"Huh? GACK!" Naruto fell on the ground. Michiko's shoe managed to fly all the way over to Naruto's head.

"Naruto always ends up hurt when Michiko tries to attack someone else..." Sakura mumbled slightly snickering.

"The final match is over," Hayate announced with a cough. "That concludes the Third Exam's preliminary matches. To those who have made it to the main matches of the Chuunin Exam's Third Exam... all but one are here, so congratulations."

"I feel a lecture coming up..." Mizu zoned out again.

"Why do you always think a lecture is coming up? It could be something we all need to hear," Kairen whispered back to her.

"Well, when people gather around like this, it usually means the old man's going to say something. And since you guys always listen, I'll ask you later!" Mizu started to daze out.

"I will now begin the explanation for the main matches," the Hokage announced.

"See! We have to listen!"

"It's too late... Mizu's out of it now," Hiyony stared at the non-blinking Mizu.

"No. It's something about... people watching... special abilities... a month..." Mizu tried to stray back to her thoughts.

"You got the gist of it..." Kairen shrugged.

"Ahem ahem!" Anko coughed at Mizu.

"Huh...?" she stared blankly at her.

"Take one," Anko struggled to keep her patience.

_She wasn't listening again... _Hokage puffed his smoke.

_Ten? _Mizu stared at her paper.

"Okay, everyone got one?" Ibiki asked. "Now tell me what number you got starting from the left."

"One," Naruto answered.

"Seven," Temari stated bluntly.

"Five," Kankuro also stated bluntly.

"Three," Gaara said.

"Eleven!" Hiyony cried happily.

"Nine," Kairen stared at her paper.

"Ten," Mizu smirked at the combination with Kairen.

"Eight," Shikamaru tiredly, but loudly stated it.

"Two," Neji answered loudly.

"Six," Shino said.

"So Sasuke must be four," Iibiki concluded.

"We will now tell you the match ups for the tournament," Hokage announced.

Everyone was surprised.

"Eh...? Really?" Mizu half listening, half not.

Ibiki showed the match ups.

_Uzumaki Naruto vs Neji_

_Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke_

_Kankuro vs Aburame Shino_

_Temari vs Shikamaru_

_Kairen vs Mizu/ vs Hiyony_

Everyone was thinking about they're opponents and how it was perfect, or how it was troublesome. The Hokage later began to explain something about becoming a Chuunin. Mizu yawned.

"How come I'm always fighting my sisters..?" Mizu wondered.

"That is all! Until next month," Hokage concluded.

"I TOTALLY WON THE BET!" Michiko shouted and jumped up.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: naruto does not belong 2 me. From now on, I will be writing a few fillers since everyone already knows naruto meets ero-senin and all that. They would most probably be about the sisters training. Sometimes there will be important parts but I don't know where yet. Thank u and enjoy.

* * *

"Yadda! Yadda!" Hiyony shook her head fiercely.

"Come on!" Mizu insisted.

"NO! I'M QUITTING! I'M NOT FIGHTING IN THE CHUUNIN EXAM!"

"It's not that bad!" Kairen tried to comfort.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU AND MIZU ARE PRACTICALLY TWINS!"

"Well, what if Kairen won? Then you could fight her instead of me," Mizu suggested.

"THEN THAT PROVES SHE'S STRONGER AND I WANT TO LIVE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Hiyony continued to complain.

"Well you either fight me or Mizu, Hiyony," Kairen sighed.

"Iie! I'm not fighting any of you! Mizu's always harsh and since Kairen's fighting a family member, she can use magic! And her magic is scary!"

"Oh stop being childish... I'll go easy on you!" Mizu tried to persuade.

"That's what you told our old next-door neighbor. HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL IN A COMA!"

"Then I won't use my magic skills on you," Kairen stated.

"Your ninja skills are still enough to beat me!" Hiyony continued to be stubborn.

"What if they tied, so you would either fight Pineapple head and Second Pineapple head," Akio lazily listened to the conversation the whole time.

"WHAT ARE THE CHANCES!?"

"One out of three?"

"THEN NO!"

"Well how about this," Mizu began. "Come to the exam and watch the fights. If either me or Kairen wins, you can quit."

"But if we tied," Kairen understanding Mizu's idea, "then you have to stay in a fight."

"Mmmm...!" Hiyony still thought about it.

Michiko suddenly appeared out of no where and smacked Hiyony over the head.

"Stay in the fight!" she ordered.

"Nande!?"

"Michiko probably made another bet again..." Mizu sighed.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS," Michiko smacked Mizu.

"Main point! At least Akamaru will be safe!" Akio smiled happily.

"..."

"..."

"Akio?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you even care about Kiba?"

"...Who?"

"The _owner _of Akamaru."

"OH! ESKIMO!? He'll be fine," Akio put up a peace sign.

"Just like we thought..." Kairen sighed.

"It's all Akamaru..." Mizu shook her head.

"I don't blame her. Akamaru is kawaii!" Hiyony stated.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!" Kairen and Mizu yelled.

"AHHHHH!" a voice in the distance cried.

"What was that?" Kairen wondered.

"...It sounds like Naruto," Mizu concluded.

"But, Michiko is right here," Hiyony pointed at her.

"I'm not hurting Narutard today," Michiko defended herself.

"OMG! NARUTO'S GETTING RAPED!" Akio cried in horror.

"..."

"That's jumping to conclusions, Akio."

"Let's focus on the important thing right now," Kairen calmed everyone.

"NARUTO GETTING RAPED IS IMPORTANT!" Akio exclaimed.

"He's a ninja. He can protect himself," Mizu waved it off.

"Ahem," Hiyony coughed.

"Anyways!" Kairen shouted at everyone for their attention. "We have a month to train. AND NO SLACKING OFF, MIZU! Being the fact that Hokage-sama told us we could use everything we know, that means he just enabled us to use magic or other skills."

"Are you sure he wasn't just talking to everyone else?" Hiyony asked.

"I went to ask him when everyone left. He said as long as we don't kill anyone. That means he really trusts us in this, _Mizu_."

"What! I won't kill anyone!" Mizu defended herself.

"Says the girl who puts people in comas..." Hiyony mumbled.

"They're not dead!"

"Yeah, but they seem like it! It's close enough!"

"Ahem... Being as we will fight each other, we can't train together. In other words, we need to find trainers or someone to help us who can't get hurt, _Mizu_," Kairen lectured.

"Why is it always me!?"

"Oh... there are reasons..."

"How about we go get something to eat?" Akio suggested. "I mean, we're not going to see each other for another month. Well, I'll be stopping by here and there, but you guys can't. So let's celebrate with each other one last time!"

"Okay," everyone agreed.

* * *

In the Ramen shop, Hiyony and Akio were constantly fighting or complaining about something. Mizu and Kairen were normally talking to each other about regular stuff. People falling off a cliff, punishing someone by tying them upside down in a tree. Yup; normal stuff.

"About the Chuunin Exam," Mizu began.

"Hmmm?" Kairen said while slurping some ramen noodles.

"During this whole exam, we had to hold back. But now, the old man said we could use all our strengths."

"As long as we don't kill anyone," Kairen added.

"Right," Mizu chuckled.

"What about it?"

"Although we're sisters, promise me you'll fight me with everything you have," Mizu seriously looked at her.

"Eh?" Kairen looked a little taken back.

"We've fought each other before for training, but we never fought each other seriously. I will be satisfied if you passed as long as I get a good fight."

After a while, Kairen smiled and nodded.

"It's a deal," she agreed.

"Who's paying the bill?" the man asked.

"NOT ME!" Akio and Hiyony shouted.

"I paid last time," Kairen smiled happily.

"NANI!?" Mizu stood up from her chair. "Ugh! Fine..."

* * *

(Yeah, my fillers will be short, I don't have much ideas yet this is exactly four pages.)


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: ehhh... still working on the fillers. I'm still using some parts in naruto

* * *

Later that night, everyone went to sleep. Except for a few people... Mizu laid there, staring at the ceiling. Her mind was wandering to everything that's happened.

_Ever since this Chuunin Exam started, I've been getting memories from long ago... And me getting memories back isn't a good sign... Something... Something _big _is going to happen soon... I can feel it._

Mizu sat up and stared outside at the round moon that seemed to topple over buildings.

_The darkness hasn't been itself ever since..._

Glancing at everyone, she made sure they were all asleep. This will be the last time she'll see her sisters before the beginning of the Chuunin Exam. Silently, she crept outside and jumped over roofs. On nights where she can't sleep, she usually finds something to do to relax her mind. But this time... finding something won't relax her mind at all.

She spot a figure on a certain statue that had wind chimes hung on the bottom. She became cautious at first. However, she remembered that there's only one person who could be awake at night. Mizu hesitated, but jumped over nonetheless.

"What do you want," the figure bluntly asked.

"The conversation we had. I'm not done," she glared at Gaara.

He glanced over at her with emotionless eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"For you, there isn't. But a surprisingly wise person told me I should continue to be stubborn," Mizu smirked.

"Then the person must be a useless fool. I have made it clear. You will only get in my way," Gaara glared.

"Well this is unexpected," another voice interrupted their conversation. "Do you two not sleep?"

Dosu stared at the both of them with a confident expression.

"He doesn't. I'm an exception today," Mizu bluntly stated. "What do you want."

"I was thinking of defeating Gaara right here, right now. However, since you're here, too, I'll just finish you off as well," Dosu nonchalantly replied. "Then, I will prove to Orochimaru- sama that I am no mere guinea pig."

"Orochimaru?" Mizu hissed at the name. "If you couldn't defeat my sisters, what makes you think you can defeat me?"

"I underestimated them, but you, I will make sure I give everything I have. I _was _merely holding back with my last attack on your younger sister. Also, I know of your sand attacks, and of your water attacks. Which do you think is faster? Your sand, or water, or my sound?"

Mizu was about to say something, but the wind turned eerie, and the wind chimes sounded louder.

_The darkness is restless... _

Mizu looked around, but soon turned to Gaara as he suddenly spoke.

"When there is a full moon... _his _blood gets excited," Gaara stated.

Suddenly, he began changing. His shadow soon cowered over Dosu like an ant. Mizu eyes widened at the sight. And yes, there was small fear in her heart, but she put that aside and moved slightly out of the way.

"What... what are you!?" Dosu exclaimed with horror.

He didn't get an answer as a huge amount of sand ran him over. The only thing that was heard was wood clomping together and Dosu's last terrifying scream. As the sand disappeared, Gaara was kneeling on the roof panting breathlessly. Mizu jumped down to where Gaara was and has small concern on her face. But she quickly erased it as Gaara stared at her still panting.

"No. After that, I'm still not giving up," Mizu answered as if reading his thoughts. "I admit, I was surprised. But that's not going to stop me."

Gaara showed a hint of confusion, but stood up and stared at her sternly.

"Leave," he ordered.

"What? You don't get to order me around," Mizu was getting angry.

"Get out!"

Mizu stood there glaring at Gaara. He equally glared back. After a few glaring fights, Mizu glanced sideways, but instantly looked back at Gaara as if she never took her eyes off him.

"Fine. For now. But don't think you've won this, Gaara."

Mizu jumped away as Gaara closed his eyes and stood there silently.

Two dark figured were watching the whole time.

"That was incredible. Was that his true self?" Kabuto asked Baki.

"But was that okay? He was a Sound..." Baki wondered.

"It's okay. We have no use for him anymore."

"But it makes me wonder why that girl is always around Gaara. He only aimed for the Sound and not her," Baki looked back up at Gaara.

"Yes. Her and her sisters are quite interesting if I may say. But Sasuke-kun is who Orochimaru-sama wants," Kabuto smiled. "Of course, I failed to retrieve him before. Kakashi got in my way."

"If someone finds out we're meeting here, they'll find out about our plans," Baki lectured. "The plan to destroy Konoha will be ruined! And yet you come to meet me when your face was revealed already."

"No. I let them see my face. I just wanted to see their reaction," Kabuto smirked. "Anyway, here is the scroll with the Sound's plans. Make sure you notify those three, too."

"Yes," Baki nodded.

"I will be going now. Oh. And one more thing. I'll clean up the mess," Kabuto smirked.

Hayate gasped in fear. He was discovered.

"Iie. I'll do it. After all, it's our job to aid the Sound. Besides, there's only one mouse," Baki stated.

(Yea you all know what happens after that.)

* * *

Later in the morning...

"Oi.. Ero-senin! I thought that you were going to supervise my training!" Naruto complained as he watched his newly found teacher peeking at women.

"I'm gather data right now," Jiraiya used as an excuse.

"Then I'll surprise you by summoning a huge frog!" Naruto growled.

Naruto bit his thumb and did hand seals. He stomped his hand on the ground and waited for the smoke to clear.

"Hmmm? What is it? Did a frog appear?" Jiraiya asked boredly.

When the smoke cleared, a tadpole was shown squirming around, but not getting anywhere.

"Wait! Time out!" Naruto stuttered.

"...YOU CALL THAT A FROG?! I'M NOT GOING TO HELP YOU UNLESS YOU GET SERIOUS!"

"URUSAI! I AM SERIOUS!"

"THEN BRING OUT YOUR CHAKRA LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!"

"I AM, DATTEBAYOOOO!"

* * *

Kairen ran at someone and tried to attack him with her fire spell. He deflected it by using a water spell. But as he was doing so, she used her lightning magic to electrocute him. He managed to dodge and throw wind at her.

* * *

Kiba and Kurenai ran at Shino with their kunais. Shino called forth his bugs to fight back. Hinata stayed behind a tree, shyly watching the battle.

* * *

Tenten's weapons fell all over the place as she stood there tiredly. Neji just stood there and suddenly fell unconscious into what seemed like a round crater.

* * *

Chouji turned into a big ball and started rolling toward Shikamaru. Unfortunately, his Chakra was all out, so he ran and hid in the bushes. Asuma came over and made them battle again.

* * *

Hiyony ran her trainer trying to attack him. He deflected all of her attacks and told her what she did wrong. She would keep trying until she can even give him a scratch!

* * *

Mizu was at the river swirling her water into different things. Basically, she tried to maintain her control on water. She aimed it at a tree which turned into splinters.

* * *

Everyone was training their hardest. Even the lazy Shikamaru. They were aiming to win.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: work with me here... im terrible with fillers. It should b over soon... I think...

* * *

It's been three weeks and everyone has been training their heads off. Hiyony would always come to an open spot to train with her teacher, Kou. He had black-blue messy hair and cold blue eyes. Around Hiyony though, they would slightly soften. However, it still held a serious look during every training.

"After three weeks, your stance is still wrong. How do you expect to hit me with your wind sword if you can barely hold your ground?" Kou questioned.

"URUSAI, MR. I'M-SO-PERFECT-AT-EVERYTHING-I-DO!" Hiyony pointed at him.

"I'm not perfect. I'm just stronger and more experienced."

"Says the person who became Jounin before Michi-chan..." Hiyony gave him a look. "I CAN COME UP WITH A BETTER LIE THAN THAT!"

"You can never lie to me. Now hurry up and come," Kou stated bluntly.

"I TRY, SO IT STILL COUNTS, BAKA!" Hiyony shouted at him while trying to strike him.

No matter how hard she tried to strike him, he would block it. And no matter how fast she tried to hit him, he evaded it.

"You won't release any wind attacks by going at me forcefully. You need to concentrate and hit me when I'm open."

"YOU'RE NEVER OPEN!"

"I've been giving you an opening for a long time now..."

"...THAT'S IT!"

Hiyony began to attack him faster and more seriously. Kou still managed to block everything. He tapped Hiyony's forehead so she could stop.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" she rubbed her forehead.

"I'm showing you the stance one last time..."

"NO, I GET IT!"

"No... you don't."

After a few minutes, yes minutes, of showing her the correct stance, he left her there and walked in front of her. He walked seven feet away and stood there.

"Now swing your sword," he ordered.

Hiyony swung it and wind blew fiercely toward Kou. He didn't move and the wind slightly cut his cheek.

"Finally... Now-"

Kou was interrupted by Hiyony running over to him, apologizing.

"OMG! I'M SORRY! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!" Hiyony cried as she healed his measly cut cheek.

"...The point was to hit me, not to heal me," Kou blinked. "It's training."

"TRAINING GOOD! HITTING BAD!" Hiyony still complained.

"Moving on..." Kou sighed. "Now that you've managed to finally release wind attacks in your sword, it's time to control it..."

* * *

Kairen stood there panting, staring at her teacher, Xai. He had slightly long, purple hair and wore mostly black.

"Krei!" she attacked him with wind.

He was about to deflect it with water, but Kairen made it stronger by using a wind spell. Xai had a hard time and caused his water to get stronger, putting out the fire.

"You've gotten better with your fire attacks, Kairen," he complimented.

"Hopefully it can get past Mizu's water," She smiled tiredly.

"You've been practicing your fire attacks three weeks now. Shouldn't you be working on lightning? Mizu's second element was Darkness, wasn't it?"

"Her water attacks are stronger though. I can practice lightning next week."

"But being that her water attacks are stronger, wouldn't she practice on her darkness, too?" Xai wondered.

"...Let's start now!"

Kairen attacked him with lightning and Xai just gobbled it all up with darkness.

"Try to combined your attacks like you did with fire and wind," Xai suggested.

Kairen threw water at him which got him all wet. Then she attacked him with lightning again, but it was gobbled up by darkness once again.

"Well... if you used water, she'll throw it right back at you, and the lightning will be useless," Xai smirked.

"Oh.. I knew that!" Kairen looked around with shifty eyes.

"Try again."

Kairen threw lighting at him, but was devoured by darkness again. However, Xai was knocked away unexpectedly by a rock from the ground. As he was flying, he was struck by lightning.

"Are you all right, Xai?" Kairen ran at him.

"Yeah. That was pretty good. Took me off guard."

"Yeah, but it might not work on her that well since she has good hearing. I need more combo attacks if I want to hit her."

"Yes... and after your combo attacks. I'm going to show you something interesting. But it's only to be used as your victory card," Xai mentioned slyly.

"Hmm...?" Kairen tilted her head in wonder.

* * *

Mizu practiced at the river everyday as well. Not only just water attacks, but combinations as well.

"My fire element isn't all that great... I can barely light up a candle," she sighed. "But I need to combine it with my water! Somehow..."

After a few minutes of thinking, she just went right back to practicing other combinations.

_I'll get to that last..._

Once again, she molded the river's water and held it in complete control. Then it began to turn into ice which she arranged it to sharpen. Instantly, she aimed it at a target tree she created and it was close to hitting the bulls-eye.

"I'm getting close."

"HI MIZU!" a voice suddenly tackled her down into the water.

"AH! WATER! WATER! WATER!" Akio cried as she rapidly swam back onto land.

"Akio! What are you doing here?" Mizu asked standing up in the river.

"The question is why didn't you sense me!"

"I've been training all day... I have limits, too."

"MIZU HAS LIMITS?! Anyways! I was stopping by to visit!" Akio smiled.

"Oh? And have you visited the others yet?" Mizu raised her eyebrow.

"Actually I just sat there on watched. They were busy talking to their senseis. You're the only one alone."

"Hmm.. So things will get _that _serious, eh?" Mizu smirked.

"Yup!"

"Akio?"

"Hmm?"

"Be my guinea pig," Mizu stated bluntly.

"...WHAT!?" she cried in horror.

"What? All the others are training with their teachers. I need someone to help me, too," Mizu tried to persuade.

"NO! HELP IN YOUR LANGUAGE IS 'I NEED SOMEONE TO INJURE AND TEST MY STRENGTH'!"

"Fine... you can sit there and watch..." Mizu sighed.

"Yay!" Akio clapped.

Mizu rose up three parts of water. The first one turned to ice. The second one stayed the same. The third one turned dark. She surrounded one tree with her three attacks and was about to make the blow.

"WHAT'S THAT DARK WATER THINGY?!" Akio distracted her.

Mizu suddenly fell in the water again causing all three of her attacks to disppear.

"AKIO!" she growled.

"Gomen, gomen!" Akio chuckled nervously. "Sooo!? What was that!?"

"It's my water combined with darkness. I'm testing to see which is strong so I could use it the most and not get tired."

"But what is it supposed to do?"

"It blinds you for a while and you start to feel cold like when you're in the dark. Also, it gives me a good time to attack the opponent while they're hurt and blind."

"Oh! Continue!"

Mizu started over again. After a few moments of silence, she attacked the tree, and it practically blew up.

"SUGOI!" Akio clapped.

"It's not enough..." Mizu sighed.

"EH?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT ENOUGH!?"

"The three of them are of the same strength... I need to discover a stronger one."

"What about water and fire? BURN THEM!" Akio cried excitedly.

"...Akio... me... fire... my name... water... what does that tell you...?"

"...That you're not good with fire?"

"DUH!"

"...Wait! I know a place! Come on!" Akio dragged Mizu somewhere.

* * *

"OMG! I DID IT! YATTA, YATTA, YATTA!" Hiyony jumped up and down at her accomplishment.

"Well done," Kou congratulated her with an emotionless face. Although, his eyes showed that he was proud. "Since you can control direction now, I will teach you something special about that sword."

"Eh?" Hiyony stopped cheering.

* * *

Kairen stood panting and stared at Xai who stood there amazed.

"You accomplished that so soon."

"That was... tiring..."

Kairen sat down beneath the shade of a tree and closed her eyes to rest.

"Remember, Kairen. Only use that when you really need to use it," Xai reminded her.

"Yeah... I hope I'll really need to use it on the Emo King," Kairen smiled slyly.

"That weird hairdo guy? He won't last at all against that!"

"Iie. He's actually stronger than he seems. Actually, he's like a child deep down."

Kairen's mind wandered back to when she subconsciously went to hug Sasuke when he had the curse mark. Not to mention he fell on her lap. At the thought, she didn't realize it, but she began blushing.

"Kairen? Kairen!" Xai called to her.

"Huh? What?" she snapped out of it.

"You're turning red. Are you blushing?"

"HUH!? WHAT!? NO! WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT!?"

"...Then you must really be sick from the training. Go home and rest."

"NO! I'M FINE! LET'S START AGAIN!" she hopped back up and ran to train again.

"...Okay?" Xai raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Akio... what are we doing at a place like this?" Mizu asked her looking around at a steaming watery place.

"I saw Naruto come here a couple of days ago with a weird old man. Then the old man started to sing in the hot springs! My ears are still ringing..." Akio sniffed.

"...Why are we here?"

"The water is boiling hot! You can collect some of it and combine it with regular water so it could start burning people! BWHAHAHAHA!"

"...For once, you have a good idea, Akio," Mizu stated as she collected some water and walked back to her training spot.

"Yeah, for once I- WAIT! WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR ONCE?!" Akio followed angrily.

When they made it back, Mizu took out some of the boiling water and combined it with her water. She aimed it at another tree to compare later. The boiling water violently attacked the tree and the tree bursts into splinters like the other tree with three attacks combined! Mizu and Akio's mouths gaped.

"It's... so strong!" Mizu cried.

"OMG! I'M A GENIUS!" Akio jumped up in the air. "Now you owe me!"

"Sure. Why not?" Mizu said in a good mood.

"Let's go visit Naruto at the hospital! He's been there for three days now!"

"Geez, did he train _that _hard?"

"Apparently he did!"

"All right then. Let's go."

Akio and Mizu walked off toward the hospital.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: it's finally close to the Chuunin Exam! Aaaaaandd... I may take a while thinking on it...

* * *

"Eh? What's wrong, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked a suddenly quiet Naruto on the hospital bed.

"I-I'm hungry..." he cried.

"Oh come on.. Don't scare me like that..." Shikamaru sighed.

"So food is your first thought when you wake up, eh?"

"Ah! Mizu! Akio!" Naruto cried happily.

"How are you feeling, Naruto Face?" Akio smiled.

"Better. BUT I'M SO HUNGRY!"

"No worries," Shikamaru bent down. "I had bought some fruits for Chouji, but the doctor said he wasn't allowed to eat them right now."

"Eh? He's here, too?" Mizu raised her eyebrows.

"Uh. He ate too much barbeque," Shikamaru smirked.

"That's Chouji all right!" Naruto laughed like crazy. "This looks good!"

Naruto was about to bite into an apple, but he suddenly paused.

"OMG! WAS IT POISONOUS!?" Akio overreacted.

"Baka! Naruto didn't even bite it yet!" Mizu smacked her.

"No! That's not it! I just had a great idea!" Naruto snickered.

"What is it?" Shikamaru wondered.

"Let's eat these in front of Chouji!"

"...Troublesome guy..." Shikamaru sighed.

"I agree... Hmm...?" Mizu looked at the hourglass.

"What's wrong Mizu?" Akio asked.

"Why did the hourglass stop?"

"Oh. That? It got stuck. That troublesome thing..." Shikamaru poked at it.

"Oh... I see..." Mizu didn't sound convinced at the theory.

* * *

Everything was quiet. More quiet than usual. The doctors and nurses were out for lunch. Sakura decided to sign the sign-in board anyway. A shadow crept behind her and stared. Suddenly it disappeared. She turned around as if someone was there, but the place was still empty. As she walked away, the shadow reappeared. She placed a flower on the table next to Lee and stared at him sadly.

"I'll just leave that there," she told him as if he was listening. Then she began to leave.

Chouji jumped back on the hospital bed and stared sadly at the ceiling.

"Man. That wasn't enough!" he complained about the hospital food.

* * *

All of a sudden, his door opened. He stared cautiously, but relaxed when he saw a basket of fruits.

"Wait a minute... Did you just come to annoy me, Shikamaru?"

* * *

Sakura was walking and suddenly remembered something, and walked back.

A black ninja sandal stepped in near a bed as the wind blew at the daffodil flower that Sakura had left. Gaara stared down at Lee and suddenly, memories started to flash into his mind. There were so many that he had to hold his head in pain. The cork from his gourd popped off as sand slithered all around the unconscious Lee. Gaara's hand was right above Lee's, just waiting to crush him.

**Crush him! Give me blood!**

A voice cried in his head. His hand started to shake madly.

"_Gaara! Yamete!"_

Another voice cried out to him. He gritted his teeth from frustration. But gave in to the blood-lusting voice. He was ready to squeeze his hand, but struggled.

_My body.. can't move! _Gaara thought.

"TEME!" Naruto punched Gaara in the face.

"You tell the stranger, Naruto!" Akio cheered.

Gaara's head flew back as did Shikamaru's.

_...Akio forgot Gaara again...? _Mizu sighed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Naruto ignored Shikamaru.

"Hey, Naruto! When I use my Kage Mane, I move along with him! Got it?" Shikamaru scolded.

"Oh. Sorry," Naruto apologized.

"Gaara.. What are you trying to do?" Mizu glared.

Gaara's face was cracked and was slightly crumbling.

* * *

"Chouji! Feeling better?" Ino asked happily.

"Ino!" Chouji cried out in surprise. Suddenly he started to chuckle inwardly. _Big-boned guys must be in now!_

* * *

The sand lay motionless on Lee as if waiting to be commanded. Gaara and Mizu had a glaring contest before Naruto interrupted.

"OI! WHAT DID YOU TRY TO DO TO KECHI MAIYU!?" he commanded an answer.

"...I tried to kill him," Gaara stated bluntly.

"ME TOO," Akio winked.

_...That joke didn't even make sense..._

"Why do you need to do that?" Shikamaru asked. "You won the match. Do you have some sort of personal grudge against him?"

"...No..." Mizu answered for them.

"Eh!?" they all looked at her.

"I'm going to kill him... because I want him dead," Gaara finished.

"THAT'S THE MOST SELFISH THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" Naruto pointed his fingers at Gaara.

"You grew up in a bad environment, didn't you?" Shikamaru concluded. "You're really egocentric."

_You have no idea... _Mizu sighed with frustration.

"If you bother me, I will kill you, too," Gaara calmly stated.

"Fine! But you get no refund!" Akio pointed at him which cause her to get smacked by Mizu.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"NANI!? JUST TRY IT, THEN!" Naruto challenged Gaara.

"Hey! Cut it out, Naruto! Akio!" Shikamaru scolded.

"This isn't the time to be joking around, Akio. Not when Gaara's like this," Mizu lectured.

"We know that you're strong since we saw your match with him. But, these guys here and I are pretty strong as well," Shikamaru tried to bluff.

_Actually... _we_ are, but I'm tired from training... _Mizu saw through Shikamaru's bluff.

"We didn't show our strongest move in the preliminaries," Shikamaru continued. "And it's four versus one here. You're at a disadvantage. If you listen to us, we can let you go."

"I'm only going to say this once more. If you bother me, I will kill you," Gaara gave them a deadly glare.

Mizu glared back at him. "Sorry, Shikamaru. That doesn't work on him."

"HEH! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" Naruto pointed at Gaara again.

"I've been telling you to stop doing that!" Shikamaru scolded. "He's as strong as a monster! You know that, right?!"

"Mizu's a monster!" Akio clapped.

"..."

"Pfft, yeah well. I have a real monster inside me!" Naruto bragged. "I won't lose to him!"

* * *

"Oro? I heard Naruto was in here, too, so I came. But it's a mess in here... He must be fine from the looks of things. Hm?" Sakura's thoughts strayed as she heard the hourglass start to pour again.

* * *

"Don't piss him off, moron!" Shikamaru elbowed Naruto.

"He's always pissed off..." Mizu mumbled.

"A monster, eh? Then I am the same," Gaara stated as he closed his eyes.

Mizu let out a small gasp as an image of a small Gaara appeared in her mind. She flinched, but held her posture.

"As you said, I did not grow up in a nice environment. I took the life of a woman who was called my mother when I was born," Gaara said bluntly. "To become the ultimate ninja, my father used a ninja technique to bind an incarnate of sand to me. I was a monster at birth!"

Everyone but Mizu was shocked.

"I have no comment for that," Akio said.

"It's called Shukaku, and it was sealed in a teakettle it is a living soul of an elder priest from Suna."

"Must be one of the binding techniques to bind a soul before birth. To think that you guys would resort to such a thing... You guys are crazy," Shikamaru tried to maintain his cool. "Heh! That's not what a parent should do. What a twisted way to show love."

"Love?" Gaara repeated the word. "Don't measure me by your values!"

Mizu suddenly started to clutch her head.

"_**Love?"**_

"_**Yeah. Love! It's when you care for someone."**_

"_**Will I ever get that?"**_

"_**I think you already have it."**_

"_**Really!?"**_

"_**Yeah! From me. Duh!"**_

Mizu gritted her teeth in pain. Shikamaru got worried knowing well that if something happened to Mizu, they wouldn't survive. Akio was worried, but knew she could do nothing. Naruto was scared out of his wits.

"Family? Let me tell you what kind of link I have with them... They are just lumps of meat linked by hatred and murderous intent!" Gaara continued.

"_**I'll be your family, then!"**_

"_**Family?"**_

"_**Yeah! You want one, don't you? I'll be your family, then!"**_

"_**..Thank you!"**_

"I stole my mother's life and was created to become the village's masterpiece. And as the Kazekage's son, my father taught me the secrets of ninjutsu. I grew up after being overprotected, spoiled, and left alone. I thought that was love," Gaara stared at Mizu. "Until that incident happened."

Mizu was listening intently. She always wanted to know what happened. What made him change? What caused him to become so...

"What happened?" Naruto stuttered.

There was silence.

"Well!? What happened?!" Akio shouted.

Gaara psychotically smiled and looked at everyone with crazy eyes of an unstable person.

"These past years starting from when I was six, my father tried to assassinate me numerous times!" he stated so boldy.

"But you said that he spoiled you!" Shikamaru countered as he regained his posture. "So what do you mean?"

"A being that is too strong eventually becomes an embodiment of fear. Since I was born from the usage of a technique, my mind was unstable. The idiots in my village finally noticed that my emotions were unpredictable."

"Like Kairen's!"Akio pointed out.

"Akio!" Shikamaru hissed.

Gaara continued. "To Kazekage, my father, I was the village's trump card... But at the same time, I was a threat. After I turned six, it seems that they classified me as a dangerous being. I was the village's dangerous tool, but still handled with care. I am only a relic of the past they want to get rid of..."

Everyone was listening intently to his story. Mizu had a hard time, but she tried, wanting to know. Wanting to understand more. But images kept flashing back and forth.

"So why do I exist and live? I asked myself that question, but I could not find an answer," Gaara smirked.

"_**Why am I still here...?"**_

"_**There's always a reason. You weren't an accident. Just wait. You'll find your reason!"**_

"But I need those reasons while I am still alive. Or it would be the same as me being dead."

_Reason...? What is your reason... What answer did you come up with!? _Mizu shouted at Gaara in her mind.

"And this is what I concluded..." Gaara began. "I exist to kill everyone other than me. I finally found relief inside the fear of being assassinated at any time. By killing the assassins, I was able to recognize my reason to live."

"_**I'm so alone..."**_

_No... No! You're lying! _

"I fight only for myself, and only love myself. As long as I think that other people exist to make me feel that, the world is wonderful!"

_You're lying...!_

"As long as there are people to kill in this world to make me experience the joy of living, my existence will remain."

"_**Will you come back tomorrow?"**_

"_**Of course! Why would you think that?"**_

"_**People run away... I don't want to be alone."**_

"_**As long as I'm alive, there's no way I'm running."**_

"NO!" Mizu cried out.

"Mizu?" Shikamaru had his eyes widened.

"What relief?! You're lying! I can see it.. YOU CAN'T LIE TO ME. You claim to find joy... You claim that you love yourself. You claim that the world is wonderful! THEN WHY ARE YOUR EYES STILL EMPTY AND ALONE!?" Mizu panted heavily clutching her head.

"People like you are weak. Only the strong survive in this world. You still cling on to old, useless memories," Gaara stared at her emotionlessly.

"_**I will always remember this day. Thank you, Mizu!"**_

Mizu fell on her knees and bursted at screaming, clutching her head in pain. Naruto suddenly retreated as if Gaara was coming at him with a knife.

"Mizu! Naruto! What's wrong?!" Shikamaru asked worriedly.

"OMG! DON'T SCARE MY NARUTO FACE!" Akio stood in front of Naruto.

Gaara ignored her. A wave of sand suddenly poured out before them. Shikamaru tried to make Naruto run, but he wouldn't budge. He looked to Mizu who was still struggling.

"Now.. Let me feel!" Gaara shouted as the sand attacked them.

"YOUR MIND IS CONFUSED! DON'T YOU GET IT!? YOU ALREADY DO!" Mizu cried as she commanded water to counter Gaara's sand.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a voice interrupted them.

The water stood in the air motionless as the sand fell to the ground. Everyone turned to see Gai standing by the doorway.

"The main matches are tomorrow. There is no need to get hasty! Or do you want to get hospitalized today?" Gai scolded.

"_**Don't leave me alone! I'm not bleeding, but it really hurts here... What... am I?!"**_

Gaara clutched his head in pain as the sand slithered back into his gourd. He trekked out of the room with one arm clutching his head. But he stopped at the doorway and looked back.

"I will kill you guys for sure... Just you wait. And Mizu, the conversation was officially done."

Mizu kneeled there, clutching just like Gaara, and gritted her teeth, glaring at him.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: naruto doesnt belong to me

* * *

"_**Who are you?" a little boy asked shyly.**_

"_**I should be asking you that!" the girl replied with a smile.**_

"_**You.. You don't know who I am?" a young Gaara asked.**_

"_**Nope. I just came from... uhh.. Somewhere.." a young Mizu tried to remember. "Anyway! My name is Mizu. What's yours?"**_

"_**Gaara..."**_

"_**Gaara? That's an interesting name. Well, since we've introduced each other, let's be friends!"**_

"_**...E-eh..? Naze?"**_

"_**Because I said so." Mizu stuck her tongue out.**_

_**Gaara shyly smiled.**_

* * *

"_**It's Gaara! Run!" kids yelled.**_

"_**BAKEMONO!" they cried at him.**_

_**Gaara stood there in the midst of bursting into tears and bawling. Mizu came up and kicked sand in the air at them running away.**_

"_**SAY IT AGAIN! I DARE YOU! I'LL KICK YOUR-!"**_

"_**It's okay, Mizu..." Gaara sniffed.**_

"_**It's not okay! Why do they keep doing that?!"**_

"_**I don't know... It's been like this ever since I was born..."**_

"_**What did you ever do to them?!" Mizu glared at the dust rising from the kids running.**_

"_**I control sand... That's probably why they run away..." he stated sadly.**_

"_**Oh psh! A lot of people**_ _**can control things! Like umm..that one snake sanin who controls snakes! What was his name…Michael Jackson..? Umm no…Oh yeah! Orochimaru! Man I was way off!" Mizu said.**_

_**Gaara gave and small laugh which was Mizu's goal; to cheer him up.**_

"_**Glad I could make you laugh, Gaara" she smiled.**_

* * *

"_**Does your family love you, Gaara?" Mizu asked shyly, hoping not to offend him.**_

"_**Love?" Gaara asked.**_

"_**You don't know what that is?" Mizu gasped.**_

_**Gaara shook his head.**_

"_**Love! It's when someone cares for you."**_

"_**Will I ever get that?"**_

"_**I think you already have it!"**_

"_**Really!?"**_

"_**Yeah! From me. Duh!" Mizu stuck out her tongue.**_

_**Gaara stared at Mizu with a slight blush. But then he looked down on the ground again.**_

"_**I don't know... if my family loves me then..." Gaara tried to blink his tears away.**_

"_**...I'll be your family, then! More than a friend!"**_

"_**Be my family?"**_

"_**Yeah! You want one, don't you? I'll be your family, then! You're my best friend! We know each other well enough to be family!" Mizu smiled.**_

"_**...Arigatou! Mizu!" Gaara piped up.**_

* * *

"_**Gaara? What's wrong?" Mizu asked worriedly. **_

"_**Why? Why am I still here? I'm not wanted. People are scared of me and call me a monster... Why do I exist?" Gaara mumbled sadly.**_

"_**I want you here!"**_

"_**But why am I here? What if I was just an accident. What if it was an accident for you to meet me?"**_

"_**There's always a reason! You weren't an accident! Just wait! You'll find your reason!" Mizu comforted.**_

"_**You think so...?"**_

"_**I know so! Don't listen to anyone here. They don't know anything about you!"**_

"_**I was so alone until you came, Mizu," Gaara looked up at her.**_

"_**I won't leave you alone."**_

"_**You won't ever run?"**_

"_**Never!"**_

"_**I will always remember this day. Arigatou, Mizu!"**_

* * *

"_**Will you come back tomorrow?" Gaara asked happily.**_

"_**Of course! Why would you think anything else?" Mizu smiled back.**_

"_**People still run away... I don't want to be alone anymore..."**_

"_**As long as I'm alive, there's no way I'm running!" Mizu shouted at the air.**_

* * *

"_**Kaa-san! I'm home!" Mizu stepped into her dark, empty house. "..Kaa-san?"**_

_**Suddenly, a dark figure knocked her out. When she came to, people all around her were chuckling.**_

"_**Well, well. Look who's finally awake," a voice chuckled evilly.**_

"_**What..? Where am I..? Who are you!? WHERE'S MY MOTHER!?" Mizu suddenly bursted out.**_

"_**A rude mouth for a small brat!" another voice seemed to smirk.**_

"_**WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?"**_

"_**Oh? So now it's a foul mouth."**_

"_**Who are you! Who ordered you to do this!?" Mizu commanded an answer.**_

"_**Smart little brat, too. What makes you think we were ordered?"**_

"_**Because you aren't people don't seem smart enough to kidnap my mother!" Mizu spat.**_

_**Someone slapped her and she gritted her teeth at them like there was no pain.**_

"_**Since she won't be here any longer, we might as well tell her," someone shrugged.**_

"_**We are Sound ninjas. Orochimaru-sama wanted your mother for questions, but she declined."**_

"_**Then he must've been a bastard to her."**_

"_**HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ILL OF OROCHIMARU-SAMA!?" another voice shouted in anger.**_

"_**She'll learn her place soon enough."**_

"_**Where. Is. My. Mother?"**_

"_**Even after we kidnaped you, she still declared that you could protect yourself and she won't answer any questions. Heh! What a fool. So she got what she desereved!"**_

"_**...What did you do...?"**_

_**There was silence when a lot of them men started to snicker or chuckle.**_

"_**We killed her," the man before her smirked.**_

_**Mizu gasped. Everything started to sink in. Her head started to get dizzy. Her blood started to boil. She trembled from so much anger and hatred.**_

"_**And since she's dead, after we get the word, we won't have any use for you anymore either!" the man was oblivious to her reaction.**_

"_**Taking my life... I'm not scared... But to take my mother's...? you've gone beyond the boundary line!" Mizu hissed.**_

"_**Heh! And what exactly are you... going to..." the man was interrupted at the sight.**_

_**Mizu began to grow fangs and white hair. She sounded as if she was growling. What scared the man out of his wits was when Mizu stared up at him with dark, blood-red eyes full of anger and hatred... with the intent to kill. She stood up and made every man step back in fear.**_

"_**What... What are you!?" a man cried.**_

_**She jumped at every one of them. Painful and terrified screams rang throughout the whole room. Everything seemed to start turning red as if blood painted the whole image. Mizu grabbed the last person alive by the throat and glared at him.**_

"_**Why is Orochimaru so significant to you!?" she ordered.**_

"_**H-he's our leader! He's the leader of o-our village!"**_

"_**The Sound!?"**_

"_**Almost everyone r-respects him! We just do everything he says!" the man stuttered.**_

"_**...Weakling... Taking orders from a madman," she hissed.**_

"_**No. Please! Don't! DON'T!" he pleaded.**_

Mizu woke up sweating a gasping. She panted and looked at her surroundings like she was in a trap.

"What? How did I get here?" she wondered.

It was her room. And it was clearly dark outside.

_That's right... I fainted right after Gaara left the room. Akio must have brought me back. It doesn't seem like I've missed the Chuunin Exam either... Must be tomorrow... _Mizu sighed.

Her thoughts traced back to her dream. The different scenes. The kidnaping. The killing.

"I remember... That was the night the kidnaped my mother... I killed everyone that night. But... the other scenes... Were they of.. Gaara?" Mizu wondered.

She walked around her room and decided to change to go outside for fresh air. As she searched her closet, something fell on her head.

"Eh? What's this?"

She bent down to pick it up. She looked at a small, present-like box and raised her eyebrow.

"_**Gaara will love this!"**_

"So it's true... That _was _my childhood with Gaara. And from the looks of things, this must have been for him..."

After a few moments, she grabbed her shoes and jumped outside on rooftops again. She searched around a finally spotted Gaara on a hotel rooftop that he was staying at. She landed right next to him.

"Sitting closer to the moon this time? Eh, Gaara?" Mizu asked.

Once again, he stayed silent. But he glanced at her showing acknowledgment.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to bother you all night this time. Just wanted to give you something. I was never able to after... well you know. And don't mind the engravement. That was a long time ago. You don't have to keep it if you don't want to," Mizu shrugged. She placed a small box near Gaara and jumped off.

Gaara looked down at the box, hesitating to pick it up. He slowly reached for it, and opened it. Inside was an hourglass necklace with red sand. Engraved on it was, "Gaa-chan." He blinked at it, and slowly put it around his neck and hid it in his shirt.

* * *

It was finally morning. Everyone who's anyone arrived to see the Chuunin exam. The participants were all there except for a certain hyperactive ninja...

"Wonder where Naruto is?" Hiyony looked around.

"Not to mention Mr. Sassycake," Kairen snickered.

Mizu's mind was still distracted from last night. She glanced over at Gaara who wasn't paying attention to anyone. But her thoughts were interrupted as come slid into the stage with everyone else.

_...Only one person who can enter in so "grandly." _Mizu thought with a smirk.

"Mendokuse.." Shikamaru sighed as he helped Naruto up.

"EVERYONE! RUN! THE ENTIRE VILLAGE'S BULLS! THE BULLS ARE GOING TO GO AFTER EVERYONE!" Naruto cried.

"Bulls?" Kairen wondered.

"Oh! Where!?" Hiyony looked around excitedly.

"Naruto must be out of it..." Mizu sighed.

"Hey.. Stop walking around. Stand up straight and show your faces to the crowd," an examiner scolded bluntly.

Naruto looked up to see many people watching and cheering.

_The Chuunin Exam will finally begin..._


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: naruto doesnt belong 2 me

* * *

"AHHHH! IT'S STARTING!!" Akio ran into the seating for the audiences. "HURRY, MICHIKO!! WE'LL MISS NARUTO FACE'S BATTLE!"

"Psh. The old man hasn't made a speech yet," Michiko dragged behind with her hands behind her head.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Akio pointed at the contestants. "NARUTO! KAIREN! MIZU! HIYONY!"

Michiko smacked her

"DO YOU LIKE IT WHEN SOMEONE ELSE YELLS AT THE TOP OF THEIR LUNGS IN YOUR EAR!?" she yelled.

"Gomen..." Akio laughed nervously.

Everyone stared at them like they were crazy. But for some, it wasn't so unusual... The Hokage cleared his throat and began the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming to the Hidden Village of Konoha's Chuunin Selection Exam today! We will now begin the main matches with the eleven that ave passed the preliminaries. Please enjoy the matches!"

The audience cheered.

"If there are supposed to be eleven, it seems that one is missing," the Kazekage observed.

The Hokage didn't say anything but look down at the participants.

"Before we start," Genma began. (He is genma right? I don't remember.) "Check to see who you're going against again. Make sure you know when it's your turn, too."

"Ano sa, ano sa!" Naruto rose his hand.

"Nani?"

"Sasuke hasn't arrived yet. What are we going to do?" Naruto wondered.

"Hey? Where's the blue-haired jerk? He wouldn't miss this for the world! Oh wait. I better think on that..." Akio started to think.

"Oi..." Michiko sighed.

"If he doesn't come here by the time his match starts... he will lose by default," Genma answered.

"Sassycake wouldn't chicken out like that..." Kairen mumbled.

"Are you worried?" Mizu rose her eyebrow.

"NO!" she shouted out of no where causing people to stare at her.

"Hey. Listen up!" Genma ordered. "Although the landscape is different, the same rules apply as in the preliminaries; there are no rules. The match will only end when someone dies or gives up.

_Lies! _Mizu hissed. _We're not allowed to kill..._

She stared over at Kankuro. During her childhood memories, she distinctly remembered she used to torture Kankuro.

"But if I decide that the match is over, I will stop the match. Do not argue with me over it," Genma stared at Hiyony, but looked away.

_I saw that! _Hiyony cried her in head.

"The first match is Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji. The rest of you need to go back to the waiting room."

Everyone left except for Naruto and Neji.

In the audience, Akio whistled and cheered for Naruto.

"Oi, Akio," Kiba walked up to her. "Are these seats taken?"

"Yes! By Akamaru and Hinata. Go away, Eskimo!" she stuck her tongue out.

"Hey now. That wasn't nice," Kiba sat down anyway.

"Arigatou, Akio," Hinata smiled shyly.

"No problem!"

"What's up, dog-butt," Michiko gave a peace sign to Kiba.

Kiba gave Michiko a look and stared down at the stadium. "I can't wait to see this."

"Yeah! Naruto's going to kick his ass! Right, Hinata!?" Akio cried.

Hinata just smiled sadly and looked down to Naruto. _Naruto-kun..._

"Oi, Sakura. I know you're worried about Sasuke-kun. But why don't you cheer on Naruto a bit," Ino suggested.

"Mm.. You're right," Sakura smiled.

"But then again, he has no chance since he's up against Neji."

"That's not!"

"True? Are you sure?"

Even Sakura began to doubt Naruto now.

Most people in the audience mocked Naruto and wondered how he got so far. The common belief they had was that Naruto had no chance of winning against _the _Hyuuga Neji. Akio was held back by Michiko, and Kiba just smirked at them inwardly, knowing well that Naruto had a chance. Akamaru began to whimper.

"Huh? What's wrong, Akamaru?" Kiba wondered. This instantly got Akio by Akamaru's side.

"What did you say?" Kiba asked with shock.

"What is it?" Akio asked.

Kiba's eyes skimmed around the audience carefully. His eyes finally landed on what he wanted to find.

"ANBUs are here," Kiba whispered to Akio. "Don't say anything. We don't want anyone to start panicking.

"Even with dangerous people fighting, there's no need for ANBU. What do you think happened?"

"Who knows..."

In the battlefield, Neji and Naruto faced each other. Naruto glared while Neji smirked confidently.

"You look like you have something to say," Neji continued smirking.

Naruto held out his fist at Neji. Hinata let out a small gasp. Naruto trembled with anger and glared at him.

"I told you before," Naruto reminded. "I will win!"

Neji closed his eyes and opened them with his Byakugan activated. He analyzed Naruto.

_His eyes tell me that he is totally confident in himself. He is not hesitant at all. _Neji concluded.

"You don't need the Byakugan to see that, baka..." Kairen mumbled to herself looking down at Neji.

"That makes this even better," Neji chuckled. "When you find out the true reality, I will enjoy seeing your discouraging eyes."

Hiyony pouted, disappointed at the comment Neji gave Naruto.

"It just proves how much more he's changed!"

"Everyone's always changing these days," Mizu mumbled and glanced at Gaara.

"Stop chattering and let's begin!" Naruto shouted. A gust of wind blew around them. Even the audience felt it.

"This will be one heated battle," Mizu commented.

"Now, first match... Begin!" Genma declared.

The audience cheered with excitement. There was no movement between the two opponents. Neji stood in a Hyuuga stance with his Byakugan activated while Naruto stood there glaring at him. You could practically feel a sweat running down Naruto's face.

"Look closely, Hanabi. There is no one else who has inherited the Bloodline Limit of the Hyuuga as strong as him," Hiashi lectured. "Your older sister does not even compare with him."

"Even more than my sister?" Hanabi blinked.

"And most likely more than you."

Everyone waited anxiously. No one made a single movement. There were only heated glares. Neji began to spread his feet a little more apart. After the third time, Naruto threw three kunais at him and ran toward Neji. Neji blocked everything.

"Baka! Who the hell would charge right in front of him?!" Kiba yelled at Naruto.

Naruto ignored him and threw a punch at Neji who easily shoved it aside. Naruto began to fall, but flipped backwards and threw more punches at Neji. Once again, he blocked them all. Naruto tried to kick him, but Neji got very close. He pushed Naruto back with Chakra which resulted in a lot of pain. Neji went after Naruto's Chakra point.

_They're known as tenketsu. And, in theory, if you hit them accurately, you're able to stop the enemy's Chakra flow or increase it. You're basically able to control it upon your will._

Naruto clearly remembered what Kakashi had said. As he rolled back, he grasped his shoulder in pain. Fortunately, Neji missed. Neji just stared at Naruto and went back to his stance.

_So if I get too close, he'll hit me at those points and I won't be able to use any techniques... I'll need to put some distance between us and fight. _Naruto thought.

"Wow. Naruto remembered!" Kairen clapped.

"He remembered what?" Hiyony asked.

"About the Chakra points that Kakashi lectured about!"

"EH?! HONTO!?"

"...What did Kakashi say about the Chakra points?" Mizu blinked.

"...You weren't listening... were you, Mizu..."

"...Not at all."

Hiyony and Kairen sighed.

"Now you understand that you have no chance of winning," Neji said,

"Heh! That was just a test to see how strong you are," Naruto smirked. "The real battle starts now!"

"WAAAH! NARUTO FACE LOOKS COOL!" Akio shouted.

"Psh!" Kiba scoffed.

Akamaru barked softly.

"WHAT!? I AM NOT!" Kiba shouted at Akamaru.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted.

Four clones appeared. Everyone analyzed how smart that move was. Especially how a Genin can use a Jounin move.

_Kage Bunshin? I see... If the Chakra is distributed equally among the replications, even my Byakugan cannot tell which is the real one. _"But there is only one real one," Neji smirked.

"Heh! Don't act so tough!" all of the Naruto smirked as well.

"Come if you wish!" Neji dared.

"Oi!" the all cried.

"Don't," the first Naruto began.

"Underestimate."

"Me."

"Got it?!"

As Naruto came forth to attack, Neji managed once again to block everyone of them. Naruto came up to kick him. And Neji went flying backwards.

"He got him!" Sakura cheered.

Neji just flipped backwards and landed on his feet, unharmed.

"Damn! We'll get him on the next try!" Naruto declared.

Hiyony's memories went back to the time she was with Neji.

_**Flashback**_

_**A young Hiyony came running from behind Neji to jump on him. But he moved aside to the left. Being the clumsy girl she was, he assumed she would fall on her face. However, he felt something grab his back and hug him.**_

"_**Tut, tut, tut, Neji! I know you can see from behind and I knew you would move! So I guessed and got it right!" Hiyony laughed.**_

"_**What is it now..." Neji didn't bother to hide his annoyance.**_

"_**I'm going away to train and become stronger than you!" Hiyony got off of Neji.**_

"_**Hmph. Train as much as you want. It's not possible for you to beat me."**_

"_**Just watch! Anything is possible! And you should be cheering me on since I need to get stronger to protect you!"**_

"_**Protect **_**me? **_**From what? Your yelling?"**_

"_**No. I was saying it in a big voice. IF I WERE TO YELL, IT WOULD BE THIS LOUD!"**_

"_**Whatever... I do not **_**need **_**your protection," Neji scoffed.**_

"_**Yes you do. You need it so you won't close your heart anymore," Hiyony smiled.**_

_**Neji stood there standing silently.**_

"_**Anyway! I'm going to be gone for three in a half years. But I'll come back! I promise!"**_

"_**Why do I care?"**_

"_**I love you a bunches, too, Neji!" Hiyony hugged him. "When I come back, you better be nicer!"**_

_**Neji watched as Hiyony ran off into the distance. He stood there for some time before he began to walk back home.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Heheh... So much for becoming nicer..." Hiyony has a small smile on her face.

"He has eyes in the back of his head, too?" Naruto observed.

"Become Hokage, eh?" Neji recalled. "You can't like this. I can figure out a lot of thigs with these eyes. Your talent is determined when you're born. In other words, everything is predetermined at birth."

"Why.. Why are you always labeling things like that?!" Naruto clenched his fist.

"Then are you trying to say that anyone can become Hokage if they try hard? Only a few are chosen to become Hokage. Look at reality closely! Those who become Hokage are born with that fate. It's not something you can become because you want to. It's already determined by fate! People are different. They can only live in the indisputable flow of life. But there is just one fate that everyone possess... And that is death," Neji lectured.

_Those eyes... He still curses the Head family. _Hiashi thought.

"So...? So what?!" Naruto exclaimed. He held out his fist at Neji again. "I don't give up so easily!"

_**Flashback**_

"_**You can't defeat me. Give up!" Neji looked at a breathless Hiyony.**_

"_**No! I'm going to keep trying!" Hiyony pouted.**_

"_**Don't you understand? Fate has labeled you as weaker than I am. No matter how strong you get, I will always get stronger."**_

"_**So what!? I don't give up so easily!"**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Neji glared at Naruto and glanced up at Hiyony. He stared at her for some time who looked at him curiously. He turned his attention back to Naruto.

_Why do people like them always tell me the same things...? Fools... _Neji thought.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: naruto doesnt belong 2 me

* * *

"This getting to be a heated battle! Don't you think, Michiko?!" Akio bounced happily.

"Huh?" Michiko looked up from her book.

"The battle between Naruto and Neji!"

"...There was a battle now?"

"WHAT?! IT ALREADY STARTED ABOUT TEN MINUTES AGO!"

"...A battle started?" Michiko still stared at Akio.

"...WERE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!?" Akio waved her arms madly.

"I've been reading the whole time."

"..."

Akio gave an exaggerated sigh and continued to watch.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted.

This time, he created many clones that ran at Neji. He began to fight with only one of them. After that, he began to fight three at the same time. The three of them were already tired as Neji smirked. They began to surround him.

"I told you that I'm not stupid."

Neji began to run at only one Naruto.

"I already know which is the real one!" he declared.

He hit Naruto in the left just below the shoulder.

"The ones who attacked the least because he feared his tenketsu would be hit. The more you attacked me, the more that one stood out. You're the real one," he stated confidently.

Naruto coughed out blood and his clones began to disappear. One by one, they disappeared.

"That's why I told you that it was useless."

"I told you... not to come to conclusions on you own..." Naruto chuckled. Then he disappeared.

"It was a fake?!" Akio gasped. "GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK WHY DON'T YOU!"

"Smart..." Mizu smirked.

"Naru-chan got smarter?" Hiyony gasped.

Two Narutos jumped at Neji.

"ALL RIGHT! GO, NARUTO!" Kiba cheered.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled.

_He was a step ahead of me and made one of his replications stay back?! _Neji was outraged.

"I've been attacking you with everything I had!" Naruto claimed.

Naruto punched him, but Neji merely smirked. Suddenly, Neji began to spin and Naruto was thrown back.

"What was that...?" Naruto asked.

"Did you think you had won?" Neji continued to smirk confidently.

"That was..." Hinata gaped.

"Kaiten!" Hiashi trembled.

"Damn you! Don't underestimate me!" Naruto used Kage Bunshin again.

They all began to surround Neji as he went into a stance. As they began to attack, Neji began to spin around again. It blew every one of the Narutos away and disappeared.

"That was Father's!" Hanabi shouted in shock.

"The Kaiten is a secret technique that is only passed down to the Hyuuga successors... In other words, those from the Hyuuga Head Family. But he came up with that move by himself? What a guy... I didn't expect him to be this talented..." Hiashi was astonished.

"This is it," Neji claimed. "You are within the range of my Divination. Jyuuken: Hakke Rokujuuyonshou! (Divination field, 64 strikes.)"

"That stance!? Is he going to..?" Hiashi became more surprised.

Neji came at Naruto and spun.

"Hakke... Two strikes!" Neji striked Naruto with two hands.

"Four strikes! Eight strikes! Sixteen strikes! Thirty-two strikes! Sixty-four strikes!" Neji cried.

"Omg! Pressure points! I got to remember this!" Hiyony took out a pencil and scribbled in her notebook that appeared out of nowhere.

"Byakugan and Sharingan.. Who know's who would win that bloodline battle," Kairen thought out loud.

Naruto fell backwards bleeding. Genma walked over and examined Naruto.

"I guess it's over," he assumed.

Naruto tried to get up, but fell down again.

"I hit all sixty-four tenketsus in your body. You cannot stand up anymore. Heh. Mortifying, isn't it? You are on your knees against a power you cannot face finding out how truly powerless you are. It is only an illusion that hard work makes dreams come true," Neji lectured again.

Naruto struggled to get up, but he could barely see Neji's face. But suddenly, images of Lee and Hinata injured appeared.

_Kechi Maiyu... Hinata! _"Damn it..!" Naruto slowly, but steadily began to stand.

Neji was completely and utterly shocked.

"I told you that I don't give up that easily," Naruto chuckled.

Hinata began to cough more violently and was bleeding, too.

"You're still hurt from the match...!" Kiba stated with worry.

"OMG! HINATA! DON'T DIE ON ME!" Akio exclaimed.

"Don't make a scene, Baka!" Michiko smacked her.

An ANBU began to walk down toward them.

"I'll take a look at her," he said.

"Who are you?" Kiba questioned.

"No one suspicious," he replied.

"No. Go away," Michiko stated bluntly.

"Michiko! Hinata's bleeding!" Kiba argued.

"Fine! Go to your ANPOOH!"

"It's all right. I'm a doctor."

"Stop fighting! It's going to be the same even if you continue. I have no grudge against you," Neji stated.

"Heh! Urusai, dattebayo! Even if you don't, I have one against you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why..? When you're so strong, why do you have eyes that seem to say you know everything... Why did you mentally attack Hinata like that when she was trying her best!"

"That has nothing to do with you!"

"You ridiculed Hinata and labeled her as a dropout! The Head family and Branch family, I don't know what happened between them... But bastards like you who call other people dropouts will have to deal with me!" Naruto shouted.

The ANBU carried Hinata behind the audience and laid her down. Kiba followed to be near his friend. Akio would have, too, but one, Michiko told her to stay. And two, she wanted to watch the fight. The Anbu laid his hands on Hinata's chest and his hand began to glow green.

"Very well. I will tell you since you seem to care so much... About Hyuuga's fate of hatred!" Neji glared.

Hiyony's eyes widened. She was finally going to understand why Neji was always so cold. So full of hatred. So alone. (Boy I swear that sounded like Gaara, too.)

"Hyuuga has a secret ninja technique that is passed on within the head family. And that is the cursed seal technique."

"Cursed Seal Technique?" Naruto asked.

"That cursed seal technique symbolizes a caged bird, and is also a symbol of those who are bound within an inescapable destiny."

Neji took off his Hitai-ate (don't know how its spelled.) And showed Naruto and everyone the mark.

"When day, when I was four, this detestable seal was carved into me with that cursed seal technique. That day, there was a big ceremony going on in the Village of Konoha. It was also the day when the Country of Lightning, which has been at war with Konoha for a long time, had their Hidden Village of Cloud's head ninja come to conclude the alliance treaty. But in that event where everyone from Konoha including the Jounins to the Genins participated, there was one clan who did not participate. The Hyuuga Clan.

"That day was the long awaited day when the Head family's successor turned three. It was Hinata-sama's third birthday. My father, Hyuuga Hizashi, and Hinata-sama's father up there, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama were twin brothers. But Hinata-sama's father, Hiashi-sama, was born first and a Head family member. And my father, the second son, became a Branch family member." Neji explained.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hinata-sama is now three. Congratulations," a member of the Branch family said.**_

"_**Sure."**_

_**Hinata slightly hid behind her father, but turned back and shyly smiled. Neji noticed that and smiled.**_

"_**She's cute, Father," he whispered.**_

_**His father turned to Neji and gave him a sad smile.**_

"_**Huh? What is wrong, Father?"**_

"_**No. It's nothing," Hizashi replied.**_

"_**Then, I am going to borrow Neji for a while, Hizashi," Hiashi said.**_

"_**Hai..."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"When the Head Family's successor reached the age of three, I was engraved with the cursed seal, and became a caged bird. A Hyuuga branch family member," Neji continued.

"Why do they have to do that?" Naruto was outraged. "Why separate the Head and Branch families? What kind of meaning is there to that weird seal, dattebayo!?"

"This seal on my forehead is not a decoration," he stated heatedly.

_**Flashback**_

_**Hinata was practicing with her father while Neji and his father were watching.**_

"_**Your footwork is not good!" Hiashi criticized Hinata.**_

"_**Hai!"**_

_**She attacked her father again, but was still doing a sloppy job.**_

"_**Listen up, Neji. That Hinata-sama from the Head family, you must live to protect her and protect the ability of Hyuuga," Hizashi told his son.**_

"_**Hai! Father!" Neji answered with determination.**_

_**Hizashi looked down at a smiling Neji who was watching Hinata battle. Hizashi looked back up to Hinata who was panting and tired. His veins slowly emerged. **_

**Hm? An intention to kill! **_**Hiashi glared over at his brother.**_

_**He stood in front of his daughter and activated a hand seal. Hizashi held his head and screamed in pain. As he fell, his hitai-ate fell off, revealing his cursed mark glowing. He continued to hold his head in pain.**_

"_**Father!" Neji cried in concern. "Father! What's wrong?!"**_

"_**Go home," Hiashi ordered. "This is the only time I will forgive that fool. Do not forget your fate."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"This cursed seal is the absolute fear of death that the Head family gives to the Branch Family. The secret seal that the Head family forms easily destroys the Branch family's brain cells. Needless to say, killing is easy as well. And this cursed seal will only disappear after my death, and it seals up the Byakugan's ability!

"The Hyuuga family has the most unique Bloodline Limit. There are many who are after its secret. So, this cursed seal means that the Branch family only lives to protect the Head family, and it does not allow the Branch family to go against the Head family. It is efficient system to protect Hyuuga's Bloodline Limit, the Byakugan, forever. And... that incident occured..." Neji closed his eyes.

_This must be the incident which caused him to be so cold. _Hiyony thought as she listened closely.

"My father was killed by the Head family! One night, Hinata-sama was almost kidnaped by someone."

(Aahhhh... so many flashbacks... so tired...)

_**Flashback**_

_**Hinata was sleeping soundly until a figure landed next to her. He took her outside and was close to leaving with her for good. But Hiashi walked outside in front of him and activated his Byakugan. Hiashi slammed his palm at the man and took back his daughter.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

(Shortest flashback of them all! Whoo!)

"Hiashi-sama caught up to the perpetrator immediately and killed him," Neji explained. "He was wearing dark clothes and hid his face with a mask. Who do you think it was? It was the Country of Lightning's head ninja who has just signed the alliance treaty. It was apparent that they came here to seek the secrets of the Byakugan.

"But the Country of Lightning failed in their scheme and ended up with a dead ninja... So they claimed that Konoha broke the treaty and made an unfair demand! Of course, the relationship between Konoha and Lightning worsened and a war almost broke out. But Konoha wanted to avoid a war, so they made a secret agreement with the Lightning."

"Agreement?" Naruto asked.

"The Lightning wanted a Hyuuga Head family member with the Byakugan Bloodline Limit... In other words, Hiashi-sama's dead body. And Konoha agreed..."

"But Father is still..." Hanabi glanced over at her father.

"And war was averted. Thanks to Hyuuga Hiashi's double, who died to protect the Head family... My father! Death is the only way to escape from this detestable cursed seal. They were twins with almost the same strength... But when they were born first and second, their fates were sealed. And in this match, your fate was decided when I became your opponent!"

(This will be the very last flashback! Finally!)

Hiyony stared at Neji sadly. She chose the right person to bother after all.

_**Flashback**_

_**Three in a half years later, Hiyony came running back and hugged Neji from behind.**_

"_**Boo! I'm back!" she cried out happily.**_

"_**Get off," he bluntly ordered.**_

"_**Aw! But didn't you miss me? I missed you!"**_

"_**I've said it before. Why do I care? It was never fate for us to be brothers or sisters. And fate will never allow you to beat me. Just give up already."**_

"_**..."**_

_**Hiyony let go of him and stared at him with a pout.**_

"_**You got meaner! You're meaner than before!"**_

"_**I never promised anything."**_

_**Hiyony pouted and ran off. But she turned back and shouted.**_

"_**Just so you know! I got stronger and stronger! Just you wait! I'll beat you and protect you!"**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Neji..." Hiyony sighed.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I'm back! And naruto doesn't belong to me…still.. Damn…

* * *

Mizu sulked over the railing and let out a long, tiring sigh.

"Cut with the dramatics… Hyuuga boy has talent and all, but it's not like he's the only one suffering," Mizu muttered.

Kairen, overhearing, answered, "Well, one of us wanted to know why he's like that."

"Huh? Who?"

Kairen nodded over toward Hiyony. Mizu glanced over and noticed how Hiyony was concentrating on the fight. And was that a look of worry?

"She knows him?"

"Remember? He's the boy she wants to befriend with," Kairen reminded.

"…She wants to make friends with a lot of people. How should I remember who is who?" Mizu stood back up straight. "But no one is going to forget him now."

"No one will forget Naruto either," Kairen grinned down at Naruto. "Go, dattebayo!"

Mizu and Kairen had their small conversation and laughed. Temari had been watching them for a short while.

_How can they act like that when they're about to fight each other? I wouldn't mind kicking Kankuro's ass any day, and I wouldn't be having a nice conversation with him either._

Temari glanced over at her opponent who was filled with half concern for his friend, and half laziness because… he's just lazy.

_Still, I have no worries. _Temari smirked confidently.

"Examiner," Neji spoke up, "it's over. Hmph. You drop out."

"HE IS NOT A DROP OUT!" Akio stood up and screamed. "HE'S AN ORANGE WEARING FREAK, SO TAKE THAT BACK!"

"What did Akio say?" Mizu asked.

"…Nothing that really has anything to do with this fight," Kairen sighed and shook her head.

Neji began to walk away, thinking he was triumphant.

"Don't run away…" Naruto struggled making Neji stop. Naruto stood up slowly, holding his ribs and shaking slightly from pain. "I'm not running away… I'm not going to take back my words… That's my way of the ninja!"

Neji gave him a heated glare. His words stirred a memory about Hinata. Neji recalled Hinata saying the exact same thing, struggling in pain the exact same way. But he put it off and chuckled.

"I've heard that somewhere."

"I won't lose to a guy like you… a coward who blames on fate and other crap!" Naruto glared.

"YOU TELL HIM, NARUTO!" Akio cheered. (actually, she's the only one cheering right now. Big surprise there…)

"You know nothing…" Neji muttered with a tone that made Hiyony worry even more. "Don't lecture me. People are born carrying an unchangeable fate. To carry a seal that is unrecoverable, a guy like you will never understand what it means!"

"Neji…" Hiyony whispered.

But Neji was wrong. Naruto knew it. Naruto knew… exactly what it meant.

"No… I understand," Naruto disagreed, leaving Neji in confusion. "So… what about it? Heh! Stop acting cool! You're not the only special guy here. Hinata… was suffering like you! She was from the head family, but tried her best to change herself because no one would acknowledge her. That's the determination she had, and she fought you even after she was injured! That goes for you as well! The branch family is supposed to protect the head family, yet you did that to Hinata when it was only an exam. You were trying hard to fight against fate, weren't you!?"

Naruto hit the spot. Even Hiyony knew. She knew it from the day she laid eyes on him. Neji was fighting against something, yet killed his emotions only to suffer. That's why she wanted to be friends with him. That's why she wanted to protect him. He was hurt. And speaking of hurt, the ANBU who had carried Hinata off had almost completely healed her. The color was already coming back to her face, and she looked more peaceful.

_Hinata looks more lively now. ANBU guys are good… _Kiba thought.

"She's okay now. She just needs to rest," the ANBU informed.

In the end, you are going to follow the same fate as Hinata-sama," Neji smirked at Naruto's coughing. After all, he had already sealed Naruto's chakra.

"Shut up! Stop talking as if you know everything with that Byakugan of yours!"

"Then show me if what you say is true," Neji provoked.

"Did Neji just twitch?" Mizu was slightly freaked out.

"Uh.. I don't know," Kairen shrugged.

"Well, he is a little angry. Naru-chan can do that to people," Hiyony laughed.

"Err… Are you sure you're okay, Hiyony?" Mizu asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"No. Nothing."

"U-uhh… Guys? What's… Naruto doing?" Kairen asked.

They all turned back to the battle. All three of them suddenly felt a pulse. It sent shudders down their spine. Akio had felt it, too, and she was quiet for the first time. (SHOCKING!)

"Examiner, I intend to kill him," Neji spoke with confidence, apparently, not sensing any pulse at all. "If you're going to stop me, stop me whenever you want."

"Cocky son of a-"

"Michiko?! You're actually paying attention to the fight?!" Akio interrupted.

"…Huh?" Michiko looked up from her book.

"You were watching the fight?!"

"…Nooooo, I'm reading. Can't you see me holding this book?" she pointed to it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But! You just said! ….I'M GOING CRAZY!" Akio screamed earning her a smack on the head by Michiko.

Akio turned back to the fight noticing Naruto's scream. He was in a stance and seemed to be trying to conjure up some Chakra.

"OH MY GOD! NARUTO'S CONSTIPATED! WHERE'S THAT ANBU?! HE NEEDS TO BE HEALED!"

Of course, her sisters heard exactly what Akio had screamed… Everyone gave a mushroom sigh and tried their best to ignore and forget Akio's outburst.

"But she's right, you know. Naru-chan does look-"

"Don't… say…. that word…" Mizu struggled to hold in her temper.

"…He might fart again," Kairen spoke with a cheerful tone.

"KAIREN!" Mizu exclaimed, remembering the horrible smell.

"Hmph. Why do you fight against your fate that hard?" Neji smirked.

There was a moment of pause. Even Akio didn't say anything. Yes. Akio said nothing.

"Because…" Naruto started, "you called me a drop out!"

Naruto began to struggle even more. He gave a loud shout and suddenly, the rocks began to float. The wind began to swirl beneath him, along with a familiar red… As the red swirl rushed around him, his wounds and scars began to heal rapidly.

_This can't be! Chakra is leaking out from him! _Neji gritted his teeth. _What's going on!?_

Neji's Byakugan saw it all. Naruto's Chakra was not only leaking, but it spread around him like a poisonous fire. He looked closer. The Chakra inside Naruto was forming something. Almost as if it were a monster… and the Chakra seemed to growl at him. He almost paralyzed Neji with shock and fear.

Even up on the railings, Shikamaru was grabbing a hold of it and staring at the battle as if it was unbelievable. Kairen slightly shuddered. She recalled this red Chakra in the Forest of Death. It didn't seem as evil as it was back then, but it was evil nonetheless. Gaara himself was slightly shaking. Whether it was from fear or excitement, Naruto was surprising everyone there.

_This Chakra is no doubt… Kyuubi's. _The Hokage thought.

Naruto let out another scream as more Chakra began to flow through him. The red Chakra swirled behind him as if they were nine tails, causing a huge gust of wind and made the rocks defy gravity.

"Let's begin!" Naruto cried.

Neji was speechless. It was almost like standing before something that couldn't be touched. Couldn't even be killed. The Chakra continued to madly swirl around the air and began to wrap itself onto Naruto. Slowly, it steadied and finally made the wind stop. But as of now, Naruto was surrounded by nothing but red Chakra. Naruto suddenly disappeared from Neji's sight. Only at that moment did he finally come back to his senses and turned around to see Naruto in the air behind him.

Naruto threw weapons at Neji only to have him use Kaiten. As Neji stopped, he caught the weapons thrown at him and added his own. He threw them violently at Naruto who had jumped off the wall and headed straight for him. But in that instance, Naruto disappeared. Neji was panicking. He was completely astonished by Naruto's increase of speed. In the nick of time, he managed to dodge a punch that was aimed from behind him.

He took out a kunai, and Naruto did the same thing. They both threw it with sheer force only to have the kunais cancel each other out as they both slid back. They both jumped and grabbed the kunais they had thrown and crossed over each other only to have the kunais impact each other. They both slid back on the ground. Naruto looked up and glared.

"You… are confident about close combat, right?" Naruto smirked.

Naruto ran at him with so much speed, the ground broke behind him.

_**Become Hokage, eh? You can't like this. Only a few are able to become Hokage. Look at reality closely! Those who become Hokage are born with that fate. It's not something you can become because you want to. It's already determined by fate. People are different. They can only live in the unappeasable flow of life.**_

These words only caused Naruto to become more determined about winning. And more determined about proving him wrong. He sprinted with all his might at Neji and shouted, "I don't know about the Hyuuga's fate of hatred, but if you think it's impossible, then don't do anything!"

_This isn't good! I need to start Kaiten! _Neji panicked.

"After I become Hokage," Naruto continued, "I'll change Hyuuga for you!"

Everything exploded into smoke from there. The entire audience gaped at this tremendous battle. As the smoke slowly cleared, there were two holes that were caused by the explosion.

_What a kid… _Genma though. _This kid used an enormous amount of energy there. The Hyuuga kid is now…_

"Which one is Naruto!?" Sakura wondered worriedly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if both were out," Mizu mumbled to herself. "I mean… that was one heck of an explosion."

"COME ON NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Akio looked back and forth at the holes.

An arm popped out to the surface, struggling to pull itself up.

"Naruto?" Kairen gasped.

Long, brown hair rose to the surface. Neji coughed away the dust that had formed in the air. Some people's faces were filled with horrified expressions. Tenten, who had practically been at the edge of her seat, gave a small sigh of relief. Neji struggled over to the other hole of which Naruto lay unconscious.

"Dropout, sorry, but this is reality. This is truly the end…"

Something suddenly cracked beneath the earth. Before Neji realized what was happening, a fist popped out and directly hit Neji under the chin causing him to fly away and cough blood.

"No way…" Mizu gaped at the drops of blood on the floor. Naruto's nails were broken and bleeding. The one behind him was a clone that disappeared. It had been covering the hole that Naruto had dug.

"Naruto won?" Kairen still couldn't believe her eyes.

"Naruto thought ahead of a prodigy!?" was all Mizu could say.

"MICHIKO! MICHIKO! NARUTO TOTALLY THOUGHT THREE STEPS AHEAD OF MR. PRETTY BOY!" Akio shouted.

Michiko busted out laughing madly.

"NO! I'M SERIOUS! HE DID!"

"..Huh? What did you say?" Michiko looked up from her book.

"….WHAT WERE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT!?"

"…The book?"

"NARUTO JUST WON!"

"…Kanbai!" Michiko instantly went back to reading.

Neji was unable to move after that attack. He laid there glaring.

"You made a Kage Bunshin in that situation? Your favorite ninjutsu, eh? I was careless…"

There was a short pause until Naruto began talking.

"I've failed three times in the academy finals. Unluckily, the ninjutsu that was given in the finals was always Bunshin, the ninjutsu that I hated the most…"

Neji let out a small gasp.

Naruto continued. "Bunshin no Jutsu was the move I sucked at. Stop complaining about fate and saying how it can't be changed."

A bird flew over head, flapping freely in the air.

"You're different from me. You aren't a dropout…"

Neji stared at Naruto for some time and looked up to the sky to see the bird. His eyes moved toward the railings and saw Hiyony looking down at him. He recalled what Hiyony had told him once that he simply shrugged off.

_**Fate shouldn't be something that rules your life! Fate is not predetermined! You choose your fate! You always have a choice! You shouldn't be so inconsiderate of someone else's life because you're not the only one who's suffered! Right now, I only see that you're choosing to be alone! But you have people who care about you! I care about you! Doesn't that mean anything?!**_

He stared up at the bird once more and squinted his eyes as it flew over the shining sun. Genma smirked and declared, "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto."

And the crowds went wild.

"YATTA!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto suddenly looked up curiously at the applauding crowd. He was a bit embarrassed, but then began to run around happily. Sakura was slightly saddened because she knew that Naruto was getting stronger, and that she isn't going anywhere.

He won," Shikamaru gasped. "Are you serious? I thought that he was in the 'not-so-cool group' like me."

"'Not-so-cool group?'" Shino asked.

"He's getting all those cheers, which makes him a member of the 'cool group.' Actually… I probably can't beat him. I'm in deep troule," Shikamaru whined. "Now I feel down…"

"There was such thing as a cool group?" Kairen wondered.

Hiyony smacked Shikamaru upside the head. "Don't talk like that! You can beat him! Just threaten him with ramen!"

"Ah… Wouldn't that just make him angry and come after me? That would be troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto jumped up and down laughing and cheering for himself, claiming that he was the best. Genma stood Neji with his eyes closed.

"When captured birds grow wiser," he began, "they try to open the cage with their beaks. They don't give up because they want to fly again. You lose this time."

Neji said nothing. He merely looked back up to the sky to see the same bird fly by.

_**I won't give up until I beat you! **_Both the image of Naruto and Hiyony appeared in his mind. Neji was led away by medical Ninjas.

"Mmm… Sasuke's next, isn't he?" Mizu looked toward the entrance, wondering if he was about to appear.

"Mmm…" Kairen seemed distracted.

"Hm?" Mizu wondered curiously at her sudden change of mood.

"Buttface is a coward!" Hiyony pouted.

"Iie," Naruto replied. He had returned to the balcony after Neji was taken away. "He'll come. For sure."

Kairen looked over to where the two Kages sat. A Jounin was whispering something to the Hokage. She didn't have to read their minds to know that they planned on disqualifying Sasuke.

_Damn it, you jerk! Don't make me worry about you! Emo idiot!_

The crowd began to complain about the next match. Suddenly, the Jounin from where the Hokage sat appeared toward Genma. The contestants watched and waited in wonder about what is to happen next.

Genma turned to everyone and announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, an examinee for the next match has not arrived just yet. Therefore, this match will be delayed and we will begin the next match first."

"EH!?" Akio stood up from her chair. "IS SASUKE BEING A PUSSY!? I WANTED TO SEE HIM FIGHT PANDA-EYES!"

Michiko busted out laughing.

"It's not funny! Sasuke and Panda-eyes should have been fighting for love for each other!"

"Huh?" Michiko looked up from her book.

"…YOU WERE STILL READING THAT BOOK!?"

"Yes?"

Akio sat down and huffed.

"Did.. Did Akio just say-?" Mizu stammered.

"That's not surprising…" Hiyony shook her head.

Naruto sighed with relief. The next match was to be Kankuro versus Aburame Shino. But Kankuro was hesitant. Mizu glanced over at him curiously. She knew Kankuro would never hesitate in an upcoming battle. He would always underestimate someone younger than him.

"Examiner! I'm giving up!" Kankuro declared. "Go to the next match."

Shino glared at him through his glasses. The crowd began to complain once again. Mizu's eyes narrowed at Kankuro's decision.

_Kankuro… What are you up to? _she wondered.

"Kankuro has give up, therefore Aburame Shino wins by default," Genma announced.

Temari instantly, at that moment, opened her fan and flew down with it next to Genma.

"You are?" he asked.

"It's my turn, right?" she smirked.

"Looks like you want to do this. Okay, we're going to start the next match. Hey! The other one! Come down."

"Oi, oi! Why are you guys getting excited?" Shikamaru mumbled. "Actually, why do I have to be the one who gets his match-ups changed so frequently?"

"Nara Shikamaru! That's you!" Genma called again.

_I should just copy the other guy and give up… _Shikamaru thought.

"All right! Go get her Shikamaru!" Naruto jumped over, placing his hand on Shikamaru's back.

"Yeah! Go whip her butt!" Hiyony jumped to the other side, also placing her hand on Shikamaru's back.

"You can do it!" they both shoved Shikamaru off the railing.

He fell face first screaming, and without bothering to use his ninja skills to land. He managed to fall with a big thud on his back and lazily stared up at Naruto and Hiyony.

_Damn you, Naruto and Hiyony… _


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I like this episode in Naruto. Very amusing. Doesn't belong to me though… sigh…

* * *

Shikamaru stared up at Naruto's and Hiyony's grinning faces. His eye gave a slight twitch as he looked at them with slight irritation and laziness.

_Damn you guys…_

He laid on the ground for so long that people began to throw their trash at him, yelling at him to go away.

"Michiko! Shikamaru's fighting! Don't just keep reading!" Akio shouted. "Do something!"

Michiko looked over her book to see Shikamaru laying down on the ground. She grabbed some random person's shoe and threw it at Shikamaru's face, who didn't flinch… Michiko went back to her book.

"There I did something," she replied with a grin.

"….."

"Is Shikamaru going to be all right?" Kairen wondered.

"Psh, he'll be fine!" Hiyony assured.

_It looks like they were looking forward to Sasuke's match, and now they have to watch some no-name's match… _Shikamaru thought to himself at the crowd's riot. _So now they're like, "What the hell! Get out of here!" There's no point in fighting in this match when no one expects anything from it… And Michiko… the shoe wasn't necessary… You're still going to win that troublesome bet you had with Asuma-sensei…_

"What's this? You're going to give up as well?" Temari taunted.

_Another women? _he sighed.

"What's he doing?! OI, SHIKAMARU! STOP FOOLING AROUND, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted.

"If you're not going to attack, I will!" Temari declared.

"Oi, the match didn't even start yet," Genma's words were useless to the charging girl.

"Ah.. She seems really excited about this…" Shikamaru took out two kunais.

Temari jumped up into the air and slammed down her fan on Shikamaru's head. But as the dust cleared, it was only the ground she had come in contact with. She gasped and looked up at the wall where Shikamaru was practically floating on.

"I don't care if I become Chuunin or not, but a man can't lose to a woman…" he smirked. "Maa, I guess I'll fight."

Temari violently blew her fan at Shikamaru only to have hit the two kunais he took out. Temari looked to the trees and smirked.

_This guy is quick at running away._

_But then again, a man can't really hit a woman… _Shikamaru thought, peaking from behind a tree. _I don't want to get hit, either._

They were both merely examining each other, or recollecting what they know about the person's power. But as Temari was thinking of a way not to get captured, Shikamaru was complaining to himself and staring lazily at the clouds. He finally stood and sighed, giving Temari a smirk.

_What's with that stupid look? Is he underestimating me!? _Temari glared. "Ninpou Kamaitachi (Sickling Winds)!"

With one swing of her fan, there was wind that filled the entire stadium. It even cut the trees. Before the smoke even cleared, Shikamaru's technique came after her making her jump back. After a few jumps, his technique stopped. She smirked and made a line across the ground.

_This is as far as his shadow will stretch. _Temari smirked.

Shikamaru looked to the clouds once more, and went into a stance. His four fingers faced the floor and were placed together at the tip of each. It was the same with his thumbs, but they were faced up. He closed his eyes and kneeled like that for sometime.

"What's that? What seal did he form?" Kurenai asked.

"That's not a seal. It's a habit of his," Asuma smirked.

"What the freak is Shikamaru doing?" Akio asked aloud.

"This guy is like an old man. He likes a lot of games…" Michiko replied.

"But this isn't a game!"

"Hmm.. He's good at strategies…"

"Shikamaru is good at strategies?! But he practically has the same grade as me and Naruto! We're not good at strategies!"

"He doesn't even want even want to pick up a pencil?!" Michiko started laughing like crazy.

"I made him do an IQ test making it look like it was a game," Asuma smirked.

"And?" Kurenai wondered.

"Heh.. He's a clever guy all right… He's a super genius with an IQ over 200," Asume turned back to Shikamaru.

"2-200?!" Kurenai was astonished.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" Akio stood up from her seat. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"….Huh?" Michiko looked up from her book. "Did you say something?"

"……WHY DO I BOTHER!?"

"Did you hear all that, Kairen?" Mizu smirked.

"Sugoi," Kairen clapped.

Shikamaru opened his eyes with a different look in them.

"YOSH! GO, SHIKA-CHAN!" Hiyony cheered.

"Looks like you're a bit more motivated to fight now," Temari smirked. She opened her fan and wind swirled toward Shikamaru once again.

He took out a kunai and jumped behind a tree while taking off his jacket.

"He can't get close to her like this. Get her, Shikamaru!" Ino cried.

"This may be pointless. He'll give up soon anyway," Chouji said munching on his chips.

"That won't happen! I think… But maybe…"

As the wind died down, Shikamaru remained behind the tree, hiding. Temari was panting heavily from all the Chakra she used for her attack.

"How much longer are you going to run!?" she called out. "Come out already!"

As she caused another huge dust to form, a kunai flew straight at her. She gasped and jumped out of the way. She was forced to open her fan to block another kunai coming from beside her. Suddenly, she saw the Shadow technique coming at her again.

_Useless. As long as I'm behind this line, I won't get caught. _Temari smirked. _…Wait, no! this is bad!_

She managed to jump away in time as the shadow stopped past the line she had made.

"Good insight!" Shikamaru commented.

"So you were killing time to wait for the sun to set and increase the wall shadow's line to increase your shadow's surface area. When the sun starts to set, shadows grow. Correct?" Temari concluded.

"Aw.. He almost got her," Kairen pouted.

"I almost thought Shikamaru was going to lose the moment he entered," Mizu said. "Temari's good, but I guess we both underestimated Shikamaru."

"But we both always wondered why he was so quick at coming up with something," Kairen pointed out.

"Yeah, but freaking 200?! That's madness!" she exclaimed.

"But how can he use a shadow when he's inside the stage's shadow?" Chouji wondered while eating his chips.

"As long as there's light, there can be a shadow inside a shadow," Ino explained. "You know nothing about Shikamaru!"

"A shadow inside a shadow..?" Chouji repeated curiously.

Shikamaru kept his shadow there as if it was struggling to reach Temari's shadow. Temari stared down at it and examined it once more. She concluded that it wouldn't go any further since the sun won't be setting for a while. Gaara blinked and looked up to the sky.

"TEMARI! ABOVE YOU!" Kankuro warned. He was earned with a punch over the head.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING CHEATER!" Hiyony cried and jumped back to her spot pouting.

"Why you!" Kankuro growled.

Gaara leered over, signaling Kankuro not to do anything. Kankuro flinched and just growled at Hiyony. A small shadow was slowly forming right above Shikamaru's technique. Temari was squinting her eyes to see what it was. The shadow became bigger and her eyes widened.

_Shit! _she cursed.

Temari jumped back as Shikamaru's Shadow technique chased after her. In the air was Shikamaru's jacket tied to his headband, tied to a kunai, making it float in the hair like a balloon. The shadow was mere centimeters away from Temari's as she jumped back again.

"I'm not letting you get away!" Shikamaru claimed.

_I didn't expect him to use his jacket as a parachute to create a shadow! What a guy… If I noticed the parachute above, my attention to my feet would lessen. What a sick way to catch a person off guard! But this makes one thing clear… Kagemane is like a stick dough that uses other shadows to capture the enemy._

Temari slid back to a certain spot as the Shadow struggled to reach her once more. Temari opened her fan behind her and smirked triumphantly.

"So you've dodged this trick, too, eh?" Shikamaru stared.

"AHHH! HE WAS SO CLOSE AGAIN!" Akio cried.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID, MAKE-UP BOY!" Hiyony threw a rock at him.

"Actually, since she was distracted by looking up, she didn't notice his shadow moving," Kairen explained after both observing and hearing Temari's thoughts.

"Oh… I knew that…" Hiyony said as she threw another rock at Kankuro.

"…Where did she even get those rocks from…?" Mizu muttered.

"The wind probably blew them up here."

Temari gazed at the setting sun, knowing well that time was wasting. She had to act quick and finish him off. She began to form a plan to trick him into capturing the wrong one while she attacked from the side. She waited for his shadow to retreat.

_Yosh! _Temari hid behind her fan and formed seals. _Bunshin no-!_

Temari's eyes widened. Everyone stared down in wonder.

_This can't be… My body…! _Temari panicked.

Shikamaru sighed. "Kagemane finally succeeded," he smirked.

"Eh?" Naruto gasped.

"How did it happen?" Kankuro wondered.

"How many steps ahead does he predict?" Kurenai shook.

"That's Shikamaru's ability," Asuma smirked.

_Why… won't my body move? His shadow shouldn't reach up to here! _Temari still didn't understand.

"I'll show you what's behind you," Shikamaru turned his head and smirked.

Temari was also forced to turn around and she saw exactly why she was captured. His shadow had caught her from behind a hole. The hole that Naruto had dug to beat Neji. It was connected with the first hole.

"Did you use the shadow inside the tunnel of the holes to…?" Temari asked.

"Correct," Shikamaru turned his head back.

_Could it be that…? The attack using that jacket… was intended to move me to this location? _Temari recalled. She finally realized. _That was just a play?! This guy!_

Shikamaru began to walk forward, forcing Temari to walk forward also. She was trying hard as she could to stop, but her body wouldn't let her. Everyone stared intently, wondering what this boy, who know one ever noticed until now, would do. Naruto and Ino cheered for Shikamaru to finish her off, while Chouji madly ate his chips.

"Checkmate," Asuma smirked.

Shikamaru raised his hands slowly and held them up in the air. Temari held her eyes shut, awaiting for whatever move he was about to unleash on her. Shikamaru closed his eyes and stayed like that for sometime. Everyone was waiting anxiously for his move. Shikamaru finally opened his eyes and looked at Temari.

"I lose. I give up," he said.

Temari opened her eyes in shock.

"..Huh?" Naruto stared.

"……."

"EH?!!?!?!?" the whole crowd shouted.

Chouji dropped his tenth empty bag of chips on the floor. "That's why I told you that he would give up. You know nothing about Shikamaru, Ino."

"What did you say?!" Temari exclaimed.

"I used up too much Chakra using Kagemane so many times. I can only hold you for an additional ten seconds," he explained. "So, I've thought about 200 possible moves… but time's up. It's too troublesome to do more…One match is good enough for me."

"Winner, Temari," Genma smirked at Shikamaru's decision.

"That was unexpected," Mizu blinked.

"I wonder why he didn't just give up the first time," Kairen wondered.

"WHAT THE HELL!? YOU FIGHT HER AND WIN, BUT YOU GIVE UP?! YOU'RE A FREAK!" Akio complained. "MICHIKO! DO SOMETHING!"

"……"

"…You're not going to do anything?"

"No. I am doing something. I'm reading!" she grinned.

"WHAT KIND OF BOOK IS THAT, ANYWAY?!"

"Bad, Shika-chan! Bad! Bad!" Hiyony pointed at him.

Of course, Shikamaru merely ignored all of them and started to stretch. "I'm tired…"

Mizu stared down at the stadium with no emotion. She glanced over at Kairen who was doing the same thing. Kairen also turned to her and nodded.

"Ahh!! Why did he give up!? I'm so pissed off!" Naruto stomped. He was about to jump down toward Shikamaru, but Shino stopped him.

"Matte. There's another match," Shino said.

"Eh?"

Naruto turned over to Kairen and Mizu who both stared at each other intently and determinedly.

"Shikamaru, you better come back up here," Shino called down to him.

"I know, I know," he sighed and walked slowly back up the stairs.

"Will the next two contestants come down?" Genma ordered.

Mizu jumped to one side and Kairen jumped to the other, both facing each other. Hiyony was slightly whimpering as she stared down at them.

"Hiyony? It's okay. I'm sure they won't kill each other," Naruto tried to assure her.

"That's not it. If one of them wins… I'LL BE THE NEXT TO FIGHT THEM! I DON'T WANT TO! I REFUSE!" she shook her head madly.

"Eh? What's wrong with fighting them? From what I heard you guys are all strong! I saw your fights!"

"YOU'VE NEVER FOUGHT AGAINST MIZU OF KAIREN BEFORE! Kairen went easy on Chouji! Mizu went easy on Akio, too!"

"But I recall she got a sprained ankle from Akio," Shino glanced over to Hiyony.

"Psh. It's just going to heal…"

Shino stared at Hiyony through his glasses. _In the beginning, they were never normal. My team and I all sensed it. We've already seen why Akio wasn't normal, but can their powers be that dangerous?_

"GO MIZU! GO KAIREN! I DON'T CARE WHO WINS! JUST SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF HIYONY!" Akio cheered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Hiyony cried from the railings.

"WHAT OF IT!?"

The Hokage sighed. He knew he had promised them that since this was their final exam, they could go all out. But now, he was wondering if he made a mistake. The crowd talked amongst themselves. Many knew these sisters, so they wondered what to expect from a troublemaking family. Others who knew nothing of them, merely shrugged it off and simply watched, not expecting anything.

Kairen and Mizu continued to stare at each other, no hesitation within their eyes.

"This is it," Mizu started.

"Yup."

"All out."

"There's no better way."

"May the best ninja win," Mizu got into her stance.

"And the best sister," Kairen also got into her stance.

Genma looked back and forth at them, sensing their excitement and determination. He raised his arm up in the air and brought it down.

"Begin."


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but I certainly own this fight mwhaha!

* * *

Kairen jumped back the moment Genma signaled the fight to begin to give herself distance from her sister.

"KREI!" she cried.

Silence. Mizu gasped and realized too late. She was burnt from the inside out and coughed up blood everywhere.

"WHOA! THAT WAS FAST!" Akio shouted.

"That move," Sakura whispered. "She used that during the Forest Exam. That's definitely not a technique."

"Kairen isn't a normal ninja, is she?" Ino agreed.

Mizu continued to cough blood and fell on her knees.

"…Just kidding," Mizu looked up at Kairen and smirked.

Mizu began to melt and turned into nothing but water. Kairen gasped and looked quickly over to her side. Mizu had created an ice sword and slashed it down toward Kairen.

"KNAI!" Kairen caused wind to blow Mizu away.

"Mizu bunshin (water replication)!?" Naruto cried. "Mizu knows that!?"

"No. That was not a technique," Shino spoke. "I didn't sense any Chakra."

"That Hyuuga guy did say something like that when Mizu was fighting Akio…" Naruto recalled. "Is that even possible?"

"It's Mizu's gift," Hiyony piped up. "But like Chakra, she can only use so much. It's hard controlling so much water freely after all."

"Then what are those weird words Kairen keeps saying?" Naruto was even more confused.

"That's a secret!" Hiyony smiled. "BUT DO YOU NOW SEE WHY I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT EITHER OF THEM!?"

As Mizu was blown away, Kairen used this moment to combine her wind with her fire attack. It swirled around Mizu immediately. Mizu counterattacked by putting the fire out with a huge amount of water around her.

_Now! _Kairen thought.

Kairen immediately used a thunder attack that went right into the water. You could hear grunting inside the pillar of water combined with lightning, struggling to hold back the pain.

"Did she get her?" Naruto leaned anxiously over the rail.

Kairen's ankles were suddenly grabbed onto. She looked down and saw water wrapped around her feet. The pillar of water Mizu was in calmed down, and she landed on her feet slightly wincing.

"I didn't expect you to react so fast."

"And I had completely forgotten about the puddle of water your clone left."

Without another word, Mizu's water swirled around Kairen, gripping every inch of her body and started to burn her. Kairen flinched in pain, but the rocks surrounded her. Mizu's eyes widened and she crushed Kairen with her water, but it only turned into pebbles. Mizu examined all around her.

"You were never one to fight from far distance, Mizu. Why now?" Kairen's voice spoke from somewhere.

"Well, I don't know what to expect from you," Mizu smirked continuing to scan around her. "But then again, I can always find you!"

Kairen who had hid behind the trees was suddenly being lifted into the air by something. It threw her harshly into the wall, but she struggled against it by stopping the impact with her feet.

"What's that?" Ino cried.

"That looks really troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

"That's Mizu's other gift. She can control the darkness," Hiyony smiled. "But Mizu's still impressed with you, Shika-chan!"

Mizu continued to try and slam Kairen against the stadium walls. The impact of both her thrusts and Kairen's counter caused the walls to crack. Kairen waited for the opportune time. As soon as she landed against the wall again, she used the cracked rocks in the stadium to hold her down as she threw sharp rocks at Mizu. Mizu was forced to let go to dodge. The sharp rocks continued to go after her. No matter where Mizu jumped, the rocks would be right on her trail. She finally turned them to ice. As they shattered into pieces, fire flew at Mizu's face. She blocked it, sacrificing her two arms.

"Didn't use water?" Kairen was standing on the side of the wall, facing Mizu.

"And give you another chance to use thunder? I'd rather get burnt," she replied.

"MIZU'S CRAZY!" Akio pointed.

"You're crazy," Michiko replied.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"….Huh? What did you say?"

"…."

Without warning, Mizu was held down by the ground. She looked up to see Kairen combining her fire and wind together for a huge attack.

"If you're not going to use water, then I'm going to have the advantage!"

Mizu struggled to release herself from the earth's grip. Kairen has practiced her earth magic very well to be able to hold her down like this. She could only await the burning torch coming her way. Fire surrounded her from head to toe, and it even went high into there so if she were to escape a jump, she would still get burnt.

"With no oxygen, her ice powers won't work either," Shikamaru concluded.

The audience stared in astonishment at this power. They never knew a non-Chakra power could be so strong. Kairen's opponent was surely going to lose. Even Temari was worried about Mizu. The fire began to settle down after it swirled in the air for a minute. Naruto and Shikamaru gasped.

"She's using it again!" Sakura stared in amazement.

Mizu had surrounded her body in darkness, protecting her from the flames. Mizu bent down and jumped as hard as she could out of the ground and floated in the air for sometime. Kairen used this to her advantage to make the wind cut Mizu. But she simply disappeared into the darkness. It was Kairen's turn to scan around.

"I admit, you even got me a little burnt even with my dark shield."

"It doesn't look like I can use fire again anytime soon," Kairen muttered to herself.

"Don't think to yourself like that, Kairen…" a voice was from right behind her.

As Kairen turned around, she was shoved back by cold, icy water. Her body was already numb from it. She shivered slightly and couldn't get herself warm.

"What's wrong with Kairen? Why is she shaking?" Naruto asked.

"Mizu probably hit her with her icy water attack. It's at least -20 degrees Fahrenheit," Hiyony nodded.

"I see," Shino spoke up. "Since Kairen's main attacks have been fire, Mizu is trying to numb her body so that no heat can produce."

"Aren't they sisters?" the audience murmured. "Who do you think will win now?" "They're both good…" "I wouldn't want to piss them off…"

"T-they're really strong," Ino stammered.

Sakura merely nodded, also in shock. _Hiyony told me that Akio was a cat demon… If Mizu won against her, she must be strong. But there's Kairen. I still can't figure out what she's using._

"You got me, Mizu," Kairen shivered.

Mizu was panting. "You made me use a large amount of water…"

Kairen gave a small smile and bit her thumb. She did certain hand seals and slammed her palm onto the ground.

"Chakra?!" Mizu wondered with confusion.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (summoning technique)!" Kairen cried out.

"Kairen can summon!?" Naruto shouted.

"Uh oh. Mizu's in trouble!" Hiyony did a singy-songy voice.

The smoke cleared only to reveal a lion like animal that had electricity all around its body. People stared intently at it, not remembering any summon like this one. It looked around peacefully and turned over to Kairen. As it saw her shivering, wincing form, it began to growl. Its eyes darted over at Mizu's and let out a loud roar, causing bolts of electricity to form in the air.

"So you used most of your Chakra and magic to summon this one?" Mizu stared at it.

"I'm just going all out, Mizu," Kairen grinned.

"Magic? KAIREN CAN DO MAGIC?!" Naruto shouted.

"Ahh! Mizu! That was supposed to be a secret!" Hiyony exclaimed.

The audience began to talk amongst themselves once more. They didn't believe it was magic, but at the same time, it would explain all the foreign words.

"Magic? That's not possible. Magic doesn't exist," Ino stated. "Right?"

_Magic? _Sakura wondered.

"OH MY GOSH! RUN, MIZU! THAT THING LOOKS LIKE IT'S ABOUT TO RAPE YOU!" Akio pointed madly at it.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT, AKIO!" Mizu yelled from the stadium to the crowd.

"…SORRY!"

"You have interesting Kunoichis, Hokage-sama," the Kazekage spoke from beneath his mask.

The Hokage simply chuckled. "They don't care what others think of them, but they mean well… Sometimes…"

"Thunder, you know what to do," Kairen panted heavily, still slightly shivering.

He growled and jumped toward Mizu who raised up the dark shield in a hurry. But it passed half through and began to scratch at her. Mizu tried to grab it around the waste, but it released electricity and spiked through her darkness, biting her on the arm. Mizu screamed as its bolts shocked throughout her entire body like a thousand swords stabbing her all at once. Her screams disappeared, but her mouth was still open as if she were stuck in the state of screaming. Thunder let go and jumped back in front of Kairen, watching Mizu fall face down.

"M-Mizu," Naruto stuttered.

"Thunder… Kairen only uses him when it's a last resort against someone who can deflect all her fire attacks. He has one-hundred thousand bolts on his body," Hiyony explained.

"O-one-hundred!?"

"Mizu can't survive something like that," Shikamaru said.

Genma walked over to Mizu and stared down at her.

_It's not possible to wake up after something like that… _"Mizu is unable to battle. Therefore-"

"Matte!" Sakura cried out.

Genma looked back down at Mizu. She was slightly moving and began to slowly rise.

"N-no way!" Shikamaru cried.

Shino stared at Mizu long and hard. _My bugs are restless…_

The air felt eerie. The audience was tense and silent. They watched as Mizu slowly rose up with her hair in her face, and her head down. She stood there motionless for sometime. As her head rose, Thunder slightly backed up. Her face was now fully shown. She had blood-red eyes and slightly sharper fangs. Her eyes emotionless and distant as she stared at Thunder. Thunder growled and charged at her at high speed. Mizu stood there and continued to stare straight ahead. It jumped from behind Mizu and was ready to bite her again. But it was thrown back by darkness. As it slid back, it roared at Mizu once more.

"M-Mizu looks scary," Naruto stuttered.

"Is that really Mizu?" Sakura wondered in slight fear. _It was almost like the time Naruto went berserk! _

Gaara stared down at Mizu with no emotions in his eyes either, but he was watching her fight. Temari was slightly sweating at the cold sight of Mizu. Kankuro just thought he might be seeing another Gaara.

"Thunder! Be careful!" Kairen shouted out.

Thunder ran at Mizu once more. He ran around her in a rapid speed causing lightning bolts to form in the air, making everything static like. Mizu slowly went into a stance and immediately covered everything with darkness. Now, only darkness was swirling around in the air causing Thunder to swirl around in it also. He managed to jump out of it and forcefully jump inside where Mizu was standing. He bit her once more causing her body to go into a static shock. But something was wrong. The darkness never disappeared. Instead, it swirled down toward him like a sword, ready to demolish him and merge him into darkness forever.

"THUNDER!" Kairen cried out and canceled her summon. She immediately caused the earth beneath her to knock Mizu into the sky and knock her straight into the wall causing a giant hole. Kairen kneeled down panting heavily.

Mizu fell from the hole in the wall onto the ground and struggled to get up. Her eyes were now normal again and she, too, was panting heavily.

"What happened? Why does she look normal again?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Mizu takes double the impact if she get hit real hard in that form. Normally, it wouldn't affect her, but she used up a lot of power already," Hiyony nodded. "CAN YOU SEE MY TERROR OF FIGHTING THEM?!"

"OH SUCK IT UP! I HAD TO FIGHT MIZU!" Akio cried from the crowd.

"AUDIENCES HAVE NO SAY IN THIS!" she yelled back.

"You're out of both Chakra and magic…" Mizu struggled to say.

"And you're all out of power," Kairen panted. "But I still… have one trick up my sleeves."

"Eh?"

Kairen stood up straight and closed her eyes. She concentrated on everything around her. The rocks began to shake. The wind swirled around her. Steamy smoke began to form. Electricity cackled around her.

_Shit! She's combining all her attacks! _Mizu cursed.

She also stood her ground and began to focus on her power. Water swirled around her. One was steamy. One looked normal, but was icy. One turned into icicles. Darkness also gathered with the waters.

They both concentrated as hard as they could, not one breaking focus. The crowd gaped at this performance. They had no idea what to expect now. A few seconds past. A few minutes past. Time seemed to have slowed down for all of them as they anxiously waited for someone to attack.

Kairen and Mizu both opened their eyes at the same time, and let their attacks go loose. Their attacks went to each other at a high speed and collided with each other making the ground shake and a huge explosion of dust to form in the air. Everyone had to shut their eyes to block the dusts from entering. But they all struggled to take a peak at the result of the explosion. It was silent.

"W-Who won?" Ino glanced down.

As the dust cleared, both Mizu and Kairen lay on the floor motionless. Genma looked back and forth at them.

_It looks like it's over…_

But suddenly, Mizu struggled to stand up, coughing from all the dust in the air. Kairen also stood up and winced as she held the side of her stomach. They both smirked at each other.

"I'm… not through yet."

"Me either."

They both ran at each other. Not at high speed at all. It was an all out normal Taijutsu. They both tried to throw each other here and there, or manage to hit them somehow. However, they were both equally matched and managed to only block each others attacks. Kairen jumped back and so did Mizu. They both stared at each other, resting, and panting heavily. They both charged at each other again.

"_**I will be satisfied if you passed as long as I get a good fight."**_

"_**It's a deal."**_

"_**May the best ninja win."**_

"_**And the best sister."**_

They both gave each other smirks and jumped into the air, both colliding giving each other kicks in the face. They both fell down head first with a thud.

* * *

Phew! Yeah, I'm terrible at fight scenes. This was definitely a hard one and I tried to make it entertaining. It's not as long as the other chapters, but here it is!


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I still don't own naruto

* * *

It was silent. The crowd and the contestants stared in wonder and disbelief. Both sisters had yet to stand up. But sisters had yet to move. The stadium was almost practically destroyed by their fight.

"Who.. Who won?" Naruto questioned.

Genma walked between them. He looked back and forth at each of them, flipping the needle up and down in his mouth.

_It really is over this time. _"Since both contestants can no longer participate-"

"IT'S A TIE!" Michiko shouted from the audience.

"…Yes. There is no winner," Genma sighed. _That girl… she's not even paying attention…_

The crowd was speechless. After all that battle, there was no winner.

"YES! YES! YES, YES, YES, YES!" Hiyony cheered and did her happy dance. "Uhh.. I mean. Oh no! They lost!"

"I don't think they're moving," Shikamaru said.

"EH!? OH MY GOSH!" Hiyony jumped down and ran over to the both of them. Naruto followed, accidentally knocking Shikamaru off the railing as well. He once again landed with a thud.

"…Mendokuse…" he sighed.

"MIZU! KAIREN!" Hiyony ran over to Mizu. Naruto ran over to Kairen.

The Medic ninjas ran over to them and examined the two sisters.

"This one has suffered from multiple burns, and her nerves may not function well from all that electricity," the medic nin referred to Mizu. "She also has two broken ribs."

"This one may be developing a frostbite and also suffered a few burns. Her left ankle is sprained, but her right is twisted," he referred to Kairen.

"Are they going to be all right?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing we can't take care of. They are not in any severe danger," he assured.

They were about to lift Mizu, but a hand grabbed their wrist. The Medic ninja looked down to see Mizu's hand had stopped him from picking her up.

"I'm fine. I don't need to go to the hospital," she muttered.

Kairen had already began to slowly stand up with Naruto supporting her.

"You have broken rib cages! We need to treat you right away!" they insisted.

"I said I'm fine!" Mizu stood up walking over to Kairen.

"Mizu, you and Kairen should go get healed!" Naruto said.

"It's wise to do so. You shouldn't walk around with broken bones in your body…" Shikamaru walked over tiredly.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing down here?" Naruto wondered.

"…You pushed me off, baka," he stared at Naruto dully.

"Is there a problem here?" Genma came over.

"These two girls don't want to go to the hospital."

"It's okay. We'll be fine," Kairen was more polite about it than Mizu was. "Hiyony can fix us up later. We promise."

"Ahh! You two need to be healed now, dattebayo!"

"We can't do that," Mizu said.

"Nande?!" Naruto asked.

"A certain match is up next," Shikamaru answered.

"…Sasuke!" Naruto smirked.

"The next match is finally the Uchiha one!" a man from the audience shouted.

"Yeah, but who's this Gaara, his opponent?"

"Hmm… But I bet he's nothing compared to an Uchiha."

On the other side of the audiences.

"Did you hear? The Uchiha kid is going to give up this match!"

"Are you serious!?"

"Yeah. I heard that he got hurt badly during the training before this tournament."

"Oh, man! I took a day off just so that I could watch his match! Don't disappoint me!"

Mizu glanced up at Gaara who stared down at her emotionlessly.

"Does this mean I'm not fighting Temari?" Hiyony asked.

"That's right. You would have gone right after this match, but Sasuke and Gaara have yet to battle, so you have to wait," Genma explained.

"Aw, that's too bad…" _I really wanted to try out my attacks on another wind user… _Hiyony pouted. "That butthead always ruins my fun."

"That butthead is going to get disqualified if he doesn't come soon," Mizu scoffed. "Where the hell is he?"

Genma had sent away the medic ninjas seeing how Mizu and Kairen didn't want to go. He turned over to the Hokage for a signal of what to do next. Kairen also looked over. She noticed that he looked serious and knew Sasuke was done for.

"Ten more minutes," the Kazekage spoke up. "Can we try and wait for ten more minutes? The guests have been waiting for this match. It would be rude to cancel it. We have waited a long time already. Waiting an additional ten minutes is nothing."

Kairen gave a small glare at the Kazekage, suddenly ignoring the fact that Sasuke was late, but at the same time, was concerned.

_It's rude to read the mind of a stranger, but this man… he's not someone you can trust. I feel like I've met him. _Kairen thought.

"Hm? Kairen, what's wrong?" Mizu sensed her tension.

"Well-"

She was interrupted. A man had jumped down beside Genma and whispered something. Genma nodded and took out a pocket watch.

"…Mizu?" Hiyony whispered.

"Yeah?"

"..I have to goooo!" Hiyony jumped up and down.

"…..THEN GO! WHAT ARE YOU TELLING ME FOR?!"

"But, but, but, people won't let me because they want to see _Uchiha Sasuke_," Hiyony mimicked the audience.

"You're a ninja! Get past them!" Mizu was slightly annoyed.

"The Hokage's giving me the look.."

"…What look?"

"'The Look'!"

Mizu stared up at the Hokage who had a serious face on.

"He's waiting just like everyone else!"

By the time Mizu turned back to Hiyony, she was already at the door, beating the guards to get through.

"I HAVE TO GO!"

"But the battle," the guards started.

"ARE YOU MAD, MAN?! MY BLADDER IS AT STAKE! Oh hi, Lee! LET ME THROUGH!"

Mizu gave a sigh and decided to ignore Hiyony's bickering and arguments with the guards. Kairen on the other hand was frustrated with herself. She was worried about Sasuke, but she didn't want to be. It was his fault if he got disqualified, so why did she need to be worried.

"That Emo king," Kairen sighed. "Hmph! Who cares if he shows up or not!"

People began to get rowdy and started to complain. Everyone wanted to see the well-known Uchiha's match. Suddenly, one part of the crowd fell silent. The other crowds didn't see, so they continued shouting. Mizu glanced up to that certain spot. She saw Akio standing up with fright and looking down at Michiko.

"You're all being noisy," Michiko continued reading her book as the crowd stood quiet.

"….Mizu? What did Michiko do?" Kairen tried to get her mind off of Sasuke.

"…Ah… I don't think you want to know…" Mizu mumbled, noticing a big crack in the wall behind Michiko.

"Sasuke-kun… Please come…" Sakura prayed.

"You're going to be in big trouble if you don't come, dattebayo!" Naruto paced back and forth.

Genma merely continued to observe his pocket watch as it ticked away.

"About the final match…" Genma started.

Kairen and Mizu turned to face Genma as he spoke, but Kairen gave a small gasp. A leaf slowly began to fall. Naruto also noticed and looked up. More leaves began to float to a certain point. Everything seemed to have slowed down. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind swirled right beside Genma, who merely stood there and smirked. Naruto had to cover his eyes while Mizu stared boredly at it. Kairen showed no emotion, but deep down, she was quite relieved. The audience had silenced as well to see this leaf-wind show. There stood Sasuke and Kakashi.

"See? He's here," Gaara stared down at his opponent.

"I'm sorry we're late," Kakashi grinned.

"He didn't sound like he meant it…" Mizu mumbled.

"Sasuke was late because of Kakashi-sensei… I should've known," Kairen sighed.

"Name?" Genma asked.

"Uchiha… Sasuke," Sasuke stated cooly.

"Don't act cool, baka!" Kairen whispered to herself.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura piped up happily.

"He made it in time," Lee stared down at the stadium.

"Lee-san!" Sakura cried.

The audience began to cheer and shout at Sasuke's arrival (damn show off I swear! No offense to sasuke fans)

_Geez, he's caused a lot of trouble for us, and he doesn't look sorry at all. _Shikamaru grumbled to himself.

"Heh! You were awfully late! I thought that you weren't going to come because you were afraid to fight me," Naruto bragged.

_And who was the one who said that he'll definitely come? _Shikamaru thought to himself again.

"You won the first round?" Sasuke smirked.

"Of course!"

"Heh. Don't get so excited over it, idiot," he replied.

"You're late!" Kairen shouted angrily.

Sasuke turned to Kairen and noticed how beaten up she seemed. "You lost?"

"Baka! I tied!" Kairen pouted. "You would have known what happened if you came here earlier!"

"Well, um…" Kakashi stated nervously. "It's hard to ask this after we've entered the stage with a flashy performance… but did Sasuke get… disqualified?"

Everyone turned to Genma for his response.

"He must've caught your habit of being late. He's fine. Sasuke's match was put on hold, and he arrived just in time, so he didn't get disqualified."

"I'm glad to hear that!" Kakashi laughed nervously.

"DAMN YOU, EMO! BECAUSE OF YOU, MY BLADDER ALMOST DIED! I HOPE YOU TRIP AND FALL!" Hiyony cried in the background and ran off as the guards finally let her through.

"…..You know deep down inside me, I wish for that, too," Mizu mumbled to herself.

Kairen noticed that Sasuke had been staring intently up at Gaara, who was also looking down on Sasuke.

"MICHIKO, LOOK! EMO-KING AND PANDA-EYES ARE STARING INTENTLY AT EACH OTHER WITH LOVE!" Akio squealed.

"BAKA! THEY'RE ABOUT TO FIGHT! THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT!" Mizu threw a kunai at Akio who dodged out of reflexes. The kunai almost hit someone, but only landed on their chair.

Kakashi gave a small sweat drop and also looked up at Gaara.

"You better not lose to that guy!" Naruto cried.

"I know," Sasuke continued to glare up at Gaara.

"Sasuke! I want to fight you as well," Naruto stated with determination.

"…I know."

"Gaara, come down," Genma ordered.

"Hey you guys," Shikamaru called. "Let's go up. And let me at least use the stairs when I go up!"

"What? You're still mad that I pushed you down?" Naruto ran to Shikamaru.

"You pushed me down twice!"

"The second one was an accident!"

Mizu began to walk with them as well. She looked back to see Kairen still staring at Sasuke and waited.

"Oi! Kairen! Let's go!"

Kairen began to walk and stood next to Sasuke while looking ahead.

"Making me worry like that… You better win," Kairen whispered to Sasuke.

He turned to her and stared. "Even if you did lose here, I still want to fight you someday."

"What's with the clothes," Kairen stuck her tongue out at Sasuke and ran toward Mizu.

"Ah! Kairen… We forgot to ask Hiyony to heal us…" Mizu remembered.

"..Oh yeah! No wonder I still felt so cold!" Kairen slightly limped to Mizu.

"Ah… now I feel like my ribs hurt…" Mizu crouched down while walking.

Sasuke gave a small smirk and glared back up at Gaara. Gaara was no longer just staring. He had a demonic smile and his eyes bulged with excitement… for blood.

_This is bad… I haven't seen Gaara like this in a while. _Temari thought worriedly.

"Oi, Gaara! Do you remember the mission…?" Kankuro tried to remind him, but his mouth was instantly covered by Temari.

As Gaara walked away, Temari began.

"Don't talk to Gaara right now… He'll kill you!"

Gaara walked down stairs and disappeared from their sight. Unknown to everyone else, in the audience, two ninjas began to make their move.

"Oi! Hurry up!" Naruto ushered to Shikamaru who had dragged behind.

"In life, nothing good comes out of hurrying," Shikamaru lectured like an old man.

"Excuses, excuses. Hurry, Mizu!" Kairen held the railing and limped up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! It's hard walking with broken ribs… I hate it when that new-found smartass is right," Mizu cursed.

Naruto froze and stared behind him as they almost reached the next level.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked. He also turned.

Behind them, in clear view, were two people waiting as Gaara descended through the hallway.

"Hey guys, what's the hold…up?" Kairen also turned around.

Gaara stopped in front of the two ninjas in his way. There was silence until one of them spoke.

"Low level tournaments like this Chuunin Exam are good for betting. Quite a few feudal lords come here just for that reason."

"So… can you lose this match?" the other one asked.

There was an eerie silence once more. They didn't notice the sand trying to come out of the gourd by prying its cover.

"Hey now, at least say something."

His gourd began to rumble, as if it was excited.

"Are you too scared to say something?" the other one provoked.

Once Gaara had opened his eyes, they held in them, a wild and unstable look. One of the ninjas smirked and rook out his kunai. Immediately, sand burst out of Gaara's gourd, which surprised the two ninjas. Suddenly, the light bulbs all shattered one by one. Gaara wasn't affect. He merely stared at them wildly and captured the one on his right. The sand pulled him in and engulfed him. He screamed trying to escape only to scream louder and he was slowly crushed like a pancake until there was nothing left to crush.

Gaara did not hesitate to capture the other one. The man screamed in terror and tried to run. But it was in vain. Gaara's sand managed to wrap itself around the man's ankle, making him trip and fall. He tried to grab onto the floor for dear life as the sand slowly dragged him back. He reached out his hand toward Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kairen, who were frozen in terror, as he cried to be saved.

"S-stop! Stop!" he cried, but he continued to be pulled in.

Because of the shattered lights, there was only darkness inside the hallway. They could not see what had happened. They could not see what Gaara did. All that was heard was the man's final scream of pain and agony as it echoed throughout the entire hallway. Then, there was silence. It was followed by a sound of foot movement, indicating that someone was walking closer to the three young ninjas.

Time stopped for them. They could only hear the echoing of Gaara's footsteps as he came closer and closer to the stairs. They could not move. They could not turn around. Gaara's footsteps finally stopped right behind them. Silence. They feared Gaara was going to kill them next and dared not turn around to face him. To face death. But Gaara's footsteps continued as he walked past them as if they weren't there.

_Nande… I've faced worse situations than this. Why did that scare me so? _Kairen slightly shook in fear.

Mizu heard the whole thing. She didn't need to see what Gaara had done. She already knew what Gaara had done. Lucky for him, it was people who were trying to kill him, so this was not an illegal kill and was not need to be reported. She stared up at him as he came down the next steps. He paused and stared at her emotionlessly. She stared back.

"I'm still not afraid of you," she boldly stated, making the three of them slightly gasp.

Gaara stood there, but continued to walk down the steps and into the stadium. As he arrived, he smirked. Naruto and Shikamaru finally let out air that they didn't realize they were holding in. Kairen merely leaned on the railing, supporting herself.

"If those two weren't in the way, he would've probably killed _us_. I've never seen someone kill people like that without any hesitation. Sasuke may have trouble with him," Shikamaru wiped some sweat from his brow.

_Sasuke… _Naruto thought worriedly.

"Iie," Mizu spoke up and slowly climbed the stairs while crouching. "He wouldn't have killed you guys."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because… he plans on killing us later," Mizu walked past them.

"Thanks for cheering us up…" Kairen limped after Mizu.

Below the stadium, Gaara and Sasuke stood facing each other, both pumped and excited for the battle, but neither of them showed it just yet. Genma stared at the two.

"So… it finally begins…"


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: wow a one hour special. Merry Christmas, everyone! Anyway naruto doesn't belong to me.

* * *

"The rules are the same as the preliminaries," Genma reminded. "The match will go on until one of you dies or gives up. If I determine that there is a clear winner, I may stop the match, but I will make that decision."

Gaara merely chuckled evilly making Sasuke's eyebrow raise. In the audience, Lee had arrived with Gai and stood near Sakura, Ino, and Chouji, awaiting the fight to begin. Kakashi walked up from behind them causing them to turn around.

"Yo, Gai, and, Lee-kun, how's your body?" he asked.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura gave him a face.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry! You must've been worried. I'm sorry I didn't let you know about this," he said apologetically.

"…I don't care about that anymore…" she said sadly and looked down toward Sasuke. _I can't see it from here… Sasuke-kun…_

Kairen and Mizu had made it back to the railings and stood in the far corner, away from both Shino, and slightly closed to Kankuro and Temari. Mizu was leaning back on the side wall and stared down at the stadium. Kairen blinked and saw three black dots on Sasuke's neck. Her mind traced back to Orochimaru and she inwardly shuddered. Kairen even shivered more when she remembered what those "harmless" dots made him look like. What they made Sasuke do. Mizu glanced over at Kairen.

"I didn't make my water that cold, did I? Maybe we should go warm you up," Mizu was now concerned about her sister.

"I'm strong! Besides, I want to make fun of Sassycakes when he trips like Hiyony wanted him to," Kairen pouted and covered up her concern for him.

Michiko continued to stare down at her book, but averted her eyes slightly around the audience. _Eight ANPOOS? Ah.. Whatever… They can go drown. HAHAHA!! I love this book!_

"Kakashi… I'm going to take a look at what kind of training you gave him… since I am your eternal rival," Gai smirked with his teeth gleaming.

"…Hm? Did you say something?" Kakashi looked at him dumbly.

"THAT WAS VERY HIP OF YOU, KAKASHI! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PURSUE REVOLUTIONARY REACTIONS?!" Gai screamed with a wave in the background.

Genma ordered them to gather to the center. Sasuke cracked his neck and walked toward Gaara. Gaara did the same thing. Sasuke stood glaring at Gaara while he just merely smirked evilly, anxious for blood. The crowd watched intently, none dared to make a single movement. Akio sat their suppressing a scream and also stared intently at them.

"Begin!" he jumped back.

"Did you see that Michiko?! They were eye raping each other…" Akio whispered excitedly.

"DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!" Mizu shouted from the railings.

"I didn't know Sassycakes swung that way," Kairen stood there staring at him curiously.

"He doesn't…" Mizu sighed tiredly.

Gaara suddenly felt a pulse and clutched his head in pain, confusing Sasuke.

"Don't get so mad at me…" Gaara struggled to say.

"What the…" Mizu mumbled.

"Kaa-san…"

Sasuke was officially freaked out and stared at Gaara like he was insane. No, this was far from insane. (haha.. Gaara was already insane anyway…)

"Back there… Back there… I made you absorb foul blood. I'm sorry. But this time… it'll taste better," he continued to speak.

"He's beginning to converse now… This looks bad," Kankuro watched Gaara.

"I've never seen Gaara become like that before a battle. It must mean the opponent is strong," Temari added.

"What are you talking about?" Mizu stood up from the wall. "Who is he talking to?"

Temari and Kankuro stared at Mizu and was slightly sweating. It seemed they dared not speak of it, so Mizu just gritted her teeth and continued watching the battle. Gaara's head pulsed again and the sand fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Looks like it has settled," Baki whispered.

Gaara stood there panting tiredly and looked to Sasuke once again with his normal glare.

"Come…" he ordered.

Shikamaru and Naruto had not followed Kairen and Mizu. They sat there on the stairs in deep thought over the event that took place.

"Oi… Do you remember what he said yesterday?" Shikamaru asked. "Yesterday… he said, 'I will definitely kill you. You just wait,' Remember? But he didn't he had a very good opportunity, too. Mizu was right… he plans on killing us later, but we weren't even in his sight at the time."

"We aren't good enough for him right now…" Naruto added.

"The only guy who can excite him is…"

"Sasuke, dattebayo."

Naruto began to shake as he clenched his knees. Out in the stadium, Gaara's sand began to move again. Sasuke began by taking out his shurikens.

"Let's begin…" he said to himself.

(ok everyone knows what happens I'm putting in a filler to pass the time cause I GET BORED WITH BATTLES I WANNA GET TO THE WAR AND GET IT OVER WITH. So yeah…)

* * *

It was quiet inside the forest.

Too quiet…

Suddenly, a screaming girl came running through happily. Squirrels ran all over the place, practically with tears in their eyes as they tried to escape her grasp.

"AHHH! SQUIRRELS!! KAWAII!!! I WANT TO HUG YOU!" she squealed, causing the squirrels to run away even faster. But they did not manage to lose her.

They ended up running out of the forest and into town, trying to evade her with obstacles. A few ran in different directions, but Hiyony continued to follow the few that stood in front of her, not straying from her path. Objects either flew into the air or were crushed under her feet. Workers had a hard time getting out of the way. Hiyony suddenly stopped and stood there wondering. The squirrels, to their relief, ran back toward the forest.

"Hmm… I think I'm supposed to be somewhere right now," Hiyony thought aloud. "Oh yeah! The Chuunin Exam Stadium!"

Hiyony ran as fast as she could back, but once again stopped and looked around.

"Err… Where was it again? I'll try this way!" she ran opposite of where the stadium should be.

* * *

Back at the battle, everyone was impressed by Sasuke's speed. But it the most shocking to Lee and Gai. Sasuke's speed were as fast as Lee's with his weights off and it had only Sasuke obtained it all… He had managed to crack half of Gaara's sand armor, leaving him panting on the floor.

"Sasuke actually got faster in only a month," Mizu commented, not wanting to admit that she was a little impressed.

"Hmph! Show-off!" Kairen pouted.

Temari glanced at her father, the Kazekage, looking worriedly. Especially at the situation Gaara was in. Mizu had noticed her anxiety and also looked up toward the Kazekage. His aura gave her a feeling of hatred, but she shook it off being as she never met the Kazekage before.

_It would make the old man look bad if I picked a fight with another village… _

"Hmm… I wonder why Kakashi-sensei made Sassycakes use Taijutsu," Kairen wondered.

"What's wrong with that?" Mizu asked.

"Well, it doesn't seem possible to beat your panda with only fighting. He would have to use Ninjutsu."

"MY WHAT?!" Mizu exclaimed, but clutched her side as her ribs moved slightly.

Kairen hummed her own little song and continued to watch the battle. Gaara had created a hand-sign and the sand him began to gather and slowly formed into a sphere. Sasuke didn't wait for Gaara to finish. He charged at a high speed.

_That Gaara! Is he planning on using _that _technique?! _Kankuro gritted his teeth.

Multiple layers of sand covered the sphere as Sasuke came closer.

"Sasuke!" Kairen gasped.

Sasuke managed to immediately stop his attack as sharp sand poked from the sphere toward Sasuke and only Sasuke. If he had stopped a second later, he would have been killed. In fact, he was already bleeding.

* * *

"That's funny," Hiyony scratched her head. "Oh well! I'm hungry! I think I'll make some food!"

Hiyony gathered rocks and sticks and walked to a certain spot. She happily dug a hole, but accidentally made it really deep.

"Oops? Oh well!"

Hiyony threw the rocks inside first and covered them with twigs. She took a few uncooked meat from who knows where she got it from. (no she didn't kill the animals…) She took a longer stick and stabbed the piece of meat. She clicked her fingers causing fire to appear and she threw it down toward the twigs.

"Cooking time!"

But without warning, the flame burst out of the whole like a volcano. She jumped back and stared at it as it heated up the perimeter around her.

"AHHH! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" Hiyony ran around the hole madly.

She noticed one of the squirrels she had chased and ran up to him.

"MR. SQUIRREL! THERE'S A FIRE!"

The squirrel just merely pointed at the fire and looked at Hiyony.

"You're right! We need to put it out!" Hiyony nodded. "GOOD LUCK, MR. SQUIRREL!"

Hiyony was about to walk off, but was hit in the head by a chestnut, causing her so fall on her face. She turned back and saw the squirrel still pointing at the fire.

"…Gomen…" and she stood up and walked back to the hole.

* * *

"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream! Make him the dumbest that I've ever seen. Bom, bom, bom," Michiko sang.

"…Okay Michiko, WHAT KIND OF BOOK IS THAT?!" Akio waved her arms madly.

"It's a funny book," Michiko answered happily.

"More like irony!" Akio noticed Naruto and Shikamaru had ran over to Kakashi and everyone else shouting something. "AHH! NARUTO FACE! Speaking of Naruto face… where is Naruto freak number two?"

Something suddenly began to form above the sphere. It took the shape of an eyeball.

"Hey, Gaara used that to cheat off of me…" Mizu muttered.

_No doubt about it… It's _that _technique. _Temari had a face of horror. _This is bad! Gaara no longer remembers the plan!_

_Hmm? What plan? _Kairen could practically hear Temari's shouting thoughts a mile away.

* * *

"Jan Ken Pon!" Hiyony cried.

She chose scissors while the squirrel chose rock.

"You got lucky! Best two out of three!" she exclaimed. "Jan Ken Pon!"

She chose rock while the squirrel chose paper.

"…Umm.. Best three out of five?"

The squirrel pointed at the raging fire which was now burning toward unexpected Sound and Sand ninjas that were preparing for something. Hiyony pouted and began to put out the fire.

* * *

"But, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto continued to beg Kakashi to take Sasuke out of the fight.

"Shut up and watch," Kakashi ignored Naruto's warnings. "…You'll wet your pants…"

Sasuke smirked and jumped backwards. He used Chakra to stay up far on the side of the wall and did hand-seals. He held his wrist and waited. Inside Gaara's sand bubble, I mean sphere, he was once again talking to himself. Or was he really?

"Yeah… I'm going to tear him apart. Then drag it out… is that okay? The insides, of course. A lot comes out, right? I'll give them all to you! I'm always a good boy! Let's do it. Kaa-san, I'll watch."

(okay I just wanna know… did Gaara giggle in this part…? It sure sounded like it.)

"Damn it… Nothing can be done now that he's like that," Kakuro quietly cursed.

"Is he trying to ruin the plan and everything else here?" Temari whispered back. "Damn Gaara…"

_Man… Maybe we should run away. _Kankuro quaked.

Unfortunately for them, Shino, Mizu, and Kairen all heard them but decided to stay quiet. They were all thinking the same thing. What was this plan. Mizu was the most worried since it involved Gaara. She turned to Kairen who nodded back at her.

_Sassycakes… You better win, butthead! _Kairen thought.

Sasuke's hand began to glow brighter and brighter. Chakra rushed out of his hand and took the form of what seemed to be like lightning.

"Whoa! What the freak is that?!" Akio pointed madly.

"For once, I would yell the exact same thing Akio shouted," Mizu slightly gaped.

Sasuke swung his arm back, causing the wall to crumble beneath the electrifying Chakra. He ran down from the wall as fast as he could as the Chakra continued to intensify.

"Wait, I've heard of this before," Kairen tapped her chin.

"Michiko! What the heck is that!? And what's that sound?!" Akio stood up from her seat.

"The sound of birds? Hmm, it's from that scarecrow man," Michiko answered.

"Kakashi-sensei? What did he teach him?"

"This is why he was only using Taijutsu. It was to build up momentum (whatever that means. I'm just throwing in words)."

"But what is it?" Mizu asked again.

_This must be the power of the Uchiha clan… _Gai thought with amazement.

Even after Sasuke hit the ground, he still held the lightning Chakra in his hand and continued to run toward Gaara. The Kazekage watched Sasuke with eagerness and also astonishment.

"It's just a straight thrust," Gai began. "But it's Konoha's number one technique specialist… The Copy Ninja Kakashi's only original move."

"Oh my gawd! Kakashi is creative!?" Akio exclaimed.

"Assassination purposes, eh?" Mizu smirked.

"Yeah. It depends on how fast you go. That's why the emo king was only fighting hand-to-hand combat," Kairen nodded.

"How do you know these things…?"

"I actually study, _Mizu_," Kairen placed her hands and her hips.

Mizu just scoffed. Gaara's third eye just floated there watching Sasuke move. Gaara was not fazed inside his sphere, as his eyes were still closed. His layer of sand turned into spikes once more and aimed it toward Sasuke.

"That's why it sounds so high pitched!? YOU'RE A FREAK!" Akio madly yelled at Sasuke.

"You're disturbing me from my book," Michiko yanked Akio back down in her seat.

"That is why that move is called…" Gai continued explaining to everyone.

Sasuke gave a shout as he dodged the spikes and instantly pierced his hand right through the many thick layers of sand.

"Chidori," Kairen finished.

Everyone gasped and gaped at the results of the technique Sasuke used. Of course, Kakashi was the only one unfazed, including Michiko who was more into her book which doesn't make sense at all. Naruto was most likely the most shocked person there. Sasuke just stood there with a triumphant smirk that the Chidori had worked like he expected to.

(yeah cocky son of a- MOVING ON)

"You've got to be kidding… Gaara's absolute defense was…" Kankuro couldn't finish his sentence.

"This can't be true," Temari couldn't believe her eyes even though it was right in front of her. Baki couldn't believe it either.

But the Kazekage was very pleased. "Very nice…"

The Hokage himself was impressed.

"Did you know that when Kakashi-sensei used that move, he cut through lightning? That's why its other name is Raikiri," Kairen added.

"…Cut through lightning…? What is this, a comic book?" Mizu rolled her eyes.

Ino also thought it sounded fake, but Chouji on the other hand thought that was incredible.

"But you've taught him a reckless move," Gai turned to Kakashi.

"I don't want to hear that from you," Kakashi was slightly irritated that Gai was accusing him. "Ne, Lee-kun?"

"I don't really understand the logic, but… that was an incredible move!" Sakura cheered.

"It's almost time," an ANBU whispered to himself in the back.

_Heh. The guy who was worried about Sasuke a while ago… is now jealous of him. _Shikamaru smirked.

"So what happened to Gaara…?" Mizu asked with little care, but with slight worry.

"What… is this warm thing?" Gaara asked himself. "Kaa-san… What…?"

A drop of it fell on Gaara's hand. He stared at it in horror and gave a blood curling scream from inside.

"BLOOD! MY BLOOD!"

"Did that answer your question?" Kairen asked.

But Kairen's attention immediately averted toward Sasuke more than Gaara. Sasuke seemed to be struggling to pull his arm out.

"OH MY GAWD! WHAT IF PANDA EYES CUTS HIS ARM OFF THEN HAVE BUTT SEX WITH HIM!?" Akio cried.

"WHAT KIND OF OUTBURST IS THAT!?" Mizu shouted.

"Butt what…?"

Sasuke, seeing as he couldn't get out, activated Chidori once more causing Gaara to scream again. Sasuke struggled to get his hand out, but it felt as if something held him in. Just as he was able to get his hand out, he immediately reacted by jumping back as a large, sand like claw reached out to grab him.

"Holy shit! What's that?!" Mizu ignored her painful sides and leaned forward on the rail.

_It's "his" arm! _Kankuro thought with terror.

_Oh my gosh! Who's arm!? Why do you people keep saying it or his? _Kairen thought with frustration.

The large claw fell with a thud and began to retreat back into the hole that Sasuke had created.

"This was not planned!" Baki gritted his teeth.

"Did he change into the complete possessed form?!" Kankuro questioned Temari.

"I don't know… He seems wounded… This has never happened before!" Temari also sounded worried and terrified.

"Form…?" Kairen conversed secretly with Mizu. "Do you know what they mean?"

Mizu recalled what had happened when Dozu was killed.

"I think so… But that could only mean that Sasuke might be in trouble," Mizu concluded.

It was quiet. It seemed almost as if the sphere was empty. But Sasuke could see. He could see it with his Sharingan. Something was definitely moving. An eye suddenly glared at Sasuke through the hole that gave out a heavy killer intent that caused Sasuke to be frozen in fear. Even Genma was getting anxious as he looked around. The sphere began to crack and the sand began to fall down. Standing there was Gaara with his hand over his chest where Sasuke had wounded him.

_No…! Those weren't the eyes I saw. What were those eyes then? _Sasuke's curiosity grew.

"Sassycakes saw something," Kairen whispered to Mizu.

"Yeah… It might be what I think it is… But right now, Sasuke was lucky."

In the audience, a man watched eagerly. But an ANBU placed his hand on the man's shoulder. He suddenly began to feel tired. His vision began to blur as he forced himself to stay awake. But in the end, he lost and lost consciousness. With that, the ANBU began to make his move. It didn't matter who it was. Everyone saw feathers floating down in front of them.

"Eh? What's going on…? My eyes are…" Naruto mumbled tiredly.

"Kakashi! This is-" Gai began.

"Yeah. Genjutsu!"

"Kai! (cancel)" both of them cried.

Jounins and Chuunins knew how to get out of it as well, but everyone else had fallen victim. Sakura had also managed to get out of it.

"What the-" Akio was about to shout, but Michiko placed a hand on her mouth and continued to read her precious book.

_Is Kabuto on the move already? Then that means it's about time… _Baki looked around, noticing the Genjutsu.

"Why is everyone…" Kairen wondered.

The Kazekage turned his gaze over to the Hokage, who also turned his gaze.

"Let's begin…" the Kazekage said.

A smoke bomb suddenly went off. Everyone turned their gaze.

"What's going on!?" Mizu growled.

_Commence mission! _the sand ninjas thought.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

* * *

"Kazekage-dono, what is the meaning of this?" The Hokage stated more than questioned.

"Hokage-sama!" the Jounin beside him cried out. The smoke just got heavier.

"Gaara!" Kankuro cried out.

They were about to jump from the railing, but were stopped when a kunai flew past them nearly hitting them. They turned to see an enraged Mizu, and a calm looking Kairen.

"I don't know what's going on, but you're not going anywhere," Mizu growled.

Temari cursed and immediately blew her fan at Mizu and Kairen. The sisters both had to try and stand ground, but had a few scratches. Kankuro and Temari had already escaped to Gaara's side. The ANBUs had gathered to the Hokage's roof and attacked two guards that had accompanied the Kazekage. When the smoke cleared, the guard next to the Hokage was stabbed by two flying kunais. The Kazekage immediately reacted by holding a kunai to the Hokage's throat and jumped out of the smoke.

The two guards the ANBUs had apparently killed turned into four different people who gathered and formed a perimeter. Three men and one woman, were all from the Sound. Then ANBUs jumped toward their leader, but the four Sound ninjas reacted faster. They formed a barrier around them. One of the ANBUs tried to go through, but was immediately burnt into a crisp.

* * *

"This looks bad," Mizu winced as her ribs moved again. "We're in no position to fight something like that either."

Kairen nodded. "We should find Akio and Hiyony. We especially need Hiyony if we want to be healed."

"She hasn't come back since. We don't have time to look for her. She's probably on the other side of Konoha knowing her."

"Akio is also with Michiko… that means they'll find Kakashi-sensei soon. They'll be told what to do from there."

Akio looked around at all the sleeping people and came to a conclusion.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT'S WHY HE HASN'T COME BACK YET!"

Akio ran up the stairs and looked around. She saw Kiba lay face flat, unconscious with Akamaru by his side.

"NOO! AKAMARU!" she ran over and cried. (hahaha you all thought she was worried about kiba?)

Michiko looked up from her book and saw a few Sound ninjas in front of her that were disguised as a citizen of Konoha. They swung down at her with a kunai, but when they looked, she was no longer there. She looked at the front of her book and noticed that they had scratched the cover.

"And I just bought that… You owe me money!" she pointed at them while putting her book away.

"There is still time to stop this, Kazekage-dono," Hokage tried to convince that war wasn't right.

"Perhaps when you grow old, you become used to peace… Sarutobi-sensei…" he replied.

The Hokage's eyes widened.

"You're…"

* * *

Near the gates of Konoha, the Sand ninjas were almost done with their own preparations. Smoke hissed out from the ground at their summoning circle as they placed the bottom's of their scrolls down. The summoning was a success. A three-headed snake appeared and began to attack the gates of Konoha. It hissed in irritation when exploding tags were thrown at its face.

"You're not getting into the village!" a guard cried.

One of them attacked using the tags again, but it had no effect. He was bitten to death by the big snake. One ninja tried to jump away and call for back up, but three kunais pierced his back and he too fell down dead. The last one standing turned around with nervousness and saw five people.

"Sand ninjas…"

* * *

"What's going on…?" Sasuke asked himself.

"Stop, Gaara!" Temari's voice cried out.

Sasuke's attention turned to them and watched.

"I'll kill you…!" Gaara ignored Temari.

"There's no point in fighting him any longer!" Kankuro insisted.

"Do not forget the mission!" she added.

"Get out of the way!" Gaara shoved Kankuro aside.

Baki came in to stop them from arguing. Gaara suddenly held his head in pain again. He fell to his knees and continued to struggle with the pain.

"What should we do now?! You want us to do this without Gaara?!" Kankuro exclaimed.

Mizu and Kairen nodded at each other and ran down the stairs.

* * *

In the outskirts of Konoha, the Sand ninjas started to attack. But two of them were suddenly thrown far away and landed in an alley with sharp broken glasses. A Konoha ninja looked to their attacker and saw a girl. Hiyony had unexpectedly ran into them when trying to jump on the snake for a joy ride.

"What are you doing here!? Get away, now!" the ninja cried.

"Eh?! But I want to ride the snake!" she whined.

* * *

As the two sisters ran down the stairs, Mizu was trying to hear what was going on with the Sand ninjas. She heard something about Gaara being their triumph card and that they needed to escape and wait until Gaara's Chakra regenerates.

"Sounds like they're using him as a tool. This is a war after all," Mizu informed Kairen.

"Worried about him?" Kairen smiled, hiding the pain in her ankles.

"Are you mad?! They're the enemy! And to think I was hoping to befriend them once more…" Mizu whispered the last part angrily.

As they both reached the stairs, they saw the Sand siblings jump over the stadium. Kairen summoned a flame and threw it at them, but her aim was off and she missed.

"Don't push yourself, Kairen. We need to find Hiyony to get healed," Mizu stated.

They both saw Sasuke chase after them. Baki tried to stop him, but Genma deflected his kunais.

"I'm going after Sassycakes," Kairen jumped away before Mizu could say anything.

"Wait, Kairen! Your ankles!" Mizu gave a frustrated sigh when Kairen was out of sight.

Mizu looked up to see Michiko and Akio. She ran toward them, evading a few kunais being thrown at her from the Sound ninjas. She growled and pounced on them, drawing her own kunai. She stabbed some of them, and others, she sliced their necks. Akio was running around screaming at the Sound ninjas of how they harmed Akamaru. Of course, they tried to fight back, but a few got distracted by her disturbing outbursts.

"GO BACK AND EYE RAPE YOUR BROTHER!" and with that, she stabbed them.

"….It looks like she's doing well," Mizu slightly twitched. Suddenly, she was smacked. "Itai! What was that for?!"

"I didn't have anyone else to take it out on," Michiko made a peace sign.

Mizu rolled her eyes and looked over to Akio.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO INNOCENT, CUTE, LITTLE AKAMARU!"

"Akio, do you even care about Akamaru's owner?"

"….HOW COME ESKIMO ISN'T PROTECTING YOU, AKAMARU!?" she shouted at an unconscious Akamaru.

"Kiba's unconscious…" Mizu pointed.

"…I knew that," Akio smiled.

"……"

* * *

"When Gaara did his thing, I was planning on stealing Sasuke-kun. But it seems that I cannot have everything go my way," the Kazekage stated.

"I see. So that's how it is. You're after Konoha _and _Sasuke," the Hokage concluded.

"You believe that Konoha is that important? More importantly, once our Gaara awakens completely, you could've seen something much more interesting. But anyway, your ignorance has driven Konoha to its end. I win."

"Hmph… We do not know the result until the very end. I believe I taught you that…"

The Kazekage pulled down on his face as if he was tearing his own skin. But instead of blood spilling from his face, it was replaced white, pale skin and long black hair. And that sadistic smirked revealed it all.

"…Orochimaru."

* * *

"What should we do now?" Mizu asked Michiko.

"I don't know. This is probably an A-rank missions now. Go wild," Michiko jumped toward Kakashi and Gai.

Sakura turned to look for Sasuke after seeing Orochimaru on the roof with the Hokage. But he wasn't there like she thought he would be. Suddenly, two Sound ninjas jumped from above to attack her. She screamed and held her arms up in defense. No impact had come to her. Sakura looked up to see Kakashi had kicked them away. Other Konoha ninjas had arrived to attack the enemies as well. Kakashi was fighting off three enemies. One of the enemies was about to attack him from behind, but he was kicked to the wall by a vicious looking dog.

"Just in time, Michiko," he smiled.

Michiko turned back to her human form and waved. "Maybe you're getting too old."

Kakashi began to sulk a bit, but continued to fight off the Sound ninjas. Mizu and Akio had finally arrived near Sakura's side. They had took a while because Mizu had to convince Akio to leave Akamaru behind.

"Mizu! Akio! Sasuke-kun-!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah. He left to chase after those three Sand ninjas," Mizu nodded.

Sakura gasped.

"SASUKE WANTS GAARA BADLY!" Akio screamed.

Mizu smacked her. "This isn't the time! Kairen chased after him!"

"Kairen? But she's wounded!" Sakura exclaimed with worry.

"She left anyway…"

"Sakura," Kakashi spoke up. "I'm glad I taught you in the Genjutsu field. Dispel the Genjutsu and wake up Naruto and Shikamaru."

The three girls looked up to see Shikamaru and Naruto asleep. Naruto seemed to be drooling.

"Naruto will rejoice," Kakashi continued. "It's his first mission in a long time."

"Mission?" Sakura asked.

Mizu nodded. "It's an A-rank mission now… We're in midst of a war, Sakura."

"What do you mean? So, what are we supposed to do now?" she asked.

"Go after Sasuke," Kakashi answered. He took his kunai and cut his thumb. "That weird Chakra has been bothering me…"

Mizu clenched her fist and also recalled what Kakashi had meant.

"But if that's the case, I should wake up Ino and Chouji and go in a bigger group," Sakura said.

"And kill yourselves?" Michiko kicked away a Sound ninja.

"What do you mean?"

"Too many people! You move faster when you have a small group. Duh!"

"In that case, Akio, you better go find Hiyony. When you find her, lead her back here. Then track us down," Mizu ordered.

"How am I supposed to track you down?" Akio waved her hand up and down madly.

"You're a cat!"

"I'M NOT SNIFFING THE GROUND!"

"What about you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going after Kairen," Mizu left without another word.

"But, Mizu!"

"Fine, I'll go look for Miss Get-lost-all-the-time," Akio also jumped away.

"You get lost, too!" Mizu cried from above the stadium.

"Akio!" Sakura cried.

"Let them go," Kakashi spoke up. "It's best to travel in a group of four."

"Then, does this mean you're coming with us, Kakashi-sensei?"

"No. I have to stay here."

Kakashi did a few hand-seals and summoned something. A dog appeared on the back of a sleeping man.

"Pakkun here will chase after Sasuke through his scent," Kakashi explained.

"Is the other teammate that doggy?" Sakura gave it a funny look.

"Hey, little girl," the dog began to talk. "don't call me a cute doggy."

_I didn't say cute… _Sakura gave him another strange look.

"Don't flatter yourself, Pakkun," Michiko jumped next to them.

"Yo, Michiko!" Pakkun waved.

"Yo!"

"You know each other?" Sakura wondered.

"Sakura, hurry and wake Naruto and Shikamaru," Kakashi changed the subject.

"Right," she nodded.

She crawled through the chairs so that she wouldn't get caught. She made it over to Naruto along with Pakkun and tapped him softly after making hand-seals. He woke up tiredly and rubbed his eye.

"Eh…? What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"Get down!" she suddenly cried. A kunai barely missed Naruto. "I'll explain later. Just stay down for now."

She crawled over to Shikamaru and was about to tap him as well. But he suddenly twitched. She gave him a look.

"Shikamaru… you've been awake," Sakura twitched.

Pakkun came up to his leg and bit it. A few seconds past by. Suddenly, Shikamaru sat up with a start, shaking his leg up and down.

"ITE!" he shouted.

"You were able to repel Genjutsu, too!" Sakura pointed. "Why were you pretending to be asleep!?"

"I don't want to get involved in this," Shikamaru held Pakkun by the color and played with his mouth. "I'm not doing this. I don't care about Sasuke."

Pakkun growled and bit Shikamaru's hand.

"ITE!"

"What's going on…?" Naruto looked around at the battles with confusion. Suddenly, a Sound ninja appeared right behind him, ready to strike.

"NARUTO, BEHIND YOU!" Sakura warned.

But it was too late. The ninja already swung down at Naruto. But then, something pushed him harshly against the wall. The smoke cleared to reveal that Gai had shoved the Sound ninja against the wall.

"Fast…" the ninja whispered.

"I'm not just fast," Gai smirked.

But before he could do anything, Michiko punched the ninja in the stomach making him fly out of the wall. Gai gave a confused look.

"YOU DON'T GET TO HURT NARUTARD!"

"Michiko…" Naruto whispered.

"ONLY I GET TO TORTURE HIM!" She stomped her foot on the ground.

"I was supposed to do that…" Gai was slightly sulking.

"Hurry and go through here," Michiko pointed.

"Pakkun will lead you to Sasuke, and once you meet up with him, stop him," Kakashi explained. "Then wait for further orders in a safe area."

"What happened to-" Naruto began.

"GET OUT!" Michiko kicked him away.

Sakura jumped out and followed after Naruto, not paying any mind that he got kicked.

"Gee, why me?" Shikamaru whined.

"Go, or I'll smack you silly!" Michiko threatened.

"But it's so troublesome…"

"Hey, kid!" Pakkun spoke up.

"Huh..?"

"If you succeed in this mission, I'll let you touch my pads as a reward. So don't be selfish!"

"Huh…?"

"It's soft and bouncy!" Pakkun raised up his paw.

"Soft and bouncy…?" Shikamaru asked with little interest.

"Actually, it's… REALLY SOFT AND BOUNCY!"

There was an awkward silence. Shikamaru was officially freaked out by this talking dog.

"Get your lazy ass up and go already," Michiko was kicking him.

"Oi, it's not like you want to do this either," Shikamaru sighed.

"Let's just go," Pakkun bit Shikamaru on the hand and dragged him along.

"GAH! HEY!" Shikamaru cried.

"Will they be okay?" Gai asked.

"NOPE!" Michiko cried happily in Gai's face.

"Pakkun is with them. They'll be fine…" Kakashi answered, ignoring Michiko. "That is… if the enemy doesn't go too far."

"THAT'S WHY I SAID NO!" She smacked him over the head with a shoe she had stolen from the Sound ninja.

Behind the wall, Shino had been listening. He sat there for some time, then left to find Sasuke as well. Inside the barrier, the four Sound ninjas increased another barrier that protected them, but still left room for Orochimaru and the Hokage.

"It looks like I'm not leaving so easily," the Hokage noticed.

"You've got to be kidding! To you, it'll be harder to fight if other people interfered," Orochimaru smirked.

Sarutobi merely chuckled. And they began to fight.

* * *

Sasuke was running through the forest still searching. He suddenly stopped and examined the ground. He picked something up and noticed that it was sand that came from Gaara's gourd. He smirked and jumped to the trees. Kairen came running to the stop where Sasuke had been a few seconds ago. She looked around, but a voice behind her made her turn around.

"Kairen!" Mizu cried.

"Mizu? Did you find Hiyony?"

"No, I sent Akio after her. You shouldn't have run off on your own like that."

"I'm strong, you know! Besides, you shouldn't be moving with broken ribs! That's worse!"

"Forget all that! I don't like it, but we should go help the butthead. As impressive as the show off can be, he's no match for all three of them put together."

"Unless they decide to go against him one on one," Kairen grinned.

"…Yeah… let's just go…" Mizu shook her head.

"Do you know where?"

"Actually, yes. This may sound stupid, but I gave Gaara a small… umm.. gift…" Mizu mumbled.

"A what?" Kairen snickered.

"NOT THE POINT! The main point is, I can track him down with that. I was supposed to give it to him when we were little."

"And why is that significant?" Kairen slyly smirked.

"…It was so I could find him anywhere," Mizu whispered, slightly irritated that Kairen pressed her on. "COME ON, LET'S GO!"

Mizu ran off while Kairen laughed and followed.

* * *

Orochimaru and the Hokage were beginning to fight seriously. Sarutobi created shadow clones of shurikens and aimed them all at Orochimaru. However, Orochimaru began to summon something. The Hokage stopped to observe. One box slowly rose. Another box appeared next to it.

_I must stop the third one! _The Hokage thought hurriedly.

He let his shurikens hit the two boxes and used Chakra to force the third box down to the underworld where it originally came from.

_He called upon those two, out of all the people… _Sarutobi thought.

"Saa.. What will you do, Sarutobi-sensei? No… oh great Sandaime?" Orochimaru mocked.

In those two boxes stood the two corpses; both from Konoha. Meanwhile, at the academy, the teachers new exactly what was going on, but wouldn't let their students find out. They pretended to do an evacuation drill, but Konohamaru was suspicious. He looked to the sun and saw a rainbow around the sun. he recalled what his grandfather, the Hokage, had told him about that rainbow. It represented a snake.. A bad omen.

"It's been a long time, Saru," the dead corpse walked out of their boxes.

"Oh? It's you? You've aged, Sarutobi," the second stared emotionless.

"I didn't expect to see you two in a form like this… I am mortified. Please prepare yourselves, Shodaime-sama, Nidaime-sama!" Sandaime warned.

"So this kid summoned us with a forbidden technique? Quite a guy," the second Hokage looked to Orochimaru.

"If that's the case, Sarutobi, we must fight you," Shodaime stated.

"Let's stop the chitchat, old men, and let's get this started," Orochimaru took out two kunais with red tags on them.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

* * *

Sasuke was right behind them. He was so close. Kairen and Mizu had slightly slowed down due to their wounds, but they could feel Sasuke's Chakra right in front of them and continued to follo. Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Pakkun were far behind, but they went in the right direction nonetheless.

"I see, so that's what happened. Damn Sasuke… He got too hasty," Naruto exclaimed.

"So why did I get sent out here?" Shikamaru complained. "It's so troublesome!"

"We couldn't help it! Those were Kakashi-sensei's orders!" Sakura scolded.

"How long will it take until we catch up to him?" Naruto asked Pakkun.

"I don't know. He is moving pretty fast," Pakkun answered.

"Damn it…"

"But if we lose track of him, can't you smell out Kairen, or Mizu?" Sakura jumped up next to him.

"Kairen and Mizu went after Sasuke?" Naruto looked a bit shocked. "But I thought they were badly injured!"

"Kairen and Mizu's smell are taking a different direction," Pakkun began. "I don't know if the way they're going is the fastest, but it's safer to keep to Sasuke's scent."

"This is all still too troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed. "Damn…"

Eight people stood high on a roof near the village's gate. The wind howled and blew around them as they stayed silent and observed like a hawk waiting for its prey. One of them finally nodded their head, and they all jumped into the forest immediately… right behind the four people looking for Sasuke. Pakkun quickly noticed first and sniffed the air.

"Hey, you guys! Increase your speed!" he ordered.

"Eh? What is it?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Did you find Sasuke?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"That's not it. Two platoons, a total of eight people are behind us… No," Pakkun corrected himself. "I sense another one, so nine guys are coming after us."

"Nani!?" Naruto's face scrunched up in shock.

"Hey, man… already?" Shikamaru was also fearful. "You've got to be kidding!"

Unfortunately, Pakkun wasn't. The eight men from before stopped at a branch and observed footprints made by the sandals of the group and the paws of the dog. The same man looked toward one direction and they were all off once more. The sound ninja marked something on a tree and followed after his group.

"They haven't found our exact location yet, but… we're going to have to lose them," Pakkun explained.

At this time, the ninth sound ninja landed on that same branch with the footprints. He looked to the tree and noticed and arrow which he followed. Pakkun stopped on the ground and stared at the dirt.

"Hey! Why did you stop?!" Naruto cried.

"Be quiet and follow me!" Pakkun scolded Naruto. He began to walk backwards on his own paw marks. "Step backwards onto your footsteps. Then it will look like our footsteps have suddenly disappeared." He jumped back on the tree branch.

They all began to follow him, but Naruto was still worried about how the men will discover their plan sooner or later. Pakkun explained that it would buy them some time. Without realizing it, Naruto was the last to finish, but they all rushed him and moved on ahead. The sound ninjas were almost fooled, but that same man was better. He noticed a small broken branch and smirked.

"This is bad!" Pakkun cried. "They're gaining on us even though they're being careful and looking out for any ambushes."

"Damn it!" Shikamaru cursed. "They all must be above Chuunin level! At this rate, we'll all be annihilated!"

_Annihilated? _Sakura's face turned to fear at the words of Shikamaru.

"Then… we should stop and hide to ambush them!" Naruto thought.

"That's right. If we ambush them, we'll have an advantage," Sakura agreed. "Even if they have two times more guys than us, it might work if we catch them off guard!"

"We can't do that. They're the men of the former Konoha ninja, Orochimaru. Worst case is that there is a Jounin among them," Pakkun stated.

They all continued to discuss what everyone should do to lose these sound ninjas. Shikamaru explained why the ambush wouldn't work, and also mentioned that a decoy would slow the sound ninjas down. However…

"But the decoy would most likely… die," he said.

Everyone stopped. They stood there fighting with themselves against this situation. It was either stay with the group and let someone else die, or go alone to stop them and die yourself. It was the hardest decision they tried to make so far. Naruto finally made up his mind.

"Okay… I'll-"

"The only choice left is me," Shikamaru interrupted Naruto.

"Shikamaru?! Why!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Kagemane was created to stop the enemy anyway," Shikamaru jumped backwards. He waved to them without facing them as they all left, hoping Shikamaru will survive.

* * *

Akio searched high and low for any sightings of Hiyony. She managed to ignore a few fights going around her and dodged any weapons subconsciously while concentrating on Hiyony's Chakra waves. Suddenly, a hand popped out from the trees and grasped Akio by her collar, yanking her back. Akio let out a scream in astonishment, but was suddenly thrown in front of approaching sand ninjas.

"What the?!" Akio cried out turning to the trees.

There sat Minamoto on the tree branch, lounging about lazily.

"Minamoto-sensei?!" Akio backed up in horror.

"Fight them. I'm too lazy," he stated bluntly with a yawn.

"WHAT?! WHY DO I HAVE TO?!" Akio ducked down from an incoming kunai and turned back to her teacher.

Unfortunately, Minamoto had already peacefully fallen asleep and left his student to fend for herself.

"DAMN IT, HIYONY! WHERE ARE YOU?! COME OUT AND HELP ME ALREADY! NO, WAIT! HELP MIZU AND KAIREN! THEY NEED STRENGTH TO STOP SASUKE AND GAARA FROM BUTT RAPING EACH OTHER! SASUKE ONLY BELONGS TO NARUTO FACE, YOU HEAR?! NARUTO FACE!!!!" Akio exclaimed while trampling over confused and freaked out sand ninjas.

* * *

Naruto gave a small slight shudder while jumping off a tree branch.

"Hmm? Naruto? What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"N-nothing… Anyway, we should hurry and catch up to Sasuke!" Naruto picked up speed and continued to follow Pakkun.

* * *

The snake roared and crushed many buildings and walls. Konoha ninjas could not affect it no matter how many times they tried to stab this gigantic serpent. However, they did not notice the three headed snake was not trampling Konoha by itself. No. It was trying to knock something off of it in fear.

"Dat dadda da! CHARGE!" Hiyony laughed while bouncing happily on the snake's head.

It hissed and wiggled around trying to shake her off, but it was all in vain.

"Wah! This is fun! You'll be my pet!" Hiyony declared with joy.

But she momentarily stopped and looked around with paranoia.

"This dangerous feeling… An enemy!?"

Suddenly, someone smacked her off the snake. Hiyony screamed in astonishment, but landed on her feet on a roof nearby.

"Who-?!"

"Fun's over," a monotone voice spoke.

"You're…"

"Get to work," Kou flicked her forehead.

"Nani?! Never! SNAKEY! ATTACK HIM!" Hiyony pointed at her eighteen year old teacher.

The three headed snake made no movement and stared at Hiyony blankly. Wind blew by and silence remained amongst them.

"…WHAT?! YOU'RE TAKING HIS SIDE NOW?!" Hiyony pointed at Kou madly. "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

The snake merely hissed at Hiyony and backed away slightly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'NO'?! I THOUGHT WE WERE LIKE THIS!" Hiyony crossed her fingers. "BUT NOW YOU'RE SAYING WE'RE LIKE THIS?!"

Hiyony uncrossed her fingers. Kou and the snake continued to stare at Hiyony. Even the enemy that was about to attack them stopped and stared.

"WHY CAN'T WE BE LIKE THIS?!" Hiyony clutched all her fingers together into a fist.

The snake hissed even more leaving Hiyony's mouth wide open.

"WELL! I'M OFFENDED!" she pointed at the serpent.

"S-she can talk to a snake?" one of the sand ninja muttered amongst themselves.

"I thought only Orochimaru-sama could do that," a sound ninja stated.

"Enough of this! Attack her while we still can!" their leader ordered.

Hiyony began to weep and fell on her knees, covering her face. "I… I can't take this anymore…"

The enemy stopped in their tracks and stared shockingly at her form.

She glared up at the snake with tears in her eyes. Standing up, she took in a deep breath and shouted, "SNAKEY, YOU BAKA!"

Hiyony then ran off dramatically while the water drops flew behind her as her hair flew back. The snake slightly sighed in relief, but tensed as it felt another deadly aura. It turned slowly toward Kou who had sharp, cold eyes. The snake shivered in fear and tried to run, but Kou had other plans for it… You all can guess what happens after that.

The ninjas had readied their weapons, yet they could not lay a hand on her. It was as if she put a spell on them causing them to blankly stare at her. They watched her as she ran onto another roof and sniffed sadly.

"Nya," a kitty walked by and sat down, cleaning itself.

"……WAAAAH! NEKO-CHAN! KAWAII!!!" Hiyony happily chased after it.

Ninjas from Konoha had also been watching and had attacked the enemy that were after Hiyony. However, they all stopped amidst their battle and watched Hiyony run off in a different direction.

"T-that girl was faking?!" a sand shinobi cried out.

"You shouldn't avert your eyes," Kou mumbled behind the man.

But before the man could react, he was stabbed.

Hiyony had lost sight of a cat and somehow got surrounded by the enemy. They all chuckled sinisterly and smirked.

"What's this? She's just a kid."

"That old man will allow anyone to become ninjas these days."

They all stopped smirking when they heard a snapping noise. They fully focused their attention on Hiyony and were no longer smirking.

"…Heh…" Hiyony smirked and hid her eyes behind her bangs. "I'll make you pay… for insulting Jii-chan like that."

Hiyony raised her head and her eyes were now in a wicked, deadly glare.

"Oh? Trying to act tough, little girl? That won't help you against us."

Hiyony's smirk widened as she pulled at her sword. "Unforgivable."

The wind blew all around them along with a tense atmosphere. Hiyony's sword began to glow slightly, but this didn't bother them thinking it was only reflecting that of the sun.

"Ryuujin, come out," Hiyony muttered.

"W-what's going on?!" one of them cried.

"What.. is that thing?!"

Ryuujin roared and swirled around Hiyony in a protective fashion, yet, he showed the posture of being ready to attack on command.

"How is it that this girl can summon a dragon!?" one of them unbelievably shouted.

"I won't hold back," Hiyony stated bluntly. "Shikuzen Kaze: Ryuujin no Shirushi (Silent Wind: Territory of the Dragon King)."

Ryuujin roared ferociously than before and swirled all around them. But he suddenly disappeared.

"What? Where did it- GAHK!"

The ninja's chest spurted out blood as he fell to the ground dead.

"Sato!? AHH!" he cried in pain also falling down dead.

They all panicked in fear as, but before they could even run away, blood splattered all around them and weren't even able to leave any last thoughts about the girl in front of them. Hiyony summoned Ryuujin back and put her sword away. A few moments passed and she collapsed on her knees, panting heavily.

"I used up too much of my magic and Chakra…" Hiyony winced. A head suddenly began to pulse and her body temperature increased.

_Oh no! Not now! If an enemy finds me, it'll be big trouble!_

Hiyony trekked toward a spot to conceal herself, but she suddenly stopped and looked toward the direction of the Chuunin Exam stadium.

"If an enemy finds… AHH! NEJI! HE'S STILL AT THE STADIUM! WHAT IF AN ENEMY FINDS HIM?! I HAVE TO GET THERE QUICKLY!" Hiyony used the small remains of her Chakra to run to the room Neji stayed.

Hiyony luckily managed to bypass everyone that fought inside the stadium. She snuck her way to the medical room and searched for Neji's door. Her head pulsed harder. Hiyony winced and held her whole body as a burning sensation flowed throughout her.

_Not yet! _she thought.

Hiyony staggered, searching around for Neji's Chakra waves. She found a small tint of it behind one of the doors and hoped that someone else hadn't got there before her. Her hand found its way to the doorknob and she twisted it open. She heard someone jump onto the floor and found herself staring at Neji's glare. Neji lowered his weapon and his glare lessened.

"What are you doing here?" he stated more than he questioned.

Hiyony smiled, trying to hide her pain from Neji.

"To protect you," she simply replied.

_**I need to get stronger to protect you!**_

But of course, _the _Neji could see all. He knew Hiyony was in pain even though she had no injuries. On the outside, he saw no common sense to Hiyony's logic of protecting him when she was in such a state. Yet, inside, he was ready to react. She could collapse at any moment, and he waited.

_Almost there! _Hiyony struggled.

Hiyony did a few hand seals that were foreign to Neji, but he stood there and watched curiously at what she was trying to do.

_In that state, why is she still even moving? Can't she see that she can't protect me with so little Chakra? _Neji felt a little frustrated. _But she also… goes against…_

_**You always have a choice!**_

_But why does she choose this?_

Hiyony slammed both her hands against the floor, and something caused Neji to step back, slightly stunned. An incantation circle appeared beneath her as she muttered words that was not familiar to Neji's ears. Even the royals who studied different languages would not have understood this. Light appeared from the circle. Hiyony's hair flew upward as if wind came from the floor itself and her clothes ruffled along with it. A barrier slowly appeared around the room, making the room slightly glow. After a few seconds, everything died down, but the barrier still stood.

"Ngh!" Hiyony winced. _Oh no. Not here! Not in front of him!_

Hiyony held her head and gritted her teeth. Not only did her performance stun him, but the after effects shocked him even more. He never knew Hiyony was so unpredictable. He thought she was clumsy, loud, and childish. But now, it was something that he _didn't _know. He stood there in the same astonishment as when Naruto had summoned his own Chakra even though Neji had supposedly already closed them. Hiyony's pupils slowly turned into silver sits and her eyes sank into the color of blood red. Neji could feel the dangerous aura that began to consume Hiyony. It was nothing like Chakra; not even like Naruto's. But it was dangerous nonetheless.

_I won't let you! _Hiyony shouted in her head to the other voice that sounded as if they were concentrating hard.

Hiyony used whatever amount of Chakra and magic she had left and contained the thing that tried to come out. Her eyes were once again normal, but her strength was too weak. Her vision blurred and looked up at Neji with a small smile.

_You're safe now… _were her last thoughts.

_**I care about you!**_

Neji had snapped out of his shock and had managed to catch Hiyony in time. He brought her over to the cot that he had been sitting on before and laid her down. Neji looked around the room and noticed how faintly it glowed signifying the barrier was still intact. He looked back down at Hiyony and shook his head.

"You knew I couldn't use my Byakugan after Naruto's fight, didn't you," he concluded. "Hmph…"

…_Thank you… _Neji quietly thought.

* * *

"Hurry!" Temari rushed on ahead.

Kankuro carried an unconscious Gaara and leered behind him.

_What a persistent guy… _he inquired about Sasuke.

_We have extra pursuers now… Two… No… More than three. Too many… We have to hurry and lose them. _Temari sensed the people after them.

"Kankuro, we're going to pick up our pace!" Temari stated.

"Okay!"

But Sasuke stayed right behind them, also picking up his pace.

_You're not getting away! _he thought with determination.

Naruto and Sakura were also behind him, but still pretty far.

_Don't get too hasty, Sasuke. _Naruto thought to himself, but hoped it reached Sasuke's thoughts as well.

_Sasuke-kun… _Sakura worriedly thought about him.

Mizu and Kairen followed wherever Mizu felt Gaara was headed. They no longer followed Sasuke's Chakra waves and had slightly slowed down, but picked up their pace with determination as well. Kairen feared something more than she feared Sasuke fighting against Gaara. The curse mark reached her mind.

_Don't you dare let that happen, you hear me, Sassycakes?!_

Mizu continued to feel the flow of the gift she had given Gaara. Shocking he accepted, but angry that in the end, they started a war.

…_Damn it, Gaara…!_


	43. character info's

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me

* * *

Okay, I've been re-reading my chapters and I believe that I may have left some of you guys confused since there are some characters that magically appeared. So I plan on giving you information on all of my characters, including the sisters, according to what everyone has read so far. Each sister will soon have their own individual story, so any confusions about their powers will be cleared sooner or later.

Kairen:

Kairen is the oldest sister of the group and has an unpredictable personality. If you think the other's are unpredictable, well, she's the most. She can use magic and has better strength over fire and lightning than any other elements, but of course as you've read, she has her limits. She's closer to her sister, Mizu because they are close to being called opposite twins even though they look nothing a like. Her relationship with Sasuke is rocky, but she shows signs of concern for him.

Mizu:

She is the second oldest, and I am obviously going in order by their birth's. She is the most ill-tempered, especially to Sound ninjas due to the fact that they obey and follow Orochimaru's every whim. Only her closest friends or family members can ever, at least once, see her happy because she cares for them even though she doesn't act it. Everyone knows she can transform into something like that of a demon, but how and why is not yet known. Her relationship with Gaara is a struggle.

Akio:

The most random of the bunch. Akio also has a form of a demon in her, but it's definitely not Nibi, the two-tailed cat demon. How is still unknown. She often fights with Hiyony, but is more closer to Kairen than she is to Mizu. Akio loves anything cute, or to her liking which she usually describes as "cute enough to shoot in the head and boil them in water." Akio also seems to like man-on-man action when it comes to Naruto or a random stranger. However, she still supports normal relationships if they are… also to her liking… Her relationship with Kiba is small, but it's there.

Hiyony:

The youngest, childish, and most illogical of the sisters. Yes, she defies all logic, yet, she can come to the conclusion she looks for. Hiyony talks to Kairen a lot, but is much closer to Mizu. She is also someone who can control magic, but as known, not as well as Kairen even though she used a barrier to protect Neji. Her specialty is known to be healing others and herself if she has enough magic or Chakra left over. It also seems she is hiding something from others that Neji only seems to know now. Her relationship with Neji is sibling love since she believes Neji needs siblings of his own other than cousins such as Hinata and Hanabi.

Michiko:

She is only sixteen and already Jounin level. Although rarely shown, she is a shape shifter and can change into any form of an animal without the use of Chakra. Other than that, she is also a simple Chakra user as strong as Kakashi and Gai. Her personality can be described as a combination of all four of the sisters. She is unpredictable, ill-tempered, random, and childish. However, she is more unpredictable than Kairen, less ill-tempered than Mizu, more random than Akio, and less childish than Hiyony. As you can see, she also can have her differences. She is seen as their leader, and closest friend. Orochimaru had wanted her once, but she refused. On an insider, she has a small friend relationship with Anko. Her relationship with Kakashi has yet to be revealed, but they seem close.

Kou:

He rarely reveals himself unless needed. Meaning, he only comes when it has something to do with Hiyony. Kou is her teacher, and is also shown to have graduated before Michiko when it came to the Jounin test. He seems to know a lot more about Hiyony and her reactions than anyone else. Kou is a ninja of Konoha, but travels a lot on his own, which is why he isn't seen often. Again, he will only appear when Hiyony, or his own personal matter comes in. His relationship with Hiyony is very close and is to be expected to get closer.

Xai:

Xai can also use magic and teaches Kairen her spells. Not much is known about him other than the fact that he, too, appears when Kairen requests of him. In a way, he is Kairen's guardian, but is not a Konoha ninja, or any village's ninja. He comes from a different place where you will soon find out when Kairen's story is revealed. Xai is also protective of Kairen.

Minamoto:

He is Akio's sensei and is also a Konoha shinobi. Unfortunately, I had thought I introduced him, but it looks like I didn't. He likes to give Akio hard tasks to finish all by herself such as sleeping on trees than a bed, or throwing her off a cliff to help her land on her feet better. Minamoto is also a lazy man and gives Akio his chores while he sleeps and steals her twinkies, er, I mean he's lazy. He also has green and purple eyes like Akio and many people wonder if they were related. They aren't, but they are connected to each other in a way. Minamoto also likes a little bit of man-on-man action and is most likely the reason Akio likes it, too. However, unlike Orochimaru who likes little boys, he sadistically tortures the boys that he finds favorable. Such as tying them upside down on a tree and play piñata. He doesn't favor a lot of girls, but he favors Hiyony because she can annoy Akio, and Mizu because she also tortures people.

(although mizu doesn't really feel the same way when it comes to him… he walks around in his boxers a lot.)

Anyway, if there are any other questions about characters you still don't get, just ask and I'll try to clear it up. Hopefully, I'm not missing any other of my characters because I have very bad memory when it comes to my own stories. Which is also why I always re-read them. That's all and I'll try getting chapter 43 out as soon as possible if homework doesn't intrude.


	44. Chapter 44

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Pakkun, Sakura, and Naruto continued to follow Sasuke's scent. So far, they had no run in with any trouble, so Pakkun decided to inform them about Sasuke's recent movements.

"Sasuke has stopped. We have quite a distance to him, though."

_So you've caught up with him… Sasuke. Yosh! _Naruto continued to jump at a quicker pace.

"Hm? This scent…" Pakkun sniffed and stopped.

"What's wrong?" Naruto stopped as well.

"Did something happen to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I didn't notice until now, but…" Pakkun left a short dramatic pause.

Naruto and Sakura let out their silent gasps, awaiting the bad news Pakkun was about to unleash on them, expecting the worse.

"You…" Pakkun turned to Sakura, "use the same shampoo as me!"

Sakura was hit like a gong. She looked as if her spirit had left her the moment she heard this dog's words.

"This scent is floral green," he sniffed. "I'm sure of it!"

"HEY!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ah.. But my hair is much glossier," Pakkun continued.

"DON'T BRING UP SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT IN SUCH A SERIOUS SITUATION!" Naruto scolded.

"I'm sorry," Pakkun chuckled.

"I use the same thing as a dog…?" Sakura muttered to herself. "Same thing as a dog… Same thing as a dog… Same thing as a dog…"

"Ora? Sakura-chan?" Naruto wondered.

"Same thing as a dog… Same thing as a dog…" Sakura hopped away, moving like a piece of paper mumbling the same thing over and over again.

"Ah? Sakura-chan? Matte!" Naruto jumped after her, clueless to the fact that Sakura practically turned into a paper zombie.

"Hey! Don't go ahead of me!" Pakkun jumped after them.

* * *

Kairen gasped a bit as she continued to jump through the trees along side Mizu.

"What's wrong, Kairen?" Mizu asked.

"Sassycakes. He stopped and is fighting Temari," Kairen answered.

"Eh?" Mizu also gasped. "That means Kankuro's escaping with Gaara while Sasuke's occupied. Damn it!"

"Let's hurry."

"Yeah."

They both picked up their speed, both with different goals for chasing once more.

"Eh? Temari was just defeated," Kairen spoke up again.

"So that show off beat her, hmm? Then we can go question her and catch up to Sasuke at the same time!" Mizu growled.

"Can't," Kairen shook her head. "Temari already left to catch up with them."

"Tch! Damn!" Mizu cursed. "Then wouldn't this mean Sasuke will catch up to Kankuro?"

Kairen paused for a bit and looked straight ahead. She finally turned her eyes back to Mizu and answered.

"He just did, but…"

"But?" Mizu asked.

"That boy with those sunglasses somehow got to them now. It seems Temari just left with your Gaara again and Sasuke went after her."

"Shino's there?! Our speed is too slow! We have to- WAIT! WHAT?! MY GAARA?! WHY ARE YOU STILL SAYING THAT?! WHAT ABOUT _YOUR _SASUKE, EH?!"

"Now, Mizu, you can't deny it," Kairen wagged her finger. "Sassycakes and I don't get along all that much."

"Says you," Mizu mumbled. "And what bond…? We're at war with Suna. Our so called bond… I feel like it's not there. And Temari of all people, too. I was slowly getting along with her again."

"But you're stubborn, aren't you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm tracking Sassycakes through his Chakra. But you're tracking Gaara through that gift you gave him, right? That's good enough to be called a bond," Kairen smiled.

Mizu scoffed and glared off to the side. "Anyway, If Shino's there, he's going to fight with Kankuro. We better hurry and go around them."

"Okay."

_Tch… Gaara… I can't believe you would go along with what people think of you! Damn it! _Mizu's anger caused her to speed up without realizing. Kairen had to try and catch up for a while.

* * *

As Temari was escaping with Gaara, Gaara's eyes twitched and he began to wake. He turned over to Temari still a bit worn out.

"Put me down, Temari," he ordered.

"Can you move again, Gaara?"

Temari stopped on a large tree branch and placed Gaara down. Gaara bent over as his arms wobbled with pain. He suddenly gritted his teeth and grabbed his head in pain, letting out a small scream. (you know, I have no idea how to describe the sound Gaara makes here. So let's just call it a scream).

"Gaara!" Temari shouted in worry. She saw the sight of Gaara's wound and turned her head back to the direction they came from.

_Kankuro should be delaying the Uchiha right now. I'll use this chance to…_

Temari reached into her sleeves and pulled out something.

_I need to hurry, or the plan will be…_

Gaara suddenly glanced behind him and spoke up.

"Temari, go away," he commanded.

"Huh?"

"Just go over there!" Gaara slowly stood up and swung Temari away with his arm. "You're in the way!"

Temari gasped and her back slammed against a tree. She slid down into a bush and sat there slightly dazed. Gaara stood there breathing heavily. He closed his eyes to even his breath and once he did, he opened his eyes to see Sasuke in front of him. They both glowered at each other for a long time. Temari stared up at Sasuke in terror.

_That's Uchiha Sasuke… Did he get past Kankuro? No… He came here too fast to have done that. Another pursuer? _Temari gritted her teeth.

"I don't know what you Sand guys are planning, but I will stop you!" Sasuke declared. "And… I will determine what your true identity is!"

Gaara shout out in pain again and clutched his head. His face began to crack and slowly fall from his face little by little. Temari's eyes widened with fear.

_Is he going to awaken _it _right here? You've got to be kidding! I won't be able to control him! _"Stop, Gaara! Did you forget the plan!?" Temari tried to stop him.

"You are strong," Gaara ignored Temari. "You are called Uchiha. You have friends. You have goals. You are similar to me! By killing you, I can exist in this world as the one who erased your existence! I will be able to feel that I am alive! You are my…"

Gaara's head pulsed. His painful screams continued as he knelt down on his knees. The sand crumbled off his face. The gourd he carried also began to crack and the sand gathered, forming something.

"You are… my…!" Gaara continued.

Sasuke could only stand there and watch with horror as his eyes shook in fear. Temari was so terrified that she had to look away.

"PREY!" Gaara finally shouted his last words.

_It's begun! _Temari thought.

Birds nearby the scene also flew away in terror. The sand in Gaara's gourd had formed into a large arm and consumed Gaara's small arms. Half of Gaara's face was also consumed by it, giving him animal like ears and half of his teeth grew sharper. Temari closed her eyes, not wanting to look any longer. Sasuke continued to stand there in terror.

"Now… let me feel!" Gaara opened the other side of his eye. It was exactly the same one Sasuke saw, making his heart race.

_That eye I saw before!_

But Sasuke had no time to think anything further. Gaara had already jumped toward Sasuke with force, aiming to squish Sasuke with his new sandy claws. Sasuke backed up slightly, not reacting as fast as he should. Once Gaara slammed his claws down, the whole place started to shake making the trees fall, and dust flew into the air. Sasuke had managed to evade it, hiding behind a tree as he grasped his shoulder in pain.

_This looks like it won't end by the time you come here to back me up… Shino… _Sasuke thought.

* * *

Mizu gasped a bit as Kairen looked a bit disturbed.

"You feel it, too?" Kairen asked.

"Yeah…" Mizu gritted her teeth.

_This Chakra, it's the same as last night… _Mizu thought.

"Wow… So much Chakra," Kairen commented.

"…Are you complimenting it!?" Mizu shouted.

"Who knows!" Kairen continued jumping with a smile.

"Can't you be serious just a bit? That buttface might actually be in trouble for once," Mizu twitched a bit.

"No, it's not the first time," Kairen recalled a certain memory.

"Huh?"

"Nothing! Let's hurry!" Kairen tried to speed up again.

"Why is it that we're always losing speed?" Mizu mumbled to herself.

* * *

Sasuke jumped back in a hurry from Gaara's claw again.

"Is he a monster?!" Sasuke said to himself.

"Are you scare of me, Uchiha Sasuke!?" Gaara mocked as he searched around for Sasuke's location.

At this time, Temari sat in a hiding place, ready to burst into tears from the fear of Gaara.

"Are you scared of my existence!?" Gaara mocked again. "Come out, Uchiha Sasuke! YOU ARE MY PREY!"

Sasuke jumped out from behind a tree and tried to attack Gaara. But Gaara reacted sooner.

"There you are!" he moved his claw and scratched right through Sasuke's side. However, it was only a log.

"Over here!" Sasuke cried, taking out his weapons. (okay, small ramble. JUST ATTACK! DON'T TELL THEM YOUR POSITION! SHEESH! Freaking show off…)

As Sasuke threw his kunais, Gaara was seemingly unfazed and merely used his claw as a shield. As the kunais pierced him, he was unhurt. Gaara amusingly chuckled as the kunais sank into his arm. Sasuke jumped away trying to escape.

"Here, I'll give them back," Gaara smirked.

As Gaara threw them back, the kunais experienced so much speed that it concealed itself with fire and broke off a branch like a twig. Sasuke blocked himself, but the kunais flew right through him. Gaara glared.

"A replication…" he concluded. "Uchiha Sasuke! Why will you not attack me?"

Gaara suddenly was struck by pain in his head as he kneeled down groaning.

"Why do you run?!" he cried, recalling a memory.

_**~flashback~**_

_**Kids ran around, kicking the ball happily. A young boy with red hair sat all alone on a swing, holding onto a teddy bear. The kids took no notice of him as he quietly squeaked the swing little by little. Suddenly, a boy kicked the ball so high and missed the goal that it went onto a cliff and stayed there.**_

"_**What are we going to do?" one of them asked, staring up at the peak of the sand wall. "We can't use the wall climbing technique yet…"**_

_**Suddenly, the ball began to float down all on its own. The kids stared in wonder and followed the floating ball as it landed in someone's hand. The sand that made it float dispersed and there, young Gaara held the ball shyly in his hands.**_

"_**Y-you're…" the kids backed up a bit.**_

_**Gaara looked up at them, and had a small inner struggle with himself on what he should do next. He looked up at them and held out the ball.**_

"_**Here…" he quietly said.**_

"_**It's Gaara," a girl backed up in fear.**_

"_**Gaara of the Sand!" a boy echoed her with different words. "R-run!"**_

_**They all shouted in fear and ran as fast as they could away from him. Gaara's eyes widened, hurt that they ran away from him again. **_

"_**Wait! Don't leave me alone!" he cried out, his arms outstretched trying to call them back.**_

_**His sand suddenly grabbed two of the kids that was unfortunately behind everyone. The sand dragged them slowly back toward Gaara as they tried to claw their way back to everyone. Even though they cried out for the others help, it was every man for themselves at this point. Gaara stood there in pain.**_

**Don't leave me along anymore… **_**Gaara thought sadly.**_

_**Subconsciously, Gaara's sand began to squeeze the two children slowly as they cried out in pain. **_

**I… **

**I won't leave you alone. **_**a voice echoed in his head.**_

**I…!**

"_**No!" the girl shouted as the sand nearly attacked her.**_

_**But immediately, someone jumped in the way and protected her. Gaara immediately came back to his senses and called back the sand. A feminine looking man looked at Gaara with concern.**_

"_**Gaara-sama, please calm down!" he pleaded.**_

"…_**Yashamaru…" Gaara whispered.**_

_**All the children who had been captured fainted, except for the girl who was still shaking in fear on the verge of tears. Gaara bowed his head down in shame.**_

_**~end flashback~**_

Gaara let out another angry cry. "You're not getting away, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Gaara began to tear up everything in his path in search of Sasuke. He cared not what he had destroyed. He merely laughed amusingly and evilly.

_What the hell!? What's with his monstrous strength!? _Sasuke thought.

"Are you afraid of me?" Gaara repeated.

_He's too strong…_

"Uchiha Sasuke! Are you afraid of my existence?!"

Gaara's words triggeredSasuke's memory. Gaara had one time approached Sasuke as he was training with Kakashi. His words talked about existence and trying to gain power to be stronger. It was as if Gaara had read him like a book. Sasuke was frustrated at this.

"What's wrong, Uchiha Sasuke?! Are you afraid of me?! Did your hate and murderous intent cower because of that fear? Is your existence that weak?" Gaara continued to mock Sasuke. "Fight me and confirm it! Your value and existence, that is! Experiment if you want an answer! Come!"

Gaara's shouts scared away more birds that had tried to hide around the area. Sasuke thought for a moment and stood up quietly. His thoughts traced back to a certain man with the Sharingan.

_He kept me alive… _Sasuke thought with hatred. _Just me alone. Why?_

Sasuke began to quickly do hand seals and grabbed his wrist. Lightning began to form from his hand.

_No… I know the answer… He kept me alive because he wanted to be tormented by a living embodiment of the guilt he felt from killing the entire clan! Itachi wanted an avenger to kill him… and chose me for that job! _Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

(another short ramble and a spoiler to those who don't read the manga. WHAT THE HELL?! SASUKE KNEW THIS ALL ALONG?! Obviously Itachi cared more for his brother than Sasuke did. Sasuke is so innocent minded in a way! GOSH!)

Gaara turned over to the noise that came from behind a tree. He saw sparks of light vibrating behind it and it was revealed to him that it was Sasuke. Temari looked up and gasped. Gaara only chuckled.

"Let me have fun, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"I'll finish you off in one strike!" Sasuke glared.

They both jumped at each other with all force they had in them. Gaara aimed to claw Sasuke while Sasuke aimed Chidori at Gaara's arms. In that moment, Sasuke managed to pierce all the way through Gaara's sand-like claws. Gaara screamed and fell face down onto the other branch that Sasuke had jumped from.

"Gaara!" Temari screamed.

_That should've hurt him… _Sasuke glanced behind him, Sharingan still activated. Sasuke then let out a gasp.

Gaara lay there on his back (I have no idea how he suddenly got into that position…), chuckling with more amusement. Gaara sat up as his laughter echoed throughout the forest.

"I see! I see now!" Gaara stood up, clutching his sandy arm.

"That can't be… He countered Gaara's attack when Gaara is in that form?" Temari still didn't believed what she had saw. Sasuke had deactivated his Sharingan at this time.

"Why is this so exciting? I finally understand. This pain… By defeating a guy who can hurt me and taking away everything he possesses… it will give me a stronger sensation of life!"

Sasuke just smirked tiredly.

_Gaara has never been hurt before. Yet, he hurt him twice. Is he a monster? No… the real monster is… _Temari didn't finish her thought and moved onto another. _So far, only Gaara's right arms has transformed._

Gaara's arm merely lengthened in size and his gourd sprouted him a tail.

_Who the hell is this guy?! He keeps doing something new… _Sasuke thought.

Gaara grabbed the tree branch and stretched himself as much as he could. Then, he let himself spring toward Sasuke. Sasuke had to immediately put life back onto his Sharingan.

_He's faster now! I can't dodge his attacks unless I predict his movements… I would've been dead a long time ago if I didn't have these eyes. I can't use Chidori, anymore…_

Gaara headed back toward Sasuke once more, but Sasuke began his own technique to attack Gaara.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire element: Blazing Fireball)."

As the fire spread around Gaara, Gaara covered himself with his arm and tail from the fire's heat. As it cleared, not even a dent was left on Gaara's sand or himself. Sasuke was frustrated and began to panic.

_A fire element attack won't work against sand! And a technique of this level isn't enough… Looks like it has to be Chidori!_

"Die!" Gaara shouted, still attacking Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't move at this time and had to shield himself. Gaara hit him making Sasuke fly back against many trees. Gaara's force of attack made Sasuke break a few trees and left a large crater in another one. Sasuke was still somehow alive, but he struggled to breath. He sat there in pain, his thoughts leading back to his teacher's words.

_**~flashback~**_

"_**Your limit is two shots," Kakashi concluded as he saw how Sasuke could only attack two times. "Pretty reasonable."**_

_**Sasuke wasn't satisfied, but his Chidori faded away as did his Sharingan.**_

"_**That's the number of times you can use Chidori in one day with your current Chakra capacity. This technique must be used in conjunction with your Sharingan after all. Using your Sharingan and another technique at the same time is like exploding the Chakra within your body in a blink of an eye, and this uses it all up," Kakashi lectured.**_

_**Sasuke quietly raised up his hand his eye level and stared at it. It continued to quake violently even though he tried to hold it still.**_

"_**Maa! You're still incredible. When I use Chidori four times in a day, I end up using all of my Chakra."**_

"_**What will happen if I try to use it more than twice?" Sasuke wondered. **_

_**Kakashi paused for a bit.**_

"_**The third will not happen. Remember that. If you try to use the technique forcefully, it will not function properly. On top of that, your Chakra will be reduced to zero. And in the worse case scenario… you'll die…"**_

_**Sasuke looked at Kakashi surprisingly.**_

"_**Even if you survive, it will not have any positive effects on you. **_**Especially **_**on you," Kakashi warned.**_

_**~end flashback~**_

"What's wrong?" Gaara started. "Is this all your existence is worth? (You know… even in this part, Gaara is almost pissing me off with the existence talk…) Let me make this clear… You are weak! You are too soft because your hatred is weak! The power of hatred is the power of murderous intent. The power of murderous intent is the power of revenge! (yes Gaara. Get revenge on world rawr!)."

Itachi's face appeared before Sasuke's mind once again as he continued to sit there, listening to Gaara.

"Your hatred is weaker than mine!"

"Shut up…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Do you know what this means?" Gaara continued to provoke.

"Shut up!"

"It means you are weaker than me!"

_Itachi chose me to be the avenger to kill him. I am an avenger! _Sasuke started his Chidori again.

Gaara laughed and jumped at Sasuke's Chidori, almost challenging it. But during this, Sasuke winced and the power of his Chidori began to fade. But Sasuke did not stop. He and Gaara both let out a battle cry and continued head on. The both landed on the opposite tree branch and stood there in silence. A few seconds later, Gaara's right claw began to crumble and fall off, revealing his normal arm.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had his curse marks unleashed, but his Chidori continued to stay alive. Gaara's left sandy arm appeared and was immediately healed. Sasuke on the other hand, was paralyzed and fell down from where he stood. He slowly grabbed his neck, feeling the curse mark on his body. Pain surged throughout him, but he could no longer move. Gaara wasted no time. He jumped at Sasuke, ready to kill him.

_Damn it… My body won't… _Sasuke struggled.

Suddenly, another battle cry arose and something jumped out at Gaara and Sasuke. Sasuke looked up with surprise.

"GAARA! BAKAYARO!!!" Mizu cried, punching him in the face.

Naruto had also jumped in and kicked Gaara on the same side as Mizu, but he didn't cry out angrily like Mizu did. Gaara's back broke a tree branch and he would've fallen, but he managed to stop himself and stay balanced on a tree. Naruto landed beside Mizu, panting heavily and glaring at Gaara. Mizu merely glared and held back her breath, trying to show no weakness in her strength. Kairen was already by Sasuke's side, while Sakura jumped in after her with Pakkun.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried out worriedly.

_The curse mark again?! _Kairen thought in horror.

"So we meet up at the same time, huh, Naruto?" Mizu smirked. "Geez… we were still slow, Kairen…"

Gaara angrily growled and gave each of them glares, not hesitating to want to kill them all.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

* * *

Naruto stared fearfully at the sight of Gaara. Mizu glared at him, cautious of whether or not he would attack right away. Sasuke, on the other hand, was struggling to stand up. Sakura and Kairen kneeled over him. Pakkun merely stared at the sight of Sasuke.

_We were a bit late. _Pakkun sighed inwardly.

"You butt face!" Kairen scolded him.

Temari stood above them on a tree branch and stared down in surprise.

_They're…! _

Mizu noticed her presence and glared up at her that caused Temari to back up a bit.

"Y-you guys…" Sasuke struggled to say.

_These marks… He probably got reckless. Just like the last time! _Sakura recalled.

"What did you do?" Kairen yelled at Sasuke. "Were you being careless?!"

"Kairen! It's not Sasuke-kun's fault! Kakashi-sensei said that he had already taken care of it," Sakura defended him.

"Mizu… What did you call him again…?" Naruto mumbled.

"What?" Mizu missed his question.

Naruto pointed to Gaara and asked again.

"Who the hell is he?!"

Sakura and Kairen heard Naruto's outburst and looked up. Mizu clenched her fist.

"That's Gaara," she hissed venomously.

"W-what?" Sakura stuttered.

"His appearance has changed, but he is still that Gaara fellow," Pakkun explained.

Naruto backed up in terror and remembered his encounter with Gaara at the hospital. Those words Gaara spoke of echoed through his head and his eyes shook in fear.

_This guy in front of me… is him?_

_He did this to Sasuke-kun?_

"Sugoi… What a strange appearance…" Kairen tapped her chin curiously.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MAKING IT SOUND LIKE A COMPLIMENT?!" Mizu shouted at Kairen.

"Oi, girls," Pakkun spoke up. "I'm not a combat type, so don't blame me for not fighting."

"WE CAN TELL BY THE WAY YOU LOOK!" Sakura cried.

"You're too small to fight him, anyway," Kairen petted him.

Sasuke began to groan in pain again, but was still too paralyzed to move.

"Kairen, we have to get out of here and take Sasuke-kun to Kakashi-sensei's place," Sakura whispered, turning over to Gaara with a worried glance.

Gaara had been abnormally quiet for sometime, even after Naruto and Mizu interrupted him. Mizu continued to stay on one knee, prepared to fight Gaara if he suddenly attacked.

"You… Yes… You are… that guy I tried to kill," Gaara remembered. "And you, you just always get in my way, don't you?"

"What of it!?" Mizu growled.

Gaara barely moved. Naruto gasped and warned everyone.

"We're going to run, everyone!"

Gaara suddenly jumped right past him, making Naruto's eyes widen. Mizu's eyes also widened for the fact that she barely saw him move at all.

_No!_

She jumped from her position and took out a kunai, forcing herself down on Gaara's sandy arm. He saw her from the side of his eyes and glared, grabbing her by his tail and threw her into branches.

"Don't get in my way!" he threatened.

"Mizu!" Kairen gasped as she saw Mizu's back land harshly on a tree trunk.

Sakura had barely noticed Gaara coming at all. She fearfully turned to his hateful glare directing toward Sasuke. Naruto could do nothing, but stand there in horror at the quick scene that played before him. Kairen noticed this immediately. She pushed Sakura away at a safe distance and held her stance defiantly between Gaara and Sasuke.

_I regained only a little left! _Kairen thought.

"Die, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"KREI!" she cried. Unfortunately, only a small line of fire wrapped around Gaara's tail and dispersed immediately.

"Not enough!"

"Kairen!" Sakura stepped in to help with her kunai at the ready.

"Sakura?!"

"SAKURA-CHAN! KAIREN!" Naruto cried out helplessly.

Gaara had been momentarily astonished at these events that occured. A girl had helped Sasuke, and failed. Yet, the other one came in to help as well. Gaara's mind slightly snapped.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he shouted at both of them. His sandy arm formed into two hands and shoved them both in separate trees, trapping them against it.

Sakura gasped in pain as her back was slammed against it, and immediately went unconscious. Kairen coughed and winced, struggling against his grip. Gaara held tight, but got side-tracked as his head began to hurt again.

_Kairen! _Mizu clutched her ribs.

Naruto took this chance to grab Sasuke to safety on another branch. It was all he could do right now.

"SAKURA-CHAN! KAIREN!" he cried out once more.

"Too strong," Kairen continued to struggle.

"Why did all three of them try to confront Gaara?" Temari stood there with unbelief.

Mizu stood up from under Temari's branch.

"Secretly hiding, Temari?" Mizu stated coldly. "But, that's all you guys are good at, right? Keeping secrets?"

Temari looked away from Mizu and could not say anything back.

"Damn it… Damn it… What the hell should I do!?" Naruto cursed. _I don't want to fight this guy!_

Gaara grunted as he stared at Sakura and Kairen. "Why…?"

He remembered the time Gai had interfered as he was trying to kill Lee as well. Gai, Sakura, and Kairen had the same eyes. His mind went back to Yashamaru.

_That's… the same as me. Gaara is recalling a memory. _Mizu subconsciously reached up to the side of her head. _What are you remembering…?_

Gaara continued to struggle in pain. Kairen had been staring at him the whole time.

_What was that? He looked too different to be the Gaara now. _Kairen thought as she had read his memory.

Sasuke persistently tried to get up, blood dripping from his mouth. He glanced up slightly and shut his eyes, trying to hold back his pain.

_Kairen…! _he struggled.

* * *

Outside of the forest, Konoha went through explosions and impacting of weapons all around. Especially in the stadium where the Chuunin Exam was being held at. The Hokage was still stubbornly fighting against Orochimaru, while at the bottom, Gai stood in his oh-so-famous fighting stance. One ninja behind him, one ninja in front of him. He chuckled as his teeth pinged brightly once. He punched the one in front of him into the wall, causing the wall to form a huge crater. He coolly turned around to the other one and smirked with a ping.

"Finishing kick!" he cried, kicking the ninja with Chakra in his foot. He easily threw the man aside.

Kakashi was stabbed by a Sand ninja in the stomach, but poofed into smoke. The Sand ninja was taken back by surprise, but it was too late for him. He was stabbed in the back by none other than Kakashi. Two more ninjas jumped at Kakashi as he looked up at them with little interest. But Gai had jumped in and gave them both a spin kick. He landed behind Kakashi.

"Kakashi, how many people did you beat?" he asked.

"Twenty-two…" he answered boredly.

"Heh! Looks like I win again!" Gai smirked. "That was my twenty-third!"

"Hai, hai… That's great…" Kakashi shrugged it off.

"Kah! That attitude of yours is hip! That makes you a worthy rival of mine!"

"Michiko, how many have you gotten," Kakashi ignored Gai.

"KAKASHI, YOU-!" Gai started, but stopped as he looked toward Michiko's location.

Michiko had just changed back from a lion to herself again, and threw the man aside.

"I don't know? I lost count," she pointed a pile of bodies that were completely slaughtered.

"M-Michiko got…" Gai stuttered.

"It helps to be a shape shifter, doesn't it?" Kakashi shook his head.

"Nah, you're probably getting old," Michiko turned into a falcon and clawed her way through the ninjas with her talons.

Kakashi sulked a bit, but stood right back up again. "Let's go."

"All right!" Gai smirked and jumped back into battle.

* * *

Gaara finally let go of his head and looked up at Naruto with menacing eyes.

"What's wrong? I thought that you were going to run?" Gaara mocked. "These three… What are they to you?"

"They're… my friends, dattebayo!" Naruto answered him with a shout. "I dare you to hurt them anymore… I'll beat you up!"

Gaara glared and squished Sakura and Kairen farther into the tree. Sakura shouted in pain while Kairen grunted and coughed out blood.

"KAIREN!" Mizu jumped at Gaara again.

Gaara merely flicked his tail at her, but Mizu dodged and landed right beside Naruto.

"Mizu?" Naruto looked at her.

"What's wrong? I thought that you were going to beat me up?" Gaara continued to provoke.

"WE WILL!" Mizu cried.

"Then come!"

Naruto shouted and tried to punch Gaara in the face.

"Naruto! Matte!" Mizu cried.

But it was too late. Naruto was flicked back by Gaara's tail.

"That tail is not cute at all…" Kairen winced slightly.

"Do you even understand the situation you're in, Kairen…?" Mizu continued to glare at Gaara. "Let them go!"

"I… I have to save everyone, dattebayo!" Naruto was getting frustrated.

Gaara chuckled and his laugh grew louder.

"So you fight for another. That is why you guys are so weak!"

"What did you say!?" Mizu hissed.

"You don't need a reason to fight!" Gaara continued. "Only the winner can feel the value of his existence. Now, forget about your stupid friends, and fight for only yourself!"

"Stupid… friends…?" Naruto clenched his fist.

"People who bring unnecessary emotions into battle should just die!"

"You just keep saying what you want… I swear, I'll beat you up!" Naruto pointed at Gaara.

"And I'll do more than that!" Mizu added. "Ikuze, Naruto!"

They both took out their kunais and jumped at Gaara, who merely scoffed.

"You guys do not know the true meaning of being strong."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" Mizu threw her kunais.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto stabbed down at him.

Gaara grabbed his head in pain again, and once again, whacked Naruto away with his tail.

"Naruto!" Mizu cried out.

Gaara's tail suddenly wrapped around Mizu and squeezed her tightly. She let out a hurtling scream as he cracked her broken ribs even more.

"Mizu!" Naruto turned around from where he landed.

The more Gaara's pain increased, the tighter he squeezed Mizu, and the louder she screamed. Suddenly, an image filled her head. For a moment she forgot the pain and the scenes played out through her mind.

_**~flashback~**_

_**A younger looking image of Gaara also held the side of his head, and he was bawling and sweating furiously. A half dead man lay next to him, breathing slowly and heavily. He coughed out blood and laid back, staring at the moon.**_

"_**Nande? Nande?" Gaara asked in between cries. "Yashamaru, why did you… Why? Why?"**_

_**Gaara recalled everything Yashamaru had told him that night, and cried harder, sniffling as he tried to talk.**_

"_**You… You… I thought that you were…"**_

"_**It was an order," Yashamaru stated.**_

_**Gaara stopped and listened for a moment.**_

"_**I was ordered to kill you… by your father, Kazekage-sama."**_

"_**Tou-sama did…?" Gaara's tears continued to drip.**_

_**His stomach felt queasy, and he clasped his hand against his mouth, holding back the need to vomit. As his stomach slightly calmed down, he stared at the ground with shock.**_

"_**Tou-sama? Why? Why me?"**_

"_**You were born with the Shukaku of the Sand, and then observed like a guinea pig, Gaara-sama. But since you could not control the power of the living soul, Shukaku, and were unable to manipulate sand on your own… your existence was deemed a danger to the village. Before that happened…" Yashamaru explained.**_

_**Gaara glanced to the side with thought and smiled back at Yashamaru with hope in his eyes. **_

"_**Then you did this unwillingly because Tou-sama ordered you to…"**_

"_**Iie. That is not correct," Yashamaru stated bluntly causing Gaara to freeze up. "it is true I received the order from Kazekage-sama. But I could've refused it if I had wished to. Gaara-sama… deep within my heart… I hated you. You took the life of my beloved sister when you were born. My sister's memento… I tried to love you by thinking of you as her treasured child, but I couldn't. My sister did not wish for you birth. She became this village's sacrifice, and she died cursing this village. After that, I carried a wound that could never heal."**_

_**~flashback end~**_

Mizu opened her eyes to find herself still wrapped in Gaara's tail. He had still been squeezing her, but she could not feel that pain.

_What… What was that? _Mizu wondered. _Gaara… Did that really happen? Is that why he's… _

"Something blocked me from his mind?" Kairen mumbled to herself.

Gaara finally opened his eyes and threw Mizu into the tree where Naruto had landed before. Naruto reacted in a hurry to support her, but looked back at Gaara with fear. He gulped.

"What's wrong? Hurry and come! You two don't care what happens to your important friends?" Gaara provoked. He squeezed them again.

Sakura grunted and Kairen continued to cough non-stop.

"Sakura-chan! Kairen!" Naruto could only shout out their names.

"Damn it…" Mizu cursed. _Even if that happened… I can't… I can't forgive him! Not like this! He's going to kill Kairen!_

_Naruto isn't acting like himself… _Sasuke observed. _Mizu looks too weak from her fight in the Chuunin Exam, but she suddenly hesitated, too. Did something happen between them and that guy?_

_Anyway… Anyway, Mizu and I have to save Sakura-chan and Kairen! But how? Oh! I know! This will use a lot of Chakra, but… I'll have to summon the Frog Boss! _Naruto thought.

Mizu glanced over to see Naruto doing hand seals and gasped a bit.

_Naruto knows how to summon?! _

Naruto bit down on his thumb and slammed his hand down on the tree branch.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he cried.

The smoke cleared, and Mizu awaited the summon Naruto did. But it was only a small frog that had a high obnoxious voice.

"What the? It's just a little squirt! If you want me to do something, give me a snack!"

"What the heck…?" Mizu slightly twitched.

"YOU KNOW SOMETHING?! I HATE YOU FROGS!" Naruto bent down to its level and yelled at it.

"What'd you say!? You better not disrespect amphibians!" it stuck its tongue out at Naruto.

"Oi…" Mizu loomed evilly over the both of them. "We are here to save Kairen and Sakura… not argue about amphibians…"

The frog slightly backed away, and Naruto blinked back into realization..

"Actually, I have no time to play with you, squirt," Naruto glared with frustration at nothing and looked worriedly at Sakura. _Damn it, why!? I trained so much… I can't think of anything else! _"I have to save everyone!"

Gaara chuckled again and lifted his head. "Everyone? Don't make me laugh! I fight only for myself!"

Instead of having only half of his face covered in sand, his whole face was now fully transformed. Slowly, the gourd covered his other arm and consumed his entire body but his legs. The claw he placed against Sakura and Kairen remained as he formed himself a new hand.

"The sand on these two women won't be released until both of you defeat me. Not only that, the sand will constrict them tighter as time passes by and will eventually kill them," Gaara smirked.

Mizu clenched her fist in anger as Naruto grunted with frustration.

"Well, isn't this a fine predicament that I'm in?" Kairen continued to struggle.

Mizu jumped toward Kairen with a kunai, hoping she could cut her way through so Kairen could escape. But Gaara acted faster.

"Sand Shuriken!"

Mizu was hit by it immediately and flew back, hitting against a large branch. Naruto gasped and picked up the little frog, shielding it from the attack while he himself was struck.

"Naruto…" Mizu winced.

"You are weak," the frog complained.

"Che! Urusai!" Naruto scoffed.

"But who is that?" the frog turned to Gaara.

Naruto stared into Gaara's eyes. He knew. He knew what Gaara has seen. Has felt. Has been through. Naruto empathized Gaara. Naruto knew how lucky he was to have discovered friends, but when he recalls his solitude, it's exactly like Gaara's eyes. Mizu had wondered why Naruto had a look of being deep in thought, and she realized. She turned back to Gaara.

_At the time… At the time… I didn't see a killer. I saw a lost little boy… Naruto… Gaara… They are the same, aren't they? _Mizu slowly rose up from where she had fallen. _I don't know the pain of their isolation, but… I was also lucky to have found family._

"Mizu…" Kairen whispered.

Suddenly, the sand's grasp on her and Sakura tightened. Sakura winced, but remained unconscious, while Kairen tried her best to stay awake.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of me? Are you going to fight only for yourself, or fight for another? Just love yourself and fight! Fight only for yourself! That is what makes a strong person strong!" Gaara lectured.

"Shut up!" Mizu glared. _Shut up! Shut up! You! You confuse me! _

"But you would know about that, wouldn't you?" Gaara turned to Mizu. "You fought for yourself in both battles against your own sisters, didn't you? Fight me the same way and we'll see who's stronger!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Mizu covered her ears. _No! I- That was then… This is now! I'm fighting for Kairen!_

"Show me your powers; I will crush it!" Gaara ignored her.

Naruto was also becoming angry and frustrated, but did not burst out like Mizu did.

"What's wrong?! If you don't fight me, I'll kill them!" he threatened.

"KUSO!" Naruto jumped at Gaara. "TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

At least twenty clones appeared and aimed to attack Gaara from every direction. Gaara was not fazed. His body formed mouths and it all deeply sucked in the air.

"Mugen Sajin Daitoppa! (Wind Element: Infinite Sand Gust Storm)."

"NARUTO! WATCH OUT!" Mizu warned.

But it was too late. Gaara let out all the wind he sucked in a blew every clone away. Naruto had landed on another tree branch face down.

"Crap… That hurt a lot…" he winced.

"I'll play around with you first so that you wont die just yet," Gaara smirked at Naruto. "I can't wait to see when you give up, abandon your friends, and run away."

"GAARA!" Mizu cried out and brought down an icy fist at him.

Gaara side glanced and smirked. He used his sand shuriken on her, forcing her back into many tree branches. He turned back to Naruto, but was wrapped around the legs by something. He looked down to see water had clung to his leg tightly, not allowing him to get away. He looked up at Mizu and smirked.

"Yes, that's it. Fight for yourself to prove how strong you really are!"

"LET KAIREN GO!" Mizu commanded him.

"Oh? Still fighting for her?" he mocked.

The grasp on Kairen and Sakura got tighter. Mizu shouted in anger and used her water to throw Gaara off the branch. Indeed, Gaara fell off, but it was purposely. His tail grasped around a tree and he somehow managed to yank on the water, causing Mizu to fall forward toward him. He smirked and used his sand shuriken once again. Mizu screamed and flew upward, hitting her head and back against a tree trunk. But Gaara didn't allow her to fall; he slammed his hand against her making her cough out blood.

_M-my… ribs… I can't… _Mizu struggled.

"Still too weak," Gaara chuckled.

_**You're just a little girl. You're weak! What can you do?!**_

_I'm not weak…_

_**Who would want to keep such a weak looking girl?**_

_I am not weak…!_

"Is this the best you can do?" Gaara provoked.

"I'm not… I am not weak!" Mizu glared at him through her bloody, red eyes.

Her water broke through his arm, but only enough for her to escape. She threw a larger amount of water on top of him, trying to drown him in the water and his own sand. However, Gaara's arm grew larger and shot out at it. They both canceled out and the muddy sand fell to the ground.

"Yes. That's they eyes I want to see," Gaara chuckled. "Now, come and fight!"

Kairen opened one of her eyes and saw Mizu in her angry state.

_Mizu! _she thought with worry.

Kairen glanced at Gaara, making sure he was occupied. Slowly, but surely, Kairen's finger shot out with small electricity, and she cut her way through the hard material.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Gaara chuckled amusingly at the sight of Mizu. She stood there growling at him with anger.

"Fighting for yourself, yet? Only then will you be at your full strength. And only then will I have fun killing you, letting my sand be soaked with all your blood," Gaara smirked.

"GIVE KAIREN BACK, DAMN IT!" Mizu punched the tree trunk she was standing on, making it break.

Gaara merely laughed and jumped at Mizu, ready to slam her down. Mizu waited for his attack, and jumped onto his arm. She ran toward his face and threw spiky water at him in hopes to cut him apart. But the sand on his arm grabbed her around the ankles, making her miss. She forced herself out and used a tree to jump back at Gaara with force and created a water shield to slam against Gaara. Gaara smirked and sucked in more air and blew them at her. Her water shield dispersed and she flew back against a trunk.

"Damn it. Damn it!"

"You're hesitant! This is what you get for trying to rescue a friend; you hold back your true strength! But I can see it. You want to fight, don't you. Don't you!?" Gaara laughed.

Mizu shouted in anger and formed a long icy sword. Gaara stood there, not fazed and brought up his hand as a shield. Mizu struck him, but her sword got stuck. She almost panicked. The sand on Kairen and Sakura tightened again.

_Kairen! I have to save Kairen!_

Mizu broke her way through Gaara's hand, surprising him a bit, but she only made it half way before he threw her aside like nothing. The sword broke in his grip. Temari stood there, eyes shaking.

_What is Mizu doing?! Does she want to be killed?! What does she think she's doing fighting Gaara alone!_

_Well, you're being a great help, Temari. _Kairen struggled inside. It was getting harder to move her fingers, but she continued to try and break her way out with the little magic she regained.

"Your eyes slowly show what you really want. But you're fighting against it. How pathetic! Give in and fight me with everything you have! What good are friends when they only hold you back?!" Gaara shouted at Mizu.

"SHUT UP!" Mizu threw a water spear at him.

He used his tail to grab it and threw it back at Mizu with ease. Mizu's eyes widened as she was struck through her shoulders by her own power. She painfully leaned against a tree and glared at Gaara.

_Am I… Am I really fighting for myself…? I… I am like him… I want to fight. I love to fight. I love to prove my strength to show others not to underestimate me… I never thought that was wrong, yet… right now I think Gaara's wrong. What's the difference in what we want to prove?_

Mizu dodged more of Gaara's sand shurikens, but was hit by it in her wounded shoulder. Mizu screamed out in pain and collapsed on a tree branch.

_Mizu, just give up now! _Temari thought with frustration.

_No… What's wrong with wanting to be stronger? I need to be strong right now to help Kairen! Yet, I haven't left a dent on him! I can punch my way through a rocky cliff… I can kick down five trees if I wanted. THEN WHY HAVEN'T I AFFECT THIS GUY AT ALL?!_

Her eyes turned deeper red from anger, and her hair grew whiter, but still had a tint of silver. Gaara smirk widened and he crouched down, prepared for whatever Mizu was about to do. He knew well that Mizu will fight better in her anger, and he couldn't wait to crush it in his own hands. Mizu came at Gaara with another icy sword and swooped it down toward his head.

"This again? Pathetic!" he cried.

His tail grabbed Mizu and swung her down harshly on a tree trunk. Suddenly, she turned into water making him look at it questioningly. From behind, Mizu jumped up and aimed it right between his head. Gaara paused momentarily as Mizu gritted her teeth with frustration.

_**Yashamaru… Why did you… Why?**_

Mizu gasped. The image of Gaara breaking down into tears had made her hesitate. Gaara saw his opening and whacked her aside with his hands. Mizu stood up, coughing up blood from the pain in her shoulder and her ribs.

"Mizu's too confused…" Kairen realized. "Got to hurry."

"What's wrong? Why are you still hesitant?" Gaara continued to mock. "Have you realized it now? Strength can only come from fighting for yourself! If you still do not understand this, then go die!"

Gaara wrapped his tail around Mizu again. This time, the spikiness of his tail hardened causing it to pierce through her body. She grunted in pain, but felt too hollow; too lost in thought.

_I'm not wrong… But… at the same time, Gaara isn't wrong either. I did fight for myself at the exam. No. This is a different situation. This is life and death and he's holding Kairen and Sakura between it. Then why am I still so hesitant…? _Mizu glanced up dazedly at Gaara.

"Do I confuse you? Do I cause you pain?" Gaara laughed amusingly. "Now do you see how weak you really are?"

"Mizu! Don't worry about me! Focus on something else!" Kairen tried to help Mizu out of her daze.

"On something else…?" Mizu echoed.

Mizu looked into Gaara's eyes, and something struck her like lightning. She turned her eyes over to Naruto who was groaning and snapping out of his daze.

_Gaara's isolation… It really isn't his fault, but he can't just go and do something like this. It's… Is it my fault, too?_

"Are you scared of me?" Gaara chuckled. "Do you feel ashamed of your weakness and fear that you are willing to die now?"

Temari's eyes shook as she watched the sight of Mizu abnormally quiet than she usually was.

_What's going on? She's not fighting back anymore. But I don't blame her. Who would want to fight Gaara in the first place…_

Mizu quietly began to chuckle making Gaara look at her curiously. Temari blinked back surprise. Mizu soon started to chuckle louder, but suddenly stopped. She was quiet again.

_S-She's completely lost her mind! _

Gaara said nothing, but glared. Mizu's hair covered her eyes, shadowing over it as she looked down at nothing.

_It's because… I didn't come back… I wasn't fighting for Kairen… I wasn't fighting for myself… I was… _

"_**If you were like that, I wouldn't have given up on you, Mizu!" Naruto's voice echoed through her head.**_

_Sorry, Naruto… I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was. So what if I can destroy a stadium? I can't even… I don't know your pain, or even compare to it. I wasn't strong enough to help Kairen, or even Sakura. I can't even help…_

Mizu wearily smiled at nothing. She suddenly spoke up.

"Your right, Gaara. I love fighting. I want to be stronger. I want to kill someone who caused pain to me. But there's nothing wrong with fighting for someone else!" Mizu shouted her last sentence.

"Give up. Your words mean nothing if you can't even win against me. I will erase your existence and make you feel as if you have abandoned your so called friends," Gaara smirked.

"No…" Mizu chuckled making Gaara's smirk fall from his face slightly. "I'm not strong enough, yet, am I?"

Mizu looked straight into Gaara's eyes. Gaara's eyes widened and his head began to hurt.

_**Y-You're!**_

_**Go home. Bakemono!**_

Gaara grunted in pain and looked at Mizu through one eye. Her eyes were not the same as them. Her eyes weren't like anything he's seen. He didn't know what it was, but he was completely irritated.

"Die, Mizu!"

"Gaara…" Mizu whispered, barely above audio.

His sandy hands came ready to pierce it through her body. Gaara had heard her say his name, but took no note of it. Suddenly, he saw her mouth move, but could not hear her words. His glare deepened. Mizu has finally pissed him off.

"DIE!"

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! UZUMAKI NARUTO TACKLE!" Naruto jumped in.

Gaara stopped and looked up to see five Naruto's above him. He directed his arm at Naruto instead. Gaara caught three of them in his hand, but they weren't backing off.

"Now!" one of them cried.

"Okay!" a free clone three the real Naruto at Gaara again.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he cried.

He immediately formed one more clone, so that Gaara used both of his hands and left himself open.

"Again! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto made his last clone.

His clone supported his feet as the real Naruto jumped up toward Gaara.

"Eat this! The move Kakashi-sensei taught me- Konohagakure's secret master combat move!"

He brought up his kunai and… stabbed it right under Gaara's tail… (his butt… …HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I LOVE YOU NARUTO! AHAHAHA ah… I mean… don't feel humiliated Gaara…).

"A THOUSAN YEARS OF PAIN!" Naruto cried out his "secret" move.

Temari, Pakkun, the frog, Mizu, and Kairen all stared with astonishment. Temari, Pakkun, and the frog all looked down with embarrassment. Mizu, who was still held by Gaara's tail, witnessed it up front and could only blankly stare at what Naruto did. Kairen had started laughing, was tightly squeezed by the hand again, and continued to laugh in pain.

Naruto gave Gaara a funny look, wondering why Gaara didn't feel pain like Naruto did when Kakashi did it. Gaara only glanced back at him silently and slashed him away with his tail. Naruto had managed to grab Mizu away as he flew back smiling. The kunai in Gaara's ass- I mean- under his tail began to steam. Naruto still smiled.

"…Boom," was all he said. Mizu glanced back down at Gaara, wondering what Naruto had meant.

Suddenly, the kunai exploded, giving Gaara's sand a full shock. Mizu gaped as the explosion happened. Naruto was still holding onto her, awaiting to slam against a tree, when suddenly he landed on something soft, but it still hurt. He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke had helped him.

"Sasuke?" he asked in surprise.

"That was a nice move," Pakkun had winced from the explosion.

"Did… Did he kill him?" the frog had ducked and covered.

"GOSHMYOH! GAARA'S BUTT EXPLODED, DATTEBAYO!" Kairen couldn't help but shout out in amusement.

"Heh… She really doesn't understand the position she's in…" Mizu couldn't help but smirk slightly.

As the smoke cleared, Gaara stood there alive, but half of his body had practically died and looked as if the sand was melting.

"You did all that, but still only managed one hit?" Sasuke sat up tiredly.

"Urusai, dattebayo," Naruto looked away, slightly embarrassed.

Gaara had to hold himself up against the messed up tree that had also died from the explosion. He had a hard time supporting himself.

_I didn't expect him to target the base of my tail where the armor is the thinnest… I wasn't wounded, but the sand could not absorb all of the impact. I underestimated him… _Gaara thought with frustration.

"…Goshmyoh… Naruto did his homework, dattebayo… Or was it just luck?" Kairen muttered to herself. Suddenly, the hand began to squash her and Sakura again. She winced.

_This isn't good. If I move my finger again and the hand moves, my finger might get broken. _Kairen's hand had felt a scratch that she left on Gaara's sand. _I was close, too…_

"Naruto…" Sasuke suddenly spoke up. "You better rescue Sakura and Kairen no matter what. And once you rescue them, take them and run. You can do it."

"Sasuke… Are you…" Naruto looked at him with shock,

"I can buy you some time…" Sasuke painfully stood up. "If it ends here, it will mean that I was only capable of getting this far. I have already lost everything once… I never want to see an important friend die in front of me again."

"An important friend?" Naruto looked at him curiously.

"Heh… Don't act so cool, you show off…" Mizu scoffed with a smirk. _Important friend, huh?_

Mizu looked up at Kairen and back at Sasuke. Naruto clutched his hand and also began to stand up.

"I see…"

His sudden movement cause Sasuke to look at him as he rose, and Mizu to look up. Gaara had also looked behind him toward Naruto.

"That's right. He's like me… I've felt the same loneliness and sadness in my life… That's why I thought he was strong because he was alone and fought only for himself. But that's not what being strong means. You can't become truly strong if you only fight for yourself."

Mizu let out a small gasp.

"_**I love fighting." "But there's nothing wrong with fighting for someone else!"**_

_Naruto… _Mizu's eyes slightly shook. _You… _

"Oi… Naruto," Mizu looked down at the ground in thought.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at her. Mizu stared at the ground for some time and looked up at Naruto with a smirk.

"Beat him up good for me, too."

Naruto smirked back and looked back toward Gaara with determination. He suddenly clasped his hands together into the hand sign of the sheep and shouted. Chakra immediately began to mold all around him. It created a large sphere around him causing Sasuke to back up from the energy and Mizu to fall off the tree, and land on the next branch under it, looking up in awe.

_He's creating an enormous amount of Chakra! _Mizu's eyes shook.

_Is this really Naruto? _Sasuke also thought.

"I swear… I will… protect everyone!"

Smoke covered a huge diameter of the forest, and it was large enough to see from above the sky under the thick forest. As the smoke cleared, there stood hundreds and hundred of Naruto, smirking, glaring, eyes filled with determination, all in different positions.

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Everyone had practically lost their breath at the sight of so many Naruto's. Everyone was lost for words.

"He's pretty good," the frog commented on his power.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, dattebayo!" Naruto pointed at Gaara, acting like a hero from a comic book. "This is where the Uzumaki Naruto Ninja Chronicles begin!"

"What is with this number of replications!?" Gaara looked around with panic in his eyes.

"What is this?" Temari's eyes had widened.

"This is amazing," Pakkun stated bluntly.

"You have good qualities," the frog smirked at a Naruto near him.

"Can one of you at least help me and Sakura out?" Kairen smiled with a small sweat drop.

"Sorry, Kairen. Please just wait a bit longer," the clone Naruto smirked.

"Did you… do this…?" Sasuke couldn't believe that it was Naruto that made all these clones.

"You rest," was all Naruto said. "Just leave the rest to me, Uzumaki Naruto."

"He loves to play the hero, huh…" Mizu wearily leaned back on the tree trunk.

"YOSHA! EVERYONE, LET'S GO!" Naruto began his attack. "FLY! NARUTO NINJA CHRONICLES!"

They all jumped at Gaara at the same time, making Gaara seem small compared to all these clones. Gaara could only look back and forth as they came at him, his sand still in rubble.

"THE NO-ESCAPE SHURIKEN CHAPTER!" they all threw shurikens at Gaara.

_My body still isn't ready…! I'll have to guard it with the sand! _Gaara used his hand to block most of them, but Naruto wasn't done.

He jumped at Gaara and each of them kicked Gaara as they shouted out their technique name.

"U!"

"Zu!"

"Ma!"

"Ki!

Gaara flew high in the air, and could do nothing but stare at all the Naruto's that came at him.

"NARUTO TWO THOUSAND COMBO!" exactly two thousand Naruto's punched Gaara with great impact. Gaara's sand now looked more deformed. Two more Naruto's finished the job with their last punch. "CHAPTER!"

Gaara fell back from the tree and slammed onto the ground causing huge dust to form. Naruto had caused Gaara to create a huge whole in the ground when he hit the floor.

"T-This guy…" Gaara growled weakly.

"This time, we'll use our legs and do a four thousand combo!" all of them jumped down toward him.

_Who is he? _Gaara glared up at Naruto. _He suddenly…_

"This can't be… He's winning against that form of Gaara…" Temari stared down at Gaara in shock.

Mizu gaped at Naruto's strength. She suddenly saw something glow on the ground and slowly made her down since she wasn't in any condition to move.

_Where is his power coming from? Me… lose to this guy…? _Gaara snapped. "THERE'S NO WAY I CAN LOSE TO THIS GUY!"

A huge wave of sand rose up rapidly and managed to destroy every clone on its way up. Naruto fell back against a tree and stared up at what Gaara had done. The wave of sand had broken a tree branch that Mizu was in, so she lost her footing and landed harshly on the floor with a groan.

"I can hear Hiyony yelling at me for tripping right now…" she muttered to herself and looked up at what the sand had created.

"What is that?" Sasuke stared ominously at it.

Something yellow glowed within all the smoke. Temari knew exactly what it was and was scared out of her wits.

_It has finally come out… The perfect form…!_

(you know… shukaku is freaking fat… while Gaara is freaking skinny. Theres something wrong with that picture there…)

"Heeeehh…" Kairen stared wondrously up at it.

There stood a larger form of whatever Gaara was trying to turn into. One movement made the ground shake.

"That's… the monster inside him?" Naruto asked himself.

"So that's Shukaku…" Mizu glared at it.

"I didn't expect to show this form to you guys!" Gaara commanded his sand to wrap around Naruto.

"Naruto!" Mizu cried out as she struggled to stand.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke stepped out to help, but he suddenly fell down in pain. _Damn it… My body…_

_I've used up most of my Chakra with those replications… _Naruto closed his eyes, awaiting the painful death, but Sakura's and Kairen's weak image went through his mind. _Sakura-chan… Kairen… _

Sasuke cursed, knowing it was too late for him to help as he struggled to stand. Mizu had noticed Naruto's movement and laid there, wondering what in the world he was doing. She could hear him whisper something and her eyes widened.

"Is he…"

"This is it for you! Sabaku Sou-"

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Naruto beat Gaara to it.

Something burst from the sand and it was immediately shown that Naruto had summoned a giant frog with a pipe in its mouth.

"Amazing… He summoned him in that situation," Pakkun's eyes had widened slightly.

"So he can summon after all…" Mizu tiredly laid down. "You're strong… Naruto…"

Mizu suddenly remembered she had seen something that looked familiar. She lifted her head up and looked around for it.

"Uzumaki Naruto… You entertain me greatly," Gaara chuckled evilly.

_Naruto… what did you… _Sasuke had no more words.

"Close your mouth, Sassycakes! You're drooling!" Kairen cried out.

Sasuke snapped back to reality and looked over at Kairen.

"Want to help me out here? You can take your time, but don't go painting your body again," she could barely wiggle in the sandy claw.

_My training has finally produced some results, dattebayo! Yosh! I can win this! _Naruto nodded to himself confidently.

"What the hell?" the huge boss spoke up. "You again? What do you want?"

He looked in front of him and saw the huge sand-like monster.

"That is… Shukaku of the Sand."

"Gamaoyabin, fight with me, dattebayo!" Naruto acted cool.

Gamaoyabin silently puffed his pipe and answered bluntly. "No."

"EH?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why do I have to fight that guy? That's stupid!"

"NANDE, DATTEBAYO!? YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD MAKE ME YOUR SUBORDINATE LAST TIME! A BOSS IS SUPPOSED TO HELP A SUBORDINATE IN TROUBLE, RIGHT?!" Naruto smacked the frog on the head, but obviously, the frog felt nothing.

"I did say that I would make you my subordinate…" he closed his eyes. "But we haven't had a drink together!"

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS! I'M NOT EVEN TWENTY YET! I CAN'T DRINK ALCOHOL!"

"At least Naruto has his morals," Kairen grinned.

"Kairen… you really need to consider the situation you're in…" Mizu's arm outstretched and clamped over something.

"SASSYCAKES, I SAID TO TAKE YOUR TIME, BUT DON'T TAKE ALL DAY!" Kairen shook her head violently.

"I'm trying!" Sasuke called out to her.

The little frog suddenly jumped onto Naruto's head and grinned down at them.

"Don't say that. Please listen to him, pops."

"Eh!? Pops?" Naruto looked up at him.

"Why are you here, Gamakichi?" Gamaoyabin asked.

"I was bored, so I came out here to play…"

"Eh? Eh? You're father and son?!" Naruto looked back and forth at them.

"Anyway, that guy tried to pick on me!" Gamakichi pointed at Gaara.

"What did you say?" Gamaoyabin glared at Gaara.

"Then this guy helped me out," Gamakichi grinned down at Naruto. "He was able to fight that monster equally. This guy is pretty interesting!"

"I see… Kid! I officially accept you as my subordinate. I'll show you how the moral code works in this world," Gamaoyabin said as he took out his own dagger.

"So if Naruto didn't have a summoning fluke… he would have never gotten that huge frog to help him. Naruto has all the luck in the world, doesn't he," Kairen blinked.

"That's a damn large dagger…" Mizu got up slowly. "Hang in there, Kairen. I'm going to try and get you out."

"NO! YOU'RE HURT! SASSYCAKES WILL DO IT!"

"…Sasuke can barely move, too."

"HE'S A MAN!"

"Kairen, you seriously need to understand the position you're in!"

"I understand perfectly well what position I'm in," Kairen winced as it tightened on her.

"WELL!? THEN!?"

"Just rest, Mizu. I know you're still torn up…" _Physically and mentally, right? _Kairen shook her head.

Suddenly, Gaara's huge sand arm collapsed onto the ground with a big boom and dissolved back into nothing but dirt. The frog's huge dagger had slipped from his grasp and fell down, causing a dust storm to form and almost blow everyone away.

"What the hell was that?!" Mizu coughed.

"ANO SA, ANO SA! GAMAOYABIN!" Naruto cried from the top of the frog's head. "Sakura-chan and Kairen are over there, so don't go that way! Lure him over here, dattebayo!"

"Sakura-chan? Kairen?" Gamaoyabin looked at him questioningly.

"They're both his "this", Pops," Gamakichi raised up his pinky.

"A-Ah, well, Kairen isn't my… Anyway, I need to defeat him to save them!"

(suddenly narutos a pimp? HAHAHAHAHA!! Im kidding…)

Gamaoyabin smirked at Naruto's comment.

"This is interesting! This is interesting, Uzumaki Naruto!" Gaara shouted.

_This is bad! Gaara's going to use "it"… I have to get out of here! _Temari panicked.

"TEMARI!" Mizu shouted out, causing her to look back.

No words were exchanged as Mizu stared up at Temari. Temari stared at Mizu for some time and shut her eyes tightly. She continued to jump off in another direction.

"Tch… Another time, then…" Mizu scoffed. "But Temari looked scared… What's Gaara going to do now…?"

The top of Shukaku's head began to ripple and Gaara slowly raised from it. Naruto gasped a bit.

"That's…"

"Is that the medium?" Gamaoyabin observed.

"This is a reward for entertaining me. I'll show you the true strength of the incarnation of sand!" Gaara looked up at them, but, he had no pupils.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL!?" Kairen was slightly taken back.

"What are you planning to do, Gaara…?" Mizu growled.

Gamaoyabin soon started to explain that Gaara had insomnia because of Shukaku and if they fall asleep, Shukaku will slowly eat their personality. Gaara had

formed a hand seal by this time.

"You don't mean…!?" Mizu's eyes widened.

"Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu (Forced Sleep Technique)!" Gaara closed his eyes.

"Che! Damn it, Gaara!" Mizu cursed.

"What's going to happen, Gamaoyabin?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Mizu! You should get away somewhere!" Kairen shouted out.

"And leave you? Are you crazy!?"

"Even though it doesn't look it, Sakura and I are probably the safest here! The hands have been slowing down! We'll be fine! Go!"

"No deal! I'm not leaving until Gaara lets you go!" Mizu argued.

"YAH HAH! I'M FINALLY OUT HERE!" Shukaku celebrated.

"…Kairen if I leave you here, I think Shukaku might make you more crazy than you already are."

"Shukaku has a squeaky voice…" Kairen ignored Mizu.

"YAH HAH! I've found someone I want to kill!" he pointed at Naruto and Gamaoyabin.

"We're going to fly…" Gamaoyabin muttered to Naruto.

"FUUTON RENKUUDAN (Wind Element: Compressed Air Ball)!" Shukaku slammed against his stomach and spit out a huge amount of air.

"Suiton Teppoudoma (Water Element: Gun Bullet)!" Gamaoyabin dodged Shukaku's attack.

He spit out water at Shukaku, but Shukaku reacted and spit out another air ball. They both collided. Water fell down toward everyone in the forest and the wind blew harshly on them.

"This is like a storm," Pakkun shut his eyes closed from the water.

"What kind of battle is taking place?" Sasuke had paused momentarily to stare up at them.

"BUTTFACE!!" Kairen snapped him back to reality.

"Oyabin! Not that side!" Naruto reminded.

"Shut up! I know!" Gamaoyabin glared.

He jumped up in the air again as Shukaku blew out three air balls. Gamaoyabin countered with two water bullets.

"Too bad," Shukaku smirked with glee.

"This is bad, Oyabin! There's still one more!" Naruto warned.

But it was too late. Gamaoyabin was hit and even though it was only and air ball, it exploded on him.

"YAAAAHH! YEAH! I KILLED HIM! I KILLED HIM!" Shukaku screamed excitedly.

"NARUTO!" Mizu's eyes widened.

"Mizu! Mizu!" Kairen wiggled in the hand.

"Kairen! What's wrong!? Is it getting tighter?!"

"I've concluded something…" Kairen looked at her ominously.

"What…"

"..I think Shukaku… is gay!" Kairen's eyes widened.

"….DAMN IT, KAIREN! SHUKAKU REALLY IS MAKING YOU NUTS! I'M GETTING YOU OUT OF THERE!"

"Oyabin! You have to hold him, or I can't punch him awake!" Naruto's voice was heard above them.

"Baka! A frog like me has no claws or fangs to hold onto him with!"

"THEN WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!?"

"I'll transform into something that has those! But then again, I'm not good at transforming. So you will have to give me the form and make the seals!" Gamaoyabin explained.

"EH?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It'll be a combination transformation! Think of something that has fangs and claws!"

"Um… Let's see…"

"We're going!" Gamaoyabin wasted no time.

"Wait! Wait a second!" Naruto panicked. "Fangs and claws… Fangs and claws…"

"TRANSFORM!" Gamaoyabin commanded.

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened in realization. An image of red Chakra swirled around in his mind and that Chakra formed another image that grinned with malice.

"He can't be thinking…" Kairen's eyes also widened.

"HENGE NO JUTSU!" Naruto cried.

As the smoke cleared, a long arm shot through and so did it's huge thin body. It was no longer the huge frog from before.

"That's…" Sasuke gaped.

"Kyuubi…" Mizu let out her breath.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sorry I haven't been posting. I was never motivated.

* * *

Gamaoyabin, transformed as Kyuubi, ran toward Shukaku growling. Shukaku stood there and slammed against his stomach making another air ball come their way.

"Crap!" Gamaoyabin managed to dodge it, but barely.

The air ball burst causing huge gusts of wind nearly blow anything small away. Gamaoyabin side stepped Shukaku's tail and jumped back to run toward him and claw at his shoulders. Shukaku managed to dodge them and blew out more wind from his mouth. Even though Gamaoyabin managed to dodge them, the wind crumbled cliffs and turned them into boulders and pebbles.

"What a battle…" Pakkun could barely hold onto the branch he was on.

"I was nearly fooled… Naruto did a good job making an image of Kyuubi, but… the powers aren't even compared to a nine-tailed demon," Mizu slightly smacked her head for causing herself to be tricked.

"Damn it… His power is increasing…" Gamaoyabin observed.

"Oyabin! We need to smack him awake, fast!" Naruto cried out.

"I know!" Gamaoyabin glared at Shukaku who stomped toward them. He used one of his Kyuubi tails and grabbed trees and ran at him, "Let's go!"

"DIE!" Shukaku cried out before he slammed another air ball toward Gamaoyabin.

But Gamaoyabin was a step ahead and threw the trees at it, using the smoke to cover him up before he came in for the attack. Indeed, he took Shukaku off guard and took a hold of him with his teeth and claws. Shukaku struggled to get out of his grip, but had no success.

"Okay!" Gamaoyabin signaled for Naruto to go.

Naruto jumped from Gamaoyabin's head making the transformation technique disappear, but Shukaku had no time to react as Naruto came closer.

"WAKE UP!" he screamed and punched Gaara hard in the face. "Bastard…"

_Good… not much time has passed since the medium fell asleep. That punch alone should've done the trick. _Gamaoyabin observed.

"DAMN IT! I FINALLY CAME OUT, YOU KNOW!" Shukaku shrieked.

"LIKE WE CARE!" Kairen stuck her tongue out.

"He did it…" Mizu blinked.

Sasuke could only stare bewilderedly at Naruto and his success.

_Even if the technique was dispelled, he still has some power left in him. _Gamaoyabin thought as he struggled to hold back Shukaku's body.

Gaara finally opened his eyes to see Naruto sliding down. Naruto glared and continued to run at Gaara in order to attack him.

_This guy dispelled my technique?! _Gaara glared down at Naruto. He ordered the sand that formed Shukaku to grab onto Naruto's ankles, stopping him in his tracks. "Sabaku Kyuu!"

"Pops!" Gamakichi cried out.

"Right!" Gamaoyabin used his tongue to cover Naruto from Gaara's oncoming sand.

"THAT WON'T HELP YOU FOR LONG!" Gaara shouted.

The sand suddenly wrapped around Naruto slowly from inside. At the same time, Gaara forced the shell of Shukaku to push back Gamaoyabin. The big frog boss was having a hard time.

"I will kill you… My existence will not disappear!" Gaara glared down at Naruto as he held Naruto in his sand.

* * *

At the stadium, Gai and Kakashi continued to fight many ninjas to no end. The enemies' numbers had yet to decrease. They backed up against each other for a short conversation.

"Not only is there the Sound… but I didn't expect this many Sand Jounins to be here," Gai stated.

"I know," Kakashi agreed. "This is a war, you know."

Michiko jumped over them and attacked her enemies.

"Well then, enough with the chit-chat and fight already!" she yelled.

"We know," Kakashi slashed his kunai again.

* * *

Inside the purple barrier stood the third Hokage, being pierced through with a sword, and Orochimaru, standing in a futile position with his soul being extracted from his body. The death god behind them stood there, waiting for its food.

_My arms are still being held… I cannot use any techniques…! _Orochimaru panicked in his mind. But on the outside, he tried to maintain his calmness.

"Can you please let go now?" he mocked with formality.

Sandaime said nothing and continued to struggle in pulling out Orochimaru's soul. Orochimaru tried to move his hand to move the sword forward; however, Sandaime's summoning grasped it as hard as he could, not letting it pierce through him any more than it has.

"I won't let the village fall victim to your ambition!" Sarutobi declared.

"Nobody can stop my ambition!" Orochimaru argued. "You're going to die here! Or are you saying that an old man like you, Sandaime Hokage, has the power to stop me? Do you really understand the situation right now?"

The Hokage stood there, glaring and struggling at the same time.

"This village is being attacked by my men and ninjas from Sunagakure," he smirked. "You people… the Konoha ninjas will die, as will the women and children! The destruction of Konoha will succeed!"

Orochimaru let out an evil laugh at the thought of death to Konoha.

* * *

Kakashi, Gai, and Michiko finished off the rest of the enemy. The three of them landed near the railings of the audiences' seats and stood near other Jounins. They all looked down at the dead ninjas.

"That's…" Gai began.

"Finally, eh?" Kakashi observed.

"It's about time," Michiko finished.

* * *

"You still do not understand… Orochimaru?!" Sarutobi scolded. "Do not underestimate the ninjas of this village!"

* * *

"Stage one, we are to eliminate the enemy units," Anko smirked at Iruka. "If we cannot eliminate them, we are to immediately move up to the second stage."

"What do you mean?" Konohamaru looked up at Iruka.

"In other words, evacuate all civilians. We are to evacuate the women and children to the designated places around the village. Once that is complete, we move to the third stage," Iruka explained.

"Third stage?" Konohmaru stared questioningly.

"Use all of the forces in the village to eliminate the enemy!"

"Then…!" Konohamaru stared up in realization.

"Mm! This is where we counterattack!" Iruka finished.

* * *

Sand and Sound ninjas continued running through the village in search for their own enemies to destroy. Suddenly, shurikens were thrown at them. Some managed to counter it, but the others were pierced and died instantly. The survivors stared up at their attackers. The ANBU stood there defiantly and glowered down on them.

"You're not getting a step further!" the ANBU with long, purple hair shouted.

* * *

Naruto panted heavily with his feet being caught in Gaara's sand, unable to move from that spot. Gamaoyabin continued to struggle with the empty shell of Shukaku, who still had enough strength to push him back. Naruto turned his head and stared down at the forest toward only certain trees. The sandy hand clutched both Sakura and Kairen a bit more, leaving them barely any air to breathe.

_Sakura-chan… Kairen… _

_**You better rescue Sakura and Kairen no matter what. **_Sasuke's words echoed in his head.

_I will protect them, no matter what!_

_**Beat him up good for me, too. **_Mizu's words also flashed through his memory.

Naruto turned back to Gaara and glared at him with determination.

"I will kill you. My existence will not disappear!" Gaara glared right back with hatred.

_I'm running short on time here… I have to stop this monster raccoon quickly! _Naruto closed his eyes. _Please…_

Gaara's eyes widened a bit, wondering what Naruto was doing.

_Lend me… even if just a little… Chakra!_

Naruto no longer molded the regular color of Chakra. Rather than blue, red Chakra swirled around him slowly and spread throughout his body. That small amount of Chakra suddenly busted and became visible to the eyes of anyone looking at him. Naruto molded so much red Chakra that it burst through the sand beneath him, made his head-protector fly off, and his jacket rip open.

* * *

More of the enemy ran with their kunais and planned to attack head on the leader of the Hyuuga clan. He merely pushed them away with his Chakra coming out of his hand. More surrounded him, but he stood there, unfazed.

"What are you guys doing? There's only one enemy!" one of them shouted.

He suddenly began to swirl around, causing the Chakra to swirl also. It blew away all the ninjas that surrounded him and they landed harshly back on the ground.

"The Hyuuga are the strongest in Konoha. Remember that!" he shouted.

* * *

"Gehk… My body isn't…" a Sand ninja struggled. "moving!"

Shikaku stood there with his clans shadow technique and immobilized his enemies.

"Konoha's Secret Move, the Shadow Binding Technique. Is this your first time experiencing it?" he glared, but his stance was laid back. "Then experience this, too. Konoha's Secret Move, the Shadow Neck Hold Technique."

A shadow-like hand suddenly moved up toward the Sand ninja's neck, and without a doubt, killed him.

"BAIKA NO JUTSU! (Double Weight Technique)" Chouza cried as he grew into a giant. He smashed all his enemies like ants.

"Shinranshin no Jutsu! (Mind Confusion Technique)" Inoichi stood in the infamous Yamanaka clan stance. The enemy suddenly began to attack one another.

"What are you doing?!"

"My body is moving on its own…!"

They soon killed each other.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it?" Inoichi appeared near the giant Chouza.

"Yeah," Chouza smirked.

"It's the reunification of the Ino-Shika-Chou trio," Shikaku also appeared next to them.

* * *

"The ninjas of Konoha will fight with their lives to protect the village! You will not obtain true strength in this world even if you master all ninja techniques…" Sarutobi cried.

* * *

Shino slightly groaned at his awakening and laid there in wonder.

"The poison in my body is…"

"Don't move yet, Shino," a deeper voice ordered him. "I injected some of my Kikai Bugs. They're removing the poison right now."

"Dad…" Shino whispered.

* * *

Akio stumbled back tiredly. She glared at the many Sand and Sound ninjas that continued to surround her.

"It can't be helped…" a voice sighed behind her.

"I don't need your help, you perverted sensei! You forced me into this, anyway!" she pointed angrily at him.

Minamoto barely moved from the tree and he suddenly disappeared. The ninjas fell one by one. The ones still alive backed away in slight shock.

"I can't just leave you here to die… I still need someone to torture rather than Naruto."

Akio stuck her tongue out at him as he jumped at the rest of the ninjas.

"This will go into your training schedule."

"WHAT?!" Akio shouted madly.

* * *

"I have taught you before… that when you protect something important to you…"

* * *

Neji stood there near the bed where Hiyony continued to rest. Suddenly, and he went into a defensive stance.

"Don't be alarmed. I'm just here to take her somewhere and heal her," Kou stepped through the door.

Neji let down his stance and stared at him.

"You're…"

Kou walked over and picked up Hiyony, turning around to walk back out. But he was suddenly held back. Kou stared down at Hiyony and saw that she had subconsciously grasped onto Neji's jacket and held herself there. Both of them stared down at her in wonder.

"Protect…" Hiyony whispered in her sleep. "I'll protect you…"

Kou stared and sighed. He laid Hiyony back down and began to heal her there.

"Looks like I'm not going anywhere just yet."

Neji held back a smile.

* * *

"A ninja's true strength will manifest!"

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and glared up at Gaara.

_I will protect everyone!_

"LET'S GO, STUPID RACCOON!" he shouted.

"DIE!" Gaara shouted in anger.

Naruto jumped at him, but was caught by Gaara's sand. Naruto held his fist, struggling to pull it back and punch Gaara. But even the sand had a hard time holding Naruto back.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto cried and gave Gaara a head butt.

Everything seemed to suddenly have gone silent as blood trickled down both their foreheads. The empty shell of Shukaku finally cracked and collapsed into regular sand.

"Did he win?" Sasuke stared in awe.

_A plain head butt, eh? _Gamaoyabin thought tiredly. _He didn't fight very efficiently, but he squeezed out some Chakra in that worn out state. I've never seen a noisy ninja like him before… But he's one crazy kid that you won't come across often. It's unfortunate that I can't watch the end of this… But I've reached my limit as well. _

"Gamakichi, we're heading home now," he told his son.

"All right, Pops," he smiled down at his dad.

As the disappeared back to their home, smoke flew out from where they stood. It blew back Gaara and Naruto into a tree, snapping them back to their senses. The both sat up, glaring at one another, both tiredly panting from exhaustion. But none of them was about to admit defeat.

"I'm already empty, dattebayo…" Naruto started. "You are too, right? Let's end this battle between two similar people."

* * *

Sandaime coughed out blood, and spoke tiredly.

"It looks like I do not have the power to drag out all of your soul. However, your ambition ends here!"

"It's not over yet!" Orochimaru shouted defiantly. "My ambition will not end yet!"

"I will hand down your punishment for drowning yourself in techniques," Sandaime continued, ignoring Orochimaru's cries. "I will take away all the techniques you have!"

"What did you say?!"

With the last of his strength, he pulled the soul of Orochimaru's arms as hard as he can to stretch it out. The shinigami behind them raised his dagger and came down.

"Are you-!? STOP!" Orochimaru shouted in vain.

The soul of his arms was sliced from his body.

"SEAL!" Sandaime cried as that part of Orochimaru's soul sealed in his stomach.

"My… hands…" Orochimaru groaned in pain as his whole arm began to rot and decay.

"Now you cannot use your arms anymore… Since you cannot use your arms, you will not be able to form any more seals… You can no longer use any Ninjutsu! The destruction of Konoha has failed!" Sandaime stated as his soul slowly began to die away in the mouth of the shinigami.

"YOU OLD GEEZER! GIVE BACK MY ARMS!" the snake Sannin cried.

"You are a fool… Orochimaru," Sarutobi softly smiled. "I regret that we cannot die together, idiot apprentice. Let us meet in the other world."

"YOU NEAR-DEAD GEEZER! HOW DARE YOU… HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY TECHNIQUES?!"

Sarutobi's eyes slowly closed. He heard none of Orochimaru's cries and insults even as his mouth moved. The world around Sarutobi had already silenced. As his vision faded, what he saw was not the Orochimaru, complaining and yelling pain. What he saw was a younger Orochimaru, staring at his sensei, the student that Sarutobi has and always will care for. He closed his eyes in peace.

* * *

The fight was yet to be over. Gaara and Naruto stood there in a ready-to-fight position. Tension was in the air as they both waiting for one of the other to make the first move. As if on cue for them to start, Gamaoyabin's dagger, which was left behind, disappeared in a cloud of smoke. They both jumped at each other, in the position of coming at one another with a punch.

**Where the Konoha dance, fire burns. **

Even as Gaara aimed to punch Naruto, Naruto managed to punch him instead.

**The shadow of the fire will flash over the village… **

They both fell through the trees and onto the ground. Both lay there silently.

…**and the leaves will grow once again.**

* * *

With his eyes closed peacefully, the Third Hokage, who had looked over his village for many years, finally fell and died with a smile.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Such a sad episode. It makes you hate Orochimaru even more now. This chapters basically full of flashbacks in the memory of Sandaime Hokage. I'm sure you all know it already, but I'm still doing this chapter anyway.

* * *

"Sarutobi… at least let me pull this sword out of you…" Enma slowly pulled out the sword.

Yet, even as the sword had pierced through Sarutobi, it left no wound in his body as if his body had already died before the sword pierced him.

_You ended your life in an honorable way… As expected from someone who mastered the way of the ninja. _With that, Enma disappeared.

"My arms… feel like they're burning…" Orochimaru struggled.

"Orochimaru-sama!" one of his men shouted with worry.

"The mission will end here. Release the field. We're going back," Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes, sir! Dispel!" all of them yelled at the same time.

"The field!" Gai stared up.

"It disappeared," Kakashi added.

"How is Hokage-sama doing?" Genma wondered.

Orochimaru managed to escape even thought the Black Ops tried to stop them. Unfortunately, they were all caught in a web with Chakra imbedded in it.

* * *

The sand that held Sakura and Kairen in its grasps finally began to loosen and fall uselessly to the ground. Sakura, still unconscious, fell from the tree. Sasuke jumped toward her and caught her before she landed on the ground. He laid her down gently.

"Take care of Sakura," he spoke to Pakkun before jumping away.

Kairen also fell and landed on a branch. Her balance for the moment was terrible, so she nearly collapsed and fell. Sasuke suddenly took a hold of her and helped her to stay balanced.

"Well, it's about time Sassycakes," she pouted. "Too slow!"

"Sorry…" he mumbled.

Kairen stared at him strangely and shook her head.

"Well, I'm fine now. Go help Naruto. I'm going to head over to Mizu," she hopped off the branch.

Naruto was barely able to stand, or even move his arms. But he struggled and wiggled his way toward Gaara with his legs. Gaara lay there tiredly, staring at Naruto.

_Why… is he so strong? _he thought. _My existence will not disappear… It will not! I won't let it disappear!_

Images of loneliness flashed through Naruto's mind as he struggled to reach Gaara. An image of Gaara going through the same loneliness also went through his mind.

_**I am only a relic of the past they want to get rid of. So why do I exist and live? **_Gaara's voice flashed through Naruto's mind.

_**And at the time, I thought of myself as… No… I **_**had **_**to think of myself as… And I realized that that was the hardest thing one can feel. The feeling that you are not needed by anyone in this world. **_Haku's voice echoed in his mind as well.

"D-don't get near me!" Gaara cried out.

"The pain of being alone… is completely out of this world, isn't it?" Naruto stared at Gaara with eyes of empathy. This sudden look had Gaara taken back. "I don't know why, but I understand your feelings so much, it actually hurts…"

Mizu, who had been laying a few feet away from where they landed listened to the whole thing. She noticed the sadness in Naruto's eyes that it slightly hurt her, too. But the sudden change in his eyes as he continued talking slightly stunned her.

"But I… I have people who are important to me now. I won't let you hurt my important people. If you do… I'll stop you… even if I have to kill you!" his eyes weren't lying.

_Naruto… _Mizu thought.

"Why… Why can you do this for strangers?!" Gaara was left in confusion.

"My loneliness… That hell… They saved me from it, and they acknowledged my existence. They're important to me… That's why."

_**Love is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone important and close to you. It is expressed by caring for and protecting that person. **_

"Love… Is that why he's strong?" Gaara uttered to himself.

"You can stop now, Naruto," a voice spoke up next to him.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke kneeling next to him.

"Sakura and Kairen are fine now. He must be out of Chakra, too. Since the sand holding them had released them."

"Ah… Sokka…" Naruto wearily laid his head down and went unconscious.

At that moment, Temari and Kankuro kneeled near Gaara's side protectively.

"Don't fight them," Gaara's voice was spoken softly, but enough for everyone to hear. "Let's stop."

"Gaara?" Kankuro was a little shocked.

Gaara paid no heed to any of them. He continued to stare at the sky deep in thought.

_I've never seen Gaara in such a weakened state before. _Kankuro thought. "Okay…"

Mizu clutched the object in her hand and forced herself to stand up.

"It's now… or never, I suppose…" she mumbled.

Someone suddenly helped her up and she glanced at her side to see Kairen smiling at her.

"Kairen!" she was about to say something else, but Kairen shook her head.

"You better hurry. They'll be leaving soon," was the only thing she said as she helped Mizu over to them.

"…It's just not my style… I'm having doubts about doing it," Mizu looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, okay. I'll do it for you-"

"NO!"

"I won't embarrass you even more!"

"Liar…"

Kankuro slowly put Gaara's arm around him and helped him to stand up. They turned around and faced Naruto and Sasuke momentarily.

"Matte," Mizu spoke up.

She walked away from Kairen's grasp and limped toward them, holding her ribs. All of them looked over as she put up a front and tried not to look weak and tired in front of them.

"Mizu…" Temari whispered.

Mizu said nothing and continued to limp toward them, showing no intentions of wanting to harm them. Kankuro, however, was still slightly cautious.

"What do you want?" he was ready to keep Gaara away.

_Awwww… Being a protective brother now? _Kairen grinned from the trees as she watched them.

Mizu continued to be silent and stopped in front of Gaara, who stared at her wearily. They both stared at each other for a while, as Temari and Kankuro felt tension in the air. Finally, Mizu closed her eyes and took Gaara's hand and brought it up. She placed something in it and closed his fingers over it, so that Temari and Kankuro could not see what it was.

"Do whatever you want with it," she finally said and used the last of her energy to jump away from their sight.

(Hah. You didn't think she was going to kiss him, did you?).

Gaara said nothing. Kankuro and Temari made sure there were no further interruptions and jumped away. Naruto continued to rest there, and had not budged at all. Sasuke looked down at him only to see that he was smiling peacefully.

"Nice job, Mizu," Kairen gave her a thumbs up.

"…It was you, wasn't it?" Mizu glanced at Kairen.

"Eh?"

"You showed me his memories."

"…I just wanted to point you in the right direction," she smiled.

"…Thanks…"

Temari and Kankuro continued to jump through the trees with Gaara, heading back to their village.

_Uzumaki Naruto, eh? One day, will I be able to… _Gaara thought.

_**Gaara… **_Mizu's image flashed through his mind at the time he had captured her in his tail.

"Temari, Kankuro…" he began.

They both looked at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry…" Gaara clutched the object in his hand.

_**I'm sorry… **_were the words she said barely above audio.

This left both Temari and Kankuro even more confused. Gaara has never apologized to anyone. Kankuro stared down at Gaara, hoping for an explanation. But that was all that Gaara said.

"D-don't worry about it," Kankuro had nothing else to say.

* * *

Every Jounin and Chuunin had arrived at the location where Orochimaru had fought their Hokage. Silence overcame them as they stared upon their lifeless, smiling Sandaime.

* * *

Naruto sat there gloomily, an image of the Hokage in his mind. He looked at the clock and began to get his black shirt to head out. Sakura stepped outside, sadness clearly shown on her face. She stared at the sky as black clouds loomed overhead, thunder quietly roaring. Team seven stood waiting for each other, all dressed entirely in black.

On top of the Hokage building stood everyone from Konoha, dressed in black, and faced the alter with pictures of those that died in the war. At the very middle was a picture that stood higher than the rest was the picture of none other than Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Hokage loved by all.

Many of the children had more expression on their face that held sorrow. As for the adults, they did their best to hide it. Heavy rain suddenly started from the blackened sky.

"Rain," Kurenai glanced up.

"The sky is crying, too," Asuma did not look up as she did.

* * *

Mizu stood alone, isolated and made sure there was no one around her. She stood there angrily for some time and faced the ground. Everyone knew the cause of Sandaime's death. Just knowing the cause made her anger grow until she could no longer hold back. She took a deep breath, faced the sky, and opened her mouth. Thunder roared and lightning flashed brightly in the sky for a few seconds. Mizu finally closed her mouth and listened to the footsteps that neared her.

"The rain makes it look like you're crying," the voice of Kairen stood next to her.

"….You didn't have to cover my scream with lightning," Mizu stared at the ground.

Kairen smiled and began to walk away.

"Come on. Akio and Hiyony are waiting for us."

"…Yeah…"

* * *

People continued to gather around as the funeral began. The bell rang slowly and sounded like a mournful cry. Kakashi stood by himself, staring at the stone of the K.I.A. The ringing of the bells echoed even to where he stood.

"Alone again?"

"I thought you would be going, too," Kakashi spoke back.

"I can wait," Michiko stood near him and stared down at the stone.

* * *

One by one, people placed white flowers on the alter.

_Why… Why did old man Hokage have to die? _Naruto thought.

He heard the whimpers of Konohamaru and glanced down. Konohamaru could no longer hold back his tears and tried hard not to start bawling.

_Why…?_

Iruka comforted Konohamaru by slightly hugging him.

* * *

_**A young Iruka stood near the stone of the K.I.A. and shed tears.**_

"_**It's been a year," an old voice spoke up.**_

_**Iruka stopped his sniffles and glanced behind him to see the Hokage.**_

"_**It is not easy to hide your sadness and laugh, is it? I have heard from your teacher that you are always the center of the laughter."**_

"_**I'm not sad! It's an honor for a ninja to die during a mission! Dad and mom protected this village from the monster fox with their lives… They're heroes! And I'm the child of those heroes! I'm not sad… even if I'm alone. These tears… are tears of joy-"**_

"_**You can stop now," the Hokage interrupted and gently embraced Iruka. "I know that you always hugged your knees. But you are not alone. All the ninjas in Konohagakure have a will of fire."**_

"_**A will of fire?"**_

"_**The strong will to protect Konoha. As long as they have that will of fire, everyone in this village is family. Iruka, do you have it?"**_

"…_**Yeah…" Iruka smiled and ceased crying.**_

* * *

Iruka remembered these words and kindly embraced Konohamaru as the Hokage had done for him in the past.

* * *

Both Kakashi and Michiko stood there in the rain for some time. A person quietly stood behind them.

"Is that for Hayate?" Kakashi was the first to speak.

The woman with long purple hair silently walked toward them with a bouquet of white flowers.

"The Third's funeral has already begun," Kakashi fully turned around. "Hurry up."

"Kakashi-senpai, did you come here for Obito-san?" she asked. "You should come here earlier instead of thinking up excuses for being late."

"I do…"

"Early every morning," Michiko added.

Kakashi looked at her wondering how she knew, but did not dwell on it for long.

"Yeah… But when I came here, I feel like punishing my old, foolish self," Kakashi finished.

Jiraiya rested against one of the logs with a smirk.

_**The pouting face of a young Jiraiya was tied up against the log. A younger Sarutobi tiredly looked back at him.**_

Jiraiya was now fully leaning back on the log, his eyes shadowed as he stared at a puddle on the ground.

* * *

"_A ninja mustn't show his emotions in any situation."_

"_A ninja must prioritize his mission first and must not show any tears."_

_**Shikamaru and Chouji were running hurriedly awake from an angry Hokage. Even as Shikamaru and Chouji were panicking, Chouji held chips in his hands.**_

Shikamaru and Chouji placed down their white flower.

_**Ino and Sakura played in a flowery field. As the wind blew flower petals around them, Ino happily picked up flowers.**_

Ino placed her white flower on the alter.

_**Ino and Sakura happily ran up to the Hokage and gave him their picked flowers. He accepted them happily. **_

Sakura closed her eyes and put down her white flower.

_**Sasuke gave Sandaime a strange, pouting face as Sandaime ruffled his head with a grin on his face. Almost like a grandfather would do to say "I'm proud."**_

Sasuke paused momentarily and placed his white flower down.

_**Hiyony was happily holding a new sword and running with it inside the home of Sandaime. He stood there wearily smoking his pipe and watched as the ninjas in his home chased after her.**_

Hiyony gently placed down her white flower.

_**Akio stood there at the Hokage's desk and was pointing at pictures in this book as if to shout something. The Hokage sat there with his eyes closed with a small blush on his face tiredly.**_

Akio stared at the picture for a while and placed down her white flower.

_**The Hokage stood on top of his own building near the railings and stared happily down at his village. Mizu could not help but stare up at him in slight awe and a tint of happiness.**_

Mizu placed her white flower down as if it were made of glass.

_**Kairen sat happily in a small shop and was offering Sandaime one of her dessert drinks. He kindly refused since he shout not be eating sweets at his age.**_

Kairen placed her white flower down with both hands.

_**All of team eight, even Akamaru, enjoyed eating dango together with their Sandaime even though he was not eating with them. They enjoyed his company nonetheless.**_

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino stood in line to also give their white flowers in honor of the Hokage. Naruto was last in line.

_**Naruto used the Sexy Jutsu against Sandaime and they both got into heated glares. Naruto happily ate a huge bowl of ramen while the Hokage was smiling at the sight. They both stood together on top of Naruto's apartment and stared off at the fading sun. **_

Naruto placed his white flower down and stared at the image or Sarutobi. After a few seconds, he turned and walked away. The rain slowly began to cease. Naruto stared up at the monument of the Hokages and looked particularly at none other than the cracked face of Sandaime.

"Iruka-sensei," he spoke up. "Why do people risk their lives for others?"

"When one person dies… he disappears… Along with his past, current lifestyle, and his future. Many people die in missions and wars. They die easily and in surprisingly simple ways. Hayate was one of them. Those who die have goals and dreams. But everyone has something as important as those."

Parents, siblings, friends, lovers… People who are important to you. They trust and help each other. The bond between the people important to you ever since birth… and the string that binds them becomes thicker and stronger as time goes by. It's beyond reason. Those bound to you by that string will do that. Because it's important…" Iruka ended his explanation.

"Mm… I think I understand, somewhat, dattebayo," Naruto looked back at the alter. "Demo… it's painful when someone dies…"

"Sandaime didn't die for nothing. He left something important in all of us. You'll find out what eventually," Kakashi added.

"Mm. I think I understand that, too, somewhat, dattebayo," Naruto smirked.

Konohamaru had long stopped crying, but continued to stare at the ground sadly. Iruka smiled comfortingly over him.

"The rain stopped," Hiyony stared up.

Her sisters and a few others did the same. Indeed, the rain had long since then, ceased, and the clouds dispersed to reveal the bright sun. It was as if to say, "The mourning is over. Let us move on and continue with our lives." People soon began to leave.

_It seems like the small leaves in Konohagakure have inherited that will of fire you spoke of, Sandaime. The fire on the leaves will eventually burn greater and stronger. It will flash its light and protect this village. _Iruka thought happily.

* * *

Things would usually end as, even through the deaths, people lived happily ever after. No, that is not the case; it was only the beginning after the damages of Konoha.

"They were able to avoid complete destruction, but it looks like the damage was great," a voice stood on top of the walls of Konoha and stared down.

"The village that prospered like no other… has become pitiful," the voice next to him added.

"That's out of character. So even a person like you has an attachment to his home village?"

"Iya. I don't," the man slowly raised his head to reveal the Sharingan.


	49. Author's note

I'm actually going to start a new story now. Way too many chapters in Ninja Ninja Ninja. This new story is actually going to have mostly Sasuke and Kairen now. I actually don't know how many chapters I'll have with them, but I'll probably continue from my chapters to the point where Sasuke ran away. After that it'll definitely be like the fillers from Naruto, except it'll concern with my characters' past.

Again, depending on how many chapters and ideas I'll be able to put down will decide whether to combine their past into one story. Or have their past be separate stories. I'm trying to sort this all out in my head, so if you're confused, that's okay. I'm confused, too. Heheh... So, yeah. Just be on the look out for the next story.

I actually don't know what to title it yet. At first I was thinking of Kairen Chronicles, but then since it concerns more with Sasuke, I was like, forget it. Also, Kairen Chronicles sounds so... eh... If you guys want, you can help me out with a title. You can total make it random since Ninja Ninja Ninja was a random title, anyway. So, I'll be starting the story now, but I can't post it if I have no title, so um, think fast? But then again, I might take a while since I have to put my ideas together. ANYWAY! I'll go start on it now... Sorry for the long ramble.


	50. Author's note 2

The waiting is finally over people. The continuation of Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! is finally here! The title of it is The Fire Chronicles: Burnt to Ashes. The first chapter is up, so check it out. Remember, this story consists mainly of the character Kairen and her relationship with Sasuke. There are going to be a few Kiba and Akio moments. And I plan on introducing new characters. One of them might end up being Hiyony's lover, but I have no idea yet!

Geh… I'm sort of spoiling it for you guys… but you still won't have any idea what will happen, so it's all good. Have fun reading it!


End file.
